Contra Nuestro Destino
by twilighterspyp
Summary: "El Destino Les Hizo Conocer A La Persona Indicada... Pero El Mismo Destino Les Tenia Una Mala Jugada. -Sra. Swan Le Presento a Mi Madre. - ¿Hija?"
1. Encuentro

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte. **

**1- Encuentro.**

**Bella POV.**

- Bella por favor- me pidió Alice por quinta vez.

- Alice no creo que pueda, tu sabes que mi madre esta enferma y la debo cuidar.

- Ayer dijo que ya se sentía mejor, aparte no llegaremos tan tarde y me puedo quedar contigo si quieres. Pero por favor Bella.

- Bueno Alice, ire contigo a la venta nocturna en esa tienda, pero no me probare nada que me pases.

- Bien, solo quiero que me acompañes.

- Si, como digas.

- Pasare por ti como las seis.

- Ok.

Alice me dio un abrazo y se subió a su auto. Yo camine hacia mi camioneta, la cual me refugiaría de la lluvia que estaba cayendo en estos momentos.

Hoy llegaría a dejar todo ordenado en mi casa, ya que mi madre se encontraba muy enferma.

Hace unos días le había dado una fuerte gripe que la llevo al hospital. Estuvo dos días internada y luego la traje a la casa. Desde que llego esta con reposo, y yo la cuido día y noche.

Mi madre era mayor, estaba por cumplir los sesenta y me había tenido a los 42, cuando por fin logro quedar embarazada. De mi padre no sabia nada y desde los ocho prometí no volver a preguntar de él, ya que por mi insistencia hice llorar a mi madre, quien no sabia que decirme.

Me baje corriendo de mi camioneta, cuando estacione detrás del auto de mi madre, había una lluvia muy fuerte, hace mucho no llovía de esta manera.

- Mamá llegue- grite al entrar.

Deje mi chaqueta colgada para que se secara, mi mochila en el suelo y subí las escaleras directo a la habitación de ella.

- Hola hija- saludo cuando entre.

- Hola mamá ¿Cómo te sientes?- me senté junto a ella.

- Mucho mejor, hoy baje a comer en el living.

- Mamá no debías.

- Hija me sentía bien y me cubrí muy bien, tranquila ya estoy mucho mejor.

- No hagas desarreglos por favor, quiero que te mejores.

- Estaré bien. Hija a todo esto ¿iras con Alice a PorAngeles?

- Si, me logro convencer.

- Pásalo bien, yo solo necesito más agua y pañuelos, no saldré más de la cama.

- Bien, iré por eso y te preparare una sopa para cuando salga.

- Gracias Bella.

Baje por las cosas que necesitaba mi madre, luego de llevárselas, prepare la sopa. Mientras me preocupaba que no se quemara, hice algunos deberes que tenia pendiente, hasta que Alice llego a buscarme.

Le hice señal de que me diera cinco minutos, para poder subir la cena de mi madre.

Iba con el plato de sopa por las escaleras, cuando Alice entro en la casa corriendo.

- Bella, a que no sabes.

- Alice silencio, y déjame llevar esto a mi madre.

Alice me siguió hasta la habitación de mi madre, la saludo y después de decirle que se mejore, me arrastro a mi habitación.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunte.

- Llego un chico nuevo- salto emocionado.

- Pero eso que tiene de importante.

- Mucho, ya que según lo que me dijeron es un chico sexy, que tiene buenas calificaciones y estará en segundo año como nosotras.

- Alice no me interesa, ahora vamos a tu venta nocturna antes de que se haga tarde.

- Ya no iremos, se suspendió todo.

- Entonces mucho mejor, tengo trabajo por hacer.

- No Bella, iremos a una fiesta en casa de Jessica. Ella dijo que invitaría al chico nuevo.

- No iré a una fiesta Alice, no tengo ánimo.

- Bella por favor- puso cara de "Alice suplicante".

- Alice no hagas esa cara- reclame- bien iré contigo, pero quiero estar en mi casa mas tardar a las dos. Iré a decir a mi madre el cambio de planes.

Deje a Alice saltando en mi habitación, yo le dije a mi madre sobre el cambio de planes, ella como siempre me dejo ir y me dijo que no me preocupara de ella.

Cuando volví a mi habitación Alice me entrego una toalla y me mando al baño, diciendo que tenía que cambiarme.

Alice se preocupo de mi ropa, el cabello y mi maquillaje. Como siempre me dejo muy distinta a lo que era siempre.

- Bueno Bella estamos lista, ahora vamos.

Nos despedimos de mi madre quien se estaba quedando dormida, nos pidió cuidarnos y nos fuimos rumbo a la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos ya había mucha gente y se podía apreciar el buen ambiente. Alice como siempre bajo feliz y me saco de su auto para entrar en la casa y colocarnos a bailar en la "pista".

- Esta fiesta esta genial- dijo Alice.

- Yo quiero volver a mi casa- dije.

- Bella no seas aburrida ¡diviértete!

Continué bailando con Alice, hasta que ella me indico a un chico que estaba de espalda con el pelo cobrizo conversando con Jessica, como el nuevo. Yo solo lo mire unos segundos y volví mi atención al baile con Alice.

- Chicas quieren bailar con nosotros.

Emmett y Jasper llegaron junto a nosotras y antes de que pudiera responder Alice ya se había lanzado a los brazos de Jasper. Ella moría por el y siempre aprovechaba estas situaciones.

Yo comencé a bailar con Emmett quien era un chico muy encantador, siempre haciendo bromas, abrazando a la gente y sonriendo. Parecía que nunca estaba triste.

- ¿Cómo estas pecas?- me pregunto al oído.

Pecas era mi apodo, ya que un día al sol Emmett descubrió que tenia algunas pecas y me dejo el nombre de pecas, a mi me gustaba mucho que me dijera así.

- Bien Emmett y ¿tu?

- Bien, solo espero que llegue Rose y poder bailar con ella.

- Emmett, aun sigues con eso. No quiero ser mala, pero ella no esta interesada en ti, no sigas tras ella.

- No me rendiré Bella, no ahora que su novio se fue de viaje.

- Espero no verte sufrir.

- Nunca me veras así.

Emmett me abrazo y continuamos bailando un par de canciones mas, hasta que necesite ir al baño y Emmett dijo que buscaría a Rosalie.

Yo fui derecho al baño, aun pensando como Rosalie siendo hermana de Jasper eran tan distintos. El un chico amable cariñoso, serio, comprensivo y con los pies muy bien puestos en la tierra. En cambio Rosalie, es caprichosa, altanera, mandona, a veces un poco malvada y le encanta molestar a la gente que según ella, estaba bajo su nivel, yo soy una de ellos.

Volví a la fiesta, pero como ya no tenia con quien bailar, Salí al patio de la casa. Había un grupo de gente conversando, y alguna que otra pareja besándose donde según ellos nadie los veía.

Me senté en una banca, apoyando mi cabeza en la pared donde mire las estrellas que esta noche se dejaban ver ya que no había ninguna nube, no sabia en que momento del día se había despejado tanto si en la mañana llovía de forma torrencial.

Cerré los ojos y descanse de todo. Los últimos días había estado agotada, entre mi madre, el instituto y los deberes no había tenido mucho tiempo para mi, algo que necesitaba. Quería leer algunos libros o salir a caminar.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?- pregunto alguien a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a un Dios. Alto, hermosos ojos verdes, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta y cuando vi su cabello lo recordé, el era el nuevo.

- No, siéntate.

El se sentó a mi lado y miro el cielo, igual como yo lo había hecho.

- Se ve muy bonita la noche ¿verdad?

- Hace mucho que no se veía de esta manera.

- Yo pensé que no volvería a ver una noche como esta.

- ¿Dónde vivías?- pregunte y me di cuenta de que no debía haber preguntado eso- lo lamento no debí preguntarte eso.

- Tranquila esta bien, por lo menos tu preguntas algo distinto a los demás- sonrió- vivía en New York.

- Es un gran cambio.

- Si, venir de una gran ciudad a un pueblo pequeño es extraño.

- ¿No te gusto venir?

- No lo se, es extraño, creo que es mas porque en New York tenia amigos y aquí tendré que comenzar desde cero.

- Puedo ser tu amiga, si quieres- dije sonroja.

- No estaría mal- sonrió- soy Edward Masen.

- Isabella Swan- estreche su mano- pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

- Bella es lindo- volvió a sonreír y me sonroje.

Los dos volvimos a mirar las estrellas y podría jurar que había más que antes.

- Me quiero ir de esta fiesta- dijo de repente Edward- ¿conoces un lugar donde tengamos una mejor vista de esto?

- Si, pero no tengo auto para llevarte- dije un poco apenada.

- Yo tengo auto, ¡vamos!

Me tomo de la mano y me saco por el patio de la casa hacia la calle. Caminamos hacia un volvo plateado y me llevo hasta la puerta del piloto. Yo lo mire extrañada.

- Tú manejas, yo no conozco el lugar.

Me entrego sus llaves y me abrió la puerta del auto. Cuando me subí el cerro la puerta y corrió hacia el lado del copiloto, para subirse muy animado.

- Vamos.

El entusiasmo de Edward era mucho, así que comencé a manejar para poder llegar a donde había dicho.

Conduje por la carretera hacia la Push, era el único lugar que conocía, donde se podría apreciar una maravillosa vista de todo el cielo.

Me estaciones enfrente del acantilado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward ya estaba abajo mirando la hermosa vista que había frente a el.

El acantilado dejaba ver el mar que se juntaba con el cielo estrellado, y la luna hacia el complemente perfecto para la vista.

- Esto es genial- dijo Edward, cuando llegue a su lado.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- Gracias Bella, es un lugar hermoso.

El viento corría muy fuerte, cerré mi chaqueta y camine hasta el auto, donde me apoye, Edward también vino a colocarse a mi lado.

- Hace mucho que no venia aquí- dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi madre esta enferma hace algún tiempo, y el instituto a dado muchos trabajos.

- Lamento lo de tu madre.

- Ya esta mejor, pero me preocupa a su edad las enfermedades son mas fuertes.

- ¿Edad? No creo que tenga más de cincuenta.

- Va a cumplir sesenta.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- Vaya, espero que se mejore.

- Eso espero, no me gusta verla así.

En ese momento corrió el viento y me dio un escalofrió, me rodee el cuerpo con los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frió?

- Un poco.

- Ten- se saco su chaqueta y me la coloco sobre los hombros.

- Gracias.

- Nunca me había pasado algo como esto- dijo Edward.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una relación así tan fácil, tranquila, simple. No se, siempre me cuesta tener amigos y contigo fue muy fácil.

- Tampoco me había pasado, siempre me cuesta abrirme a la gente y contigo no.

- Puede ser que esto sea algo especial- me miro- puede ser.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundo, para después volver la vista al océano.

- ¿Cómo es el instituto?- pregunto Edward- y ¿en que curso estas?

- Segundo año…

- Como yo ¡genial! Podremos tener clases juntos.

- Bien y sobre tu otra pregunta, es como cualquier instituto hay de toda clase de personas. Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque… bueno… yo soy menos que tu.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunte muy extrañada.

- Tengo dieciséis, y lo normal es tener diecisiete o dieciocho.

- ¿De verdad? entonces ¿Por qué estas en segundo?

- Mi madre me matriculo un año antes de pequeño y por eso voy adelantado.

- ¿Eso ha sido algún problema?

- Algunas veces, creen que soy muy inmaduro porque no tomo las cosas en serio, como también creen que me pueden hacer tonto, pero se me cuidar y trato de no decir mi edad, solo si es meramente necesario.

- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

- Ya te dije, esto es algo especial.

- Me gusta escuchar eso.

Seguimos conversando por mucho tiempo. El me contó de su vida en New York, algo soñado para mi, ya que nunca había salido de Forks, aunque el prometió llevarme algún día.

Me contó de su familia, hijo único al igual que yo. Del trabajo de su padre y según el, las locuras de su madre.

- Ella quería venir aquí, le pidió por mucho tiempo a mi padre poder venir, pero el no podía cambiar su trabajo. Hasta ahora y por eso el cambio.

- Vaya, tu madre parece una niña chiquita, sin ofender.

- Tranquila, porque lo es, siempre quiere algo hasta que lo consigue.

Le iba a decir algo cuando sonó mi celular. Rápido lo saque de mi bolsillo para ver el nombre de Alice en la pantalla y luego la hora. ¡LAS CUATRO!

- Alo- dije.

- ¿Dónde estas no te encuentro?

- No estoy en la fiesta.

- ¿Estas en tu casa?

- Si, pero…

- Voy para allá, le dije a mi madre que me quedaría contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos vemos- y corto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward.

- Tengo que ir a mi casa, mi amiga va para allá.

- Vamos.

Nos subimos el auto muy rápido yo manejando de nuevo y comencé a conducir en dirección a mi casa. Si Alice aun estaba en la fiesta, se estaría despidiendo de la gente y eso me daría tiempo de llegar a mi casa.

Cuando me estacione frente a mi casa me baje del auto, Edward también y camine a su lado.

- Gracias por lo de hoy Bella.

- No, gracias a ti pensé que moriría de aburrimiento en esa fiesta.

- Lo pase genial- sonrió.

- Tus llaves, debo entrar a mi casa.

Cuando le entre las llaves el tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia el, para luego juntar sus labios sobre los míos, en un simple beso.

- Gracias- murmuro y acaricio mi mejilla, para separarse y subirse a su auto.

Yo me quede de pie sin poder mover ni un músculo. Aun no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Edward me había besado.

Edward me había robado mi primer beso.

- Bella ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa? ¿De donde venias?– me gire a mirar a Alice- ¿De quien es la chaqueta?

Mire mi cuerpo y aun tenia la chaqueta de Edward encima.

- ¿Con quien estuviste?- pregunto Alice sonriente.

**Hola a Todo El Mundo de Nuevo...! Se Que Me Demore Mil En Subir El Primer Capitulo... Pero Tenia Mil Cosas Que Hacer... Trabajo y Cosas Personales... Lo Que No Me Dejaba Avanzar Hasta Tener Un Numero de Capitulo Deseable Para No Retrasarme En Las Actualizaciones... Por 7 Semanas Estamos Cubiertas :D Ahora Quiero Decirles Que El Fic Sera Muy Distinto a Lo Que Eh Hecho... El Drama Se Demorara En LLegar... Mejor Dicho El DRAMA CENTRAL... Ya Que En Los Proximos Capitulos Hay Algo Pero Es Muy Poquito... Aun No Sabran Cual Es Mi Idea Loca xD Asi Que Espero Que Les Guste... Agradesco Antemano Los Review Que ME Dejen o Las Personas Que Se Den El Tiempo de Leer... :D**

**PD: Como En El Fic Anterios Adelantos a Los Review :D (Debes Tener Cuenta) **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face... Danii Belliner Cullen. **

**PD3: Dejare El Link de La Portada de Mi Fic En Mi Perfil. **

**Bueno Saluditos a Todo El Mundo...! y Gracias Por Leer :D **


	2. Entrando a Un Problema

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte. **

**2- Entrando A Un Problema.**

**Bella POV.**

Me estacione junto al auto de Alice. Tome mi bolso, y la chaqueta de Edward. Debía encontrarlo para poder devolvérsela. Me baje de mi camioneta y camine hacia el edificio.

Me había costado mucho convencer a Alice de que tenia la chaqueta solamente por que me había dado frió y un chico amable me la presto, solo que se me había olvidado regresársela. Por supuesto no le dije que el chico nuevo me la había pasado, ya que comenzaría a preguntar mucho y no quería que supiera lo que había pasado. Quería tener esa noche solo para mi, ya que había sido especial.

Camine por el pasillo tratando de encontrar a Edward, si no tendría que guardar su chaqueta en mi casillero y cuando lo encontrara entregarle por fin su chaqueta.

Tocaron el timbre que avisaba el inicio de clases, pase a guardar la chaqueta, ya después buscaría a Edward, tome mis libros y me fui directo a mi primera clase.

Al entrar me encontré con Jasper apoyado en la puerta, de seguro esperaba a alguien.

- Hola Bella- me saludo.

- Hola Jasper. ¿A quien esperas?

- A Alice.

- Pero Alice no tiene esta clase con nosotros.

- Creo que desde esta semana tengo todas las clases con ella.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, pidió un cambio y se lo aceptaron, no se como lo hizo.

- Eso es extraño.

- Hola chicos- llego mi pequeña amiga.

- Alice me podrías explicar- dije.

- Jasper espera un momento.

Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo al otro lado del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- Tu no me contaste tu aventurita con el chico nuevo, bueno yo no te conté que la noche de la fiesta me bese con Jasper, y ahora cambie mi horario para poder tener todas mis clases con el.

- Alice no puedes solo cambiar tus clases… y momento… sabes lo de Edward.

- Claro que lo se, todo el mundo esta hablando que tu y el chico nuevo se escabulleron de la fiesta juntos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, así que estoy molesta solo un poquito por que no me contaras. Aunque estamos a mano por que no te conté de lo mío con Jasper.

- Me alegra que tengamos clases juntas- dije.

- También a mi- me dio un abrazo y llego el profesor.

- Todos a sus lugares por favor.

Alice fue a hablar con el profesor, mientras todos se sentaban en su lugar. Alice se fue a sentar con Jasper, no se como lo había hecho para quedar juntos, si Jasper ya tenia compañero, pero ya no le di mas vueltas. Ahora me importaba saber como todo el mundo se entero de lo de Edward y yo. Aunque podía ser obvio, el era el chico nuevo, y desapareció de la nada, seguro alguien nos vio y comenzó el rumor.

Las clases pasaron rápido antes de llegar al almuerzo. Pase a dejar algunas cosas a mi casillero cuando vi a Edward.

Estaba acompañado por una porrista, ya que tenía su uniforme, y cuando se giro pude verla. Era Tanya, y tenía a Edward sujetado del brazo. El le sonreía, mientras que ella algo le contaba.

Me iba a girar cuando Edward me vio y me sonrió.

- Bella- me grito.

Tanya miro en mi dirección y por su puesto puso mala cara, yo trate de mostrarme tranquila, pero sabía que no traería nada bueno todo esto.

Edward le dijo algo a Tanya, luego se soltó de ella y corrió hacia mí.

- Hola- me saludo al llegar.

- Hola- dije bajito.

- Pensé que no habías venido, te busque toda la mañana.

- Creo que no tenemos ninguna clase juntos.

- Que mal, quería tener alguna contigo.

- Si, yo también.

Sentía que alguien me miraba, y cuando volví a mirar en dirección a donde se había quedado Tanya, la volví a encontrar. Me miraba con muchas ganas de asesinarme.

- Creo que deberías volver con Tanya, no le gusta que la dejen botada.

Edward miro detrás de el y me volvió a mirar.

- No me importa Tanya, es simpática, pero no me dejo tranquilo en toda la mañana, prefiero estar contigo.

- Edward…

- Te invito a almorzar- me interrumpió- vamos.

- Espera.

Fui a mi casillero y saque su chaqueta.

- Esto es tuyo, lamento no regresarte.

- Te la hubieras quedado, tengo muchas así, pero gracias- dijo tomándola- ahora vamos.

- Pero almorzare con Alice.

- Almorzamos juntos, vamos.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la cafetería, pasando junto a Tanya, quien estoy segura bufo, por que la escuche.

Caminamos hasta donde debíamos pedir nuestro almuerzo. Edward pago por las dos bandejas con comida y luego comenzamos a buscar una mesa, cuando Alice nos hizo señas para ir donde ella.

Llegamos y nos sentamos frente a mi amiga, quien nos miraba sonriendo.

- Alice te presento a Edward. Edward ella es mi mejor amiga Alice.

- Hola- dijo Alice feliz- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, y conversar contigo.

- Alice- dije a modo de reproche.

- Tranquila amiga, no preguntare de tu escapada el día de la fiesta.

- ¡Alice!

Edward solo sonrió por nuestra pequeña discusión. Tome mi bandeja y me acomode para comenzar a comer sin mirar a nadie.

- Vamos Bella no te enojes, de verdad que no le preguntare nada a Edward, solo conversaremos de cosas sin sentido.

- Haz lo que quieras Alice.

- Bien. Edward- dijo mi amiga- ¿Te ha gustado Forks?

- Hasta ahora si, es un lindo lugar.

- Que bueno que te guste. ¿Ya conoces todo el pueblo?

- No, no eh salido mucho.

- Podríamos ir los tres a pasear por el pueblo hoy.

- Me gusta la idea- dijo Edward.

- No puedo Alice, recuerda lo de mi madre- dije.

- Pero Bella, Edward quiere pasear y conocer, nosotras podemos mostrarle, sabes que tu madre esta bien.

- No se Alice.

- Vamos Bella, por favor acompáñame- me dijo Edward.

Yo lo mire y el tenia una carita muy tierna, que me hacia querer ir con el, pero no sabia si era lo correcto, quería pasar desapercibida en el instituto y estar con el chico nuevo no era lo mejor.

- Vamos Bella- dijo Alice.

- Esta bien, vamos, pero no regresemos muy tarde.

- Ok.

Terminamos de almorzar mientras Alice y Edward conversaban de todo. Como Alice lo prometió no le pregunto nada a Edward del día de la fiesta, pero eso no quería decir que luego no me preguntara a mi.

- Entonces nos vemos al salir de clase- dijo Alice.

- Ok- respondimos con Edward.

- Nos vemos chicos.

Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo, todo el mundo iba a sus clases.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- me pregunto Edward.

- Biología.

- También yo- sonrió.

- Hasta que tenemos una clase juntos- sonreí.

- Pensé que tendría mala suerte. Ya tienes compañero de puesto.

- Si- dije.

- Eso si esta mal.

- Pero tendremos una clase juntos, de seguro podremos hacer algún trabajo como compañeros.

- Eso espero.

Llegamos al salón, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y Edward se sentó dos puesto más atrás. El profesor llego y comenzó la clase. Trate de poner el máximo de atención, pero cada cierto tiempo me giraba a mirar detrás de mi. Siempre encontraba a Edward sonriéndome.

Al terminar la clase, Edward se despidió de mí y me dijo que me esperaría a la entrada del edificio para irnos al paseo. Yo me fui a mi última clase, la cual paso sin ninguna novedad, me entregaron un examen y me había ido bien.

El timbre que avisaba el término de las clases sonó y todo el mundo comenzó a salir de los salones. Yo pase a dejar algunos libros a mi casillero, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mi espalda. Al girarme me encontré con Tanya, Lauren e Irina. Sus miradas no eran de buenas intenciones.

- ¿Quieren algo?- pregunte.

- Si- dijo Tanya- quiero que te alejes de Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

- El es demasiado bueno para alguien como tu, y no quiero que ese chico sexy tenga amistad contigo, menos cuando será mi novio.

- ¿Tu novio? Estas loca Tanya si crees algo como eso, Edward tiene mejor gusto.

Me iba a girar para dejar de escucharla, cuando me tomo por los hombros y me estampo contra los casilleros.

- Mira Isabella, te quiero lejos de Edward, yo lo vi primero y lo quiero para mí.

- No es una cosa para que lo reclames.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? Ya sabes, te quiero lejos de el- me dio un ultimo golpe contra los casilleros y se fue.

Yo me quede mirando como se alejaban, mientras traba de calmar mi corazón. Tanya me había asustado y no podía no tomar en cuenta lo que me dijo, sabia como podía llegar a ser esa chica.

Cerré mi casillero, tome mi bolso y me fui hacia mi camioneta, quería llegar antes que Edward me viera o Alice, no quería meterme en problema con Tanya.

Cruce la puerta de salida, y antes de que pudiera acercarme a mi camioneta una mano me tomo de mi brazo.

- Oye espera- me dijo Edward.

Había olvidado que me estaría esperando a la salida.

- Voy apurada Edward- dije soltándome de su agarre.

- Pero vamos a salir, Alice dijo que nos juntáramos en un café que tú conoces.

- No puedo Edward, debo ir a mi casa.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto persiguiéndome.

- Nada Edward, solo que mi mamá me necesita.

- Entonces te acompaño a tu casa, ves que necesita tu mamá y luego vamos donde Alice dijo que nos esperaría.

- No Edward, no quiero ir al café, no quiero salir con ustedes. Solo me quiero ir a mi casa.

- Pero…

- De verdad Edward no insistas.

- ¿Tanto te molesto?- pregunto y se detuvo.

Yo me gire para mirarlo, podía ver la expresión de tristeza en su mirada.

- No me molesta, pero…- como le podía explicar lo de Tanya- sabes que no me hagas caso, vamos a pasear por el pueblo, ya te lo había prometido.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Si.

Edward me sonrió feliz y me acompaño hasta mi camioneta.

- Te sigo hasta tu casa, y luego nos vamos en mi auto.

- Ok.

Conduje hacia mi casa, cada cierto tiempo miraba por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Edward seguirme.

Iba a tener que afrontar la furia de Tanya cuando se enterara de mi salida con Edward, pero no me importaba el me agradaba así que no había nada de malo en salir con el. Luego vería como solucionar el problema con la loca.

Al llegar a casa, le dije a Edward que iría a dejar mis cosas y a hablar con mi madre. Salí después de diez minutos y me subí al auto de Edward, le di las indicaciones para llegar al café y en solo unos minutos ya nos estábamos estacionando.

Caminamos hasta el café, al llegar Alice nos hizo señas desde una mesa. Me sorprendí al encontrar a Alice con Jasper, al parecer las cosas entre ellos iban en serio, pero me alegraba por mi amiga, ella hace mucho quería que algo pasara.

- Hola chicos que bueno que llegaron- dijo Alice.

- Hola- dijimos con Edward.

- Edward te presento a Jasper. Jasper el es Edward, el chico nuevo.

- Hola- dijeron los dos.

- Invite a Jasper a ultimo momento y quiso venir- dijo Alice feliz.

- Que bien- dije.

- Pidamos algo para comer y luego vamos a dar un paseo.

Vino un mesero y pedimos la comida. No se demoro nada en traer la comida, así que comenzamos a comer. Conversamos sobre muchas cosas y nos reímos bastante. Jasper y Edward se llevaron bien de inmediato y ya veía un futuro como amigos para ellos.

Cuando pagamos lo que habíamos comidos, nos fuimos a caminar. Jasper y Edward hablaban sobre un equipo de basketball mientras caminaban más adelante que nosotras, Alice me tomo de mi brazo y comenzamos a conversar.

- No puede esperar a que Jasper se me declare- dijo Alice.

- ¿Estas segura de que lo hará?

- Si, pero si no lo hace, lo haré yo, amo a ese hombre.

- Alice no puedes solo amar de un día para otro.

- Lo se, pero muchas cosas me pasan con el- dijo con un suspiro al final.

- Me alegra que este feliz.

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward?- pregunto.

- Nada.

- No creo que nada, veo como el te mira, aparte dejo a Tanya por ir contigo.

- Lo se, pero Tanya esta súper molesta por eso.

- Deja que se amargue. Ya veras como se aburre luego de que Edward comience a salir contigo.

- ¡Alice!

- Vamos Bella acéptalo, te gusta Edward.

- Es guapo, pero nada más. Aparte lo conozco muy poco.

- Se que debiste conversar mucho con el esa noche de la fiesta.

- Conversamos, pero nada más Alice. No puedes ver cosas donde no las hay. Lo conozco hace un día y no ah pasado nada.

- Bien, pero ya veras como en el futuro terminan juntos. Voy donde Jasper.

Alice corrió donde los chicos, tomo el brazo de Jasper eh hizo que la mirara. El se sonrió y comenzó a caminar con ella. Edward se vino a mi lado con una sonrisa.

- Parece que a tu amiga le gusta mucho Jasper- dijo Edward.

- Si, se muere por el y ahora al parecer va por buen camino.

- Uno muy bueno- dijo Edward.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- No mucho, pero ya veras como pronto son novios.

- Estas como Alice, viendo el futuro de las cosas.

Caminamos por muchas partes del pueblo, le mostramos el lugar a Edward, quien miraba muy interesado. Al final concluyo que le gustaba el pueblo.

- Vamos al parque- grito Alice.

Tomo la mano de Jasper y corrió hacia el parque, Edward me tomo la mano a mi y me tiro hacia el parque. Alice se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a balancearse, Jasper comenzó a empujarla de la espalda y ella tomo mas vuelvo. Podía escuchar sus risas mientras me acercaba.

- ¿Quieres balancearte?- me pregunto Edward.

- No se.

- Vamos yo te empujo.

Edward me sentó en el columpio y comenzó a darme vuelo, yo solo me aferre de las cadenas mientras tomaba más altura. Al poco tiempo estaba igual que Alice riendo y gritando. Hace muchos años que no me subía a uno de estos.

Pasamos lo que quedaba del día divirtiéndonos en el parque. Fue algo tan distinto y los cuatro lo pasamos muy bien. Pero cuando se oscureció decidimos regresar.

Alice se fue con Jasper ya que el la trajo, yo me fui con Edward. El me paso a dejar a mi casa y luego me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- Gracias por lo de hoy Bella.

- De nada- le sonreí.

- Ya van dos veces que me salvas de algo aburrido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte extrañada.

- Por que el día de la fiesta estaba muy aburrido y hoy no tenía nada que hacer, y las dos veces me diste un buen paseo- sonrió.

- Eres tonto- le di un pequeño empujo- bueno tengo que entrar, es tarde y mañana nos vemos.

- Ok, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Edward se acerco a mí, me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se separo. Se giro para irse, pero antes de dar un paso, me volvió a mirar, se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Adiós- dijo cuando se separo.

Yo me quede de piedra, el se alejo y se subió a su auto.

Era la segunda vez que hacia eso y no entendía por que. No había querido preguntar algo la primera vez, pero ahora ya no sabia que pensar.

Entre en mi casa y encontré a mi madre apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola mami.

- Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien.

- ¿Lo pasaron bien?

- Si, nos divertimos.

- ¿Quién era el chico que te vino a dejar?

- Edward Masen, es el chico nuevo, nos hicimos amigos el día de la fiesta.

- ¿Y ya se besan?

- ¡Mamá!- dije sonrojada- no es lo que crees.

- Entonces ¿Qué es?

- Solo… no se. El simplemente me beso, no se mas mamá, tengo que hablar con el.

- Si algo pasa quiero conocerlo.

- Obvio que lo conocerás, pero primero déjame conversar con el.

- Bien, pero quiero saber todo Isabella.

- Si mamá, ahora me iré a dormir, tengo clases mañana.

- Ok hija, buenas noches.

Subí las escaleras, me fui a mi habitación por una toalla y volví al baño. Después de relajarme bajo el agua, me acosté y en pocos minutos me quede dormida. Esa noche soñé con Edward Masen.

.

La semana paso muy rápido. Podía decir que aun no hablaba con Edward sobre lo de la otra noche, pero habíamos quedado con ir a PorAngeles después de clases así que aprovecharía para hablar con el.

Guarde mis libros en el casillero, tome mi chaqueta y me fui directo a la salida donde Edward me esperaba todo los días.

Al salir el sol me dio directo a los ojos, estaba semana había estado muy soleado, aunque las noches frías. Me tape la vista con la mano y camine hacia el auto de Edward, cuando comencé a escuchar murmullos. Levante la vista y cuando vi lo que todos miraban se me cayó el bolso al suelo.

Edward tenia a Tanya firme de la cintura, ella cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello de el, y sus labios se devoraban. No podía creer lo que veía, nunca pensé que Tanya tenia razón en lo que decía, ella se quedaría con Edward.

Tome mis cosas del suelo y comencé a caminar fue del instituto, no quería ver mas, no cuando me había ilusionado con Edward. Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, pero me la borre inmediatamente. No lloraría por el, no valía la pena.

**Hola a Todo El Mundo...! Como Estan...? Espero Que Muy Bien...! Como Dije Viene Un Pequeño Drama Antes de Que Llegue El Grande... Ya Saben Que Me Gusta Eso del Drama (No Se Por Que) Que Les Parecio El Final...? Se Esperaban Eso? Ya Sabran por Que El Tonto de Edward Beso A La Estupida de Tanya xD Quiero Agradecer El Apoyo En El Primer Capitulo... Me Emocione Ver Todos Esos Review En Solo Un Capitulo Asi Que Gracias a** _ Pam Malfoy Black, Analia Cullen Swan, Knytah RaMrOdRiGuEz, alma cullen, Jupy, Joha-Twi, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Zoe Hallow, Temhota Enterteining, Saloh, Alex Darxy Black, .Rivas, Amarnena, codigo Twilight. _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Review..! Obvio Agradecer a Las Lectoras Silenciosas, A las Personas Que Agregaron a Favoritos y Alertas... Gracias Gracias..! **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review y Recibir Un Adelanto, Solo Si Ustedes Quieren.  
>PD2: Los Dias de Actualizacion Son Los Jueves y El Adelanto Lo Envio El Martes.<br>PD3: Me Pueden Agregar a Facebook Danii Belliner Cullen y Preguntar Lo Que Gusten. **

**Saluditos a Todo El Mundo...! :D  
>Gracias Por Leer :D <strong>


	3. Dolor

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Si Deseas Publicarla o Algo Me Avisas Primero. **

**3- Dolor.**

**Bella POV.**

Pase mi fin de semana en mi habitación. Mi madre intento que saliera pero no quise, y ella como tenia una junta con sus amigas me tuvo que dejar sola. Aunque dijo que llegando de sus cosas hablaríamos, pero me hice la dormida y no le dije nada, no quería que supiera lo que paso y menos que supiera como me sentía.

Tenia la imagen de Edward y Tanya en mi cabeza, los veía besarse una y otra ves. No entendía en que momento ellos se habían acercado, si Edward pasaba todos los días conmigo. Luego de mucho pensar me di cuenta de que fue un truco de él desde el principio, despistar la atención que el tenia, conmigo y luego estar con ella. Yo que había pensado que algo podía pasar después del beso que me había dado, pero fui una estupida y una ciega.

Me volví a cubrir con mi manta mientras una que otra lagrima se escapaba. Mi celular vibro sobre la mesa de noche, pero no quería hablar con nadie, aunque también podía ser mi madre. Tome el teléfono y era un numero desconocido.

Me asuste pensando en que algo le podía haber pasado a mi madre.

- Alo- dije al contestar.

- ¿Bella eres tu?- dijo una voz.

- ¿Quién habla?

- Edward.

Cuando dijo su nombre me quede congela, como no había conocido su voz.

- Bella por favor contéstame. ¿Dónde estas?

- No deberías llamarme. Adiós.

- No espera… Bella… ¿Qué paso?

- Adiós Edward.

Corte la llamada, tire el teléfono lejos y me volví a cubrir con la manta.

¿Por qué me había llamado? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer mi herida mas grande?

.

Me tuve que haber quedado dormida después de haber llorado un poco, por que cuando desperté estaba con la misma ropa que el día anterior y aun sobre la cama. Me levante y me fui directo al baño, necesitaría una buena ducha para poder tener un poco de animo eh ir a instituto.

Al bajar me fui a la cocina por una manzana, luego me fui directo a mi camioneta y conduje hacia el instituto. No se porque por cada tramo que avanzaba mi estomago se apretaba mas y mas. Tenia miedo de lo que podía llegar a ver.

Me baje de la camioneta luego de estacionarla, me subí la capucha de mi chaqueta y camine hacia la entrada. Caía una pequeña llovizna que era relajante. Entre en el edificio directo a mi casillero, tenia que tomar un libro para mi primera clase.

- ¡Bella!- escuche detrás de mí.

Me gire y vi a mi amiga corriendo en mi dirección. Tenía una cara de preocupación y me imaginaba por que.

- Amiga- me abrazo- ¿Por qué no me contestaste las llamas y mis mensajes?

- Paso algo Alice.

- ¿Qué?

- Podemos hablar después de clases, o a la hora del almuerzo.

- Bien, pero me explicaras todo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje con tu madre?

- Bien, pero odie no tener teléfono, no puede enviarle mensajes a Jasper y menos hablar contigo.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, mejor vamos a clases.

Alice me acompaño hasta mi salón, agradecía tener a Alice de amiga, ella sabia cuando debía esperar y cuando estaba lista para hablar, era la mejor.

Mis clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, me entregaron algunos exámenes, dieron algunos trabajos y luego ya nos tocaba almorzar.

Al salir de mi salón Alice me estaba esperando, tenía dos emparedados en su mano, y dos botellas de refresco.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer a otra parte?

- Si.

Con Alice nos fuimos a la azotea del instituto, había una parte que tenia un pequeño techo que nos podría cubrir de la llovizna que había caído todo el día.

Nos sentamos sobre nuestros bolsos y comenzamos a comer.

- Ya se lo que paso- me dijo Alice- lo vi entre clases.

Yo mire mi emparedado, mientras agradecía no haber visto nada.

- Bella dime tu ¿Qué paso? Sabes que el viernes me fui antes por lo del viaje con mi madre.

- Como todos los días me iba a juntar con el, pero cuando Salí al estacionamiento, el estaba besando a Tanya como si la vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿No hablaste con el?

- Claro que no. Me sentí lastimada, pensé que… fui una tonta, no debí haber pensado eso.

- Yo también lo pensé Bella, y aun no entiendo.

- No hay nada que entender Alice, el esta ahora con ella y yo debo olvidar que me gusto.

- Lo siento amiga, pensé que el era distinto.

- Yo también, pero igual que todos estaba interesado en la más popular.

- Entonces ahora debemos buscar algo para subir ese animo- dijo Alice- te parece que vayamos a ver una película.

- Nada de románticas.

- Bueno una comedia, o si no de terror.

- Eso esta bien.

- Entonces a la salida, avísale a tu madre.

- Ok.

Alice me ayudo a olvidar por un rato todo, me contó de su viaje al bosque con su madre. Esos viajes era muy seguidos ya que su madre los hacia cuando le iba a presentar a un novio nuevo y quería hablar primero con ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre, nos fuimos por nuestras cosas, aunque cuando llegue a mi casillero todo el animo que había ganado se fue al suelo, tenia que ver a Edward en esta clases, y era obvio que el me hablaría, si me llamo era por que algo me quería decir. Aunque también quería saber como se consiguió mi número.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta del salón, cuando una mano me tomo del brazo y me quito del camino, dejándome apoyada en la pared.

- Bella por fin te encuentro.

Levante la vista y me encontré con Edward. Estaba igual que siempre, su cabello desordenado y esos lindos ojos verdes más lindos que nunca. Debía de dejar de pensar eso.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? Voy apurada.

- Aun tenemos tiempo para conversar. ¿Quiero saber que paso el viernes, te espere pero no apareciste?

- Me tuve que ir, Edward debo entrar a clases.

- No espera- me volvió a sujetar- íbamos a salir, te fuiste ¿Qué paso?

- Estabas ocupado, no quise molestar.

- ¿Ocupado?

- Si ya sabes con…

- Amor te estaba buscando- llego Tanya.

- Ves, ocupado, ahora permiso.

- Bella espera- me volvió a tomar del brazo.

- Amor es importante, deja que Swan se vaya, soy tu novia y quiero conversar contigo.

- Pero…- dijo Edward.

- Conversa con tu novia Edward, yo solo quiero entrar a clases.

Me solté de su agarre y me fui a mi lugar. Trate de no llorar al escuchar lo que no quería.

Era la novia, ella lo dijo y el no lo desmintió.

La clase se me hizo eterna. Después de que Edward entrara al salón entro el profesor y comenzó a explicar no se que cosa, yo no puse atención. Mi atención estaba en Edward, quien estoy casi segura, me miro toda la clase, sentía su mirada en mi espalda. Pero no lo entendía, ahora tenia a Tanya, no tenía por que estar fingiendo ser mi amigo o algo así.

Al terminar la clase me fui directo a la siguiente, no quería que Edward insistiera en hablar conmigo, quería olvidar y que todo esto pasara muy rápido. Volver a ser la de antes.

Cuando por fin pude caminar a mi camioneta y estaba deseando llegar a mi casa, acostarme y leer un buen libro, un gran cuerpo se interpuso en mi camino y no pude continuar. Alce la vista y encontré a Emmett delante de mi.

- Hola pecas.

- Hola Emmett.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, solo quiero ir a mi casa.

- Creo que eso no va a poder ser.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte muy extrañada.

- Necesito tu ayuda, bueno Jasper y yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Estamos entrenando y necesitamos a alguien que nos pueda cronometrar ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

Me lo quede pensando un momento. Me podía ir a mi casa a encerrarme en mi habitación o podía quedarme con los chicos a ayudarles. Era obvia la opción.

- Bien, iré con ustedes.

- Gracias Bella- me abrazo Emmett.

Emmett pasó su brazo por mi hombro y caminamos hacia la cancha. Me contó que se quería probar al equipo de Football Americano y por eso estaban entrenando, querían ser los mejores.

Llegue a sentarme a las gradas y comencé a cronometrarlos, anote sus tiempo, y todo lo que ellos me habían pedido. Aparte que me reí mucho con Emmett que siempre fingía caídas o estaba haciendo alguna broma. Jasper traba de actuar mas serio pero se terminaba riendo con nosotros.

Cuando los chicos ya terminaron de entrenar se había hecho muy tarde, y les agradecía haberme mantenido ocupada, había dejado de pensar en miles de cosas.

- Creo que estoy muerto- dijo Jasper al sentar a mi lado.

- Yo también- se sentó Emmett a mi otro lado.

- Yo no- dije.

- Claro, como solo tenias que mover tu dedo y apretar el botón del cronometro. Así nadie se cansa- dijo Emmett.

- Solo bromeo, mejor tomen agua y se van a bañar.

- Ok.

Emmett y Jasper se tomaron todas las botellas de aguar para colocarse de pie.

- Chicos yo me iré, gracias por la tarde agradable.

- Gracias a ti Bella- me dijo Emmett.

- Bella me esperas, Alice se llevo mi auto y debo ir por el ¿me puedes pasar a dejar a su casa?- me pregunto Jasper.

- Claro.

- Bien, me demoro diez minutos.

Jasper y Emmett se fueron corriendo a los camerinos, yo me quede sentada viendo como se hacia de noche.

Jasper no se demoro nada en regresar, nos fuimos a la camioneta y cuando los dos estuvimos arriba partimos.

- ¿Cómo estas Bella?- pregunto Jasper de repente.

- Bien- dije extrañada.

- ¿Segura?

- Si Jasper, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Bueno Alice esta muy preocupada, hoy en la tarde solo hablo mal de Edward ¿Qué paso?

- Jasper… yo no…

- Tranquila no es necesario que me cuentes, pero si necesitas algo solo dime.

- Gracias Jasper.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, Jasper se despidió de mí y luego camino hacia la puerta. Yo puse en marcha mi camioneta y comencé el recorrido a mi casa.

Entre la casa de Alice y la mía había un gran tramo, así que coloque algo de música. Emmett me había regalado un equipo para mi camioneta para la navidad, así que por lo menos podía viajar con música.

Iba de lo más bien cantando una canción, cuando de repente mi camioneta hizo un ruido muy extraño y se detuvo. No me podía estar pasando esto ahora.

Me baje a ver, subí la tapa de la camioneta y un poco de humo salio de ella.

¡Bien! Pensé sarcástica, era lo último que me faltaba. Volví a cerrar la tapa y me apoye en la camioneta, ahora que hago, no puedo llamar a mi madre, de seguro aun esta con sus amigas, y caminar no era una opción, aun me quedaban varios kilómetros. Tendría que llamar a Alice.

Iba a sacar mi celular del bolsillo cuando una luz me enfoco. Trate de ver quien era pero no podía.

- Bella ¿estas bien?- reconocí esa voz.

- Si estoy bien, espero a Alice.

- Te vi recién estacionarte no creo que tuvieras tiempo para llamarla- apareció Edward delante de mi.

- Edward estoy bien, puede seguir tu camino.

- Te llevo a tu casa, mañana puedes venir por tu camioneta.

- No gracias.

- Bella ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas?

- Sencillo Edward, ahora tienes a Tanya no necesitas que te muestre el instituto o el pueblo, ella lo puede hacer.

- Bella, Tanya no…

- No me digas que no es tu novia, porque ella lo dijo delante de ti y no la desmentiste.

- Es que todo pasó muy rápido.

- Bueno no me importa, ahora te puedes ir.

- Bella de verdad que no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, podemos ser amigos.

- Ese es el problema Edward, nunca me diste señales de ser mi amigo.

- Si lo hice.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? Si solo querías ser mi amigo, no tenias por que besarme.

- Bella yo…

- Edward vete, no necesito de tu ayuda, no quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero que me uses.

- Bella no, quiero ser tu amigo, fue estupido lo de Tanya, no se en que estaba pensando.

- No necesito explicaciones, ahora estas con ella, quédate con ella.

- Bella por favor….

- No Edward, pensé que… fue estupido lo que pensé, pero lo hice y me destruyo verte con ella. Se que estoy siendo tonta porque solo te conozco hace unas semanas, pero sentí algo.

- Yo también- dijo Edward colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

- No mientas Edward, si hubieras sentido algo, aunque fuese pequeño no te hubieras ido con ella.

- Lo se, pero ella… es popular y solo quiero ser aceptado.

- Eso es estupido, no necesitas ser aceptado y menos salir con ella. Creo que mejor llamo a Alice- camine hacia la camioneta.

- No Bella te llevo.

- No quiero Edward. No quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero. Me sentí usada toda la semana anterior cuando te vi besarte con ella.

- No quería que sintieras eso.

- Bueno lo sentí, te apoye sabiendo que eras menor que nosotros, pero veo que se te da muy bien ser como los entupidos de tercero. Ahora déjame sola.

- Bella…

- Dije que me dejaras sola- le grite.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se giro para subirse a su auto, para luego pasar muy rápido por mi lado. Yo caí al piso de rodillas llorando.

¿Cómo podía seguir siendo lastimada? ¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de alguien tan rápido? ¿Cómo hacia para olvidar la ultima semana?

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero de repente sentí a alguien decir mi nombre y ser movida.

- Bella, Bella ¿estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?

Levante la vista y vi a Charlie Swan, jefe de policía del pueblo. Yo solo estire mis brazos y me sujete de su cuello llorando con más fuerza. Necesitaba de alguien y solo estaba él en estos momentos.

- Tranquila, tranquila- dijo Charlie pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que me calmara. Charlie espero en silencio y cuando las lagrimas dejaron de salir, y los sollozos se detuvieron, me separe de el.

- La… lamento esto- dije.

- Tranquila, no hay problema, pero ¿Estas bien?

- Si… solo fue algo estupido.

- No creo que tan estupido, has llorado mucho.

- Lo lamento- baje la vista.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Pelee con alguien- dije sin dar mas detalles- y mi camioneta esta estropeada.

- Entonces te llevare a tu casa, es tarde. Le diré al hijo de mi amigo que venga por ella y la arregle.

- No es necesario- dije.

- Esta bien, el de seguro ayudara.

- Gracias.

Charlie me ayudo con mis cosas y dejamos la camioneta cerrada, me subí en el coche patrulla y partimos rumbo a mi casa. Todo el camino fue en silencio y le agradecía por no preguntar mas de lo necesario.

Al llegar a mi casa me acompaño hasta la puerta, mi madre salio muy nerviosa de la casa al vernos.

- Bella ¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien? Charlie ¿Qué paso?

- Tranquila mamá- dije.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tu hija esta bien Marie, la encontré en la carretera con su auto descompuesto, la traje a casa.

- Gracias a dios, estaba muy preocupada y no contestabas tu teléfono.

-Ni siquiera lo había sentido sonar, se nota que había estado muy concentrada en llorar.

- Ya estas en tu casa- dijo Charlie- espero que estés mejor.

- Gracias- susurre.

- Gracias por todo Charlie.

- De nada, hasta luego Marie.

Mi madre me llevo adentro y cuando cerro la puerta no me pude contener y la abrace mientras volvía a llorar.

- Mami- gemí.

- ¿Qué paso hija?

- El… el esta con otra.

- ¡Oh pequeña!

Ella me abrazo y trato de tranquilizarme. Me hizo sentar en el sillón y ella a mi lado. Llore sobre su regazo por mucho tiempo. No podía creer que esto me hubiera pasado. Mi madre solo me abrazo y me dijo muchas cosas, pero yo solo podía llorar.

**Pueden Putear a Edward Todo Lo Que Quieran... Es Un Idiota Verdad?... Bueno Como Ven Las Cosas Estan Un Poquito Complicadas... Prometo Que No Duraran Mucho... Quier Agradecer Por Los Favoritos, Alertas y Los Review...** _Chayley Costa, .Pxa, Pam Malfoy Black, Zoe Hallow, PalooV, codigo twilight, alma cullen, maddycullen, samyzoe, Analia cullen swan, .Rivas, Mentxu Masen Cullen, ini narvel, juoy, Serenity Sey, Temhota Eterteining, Saloh, valeesyta, MaGa Cullen, N4viis13, mirylon, litte Hoshe... _**Muchas Gracias a Toas Ustedes Por Dejar Un Review :D Amo Cada Uno de Ellos...! Tambien Agradecer a Las Lectoras Silenciosas... :D Espero Que Les Gustara Este Capitulo... :D El Proximo Sera El Jueves Como Siempre... **

**Que Tengan Una Linda Navidad... Que El Viejito Pascuero Les Traigan Lo Que Pidieron... Yo Espero Recibir a Kristen Stewart xD Disfruten Con La Familia... **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review y Recibir Un Adelanto :D (Eso Si Deben Tener Cuenta)  
>PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen. <strong>

**Saludos..! **

**Danii^^ **


	4. Nuevo Amigo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Si Deseas Publicarla o Algo Me Avisas Primero.**

**4- Nuevo Amigo.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba en el sillón viendo una película. No había ido a clases hoy ya que mi madre dijo que no era lo mejor, y se lo agradecía. Después de haber llorado toda la noche y contarle lo que había pasado, no tenía ánimos para salir.

Me acurruque mas en el sillón mientras el chico le declaraba amor eterno a la protagonista. Sabía que era una tortura, pero prefería engañarme, creer que en algún momento encontraría ese amor.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, no me quería levantar, pero mi madre había ido al supermercado, por lo que yo tendría que ir a abrir la puerta. Tome la manta con la que estaba cubierta y me la puse sobre los hombros, camine a la puerta y abrí.

Encontré a un chico alto, moreno, cabello negro y largo con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola– sonrió mas- eres Bella ¿Verdad?

- Si.

- Soy Jacob Black.

- Hola.

- Charlie me dijo que tu camioneta había tenido un problema y me pidió que la revisara.

- ¿En serio? No pensé que Charlie lo haría- dije muy sorprendida.

- Bueno entonces… ¿Quieres que la arregle?

Necesitaba mi camioneta, tenia que ir al instituto y caminar no era una opción, aparte de que siempre llovía. Lo mejor era aceptar la ayuda de este chico.

- Pero te pagare- dije.

- Claro que no. Es un favor para Charlie, y aparte eres muy linda para cobrarte.

Yo me sonroje y trate de mirar hacia otra parte. No era muy común en mí que alguien me halagara.

- Me iré a cambiar, me esperas cinco minutos.

- Claro.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, me cambie los jeans, la camiseta, me puse un poleron y tome mi chaqueta, mas el celular. Volví a bajar las escaleras, tomando mis zapatillas que estaban junto al sillón, apague el televisor, le deje una pequeña nota a mi madre y Salí.

- Lista- dije.

- Te ves muy bien- me miro de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias… aunque me vestí muy rápido.

- Pero te quedo bien. Ahora vamos.

Jacob me llevo hasta una moto, me paso su casco y nos subimos a la moto. Era la primera vez que me subía a una y estaba emocionada.

Cuando partió me aferre a su cintura por el tiron que dio la moto, pero luego que comenzó a andar ya me relaje, era genial sentir el aire golpear tu cuerpo. Sentir cada brisa recorrer tu piel, me agradaba.

Le dije a Jacob por donde estaba mi camioneta y a los pocos minutos llegamos donde ella. Nos bajamos y Jacob saco una caja que tenia amarrada a la parte trasera de la moto. Fue hacia mi camioneta y levanto el capo para ver que tenía.

Comenzó a revisar y yo me apoye en mi camioneta para mirar lo que hacia.

- y ¿Qué haces Bella? ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajar? ¿Universidad?

- Estudio en el instituto de Forks.

- No deberías estar en clases- afirmo.

- Si, pero no hace nada de mal quedarse en casa algún día.

- Si puede ser, pero no deberías darle esos consejos a un menor.

- No creo que seas menor, debes tener mi edad o más.

- ¿En serio crees eso?

- Si.

- Tengo solo dieciséis Bella.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida, ya que su cuerpo no era de dieciséis.

- Se que sorprende, pero me ejercito, ya sabes.

- Entiendo.

Jacob miro algo dentro de mi camioneta para luego sacar una herramienta de su caja.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Mi padre me enseño de pequeño, tenía un taller.

- ¿Tenia?

- Tuvo un accidente, ahora esta en una silla de ruedas, así que ya no pudo trabajar.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila, ya los dos lo superamos, ahora solo quiero terminar el instituto para poder comenzar el taller de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde estudias?

- En la reserva Quileute.

- Nunca eh ido.

- ¿De verdad?

- Asentí.

- Entonces te llevare un día.

- Seria genial. Solo eh llegado un poco antes de la Push eso esta en la reserva ¿Verdad?

- Si.

- Entonces solo eh ido hasta ahí.

- Ya veras como te gustara el lugar, y te puedo presentar a mis amigos, son muy simpáticos.

- Estaría genial.

Seguimos conversando de cosas sin sentido. Hablamos de la familia, amigos, escuela, juegos de video, música y mil cosas más. Jacob era una persona muy fácil para poder conversar. Todo le parecía bien, como también tenia buenos puntos de vista. Era agradable.

- Esta lista- dijo- ahora ve a encenderla.

- Ok.

Me subí a la camioneta, puse las llaves en el contacto, las gire y apreté el embriague. Le costo encenderse pero lo hizo. Jacob celebro feliz.

- Gracias- dije cuando me baje- de verdad que puedo pagar.

- Entre amigos no se cobra- dijo.

- Bien, pero te invito a comer a mi casa.

- Eso estaría genial.

Jacob se subió a su moto y yo me fui en mi camioneta. El me siguió todo el camino, aun cuando mi camioneta iba lenta. Nos estacionamos y entramos a la casa, mi madre ya había llegado.

- Hola Bella y…

- Mamá el es Jacob. Jacob mi madre.

- Un gusto señora Swan.

- Dime solo Marie, Jacob.

- Ok.

- Mamá preparare algo para comer, Jacob debe tener hambre.

- Ok. Yo iré a terminar un bordado.

- Bien, te aviso para comer.

Jacob me acompaño a la cocina mientras comencé a sacar todo para hacer una rica carne asada. Jacob me conversaba de muchas cosas, me contaba historias de él con sus amigos y todo el tiempo me reí y disfrute del momento.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista mi madre bajo a comer y los tres compartimos. Como Jacob lo había hecho conmigo, se llevo muy bien con mi madre, le pregunto muchas cosas y el respondió sin problemas.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo Jacob después de haber visto una película.

- Si claro, creo que ya es tarde.

- Tranquila, llego en unos minutos a mi casa.

Acompañe a Jacob a la puerta.

- Fue genial conocerte- dijo Jacob.

- Igual.

- Gracias por la comida.

- Gracias por ayudarme con mi auto.

- Cualquier cosa que le pase solo me llamas.

- Claro.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Jacob se fue en dirección a su moto, se monto en ella y partió. Yo lo mire hasta que desapareció por la calle. Volví a entrar en la casa, y encontré a mi madre mirándome.

- Es un buen chico.

- Si, es muy simpático.

- Me alegra que conocieras a alguien como el.

Yo solo sonreí.

- Creo que me iré a dormir, mañana tengo clases.

- Claro hija, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Subí las escaleras, fui por mi toalla y me di una ducha. Luego me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Me dormí pensando en Jacob, es una gran chico y un buen amigo.

.

La semana paso muy rápido ya que Alice tuvo varias de mis tardes ocupadas y aparte tenia un trabajo que debía entregar, lo que no me había dejado pensar en nada más.

Recibí varios mensajes de Jacob en la semana, lo cuales siempre me hacían sonreír. Me enviaba saludos, chiste o solo una palabra que me había reír, era un amigo genial, aparte habíamos hablado una que otra noche. Era muy cómodo hablar con el.

- Por fin es viernes- dijo Alice- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto.

- No se- le respondió Jasper.

- Podríamos ir a mi casa, compramos algo y no se vemos películas o alguna otra cosa- dijo Emmett.

- Puede ser un buen plan- se quedo pensando Alice- me gusta. Vamos a la casa de Emmett, compramos algunas cosas y veamos alguna película.

- Ok- dijimos todos.

Llame a mi madre para contarle de mis planes, luego Jasper con Alice se fueron a comprar algunas cosas y arrendar una película. Yo seguí a Emmett a su casa así le ayudaría a ordenar.

- No sabes que mal hiciste en que Alice viera lo de la película- dije al entrar en su casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- De seguro elige una película romántica.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Llamare a Jasper, le diré que la convenza de traer otra cosa o mejor que la bese y así los dos ganan.

- ¿Qué sabes?- pregunte.

- No te puedo decir, Jasper es mi amigo y es un secreto.

- Emmett…

- Lo iré a llamar- salio de mi vista.

Me acomode en el sillón y tome mi mochila, había dejado mi celular dentro y quería mantenerlo en silencio, por si mi madre me llamaba en medio de la película.

Al encontrarlo dentro de mi mochila, lo saque junto con un papel. Eran las instrucciones para el trabajo de biología. Me quede congelada al recordar que el trabajo debía de hacerlo con Edward, ya que los grupos los habían elegido el profesor y quedamos juntos. No quería pasar tiempo con el, y menos por una obligación.

Volví a meter la hoja dentro de la mochila, ya pensaría en eso, en el momento que tuviera que entregar ese trabajo. Pulse una tecla del celular y apareció un mensaje, sonreí al pensar en Jacob, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, no era Jacob.

No solo Jacob me había enviado mensajes, Edward también y todos eran iguales, solo cambiaba el numero.

"_Por vez numero 15, lo siento" _

Apague el teléfono enojada. ¿Por qué me tenia que torturar, acaso no le quedo claro que no quería ser su amiga? Me acurruque en el sillón y enterré mi cabeza en mis piernas. Tratando de relajarme y no pensar en el, eso no me hacia bien.

- ¡Chicos!- entro corriendo Alice.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien?- me miro preocupada.

- Si, solo un poco cansada.

- Bueno debes olvidar el cansancio, vamos a salir.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

- A una fiesta, Mike la esta dando en su casa, recién me llego un mensaje. Así que vamos.

- Alice no quiero- dije.

- ¿Quién dijo fiesta?- entro Emmett.

- Mike tiene una, vamos- volvió a decir Alice.

- Si, una fiesta- sonrió feliz Emmett- es mejor que ver películas.

- Fue tu idea- lo acuse.

- Pero ahora hay una fiesta, así que vamos.

- No quiero ir- dije.

- Vamos Bella, lo pasaremos bien, será divertido- me dijo Jasper.

Me lo quede pensando un momento, podía ir un rato y disfrutar de la fiesta, aparte tenia mi camioneta, me podría ir cuando quisiera.

- Bien vamos, pero iré en mi camioneta, si quiero regresar a mi casa en algún momento tendré en que hacerlo.

- Me parece bien- dijo Alice.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros autos. La única que lo deja fuera de la casa de Emmett fue Alice, ya que se subió al auto de Jasper. Yo conduje detrás de todos los autos, no quería retrasarlos con mi camioneta.

Al llegar ya había mucha gente, todos tenían un vaso en la mano y había muchos que se movían al ritmo de la música. Era un caos la casa.

Yo me tome del brazo de Alice para no perderme, los chicos fueron por algunos refrescos y volvieron con ellos. Agradecía que no nos dieran alcohol. Jasper saco a Alice a bailar, mi amiga fue encantada. Emmett me tomo de la mano y también me llevo. Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música. Emmett era muy divertido, así que todo el tiempo que baile con el pase un agradable momento.

- Tengo sed- le dije a Emmett.

- Vamos por algo de beber pecas.

Emmett me tomo de la mano y me saco de entremedio de la multitud, caminamos hacia la cocina donde estaban todas las bebidas. Tome una lata de refresco y la abrí. Emmett convino unos tragos y se lo tomo.

- Volvamos a bailar.

Emmett me llevo de nuevo a la pista y comenzamos a movernos. Bailamos por lo menos una hora, cuando ya me sentí casada.

- Emmett creo que me iré a sentar, estoy muy cansada.

- Ok.

Comencé a caminar entremedio de la gente, buscando un lugar para sentarme. Aunque cuando pase frente del baño me dieron ganas de entrar. Me demore unos diez minutos antes de salir, había aprovechado de mojarme la cara y quitarme el calor por haber estado bailando.

Salí del baño y di unos pasos para ir al living, cuando un brazo me sujeto de la cintura y una mano cubrió mi boca. Trate de soltarme de la persona que me estaba llevando a no se donde, pero no podía, tenia mucha mas fuerza que yo.

Escuche como abría una puerta y entrábamos a una habitación. Tenía miedo, no sabia quien era, ni que quería. ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mi? Me dejo en la habitación, cerro la puerta y me miro.

Me sorprendí al verlo. No lo había visto durante toda la noche y no esperaba verlo ahora, pensé que no había venido.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? te dije que no quería hablar contigo.

- Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo.

- Edward déjame en paz, pensé que te había quedado claro.

- Bella de verdad que fui estupido en lo que hice, nunca debí haber dejado que Tanya dijera que somos novios, solo me beso y yo como estupido le respondí, pero luego de ese beso que viste no ah habido ninguno mas, te lo prometo. Ella no me gusta, quien me gusta…

- No sigas- dije colocando mi mano en el pecho- no quiero escuchar mas. No creo lo que me dices, por que Tanya esta feliz por el instituto, no creo que no ah pasado nada entre ustedes.

- Es la verdad.

- Lo siento Edward, no te creo. Ahora estoy bien y no quiero que lo arruines. Ahora déjame salir.

Pase por su lado, tome la manilla de la puerta y cuando estaba por girarla, Edward me giro a mi, me estampo contra la puerta y me beso, sus labios se movían sobre los míos, ansiosos, apasionado y temerosos. Yo me quede quieta, no sabia que hacer.

- Por favor- susurro Edward sobre mis labios.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello y volví a juntar nuestros labios. Esta vez respondí al beso con todo lo que sentía, por que Edward me gustaba y aunque me dolió verlo con Tanya el nunca me traiciono, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero ahora el estaba aquí, besándome, pidiéndome perdón por lo que había hecho.

- Prometo decirle a Tanya que lo nuestro no puede ser, prometo terminar todo con ella. Tu me gustas Bella, se que fui tonto pero lo lamento, me deje llevar por ser popular, por querer ser conocido, pero no lo necesito, solo necesito a la primera persona que fue simpática y amable conmigo, te necesito a ti a mi lado.

- Edward- susurre.

- Me gustas Bella, me gustas mucho.

- Tú también me gustas.

Edward me volvió a besar, no se por cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando dentro de esa habitación, pero debe haber sido mucho, por que cuando decidimos que era lo suficientemente tarde, no encontramos a nadie en la casa, ya todos se habían ido.

- Te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo Edward.

- Traje mi camioneta.

- Iré detrás de ti, quiero saber que llegaste bien.

- Ok.

Edward me dio un último beso y me ayudo a subir en mi camioneta, luego se subió a su auto y partimos. Todo el tiempo me siguió, y cuando llegamos a mi casa el se bajo me acompaño hasta la puerta.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un dulce beso.

- ¿Puedo llamarte mañana?- pregunto.

- Si.

- Bien- me dio un beso- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Yo entre en mi casa y vi por la ventana como Edward se iba. Había sido una noche extraña, pero algo bueno había salido de todo, sabia que le gustaba a Edward.

- Veo que lo pasaste bien en la fiesta- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me gire y encontré a mi madre en las escaleras.

- Si- murmure.

- ¿Quién te vino a dejar?

- Edward.

- Hija, pero ese chico…

- Esta todo arreglado mamá, conversamos.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

- Eso espero, por que si te vuelvo a ver como hace unos días lo castro.

- ¡Mamá!

- Ya sabes hija, así que dile.

- Si mamá, lo que digas.

- Buenas noches hija, descansa.

Mi madre subió las escaleras y yo la seguí, me fui a mi habitación y me recosté sobre la cama. Toque mis labios. Había besado a Edward por mucho tiempo, y el besaba de una manera maravillosa.

Me quede dormida pensando en los besos de Edward.

**Que Les Parecio...? Lamento La Tardansa... Con Las Tres de La Mañana En Mi Casa y Recien Subiendo Esto... Lo Lamento... Bueno Quiero Saber Si Les Gusto...? Como A Muchas LE Dije En El Adelanto No Iban a Durar Mucho El Problema... Ya ven Que Edward Quiere a Bella... Ahora Esperemos Que Hable Co Tanya... Agradesco Los Favoritos y Las Alertas Como Tambien a Las Lectoras Silenciosas y a Las Que Me Dejan Review... **_EdbEll CuLLe, MaGa Cullen, PalooV, Pam Malfoy Black, codigo twilight, chet-ice, samyzoe, Kamii W, Analia cullen swan, Isalacullen, Temhota Eterteining, maddy cullen, jupy, janalez, Mentxu Masen Cullen, KrenthleAahH, musegirl17, Zoe Hallow, saloh, MajOCullenRivas, Chayley Costa y alsana... _**Muchas Gracias a Todas Ustedes Por Sus Lindos Comentarios :D Espero Que LEs Gustara El Capitulo... Hasta Aqui Fue El Dia De Hoy. **

**PD: Si Dejan Review Pueden Recibir Adelanto... Eso Si Deben Tener Cuenta :D **

**PD2: Me Puede Agregar a Facebook, Danii Belliner Cullen. **

**Espero Que Tenga Un Lindo Año Nuevo, Que Lo Pasen MUY BIEN...! **

**Nos Estamos Leyendo El Porximo Año xD  
>Saludos<br>Danii^^ **


	5. El Comienzo de Algo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Si Deseas Publicarla o Algo Me Avisas Primero.**

**5- El Comienzo de Algo.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba feliz cocinando. Había recibido dos mensajes de Edward en la mañana y todos habían sido muy lindos. Ahora estaba cocinando algo rico para almorzar con mi madre, quien estaba haciendo la limpieza de la casa, aunque no me gustaba que hiciera trabajos tan pesados, como mover muebles, ella quería comer mi comida. Así que no me quede de otra que cocinar.

Saque el guiso de verduras del fuego, y comencé a aliñarlo un poco mas, luego vi la carne y puse todo en un plato. Seguí buscando cosas en la cocina.

No podía parar de sonreír por lo que había pasado anoche. Saber que le gustaba a Edward era lo mejor, y mas que le importaba, por eso sus mensajes.

Termine de preparar la comida, arregle la mesa y le dije a mi madre que todo estaba listo. Ella bajo a comer conmigo, conversamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, aunque me pregunto mucho por el instituto.

Estaba levantando las cosas de la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre.

- Ve a ver quien es Bella, yo sigo con esto- me dijo mi madre.

- Ok.

Deje las cosas sobre la mesa y fui a la puerta, al abrir me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Jacob.

- Hola- sonrió feliz.

- Hola Jacob.

- ¿Cómo estas? Veo que te sorprende mi visita.

- Si, mucho.

- Bueno quería darte una sorpresa y aparte te traje algo- dijo levantando una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es?

- Helado de chocolate con galletas.

- Que rico… pero ven pasa, busquemos algo para comer eso.

Entramos a la casa y nos fuimos directo a la cocina, Jacob saludo a mi madre, le dijo que había traído el postre y mi madre sonrió feliz. Le agradaba Jacob.

Servimos helado y galletas en platos, luego nos fuimos todos al living para comer el postre. Jacob y mi madre conversaban de distintas cosas, yo los escuchaba pero estaba más pendiente de mi celular, el cual había recibido un mensaje de Edward.

"_Espero que hoy estés disponible, quiero salir contigo" _

No sabia que decirle a Edward, ya que Jacob había venido y no quería echarlo de la casa, aparte mi madre estaba conversando con el.

Tome mi celular y comencé a escribir una respuesta para Edward.

"_Te llamo cuando pueda, tengo visita en la casa"_

- ¿Con quien te envías tantos mensajes?- pregunto de repente Jacob.

- Ah… yo… con un amigo.

- ¿Amigo? Alguien especial.

- Puede ser.

- ¿Quién es? Cuéntame- dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado.

- No es nadie Jacob.

- Vamos dime- me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- Nadie Jacob de verdad. Ahora, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?

- Bueno, pero solo unos minutos, ya tengo que volver a mi casa, mi padre llegara de donde su amigo y no quiero que este solo.

- Bien, vamos a fuera.

Con Jacob nos sentamos sobre el césped de mi patio trasero. El comenzó a contarme sobre sus amigos, yo solo lo escuchaba y me reía de el. No participe mucho de la conversación.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Mi padre ya debió de haber llegado a la casa.

- Bien, espero que vengas de nuevo.

- Claro, aunque la próxima vez que venga te vendré a buscar para que vayas conmigo a la Push.

- Eso seria genial.

- Ok, entonces te llamo uno de estos días y nos colocamos de acuerdo.

- Ok.

Acompañe a Jacob hasta su moto, el se subió y se alejo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta un auto se estaciono en donde había estado Jacob. Pero no era cualquier auto, era el Volvo de Edward.

- Hola Edward- dije cuando el salio del auto.

- ¿Quién era el de la moto?

- Un amigo, se llama Jacob.

- Entiendo, nunca lo había visto en el instituto.

- Es que no estudia con nosotros, es de la Push.

- Ya veo… pero ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien y tu- dije sonriendo.

- Ahora mucho mejor.

Edward me abrazo y dejo un beso en mi frente.

- ¿Quieres entrar?- pregunte.

- No tendremos problemas.

- ¿Por qué los tendríamos?

- No se…

- Vamos, solo esta mi madre, pero ella no tiene problemas.

- Ok.

Tome la mano de Edward y lo lleve a mi casa, abrí la puerta y entramos en mi casa.

- Mamá ¿puedes venir un momento?

- Ya voy.

Mi madre apareció desde la cocina y vi como se sorprendió al verme con Edward.

- Mamá quiero presentarte a Edward. Edward ella es mi madre.

- Un gusto señora Swan- dijo Edward estirando su brazo.

- El gusto es mío- dijo mi madre- y dime Marie, no me gusta que me digan señora.

- Claro.

- Mamá, iremos a mi habitación.

Tome la mano de Edward y lo tire hacia las escaleras.

- Bella deja la puerta abierta- dijo mi madre.

- Si mamá.

Me reí por la forma sutil de mi madre de colocar reglas, ella me conocía, nunca seria como una adolescente llevada por sus hormonas.

Entramos en mi habitación, me senté en mi mecedora, y Edward se sentó en mi cama. No decíamos nada, pero si nos sonreíamos mucho.

- Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu madre.

- Digamos que no sabe lo mejor de ti, pero ya veras que cuando te conozca te va a querer.

- Eso espero, no quiero que siempre me mire como hoy.

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?- pregunte.

- Claro.

Coloque un Cd con varios estilos de música, Edward tomo un libro que tenia sobre mi mesita de noche, y comenzó a hojearlo. Yo solo me lo quede mirando. Era irreal que el estuviera aquí, que estuviera entre mis cosas, observando mis cosas, y yo aun no lo creía.

- ¿Tengo algo en mi cara, que no me dejas de mirar?- pregunto Edward y levanto la vista.

- Yo… yo… yo no…- baje la mirada, sonrojada.

Sentí a Edward levantarse de su lugar y llegar enfrente de mí. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me la levanto.

- No me molesta que me mires, al contrario me gusta que me mire y que no mires a nadie mas.

- No seas tonto.

- Bella- dijo Edward serio.

- Dime.

El me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, sentía como que podía ver en lo mas profundo de su alma, ver cada cosa de el, sus temores, alegrías, tristezas. Pero también sentía que el podía ver de la misma manera en mi.

Edward se acerco y antes de que me diera cuenta junto sus labios con los míos, los rozo de la manera lenta, tranquila, disfrutando de ellos. Se separo lentamente de mí y dejo un beso en mi frente.

- Me gustas Bella, me gusta mucho.

- Tú también me gustas- dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

El me volvió a besar, pero esta vez de una forma mas intensa, sus labios se movían más rápidos sobre los míos, sus manos me afirmaron mejor el rostro y mientras que mis manos se iban a su cabello. Su lengua toco mi labio inferior y le di acceso a mi boca, su lengua con la mía chocaron en una explosión de sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

Pero de un momento a otro recordé algo, algo que debía de hablar con Edward antes de que esto llegara a más. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje, el se separo pero no saco sus manos de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward.

- Tengo una duda.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasara con Tanya? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Dónde quedo yo en todo esto?

- Con Tanya ya hable.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte con un gritito.

- Ya hable con Tanya, lo hice antes de venir. La llame y nos juntamos en un café del pueblo, ella pensaba que era una cita, pero le deje bien en claro, que cualquier cosa que ella creyó que creamos se terminaba, no estaba interesaba en ella.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- No me dijo nada, eso si me dio una fuerte cachetada y dijo que la había usado.

- Dios Edward, cuando ella sepa que la dejaste por mi, me traerá muchos problemas- dije colocándome de pie.

- Te defenderé de ella si es necesario.

- No sabes de lo que es capas Tanya.

- No dejare que nada te pase o ella te haga algo, tu me gustas y no iba a engañarme ni a engañarla a ella. Debe darse cuenta de que no lo puede tener todo.

- Lo bueno es que dejaste todo claro con ella.

- Si, y por eso ahora… Isabella- dijo Edward serio- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me sorprendí que me lo preguntara tan pronto, no lo esperaba.

- Se que es apresurado, pero me gustas y yo te gusto, debemos estar juntos.

- Edward… esto me tomo por sorpresa.

- Claro que no me tienes que responder ahora, podemos esperar…

- No Edward, yo… yo si quiero estar contigo… si quiero ser tu novia.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

- Si.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy.

Edward se acerco a mí y junto sus labios con los míos. Mis brazos se fueron a su cuello y me sujete de el. El me tomo de la cintura y me levanto del suelo, haciendo que quedáramos a la misma altura, así nos podíamos besar mucho mejor.

Edward se comenzó a mover conmigo en brazos, hasta que sentí mi cama contra mi espalda y a Edward sobre mi cuerpo. Nuestro beso era cada vez más hambriento, mas necesitado. Nunca había estado con nadie así, pero quería estar así por siempre con Edward.

- Bella, Alice esta aquí- grito mi madre.

- Subiré- dijo Alice y fue cuando me tense.

Empuje a Edward lo mas que pude hasta que el se separo y se sentó a los pies de la cama, yo trate de arreglarme lo mejor que pude y me senté apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

- Hola Bella… ¿Edward?- pregunto extrañada al entrar Alice.

- Hola Alice- dijo Edward sonriendo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué me perdí?- pregunto mi amiga.

- Hola Alice- dije yo- ¿Cómo estas?

- No me cambies el tema Bella, quiero saber que pasa aquí y si tu no me cuentas, el tendrá que decírmelo- dijo Alice y se acerco a Edward- ¡Tu! Habla.

- Yo… no se que decir- dijo Edward.

- Alice por favor relájate, te contare todo, pero primero deja que Edward se vaya y conversamos bien.

- Ok- se sentó en la cama.

- Edward es hora de que vayas a tu casa.

- Ok. Adiós Alice- se coloco de pie.

Lo tome de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, Edward se despidió de mi madre y luego acompañe a Edward hasta su auto. Nos ganamos detrás de el, ya que sabia que Alice estaría mirando desde mi habitación.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana?- me pregunto Edward.

- No lo se, puede ser que salga con mi madre.

- Ok, entonces te llamo.

- Bien.

Edward me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se subió a su auto, bajo el vidrio de su puerta y me miro.

- ¿Paso por ti el lunes?

- No lo se.

- Dime si quieres.

- ¿Te molestaría si te pido esperar un poco antes de decirle al mundo que estamos juntos?

- ¿Por qué quieres esperar?

- No quiero tener problemas con Tanya, de verdad que no.

- Bien, pero solo unas semanas, no quiero reprimirme a darte un beso o abrazarte.

- Ok.

- Te quiero- dijo Edward.

- También te quiero.

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en su labios, luego me aleje y Edward se fue. Entre en mi casa y subí corriendo las escaleras, antes de llegar al ultimo tropecé y mi madre apareció a los pies de la escalera.

- No debes correr, recuerda que siempre caes.

- Si mamá- dije colocándome de pie.

- Y debes contarme que paso allá arriba.

- Si mamá.

Termine de subir los últimos escalones y llegue a mi habitación. Alice estaba sobre mi cama mirando una revista. No sabía de donde la había sacado.

- Ya dime- dijo Alice sin mirarme- ¿Qué hay entre Edward y tu?

- Estamos juntos- dije sin rodeos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hoy.

- Pero ¿Qué paso?

Le conté a Alice toda la historia, desde lo de la fiesta hasta ahora y ella escucho fascinada.

- No puedo creer que Edward te lo pidiera antes que Jasper a mi- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos Alice, solo debes esperar un poco más y Jasper te lo pedirá.

- Espero que sea pronto, porque si no yo se lo pediré a el.

- Eso no seria una mala idea.

- Vamos Bella, sabes que deseo que el amor de mi vida me lo pida a mí.

- Si lo se, ya veras como te pide ser tu novia esta semana.

- Cruzare los dedos para que eso pase- dijo mostrándome sus dedos cruzados.

Esa noche Alice se quedo a dormir conmigo. Hablamos de mil cosas y lo pasamos muy bien. Al día siguiente se fue después de tomar desayuno y en la tarde Salí con mi madre. Fuimos a PorAngeles ya que ella quería comprarse algo de ropa.

Edward me llamo cuando mi madre se estaba probando ropa dentro del probador, aproveche de hablar con el.

- Te extraño- fue lo primero que dijo al contestar.

- También te extraño.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya por ti mañana?

- Estoy segura, prometo que después podrás pasar por mi todas la veces que quieras.

- Eso espero, ya que me gustaría pasar por mi chica.

- También quiero que pases por mí.

- Bella estoy lista- llego mi madre a mi lado.

- Ok- le dije- Edward debo colgar.

- Bien, te llamo mas tarde.

- Ok, te quiero.

- Te quiero- dijo antes de cortar.

Mi madre pago lo que había elegido y volvimos a la casa. En el camino aprovecho de preguntar lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Con mi madre nos contábamos todo, así que no puede ocultar lo que había pasado y le dije que era novia de Edward. Ella al principio hizo muchas preguntas, sobre todo si estaba segura de que esto saldría bien. Le dije que si, por que podía ver en los ojos de Edward que de verdad me quería. Al final ella sonrió feliz y dijo que se alegraba por mí. Sabiendo que mi madre aprobaba esto estaba todo bien.

Esa noche Edward me llamo y hablamos por mucho tiempo, nos conocimos más el uno al otro y eso me gustaba, así entre nosotros tampoco habría secretos.

Cuando por fin fue lunes y sabia que lo vería me levante feliz. Me arregle mas de lo normal, y sonreía al verme en el espejo con ese brillo en los ojos. Baje por mi desayuno y me despedí de mi madre. Todo el camino al instituto estuve nerviosa, ya quería ver a Edward, pero también estaba nerviosa por Tanya, estaba segura de que esa amenaza que me hizo la otra vez aun seguía en pie y si sabe que Edward la dejo por mi, esto se pondría peor.

Al llegar vi a Edward apoyado en su auto, me sonrió cuando pase en frente de el. Me estaciones dos lugares de donde estaba su auto, tome mi mochila y me baje.

- Hola linda- dijo Edward.

- Hola.

Edward se acerco y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

- Que bueno que llegaste, Alice te buscaba y dijo que te esperaba en la primera clase.

- Ok. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Sip- me sonrió.

El me dejo en el pasillo donde estaba mi casillero y se fue a su salón, yo pase a dejar mi bolso y a sacar mi cuaderno, cuando sentí que alguien me giraba y me estampaba contra los casilleros.

- Te dije que te alejaras de Edward, y ahora el término conmigo- me grito una Tanya muy enojada.

- No se de que hablas- dije- ahora suéltame.

- No- me volvió a empujar- yo quería a Edward para mi, pero el te prefiere a ti, de verdad no se que te ve.

- Tanya no se de que hablas, ahora suéltame.

- Te apuesto que te acostaste con el, por eso ahora te quiere a ti, pero deja que lo seduzca y caerá otra vez en mis redes.

Eso hizo que mi sangre se calentara por la rabia, empuje a Tanya y la mire muy molesta.

- No te acerques a él, Tanya, porque no sabes de lo que soy capas.

- Sabia que eras tú por quien me dejo, lo acabas de confirmar.

- No me importa si te confirmo o no te confirmo algo, aléjate de mí.

Me gire para irme, pero Tanya me volvió a girar y su mano se estampo contra mi mejilla haciendo que mi cara mirara para otro lado. Dolió como un demonio.

- Eres una perra Swan.

- Tu eres la perra- escupí las palabras.

Me fui de ahí y corrí hacías la escaleras, solo quería alejarme de ella y de lo que había pasado. Todo esto era la declaración de guerra con Tanya, y no sabia si podría ganar una pelea con ella. Ella tenía a más de la mitad del instituto de su parte, yo saldría perdiendo.

Llegue a la azotea y ahí me quede, me senté y apoye mi espala en la pared. No sabia que hacer, pero si estaba segura de una cosa, no me separaría de Edward, no cuando por primera vez me siento tan querida.

**Que Les Parecio? Les Gusto? y Sorpresa..! Actulice Antes..! xD Es Por Que Mañana Tengo Que Trabajar y LLegare Solo a Dormir a Mi Casa, y El VIernes Es El Mismo Cuento, Ire a Trabajar y Llegare a Dormir... Asi Que Mejor Adelanto Un Dia El Capitulo y Todo El Mundo Feliz :D Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo... A Mi Me Gusto :D Los Capitulos Que Vienen Seran de Amor *-* Asi Que Puede Respirar Tranquilas... Avisare Cuando Comiencen Los Dramas... D: Gracias Por Las Alertas, Favoritos y Los Review En Especial a **_chet-ice, Isela Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, jupy, Zoe Hallow, alma cullen, .Pxa, Samy Cullen Black, Chayley Costa, musegirl17, samyzoe, maddycullen, Temhota Enterteining, joha-twi, saloh. Pam Malfoy Black, valeesyta, Analia cullen swan, MaGa Cullen y MajOCullenRivas..._** Gracias a Todas Ustedes Por Sus Lindas Palabras...! :D **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review Para Que Les Envie Un Adelanto El Dia Martes.  
>PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen, Donde Siempre Comento Lo Que Estoy Escribiendo o Respondo Dudas :D <strong>

**Gracias a Todas Por Leer Espero Que Les Gustara.  
>Saludos<br>****Danii^^ **


	6. Todo Cambia

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Si Deseas Publicarla o Algo Me Avisas Primero.**

**Capitulo Dedicado a alma cullen Quien Dejo El Review Numero 100 De Este Fic...! Gracias a Todas..! y Llegamos a Los 100 :D Soy Feliz..! **

**6- Todo Cambia.**

**Bella POV.**

Había pasado ya una clase completa cuando decidí que era mejor volver. Alice debía estar preocupada, ya que tenía las primeras clases con ella.

Tome mis cosas y me levante del lugar donde estaba sentada, baje las escaleras y llegue donde estaba ya la gente cambiándose de clase. Comencé a caminar con el resto de las personas, cuando unos pequeños brazos se envolvieron en el mío.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Alice.

- Pensando. Es que me paso algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estaba buscando mis cosas en el casillero cuando Tanya llego.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que por mi culpa Edward la había dejado, yo negué todo, pero ella dijo que lo seduciría y eso me molesto y le dije que no se le ocurriera. Se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, me dijo cosas horribles y luego me dio una cachetada.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Pero le respondiste?

- No, yo me quede congelada y luego me fui.

- Es una estupida- dijo Alice muy enojada- deberíamos ir a pegarle.

- No haré nada Alice. No me rebajare a su nivel, aparte se que Edward esta conmigo, no me importa lo que ella diga.

- ¡Esa es mi amiga!- dijo Alice feliz.

- Ahora ya no me importa lo que ella piense, o los demás, seré feliz con Edward.

- Muy bien amiga.

Las clases continuaron normales en la mañana, solo quería que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder ver a Edward, y conversar con el. Se pondría muy feliz cuando le dijera que ya no tendríamos que estar a escondidas o esas cosas que le dije.

- Bella te espero en la cafetería- me grito Alice antes de salir del salón con Jasper.

Tome mis cosas y me fui directo a mi casillero, quería guardar mis cosas e irme a almorzar.

- Isabella- escuche a mis espaldas.

Me gire con miedo de encontrarme otra vez con Tanya, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la otra reina. Rosalie.

- Rosalie- dije sorprendía.

- Hola Isabella.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte.

- Me entere que le quitaste el novio a Tanya, que ahora el chico nuevo esta contigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Entonces es ¿verdad?

- Si- dije segura.

- Me parece muy bien, que alguien como tu le de una lección a esa estupida.

- ¿Alguien como yo?- pregunte sin entender.

- Ya sabe, de tu estilo… normal- dijo Rosalie- no quiero ofenderte, porque acabas de entrar a mi lista de personas favoritas.

- ¿Qué?

- Como oyes, ahora ya no te molestara mas, al contrario si necesitas de mi ayuda solo dime. Estas contra Tanya al igual que yo.

- No quiero comenzar una pelea.

- Se que no, pero Tanya no te dejara en paz y si puedo ayudarte a ganar batallas seré una persona feliz.

- Ok- dije un poco extrañada por todo esto.

- Nos vemos en algún momento. Adiós- se despidió Rosalie y se fue.

¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Desde cuando Rosalie era amable conmigo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía creer que con solo estar con Edward pasarían todas estas cosas.

Camine hacia la cafetería, al entrar Alice me hizo señal y me indico una bandeja para mi en la mesa. Camine en esa dirección y Edward apareció delante de mi, sonriendo. Yo solo camine más rápido y abrace a Edward, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. El rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado- Bella todos nos ven- dijo intentando separarse.

- No importa, ya no importa. Tanya sabe que estamos juntos, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- No lo se como, pero todo el mundo lo sabe. Tanya me vino a reclamar en la mañana y luego Rosalie me dijo que tenía su apoyo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip, fue una mañana extraña.

- Te creo- me dijo Edward.

- Ya par de tortolos, venga a almorzar y dejen que la gente también coma, todo el mundo los mira.

Mire a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Esto era extraño.

Nos sentamos en la mesa donde Alice y Jasper nos esperaban. Comenzamos a comer, mientras Edward y Jasper conversaban sobre un equipo o algo así, yo solo miraba mi plato de comida y pensaba en los muchos cambios que estaba teniendo mi vida.

- Hola chicos- llego Tayler.

- Hola- dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Quería invitarlo a la fiesta que daré este fin de semana en mi casa, espero que puedan ir.

- ¿Todos estamos invitados?- pregunto Alice.

- Claro, Rose me dijo que tenían que ir, así que espero que asistan.

- Claro, ahí estaremos- dijo Alice por todos.

Tayler se fue y todos miramos a Alice.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto esta.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que iríamos?- pregunte.

- Porque iremos Bella.

- Yo no pienso ir, sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío.

- Jasper, Edward y yo iremos- dijo Alice.

- No creo que quiera ir- dijo Edward.

- Vamos Edward, esto nos servirá para relacionarnos con la gente.

- Alice ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos algo los cuatro ese día?- le pregunto Jasper.

- Quiero ir a la fiesta, tu hermana nos invito- dijo Alice- eso nunca había pasado ¿Por qué no ir?

- No estoy interesada de ir a una fiesta porque solo me invito Rosalie. Ella antes no me quería ver ¿Por qué ahora se interesa por mí? ¿Por qué nosotros? Esto no me gusta.

- No seas desconfiada- dijo Alice.

- Será mi hermana y todo lo que quieras Alice, pero Rosalie nunca hace nada sin tener una intención, y todo esto es extraño- dijo Jasper.

- Yo iré a la fiesta, si ustedes no quieren ir bien, pero yo iré igual.

- Alice no seas así- dije- podemos hacer algo todos juntos.

Ella no dijo nada solo se dedico a comer lo que tenia en su plato. Yo resople y también le puse atención mi comida. Escuche como Jasper trataba de hablar con ella, pero ella no respondía.

- ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde?- me pregunto Edward al oído.

- Nada.

- Podríamos ir a alguna parte.

- Me gusta la idea.

- Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

- Yo también.

Edward me abrazo mientras me dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

Al terminar el almuerzo nos fuimos a la clase de biología. El profesor explico muchas cosas ese día. No tuve tiempo de girarme y mirar a Edward, lo cual deseaba hacer.

- Atención todo- dijo el profesor- el trabajo que ya les habia explicado tendra una semana mas de plazo, asi que por favor sean puntuales con el.

Habia olvidado por completo el trabajo que debia realizar con Edward, tenia suerte de que fuera con el. Ahora solo debiamos colocarnos de acuerdo.

Me fui a mi última clase, Edward se despidió de mí y dijo que me esperaría a la salida. Pasaríamos la tarde juntos.

Estaba por entrar a mi salón, cuando alguien me tomo de la cintura, puso una mano en mi boca y me comenzó a arrastrar por los pasillos. Veía que la gente nos miraba, pero nadie hacia nada y no sabia quien me estaba llevando, tenía tanta fuerza como para levantarme del suelo y no dejar que me soltara de su agarre.

Se escucho el ultimo timbre para poder entrar a clases, los pasillos estaban vacíos, solo estábamos esta persona y yo.

Enterré mis uñas en el brazo del hombre y pude ver como casi me suelta, pero no lo hizo. Patalee todo lo que pude y me moví todo lo que se me permitía, pero no me pude soltar.

Llegamos hasta el otro extremo del instituto y me dejaron en el suelo, frente a la puerta del baño de niñas. Lentamente me soltaron, cuando dejo de tener sus brazos a mí alrededor, intente correr pero me sujetaron de los brazos.

- Espera Pecas no corras.

- ¿Emmett?- pregunte mirando detrás de mí.

- ¿Quién mas podía ser?

- No sabia nunca te vi- dije girándome para mirarlo- pensé que me estaban secuestrando.

- Pecas que imaginación tienes.

- Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Dime.

- Rosalie esta en ese baño llorando, necesito que entres a ver como esta.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

- Porque es el baño de mujeres, y no creo que Rosalie me quiera ver, o a algún hombre.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Su novio la termino, yo la vi y ella corrió hasta aquí. No sabía como sacarla así que fui por ti.

- No creo que me quiera escuchar o hablarme.

- Solo haz el intento.

- Bien, pero no te aseguro nada.

Emmett me dio un ligero empujón para entrar al baño. Entre con cautela mirando para todas partes, no había nada hacia donde mirara, así que comencé a empujar cada puerta de los pequeños cubículos, hasta que en el ultimo encontré a una Rosalie sentada en el suelo, con su cabello despeinado y llorando.

- Rosalie ¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

Ella levanto la vista, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y su maquillaje estaba estropeado. Ella solo negó y volvió a llorar. Me arrodille junto a ella y la abrace, ella se dejo abrazar.

Pase mi mano por su espalda tratando de que se calmara, pero lloraba aun mas fuerte.

- Vamos Rosalie, debes estar tranquila.

- Es… es que… el- dijo hipando.

- ¿Quieres irte?

- Si- asintió.

- Entonces Vamonos, puedo llevarte a tu casa.

- No quiero ir a mi casa. No quiero que me vean de esta manera.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- pregunte.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro, estará mi madre pero no le molestara.

- Ok.

- Vamos- dije colocándome de pie.

- No tengo fuerzas- dijo Rosalie apenada.

- Esperame un momento.

Me coloque de pie y salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Emmett estaba apoyado en la pared esperando.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta?

- Ahora bien, pero se quiere ir.

- La puedo llevar.

- Iremos a mi casa, la llevare yo, pero el problema es que no se siente con fuerzas, la podrías cargas hasta mi camioneta.

- Claro.

Emmett entro conmigo al baño, fuimos hasta el último cubículo y volvimos a ver a Rosalie. Pude ver en el rostro de Emmett que no le había gustado nada encontrarla de esta manera.

- Rosalie, Emmett te ayudara, así voy por las llaves de mi camioneta.

- Ok.

Emmett se agacho a la altura de Rosalie, paso su brazo por debajo de sus piernas, y el otro en su espalda, con cuidado la alzo. Elle envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Emmett, mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de el.

Emmett salio con Rosalie del baño, yo le dije que iba por mis cosas, así que corrí por los pasillos esperando no encontrarme con nadie. Llegue a mi casillero y tome mi mochila con algunos libros. Volví a correr hasta la salida, encontrando a Rosalie aun en brazos de Emmett junto a mi camioneta.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto, Emmett dejo a Rosalie sobre el asiento, luego cerro a la puerta y me miro.

- Iré detrás de ustedes, quiero saber que esta bien.

- No es necesario Emmett.

- No me importa, iré tras de ti.

- Bien.

Volví a mi lugar y encendí la camioneta. Conduje hasta mi casa. Rosalie todo el camino se fue en silencio, mirando por la ventana mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella trataba de borrarlas para que no las viera, pero muchas veces la descubrí con lágrimas.

Al llegar a mi casa, Rosalie se bajo y me acompaño hasta la puerta. Pude ver a Emmett estacionarse detrás de mí. Al entrar a la casa, mi madre nos vio pero no pregunto nada, solo saludo a Rosalie y se presento. Luego la lleve hasta mi habitación, Rosalie se recostó en mi cama y apretó una almohada contra su pecho.

- Iré por agua- le dije.

Ella asintió y baje por un vaso con agua. Al entrar a la cocina mi madre me estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le paso a la niña y que haces ese chico afuera?- me indico la ventana.

Emmett estaba apoyado en su auto mirando hacia la casa.

- Ese es Emmett, y la chica que esta en mi habitación es Rosalie. Digamos que el se muere por ella, y ella en estos momentos esta pasando por algo que aun no se bien, entonces la estoy ayudando.

- Entiendo.

- Ahora subiré a ver si quiere conversar.

- Ok.

Tome el vaso con agua para volver a mi habitación. Al entrar encontré a Rosalie sentada en mi cama, su espalda apoyada en el cabecero, miraba hacia todas partes.

- Tienes una habitación muy linda.

- Gracias.

Le entregue el vaso con agua y ella tomo la mitad del contenido.

- Lamento todo esto.

- Esta bien. Si yo hubiera estado igual, también me hubieras ayudado.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad Isabella, nunca me hubiera volteado a verte, pero ahora veo que debo comenzar a reconsiderar mis prioridades.

- ¿Qué te paso?

- Royce termino conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se- dijo volviendo a llorar- todo estaba bien entre nosotros… pero hoy… hoy se mostró muy distante. Le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Solo te dijo eso y termino?

- Si. Trate de razonar con el, pero no me dejo. Solo se alejo. Llevábamos un año de novios, no entiendo porque ahora me dejo, si hasta hace poco le di mi más grande prueba de amor.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunte.

- Me entregue a el- dijo ruborizada.

Mi mente rápidamente hizo una idea de varias cosas, pero tenia miedo de decirle.

- Rosalie, no quiero ser intrometida, pero ¿Qué pasa si el solo espero todo ese tiempo para poderse acostar contigo y ahora que lo consiguió te dejo?

- No… el no… no creo… aunque… no, el no puede hacerme eso. El me quiere- dijo llorando.

- Ya tranquila- la abrace- puede ser que este equivocada.

- Es que… puede ser que tengas razón- dijo secando sus lagrimas- después de que estuvimos juntos, el dejo de ser cariñoso y atento.

- Lo siento mucho Rosalie.

- Dime Rose, solo mi mamá me llama Rosalie y no me gusta.

- Ok. Pero tú me tienes que decir Bella.

- Claro.

Conversamos un poco mas con Rose sobre distintas cosas, trate de que olvidara un poco lo que había pasado.

Había juzgado mal a Rose, era una persona normal como todos nosotros. Tenía problemas con sus padres, en el instituto con algunas materias, tenia inseguridades. Era tan normal como yo, solo que quería representar alguien que no era.

- Bella alguien te busca- grito mi madre desde abajo.

- Rose iré a ver quien es, me esperas.

- Claro… y Bella, le puedes decir a Emmett que venga.

- ¡Claro!

Baje las escaleras y Salí de mi casa, me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme a Jacob apoyado en su moto esperándome. Le hice una seña de que me esperara, fui donde Emmett y le dije que Rose quería verlo, el sin pensarlo entro a mi casa, escuche que saludo a mi madre, pero nada mas. Luego camine donde Jacob, quien tenia una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- Hola Jacob.

- Hola Bella.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Te vengo a raptar.

- No creo que hoy pueda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo visitas en mi casa, no puedo dejarla sola.

- Pero Bella- dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos- me escape de clases para venir por ti, no me puede hacer esto.

- Lo lamento Jacob, no puedo será otro día.

- Vamos Bella, solo sube a la moto.

- No.

- Entonces te subiré.

Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me cargo sobre su hombro para llevarme a su moto.

- Jacob bajame, no puedo ir de verdad. Mi amiga esta mal, necesita compañía.

- Esta con el chico grande.

- Jacob por favor.

- Bella- escuche una voz aterciopelada.

Jacob miro en dirección a la voz, pero como tenía mi cabeza mirando su espalda no podía ver quien era.

- Jacob bajame.

Me dejo en el suelo, arregle mi ropa y luego mire hacia donde provenía la voz, para encontrarme a un Edward muy extrañado.

- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

- No me esperaste y me preocupe, pero veo que estas muy bien con tu amigo- dijo mirando a Jacob.

- Edward ocurrió una complicación, ya te contare… pero déjame presentarte a mi amigo. Edward el es Jacob. Jacob el es mi novio, Edward.

- ¿Tu novio?- pregunto Jacob extrañado.

- ¿Algún problema con eso?- le pregunto Edward.

- Ya chicos tranquilos.

- Creo que mejor vengo otro día Bella, esto se puso muy extraño- me dijo Jacob.

- Ok, no vemos.

- Adiós Bella… Edward- dijo mirando a mi novio muy seriamente.

Jacob se subió a su moto y se fue, yo mire a Edward y este tenia un rostro serio, aun mirando a Jacob.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Tenia una cita con ese?- pregunto Edward.

- No.

- Entonces explícame.

- No te coloques celoso de algo que no es Edward.

- Me dejaste por ese niñito.

- Ese niñito tiene la misma edad que tu, Edward, así que no me hagas una escena de celos.

- Entonces explícame ¿Por qué me dejaste plantado?

- Rosalie esta en mi casa, su novio la dejo y la estoy ayudando.

- ¿Qué?

- Emmett esta con ella ahora, se sentía muy mal y entre los dos la trajimos a casa, luego apareció Jacob.

Edward se quedo pensando en lo que dije, podía ver en su mirada que tenia mil pensamientos.

- Entonces ¿No tenia una cita con ese?

- No.

- Lamento colocarme tan celoso.

- Eres solo un niño- dije.

- No me digas así, no me gusta.

- Bien, pero igual serás mi niño- dije abrazándolo.

- Ok.

Edward me dio un dulce beso en los labios, cuando escuche a mi madre llamarme.

- Bella. Tus amigos se están tirando cosas- me grito.

Corrí hacia la casa, con Edward a mi talones, subí las escaleras para encontrar a Emmett protegiéndose el rostro, mientras Rose lo golpeaba con mi mochila. Algo se gritaban pero no lograba entender.

- Chicos, chicos deténganse- dije.

Tome a Rose de un brazo y Edward se coloco delante de Emmett.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto.

- Que el estupido de Emmett arruino todo esto con un comentario.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunte a Emmett.

El miro al suelo, Rose intento golpearlo de nuevo pero no la deje.

- Dile lo que me dijiste- grito Rose.

- Que a lo mejor Royce la dejo por no ser buena en la cama.

- ¡Emmett!- le grite sorprendida.

**Hola..! Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo..! Ya Aparecio Rose y Emmett En El Show xD Como Ven Primero Deben Pasar Algunas Cosas Antes de Llegar Al Drama Que Todo El Mundo Espera... xD Por Que Como Muchas Saben Soy Dramatica y me Gusta El Drama... jajaja y Esta Historia No Se Quedara Sin Eso... xD Quiero Agradecer Favoritos, Alertas y Review (Aunque Fueron Poquitos En El Ultimo Capitulo u.u) Pero Agradesco a **_chet-ice, Analia cullen swan, samyzoe, janalez, IselaCullen, maddycullen, codigo twilight, Mentxu Masen Cullen, zoe Hallow, Barbara Varga, MaGa Cullen, jupy, alma cullen, Chayley Costa, MajOCullenRivas... _**Muchas Gracias a Todas Ustedes Por Sus Review :D **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review y Recibir Un Adelanto El Dia Martes :D  
>PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Siempre Comento Lo Que Escribo o Dejo Pequeños Adelantos... xD <strong>

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D  
>Danii <strong>


	7. Cambios

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**7- Cambios.**

**Bella POV.**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. No podía creer lo que Emmett había dicho. ¿Cómo era tan estupido?

- ¿Quieres saber cuan mala soy? ¿Quieres?- le grito Rose.

No me di cuenta, pero Rose se soltó de mi agarre, paso por el lado de Edward y en menos de un minutos estaba besando a Emmett como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Emmett tomo la cintura de Rose y la hizo alzarse para que enrollara sus piernas en su cadera. Fue el momento en que dije que debía detener esto.

- Rosalie- le grite, mientras iba hacia a ella y tiraba de su brazo- suelta a Emmett.

- No- dijo- el debe aprender a no insultarme.

- Edward ayúdame- dije.

Edward tomo a Rosalie de la cintura soltándola del cuerpo de Emmett, mientras este se quedaba apoyado en la pared respirando rápidamente, igual que Rosalie.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío!- dijo Rose- ¿Qué hice?

Se soltó de Edward, corriendo a mi cama llorando de nuevo. Emmett tuvo toda la intención de acercarse, pero lo detuve.

- Es mejor que te vayas Emmett, por hoy ya hiciste mucho.

- Bien.

- Edward lo quieres acompañar abajo.

- Claro.

El paso por mi lado y me dio un beso en la coronilla, Emmett miro por ultima vez a Rosalie y salio de la habitación. Yo camine hacia donde estaba Rose y pase mi mano por su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Ella lloro por un rato más antes de mirarme.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte.

- Como una estupida- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

- No pienses eso, estabas molesta.

- Es que el siempre me saca de quicio, trato de no colocarle atención, pero hoy, me dolió lo que dijo y tenia que demostrarle lo contrario.

- Creo que le quedo claro.

- Pero fui muy impulsiva, no debí haber hecho eso.

- Tranquila, todas a veces actuamos de forma impulsiva.

- Sabes ¿Qué es lo peor?

- ¿Qué?

- Me gusto besar a Emmett- sus mejillas se pusieron de rosa.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- Bueno puede ser que algo bueno salga de eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada- dije restándole importancia- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Es mejor que vuelva a casa, deben estar preocupado.

- Ok.

Rose se puso de pie, arreglo su ropa y bajamos, para encontrar a Edward conversando con mi madre, la cual se reía de algo que el había dicho. Me gustaba que se estén llevando bien.

- Edward ¿me acompañas a dejar a Rose?

- Claro.

-Mamá vamos a la casa de Rose y volvemos a comer.

- Ok.

- Gracias por todo señora Swan- se despidió Rose.

- De nada, y espero que todo salga bien.

- Gracias.

Salimos de la casa, nos fuimos al auto de Edward, que era mucho mas cómodo para dejar a Rose.

El camino fue en silencio. Rose iba en la parte de atrás mirando por la ventana, Edward me miraba de vez en cuando con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Al llegar a casa de Rose me baje para despedirme, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y me agradeció por todo. Camino hacia la entrada de su casa, y desapareció por la puerta. Yo me volví a subir al auto.

- ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste hoy por Rosalie fue muy lindo?

- Hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

- Saber que no es así, nadie se hubiera detenido a ayudar a Rosalie, pero tú eres buena y la ayudaste. Me gusta mucho eso de ti.

- No seas idiota- le di un golpe en el brazo.

- Solo digo la verdad- se acerco y me dio un dulce beso- ahora vamos a tu casa, tu madre te espera.

- Nos espera, te quedaras a comer.

- ¿no crees que molesto?

- Para nada, aparte quiero que mi madre y tu se lleven muy bien.

- Eh estado avanzando.

- Si me di cuenta.

Edward tomo mi mano y comenzó a conducir. Todo el viaje jugo con mis dedos mientras sonreía, yo también estaba muy feliz.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre nos envió a lavarnos las manos para comer. No se porque creía que éramos pequeños.

La cena paso sin ninguna novedad, mi madre y Edward conversaron bastante y yo trataba de no interrumpir, no quería que se arruinara la buena onda que estaban teniendo.

- Edward ¿De donde vienen?

- De New York.

- ¿Tu padre que hace?

- Es abogado, viaja mucho ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene su trabajo en grandes ciudades, nos cambiamos de casa por que mi madre quería venir a este pueblo.

- Ah entiendo- dijo mi madre.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación sobre la vida de Edward, ayudamos a mi madre con los platos. Ella dijo que se iba a su cuarto así que nosotros nos colocamos a lavar todo.

- Creo que ahora le agrado mucho más a tu madre.

- Te dije que solo debías esperar.

- Tienes que ir a conocer a mis padres- dijo Edward.

- ¿A tus padres? ¿Qué pasa si no les agrado?

- Eso no pasara, eres simpática, tierna y amable, les agradaras. Iremos a mi casa un día que mi padre este.

- Ok.

Edward me entrego un plato mientras lo guardaba en la repisa.

- Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya lo haces- sonreí.

- Lo se, pero… ¿Qué paso con tu padre?

Yo me tense ante esa pregunta, pero trate de que no se me notara.

- No se nada de mi padre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi madre nunca me contó de el, y bueno yo tampoco le pregunte, a mi madre le hacia mal hablar del tema.

- Entiendo… pero ¿Te gustaría saber quien es?

- Si y no.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Tengo deseos de saber su nombre, edad y como es, pero no quiero saber sus motivos por los cuales nunca me conoció o que fue lo que paso. Estoy segura de que eso me haría muy mal.

- Bueno, sabes que si algún día lo quieres conocer, te ayudare a buscarlo o a saber la verdad.

- Gracias.

Edward vino hacia mí y me abrazo. Yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

Recordar lo de mi padre siempre me hacia mal. Nunca había trato de saber mucho de el, pero hay veces en que me gustaría saber toda la verdad, investigar o preguntarle directamente a mi madre, algo que no haría mientras a ella la dañara.

Sentí el celular de Edward vibrando en su bolsillo, el se separo un poco y lo saco, miro la pantalla, para luego apretar un botón y contestar.

- Mamá. Si ya voy. Ok pasó por ti. Si, adiós.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

- Dijo que me debía ir, y que pasara por ella.

- No quiero que te vayas- dije abrazándolo mas fuerte.

- Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero mañana tenemos clases, y es tarde.

- Bien, te puedes ir, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Me llamas antes de que te duermas.

- Bien.

Edward me beso de una forma lenta y cariñosa. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello y se entrelazaron detrás de el. Edward dejo sus manos en mi espalda baja, haciendo suaves caricias. No se por cuanto tiempo nos besamos, pero sentí como si el mundo se detuvo, solo disfrutaba de nuestra unión.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando por algunos minutos, hasta que al final Edward me dio un último beso y se fue.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, apagando las luces que estaban a mi paso. Tome una toalla al entrar a la habitación y regrese al baño para darme una ducha. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse con el agua, quitando de mi cuerpo el extraño día que había tenido hoy.

Cuando ya estuve en mi cama, tome el libro que estaba leyendo, Oscuros, ya quería llegar al final para saber que pasaría con Luce y Daniel, sobre su amor eterno, y fue cuando lo pensé. ¿Edward y yo podríamos estar juntos por siempre?

Era mi primer novio, la primera persona que quería más que como un amigo y eso también era extraño, aunque totalmente agradable. Sentirse querida como me sentía con el, era único.

El celular sonó sobre mi mesita de noche y me sobresalte. Tome el celular y vi el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Conteste de inmediato.

- Hola amor- dijo Edward.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estaba leyendo y pensando en ti.

- También estaba pensando en ti y ya estoy acostado.

- Te quiero- dije.

- También te quiero, pero tengo sueño- dijo bostezando.

- Es mejor que duermas.

- Pero quiero hablar contigo- dijo como niño pequeño.

- Mañana nos veremos Edward, mejor ve a dormir.

- ¿Puedo pasar por ti en la mañana?

- Claro, te estaré esperando.

- Bien, te quiero- dijo.

- Te quiero.

- Buenas noches.

Corte la llamada, deje mi teléfono en la mesa de noche, apague la luz y me recosté en la cama, para dormir. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

_Estaba en una habitación oscura, pero sabia que había mas gente conmigo en la habitación, quería buscar la luz de la habitación, pero tenia miedo de caminar hacia la oscuridad. _

_- Lo lamento tanto- dijo una voz- debí haberte dicho, pero tenia miedo. _

_- Tenia derecho a saber- dijo la voz de un hombre. _

_- Lo se, pero tenia miedo y siempre me arrepentiré de lo que hice. _

_- Me ocultaste su existencia, nunca te perdonare eso. _

"_¿Quiénes son?" Pregunte, pero nada salio de mis labios "¿Dónde están?"_

_- Quiero conocerla- dijo la voz de hombre. _

En ese momento desperté de mi extraño sueño, miles de preguntas estaban en mi cabeza ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que discutían? ¿Qué querían decir de todo eso? Trate de quitarme esas preguntas y el sueño de mi mente, para levantarme y comenzar mi día, hoy Edward vendría por mi y tenia muchas ganas de verlo.

.

La semana paso muy rápido, entre las clases y pasar tiempo con Edward no me había dado cuenta de que era viernes.

- ¡Bella!- grito Alice cuando llego a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte cerrando mi casillero.

- ¿Iremos mañana a la fiesta?

- Pero Alice, quedamos en que no iríamos, saldríamos los cuatro.

- Es que Jasper me dijo que fuéramos, y quiero que vengas conmigo. Por favor- me rogó.

- Alice no se…

- Vamos Bella, por favor.

- Bien, hablare con Edward.

- Gracias amiga- me abrazo Alice- y tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Jasper ayer me pidió ser su novia- salto feliz.

- ¿De verdad? Que alegría- la abrace- era todo lo que querías.

- Si- dijo sonriendo- ahora estamos todos emparejados, solo falta Rose con Emmett.

- Eso se demorara en pasar.

- Si, se odian.

- Pero ya veras como nace el amor de tanto odio.

- Sip.

Estos últimos días, Rose había pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo. Se sentaba con nosotros, y siempre quería conversar. Me gustaba el cambio que había tomado, cambio que sorprendió a su hermano.

Royce había intentado regresar con ella, pero Rose lo mando a volar diciendo que no quería estar con un perdedor. Me alegre que se hiciera respetar.

También Emmett había comenzado a sentarse con nosotros, diciendo que se grupo de amigos los tenia aburridos, pero yo sabia que era por Rosalie, a él le gustaba mucho.

- Bella me acompañas a ver como salio Jasper en las pruebas para el equipo.

- Claro, vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me detuvieron.

- Hola hermosa- dijo Edward besando mi cuello.

- Hola- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde van?

- Vamos a ver como salio Jasper en las pruebas para el equipo.

- Las acompaño- dijo Edward.

Alice comenzó a caminar rápido, mientras que Edward y yo nos fuimos a paso normal detrás de ella. Íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, sabia que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, pero también sabia que dentro de unos días dejarían de hacer eso. Se habían sorprendido al vernos llegar juntos el día martes, y mas cuando Edward me fue a dejar a mi clase, despidiéndose con un dulce beso, fuimos la noticia durante todos estos días, y aun seguían.

Llegamos a la cancha donde podíamos ver a los chicos corriendo de un lado a otro. Emmett era el mas alto de todos y se notaba mas que nadie, me costo un poco reconocer a Jasper, pero Alice lo hizo primero así que me lo indico.

Nos fuimos a sentar a las gradas, Edward se sentó detrás de mí e hizo que me recostara sobre su cuerpo mientras me abrazaba. Alice se sentó a nuestro lado mientras le gritaba a Jasper. Mi amiga lo quería mucho y podía verla emocionada por esto.

No entendía mucho lo que les hacían hacer, Edward traba de explicarme, pero igual no entendí, así que preferí atraerlo a mi y besarlo, de una manera lenta y disfrutando de su sabor.

- Podrían irse a un motel- dijo alguien.

Edward y yo nos separamos, para ver de donde provenían esas palabras, y nos encontramos con la mirada asesina de Tanya. Ella aun no superaba que Edward se quedara conmigo, y cada día me odiaba más.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas tú a un motel? Seguro que los conoces bien- le dijo Alice.

- Cállate enana, esto no es contigo.

- Me meto por que Bella es mi amiga, y no debes tratarla de esa manera.

- Me quito a mi novio, es una cualquiera.

- Cuida tus palabras Tanya- dijo Edward- mejor déjanos en paz y acepta que no me interesas.

- Eres un estupido por dejarme Edward, y te arrepentirás.

- De eso nunca- dijo Edward.

Tanya se fue dejándonos a todos con un mal momento. Ella siempre arruinaba todo, tenia que aparecer en los momentos en que Edward y yo la estábamos pasando bien.

- Bella no escuches lo que dice- me dijo Alice- esta resentida.

- Si, lo se- dije.

Me acurruque en el cuerpo de Edward y el me abrazo. No me gustaba que Tanya dijera esas cosas, como "te arrepentirás", me daba escalofrió.

- Chicos Emmett y Jasper quedaron dentro.

Mire hacia donde Alice nos indicaba, y vi a los chicos con los pulgares arriba saltando, Emmett era el que mas saltaba y sonreía.

- Que bien que quedaran- dije.

- Vamos donde ellos.

Alice me tiro del brazo y alcance a sujetar a Edward de la mano para que nos siguiera. En el camino en dirección a donde se encontraba, pude ver a Rose mirando donde se encontraba Emmett. Sabia que le importaba y por eso estaba aquí.

- ¡Quedamos!- dijo feliz Emmett.

- Felicidades- dijimos todos.

Alice abrazo a Jasper, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

- Pecas tienes que felicitarme como a Jasper.

- Ni lo sueñes- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura.

- Celoso- le dijo Emmett.

Edward le saco la lengua como niño pequeño.

- Chicos por que no se van a bañar y nos juntamos para ir a comer algo- dijo Alice.

- Ok- respondió Emmett.

- Los esperamos en el estacionamiento.

Los chicos se fueron a los vestidores, nosotros caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. En el camino me encontré con Rose y le dije que nos acompañara. La cual acepto inmediatamente.

Estábamos apoyados en nuestros autos conversando, cuando Ángela, una compañera de nosotros me llamo. Fui donde ella se encontraba, me dijo que había dejado una de mis libretas en un salón, le agradecí que me lo entregara y me despedí de ella.

Iba caminando en dirección a los demás, cuando mi estupido pie decidió colocarse en mi camino y hacer que tropezara. Puse mis manos enfrente de mi rostro antes de caer, pero fue una mala idea, porque cuando impacte con el suelo un gran dolor se extendió por mi muñeca.

- ¡Bella!- escuche el grito de todos.

- Estoy bien- dije sentándome en el suelo.

Intente colocarme de pie, pero cuando coloque mi mano para darme impulso, un dolor atravesó todo el brazo e hizo que me lo tomara.

- ¡Ay!- dije.

- ¿Dónde te duele?- me pregunto Edward, que estaba delante de mi.

- Aquí- dije mostrando mi muñeca.

Edward me tomo la mano con delicadeza y la miro.

- Es obvio que algo te hiciste, se esta colocando hinchado y morado. Debo llevarte al hospital.

- Edward no es necesario- dije retirando mi brazo de su mano, pero eso hizo que me doliera y gimiera por el dolor- ¡Auch!

- Ves que algo tienes, iremos al medico.

Me ayudo a colocarme de pie, mientras que los demás nos seguían. Me hizo subir al auto y luego le dijo algo a Alice, antes de subirse el también. Partió rumbo al hospital.

- Edward estaré bien.

- Que eso lo diga un medico- respondió.

- No es necesario, me coloco hielo en casa, una venda y todo bien.

- Ni lo sueñes Bella, se esta hinchando y eso no es bueno.

- Mire mi mano y tenia razón, se estaba hinchando.

Al llegar al hospital Edward me acompaño a urgencia, donde de inmediato me pasaron a una sala. Vino un doctor examino mi mano, me mando a rayos, los cuales fueron molesto, ya que el enfermero encargado me tomaba la mano con demasiada fuera. Luego volví a la misma sala, y llego el medico con mis placas, las miro y dijo que debía inmovilizarla.

Fue en busca de la cosa que me colocaría en mi brazo, no sabia lo que era y esperaba fue no fuera nada feo y para mi suerte no lo fue, solo era un tipo de muñequera que tenia una parte dura y se afirmaba con unas tiras, era cómoda.

Me dio algunos medicamentos y licencia por tres semanas, que era el tiempo que tendría que usas esa venda.

- Me alegra que no fuera nada grave- dijo Edward.

- Yo también, no quería tener un yeso horrible.

- Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

- Llama a los chicos, vamos donde ellos.

- Y si mejor nos vamos a mi casa y pasamos lo que queda de tarde juntos.

- Bien, pero le avisare a Alice y le diré que estoy bien.

- Ok.

Pasaría la tarde en casa de Edward por primera vez. Eso me emociono mucho, conocería mucho mas de el.

**Que les Parecio? Ya Aparecio La Torpesa de Bella..! xD Ahora Iran a La Casa de Edward... Que Creen Que Pasara...? Alguna Idea..? Bueno Subi Hoy Por Que Mañana Ire Al Concierto de Bruno Mars y Llegare Tarde a Casa, aparte Con Unas Amigas Lo Que De Seguro No Me Dejara Publicar... Por Eso PRefiero Asegurarme y Subir Hoy :D Quiero Agradecer Las Alertas, Favoritos y Los Review... **_joha-twi, MaGa Cullen, chet-ice, EdwardKaname, jupy, Zoe Hallow, .Pxa, alma cullen, Barbara Varga, Chayley Costa, Suiza19, samyzoe, Valeesyta, Tatuana, saloh, codigo twilight, Alexz Darcy Black, Isela Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black..._ **Gracias Por Sus Review..! Siempre Me Hacen Sonreir y Tener Mas Animos Para Escribir...! :D **

**PD: COmo Siempre... Si Dejan Un Review Envio Adelanto... No Es Obligacion Pero Por Si Quieren... Envio Los Martes :D  
><strong>**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen, Donde Siempre Comento Como Voy Con El Fic y Lo Que Escribo... xD **

**Gracias Por Leer y Comentar.  
><strong>**Saludos**


	8. Casa de Edward

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**Este Capitulo Fue Beteado Gracias a Anndie Cullen-Li... Gracias Chica Por Tu Ayuda :D **

**8- Casa de Edward.**

**Bella POV.**

La casa de Edward era de dos pisos y de color azul. Un árbol al frente de ella me obstruía la mitad del segundo piso.

Al bajar del auto recordé la conversación que tuve con Alice, era obvio que no le agradaría la idea de que no fuera a salir con ella esta tarde. Solo bastó decirle que descansaría mi mano para ir a la fiesta para que no discutiera más.

Edward y yo tomamos nuestras manos mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

Como todo un caballero abrió la puerta para mí, mientras me daba el paso, si la casa por fuera era preciosa, por dentro lo era aún más. Las paredes eran de color verde agua, sillones marrones, cuadros en las paredes y muebles que tenían pequeñas decoraciones. Sencillamente acogedora.

— ¿Qué te parece? — me preguntó Edward.

—Es muy linda— le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Ven te seguiré mostrando la casa.

Me mostró cada una de las habitaciones, comedor, cocina, el despacho de su padre…

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo del segundo piso se detuvo, cediéndome el paso.

—Esta es mi habitación.

Entré a la habitación observando todo y nada, había una cama grande con una mesa de noche al lado. En una esquina, recargada en la pared, se encontraba una guitarra.

Los discos y libros abarcaban toda la pared del costado, un televisor colgaba de otra pared. Dos puertas más que seguramente serían el closet y el baño, junto a estas un escritorio donde descansaban sus libros escolares y, ahora, nuestras mochilas.

Su habitación estaba ordenada para ser un chico.

—Es muy bonita, me gusta.

—Que bueno que te gustó. Ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, quizá… ¿Podemos ver una película?

—Me parece perfecto, buscaré algo— exclamó mientras buscaba en su estantería.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera _tantos_ discos y películas? Él en verdad me sorprendía.

Me contó que la música era su pasión. Toca el piano y la guitarra.

Le encanta ver películas, pues ha encontrado en los soundtracks _"bandas geniales", _según sus palabras.

Su colección era amplia. Discos antiguos, nuevos, de bandas, solistas y un largo etcétera.

— ¿Cómo están ordenados?

—Por año en que salieron y el orden del que más me gusta.

Yo no sé como lo hacía Edward, yo no tendría esa paciencia.

Una amplia repisa estaba repleta de libros de ciencia ficción, terror, poesía, románticos... eran demasiados, casi tantos como los discos. Seguro terminaría pidiéndole prestado alguno.

—Ven— dijo colocándose detrás de mi espalda para empujarme hacia su cama.

Nos sentamos en la cama, yo apoyando mi cuerpo en su pecho y él pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Con el control del DVD puso play a la película, no tenía idea de cual fuera, por lo que puse atención, esperaba que fuera buena.

Minutos después sentí a Edward tomar mi cara entre sus manos para girar mi rostro y besarme; era un beso fuerte, demandante.

Nunca nos habíamos besado de esta manera.

Con delicadeza hizo que me recostara quedando el arriba de mí, apoyado en sus manos que su peso no se me hiciera incómodo o lastimar mi mano.

Recordé que tenía dos manos, tal vez una estuviera mala, pero la otra era libre y estaba feliz de que así fuera pues pude llevarla hacia el cabello de Edward, atrayéndolo a mí, correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad.

Lamentablemente el aire era necesario para nosotros, así que con cortos besos nos separamos. Me encantaba estar con Edward y más de esta manera tan íntima, era algo nuevo para mí, pero no me quejaría.

—Te quiero— murmuró Edward.

—También te quiero— besé castamente sus labios —y mucho.

—Me alegra tanto estar contigo ahora.

—Ya somos dos.

—Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien como tú, en este pueblo.

—Nunca imaginé encontrarte— susurré —siempre creí que estaría soltera.

Y así era, nunca, hasta que conocí a Edward había tenido la ilusión de estar con un chico. Además de que nadie me pretendía.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó extrañado.

—Edward, no soy la gran cosa, no tengo curvas pronunciadas, o una altura de infarto. Me caigo por cualquier cosa, soy una chica normal. No soy como esas chicas rubias, altas, de buen cuerpo y que pueden caminar con zapatos de doce centímetros sin caerse—. Todo lo que le dije era verdad, me había quedado muy claro de tanto que me lo decían.

—Pero eso es lo que te hace especial, no eres como todas las demás. Eres única, perfecta— murmuró acariciando mi mejilla.

—No lo soy— respondí al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo eres, no digas que no. Nunca mas quiero que te menosprecies mientras estoy a tu lado.

Acunó mi cara en sus manos viéndome con tanta ternura que me fue imposible decirle que no. Él me derretía, con cada pequeño acto.

Nos besamos tranquilamente, no sé por cuánto tiempo, solo estuvimos disfrutando de nuestros labios y de pequeñas caricias.

Entre beso y beso escuchábamos el ruido de la televisión con la película reproduciéndose.

El ruido de mi estómago nos interrumpió. ¡Dios mío! Que pena, pensé mientras sentía subir la sangre rápidamente a mis mejillas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — me preguntó Edward dándome una tierna sonrisa.

—Un poco.

—Vamos a la cocina por algo de comida.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la cama y bajamos dando saltos hacia la cocina, me hizo sentarme sobre el mesón mientras él se movía buscando en la alacena.

— ¿Qué me darás de comer? — pregunté, tratando de ver sobre su hombro.

—Nada del otro mundo, solo un emparedado, pero es mi especialidad.

—Ya quiero ver como cocinas—. Eso tenía que verlo, y probarlo, se me hacia irreal ver a Edward tan hermoso en la cocina.

Él sonrió y se concentró en la comida, dejó calentando algo en el horno, mientras buscaba verduras en la nevera. Yo no podía dejar de verlo, se veía muy concentrado y también muy feliz.

Colocó dos platos sobre la mesa —Listo.

Estaba por bajarme del mesón cuando llegó a mi lado y me impidió hacerlo, colocándose entre mis piernas para besarme.

Nos estábamos devorando, literalmente.

—Ahora sí, tienes permiso para bajar— exclamó tratando de regularizar su respiración. Realmente sin saber porque me ruboricé. El comedor era espacioso y muy bonito, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Tomó su emparedado y me sonrió. Esas sonrisas serán mi perdición.

—Espero que te guste—. Murmuró mientras comenzaba a comer.

Tomé una parte de mí emparedado y le di un mordisco. El sabor inundó mis papilas gustativas y no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido.

Estaba exquisito y tenía mucha hambre.

—Está muy bueno— dije antes de volver a morderlo.

—Me alegra que te guste— respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Conversamos muchas cosas, la mayoría eran sobre nosotros mismos. Nuestros gustos, aficiones, travesuras que hicimos en la niñez, nuestros amigos.

Lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido del teléfono de Edward al sonar.

Me hizo una seña de que iba a contestar mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Me distraje mirando por la ventana y me sorprendí al ver que era de noche, seguramente mi madre estaría preocupada, pues no le había avisado en ningún momento. Mi celular marcaba nueve y media.

Edward volvió segundos después, tratando de poner buena cara.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada— exclamó entre dientes con un rictus serio en su rostro.

—Vamos Edward, dime qué pasó; me preocupo por ti.

—Es que… mis padres; ellos se fueron a Seattle y no vuelven hasta el domingo. Me acaban de avisar.

—Ya entiendo— musité, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me molesta que se les olvide avisarme, ya estaban allá cuando me llamaron.

—Pero no te molestes— dije situándome a su lado —puede ser que quisieran pasar tiempo como pareja. Él se veía mal, me contó que todo el día lo dejaban solo.

Traté de animarlo un poco diciéndole que no tenía que ser tan malo, pero percibía en sus palabras el dolor que le causaban las acciones de sus padres.

Bajó su cabeza desconsolado y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

Estaba segura que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar.

—Si quieres me puedo quedar— dije impulsivamente.

— ¿De verdad? — exclamó, sorprendido

—Bueno… puedo llamar a mi madre y decirle que me quedaré en casa de Alice, luego llamarla y pedirle que me cubra, no quiero tener problemas con ella si le digo que me quedo contigo y no me deje.

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer eso?

Afirmé con la cabeza, mientras marcaba el número de Alice. Edward me dijo con moviendo los labios que recogería los trastes, le sonreí y caminé hacia la sala. Después de tres toques ella contestó.

—_Hola amiga—_ exclamó con su aguda vocecilla.

—Hola Alice— le respondí un tanto nerviosa.

— _¿Qué pasa? —_ interrogó. Ella se dio cuenta, era lógico. _—Tú nunca me llamas a menos que sea algo muy importante._

—Necesito que me cubras.

— ¿Ah? ¿En qué? — respondió. Le expliqué que mi intención era quedarme a dormir en casa de Edward y quería que si mi madre la llamara le dijera que estoy con ella. Contuve la respiración esperando su respuesta.

—Espera, espera ¿Te quedaras con Edward? — Exclamó asombrada —no pensé que fueran tan rápido.

—No digas tonteras Alice, solo me quedaré con Edward, no significa que algo tenga que pasar.

Alice aceptó darme su apoyo después de hacerme prometer que pasara lo que pasara le contaría todo, con lujo de detalles, nos despedimos y marqué el teléfono de mi madre.

—_Hola hija ¿Dónde estas? —_ Se escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. Eso _casi _me hizo sentir mal.

—En casa de Alice— dije tratando de parecer normal.

— _¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas a quedar? _

—No era el plan, pero se hizo tarde así que por eso te llamo––. Estuve de acuerdo y me pidió que llegara, de ser posible antes del almuerzo, le comenté el pequeño accidente que había tenido y, como era obvio se preocupó, pero la tranquilicé explicándole como sucedieron las cosas, minutos después nos despedimos deseándonos buenas noches, corte la llamada y respiré tranquila, por lo menos mi madre no había sospechado nada.

— ¿Todo bien? — me preguntó Edward abrazándome.

—Sí, ya hable con Alice y mi madre, todo está listo.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Vi que tenías una guitarra, ¿por qué no me tocas algo?

— ¿En serio me quieres escuchar?

— ¡Claro que sí! — respondí entusiasmada

Fuimos a su habitación y me senté en posición "indio" mientras él tomaba su guitarra sentándose junto a mí.

Coloco sus dedos sobre las cuerdas haciendo el primer acorde y comenzó a tocar. Las notas fluían de la guitarra. Lo miraba fascinada. Veía la concentración y dedicación con la que tocaba, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

De un momento a otro comenzó a cantar y quedé mas sorprendía aun. Realmente no esperaba que cantara, pero él lo estaba haciendo. Sus ojos verdes me observaban intensamente.

Terminó alargando el último acorde y la nota flotó en el ambiente. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle y aplaudir.

Había sido fantástico.

—Edward cantas fenomenal ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? — pregunté radiante.

—No se me había dado la oportunidad— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero… ¿te gustó?

—Me encantó Edward.

Me contó que también sabía tocar el piano; lamentablemente por ahora, no podría mostrármelo, puesto que aún no lo tenía en casa porque no había entrado en el camión de la mudanza, así que decidieron que su padre lo traería después.

— ¿Quieres tocar la guitarra? — me preguntó de un momento a otro.

—No sé hacerlo.

—Puedo enseñarte. Mira.

Edward colocó la guitarra en mis piernas mientras se sentaba detrás de mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y me indicó como colocar las manos.

Lentamente comencé a pasar mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo que esta sonara. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la forma para colocar los dedos, pero pude conseguirlo, aprendiendo a cambiar de nota, aunque solo me sé dos.

—Te dije que podrías aprender— murmuró.

—Con un profesor como tú es muy fácil— respondí feliz

— ¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura de que aprenderé a tocar la guitarra.

—Eso seria genial, tocaríamos juntos— exclamó sonriendo ampliamente.

Seguimos practicando por un rato más. Pasados los minutos comenzó a darme sueño y me apoyé en el pecho de Edward tratando de acomodarme.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando dormida, puesto que sus manos ayudaban a colocar las mías en la posición correcta y yo ya no podía cooperar.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí— dije girándome hacia el pecho de Edward, mientras me afirmaba a su polera.

—Dormirás en mi cama, me iré a la habitación de al lado.

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward intentó levantarse, pero no lo dejé, estaba muy cómoda y no quería soltarlo.

—Vamos Bella, debes colocarte algo cómodo para dormir. Aparte si no me muevo no podrás dormir en mi cama.

—Tú estas cómodo— respondí con un puchero.

—Bella, por favor, déjame buscarte algo para cambiarte.

Lo dejé libre y se puso de pie, yo me recosté sobre una de las almohadas mientras él se movía por la habitación. Me estaba muriendo de sueño, no sabía como, pero así era.

Se acercó a mí y me entregó algo azul.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunté, adormilada.

—Una de mis poleras y un pantalón de pijama, espero que te queden bien y sean cómodos.

—Puedo dormir con mi ropa— repliqué, no tenía nada de ganas levantarme, pero Edward, argumentando que estaría más cómoda logró convencerme. En realidad tuvo que amenazarme con cambiarme el mismo.

Me levanté inmediatamente, como si hubiera recibido un golpe de corriente.

Edward está dispuesto a desvestirme, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a que él lo haga. No por ahora; pensé para mí.

Tomé la ropa que Edward me ofrecía y caminé directo a su baño, lavé mi rostro y me cambié. La polera me llegaba hasta la rodilla y el pantalón se podía afirmar con unas cuerditas, así que se sujetaba a mi cadera. Salí del baño, encontrando a Edward ya con pijama.

— ¿Lista para dormir? — preguntó, así que asentí con la cabeza. —Bien, acuéstate.

Abrió las mantas para mí y me recosté, pero antes de que me tapara tiré de su brazo para acostarlo a mi lado.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces? — exclamó sorprendido.

—Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma por favor.

—Bien— dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

Nos cubrió, apagó la luz y yo me recosté en su pecho, inmediatamente me relajé, quedándome dormida.

_Estaba en una casa en penumbras. Intenté buscar algún interruptor, pero no había nada con lo que pudiera encender algún foco. _

_Solo una puerta al final de ese gran pasillo oscuro tenía algo de luz. _

_Caminé hacia ella, intentando no tropezar con mis propios pies, aunque la oscuridad me lo hacia prácticamente imposible. _

_De la nada comencé a escuchar murmullos, mientras más me acercaba, fui entendiendo lo que decían. _

—_Me escondiste la verdad. _

—_Era mi problema. _

—_Nuestro problema— corrigió una voz de hombre que se me hacia conocida. _

—_Claro que no era nuestro problema, solo yo tenía derechos sobre ella. _

—_Porque yo nunca supe sobre ella— rebatió la voz. _

—_Fue lo mejor. _

_Intenté caminar más rápido para llegar a dónde se encontraban esas personas. Esas voces me eran muy conocidas, demasiado. _

— _¿Quieres decirme dónde esta? — preguntó el hombre. _

— _No lo sé, ya no está conmigo— respondió la mujer. _

— _¿Qué quieres decir? _

—_Que no sé de ella. _

— _¿Qué? _

_Iba a entrar a esa habitación, cuando alguien me tomó de la cintura y me alejó de la puerta. _

— _¡No! — Grité — ¡suéltame! _

—_No debes ver eso— exclamó un desconocido a mi espalda —no debes saber la verdad. _

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Yo quiero ver, quiero saber quienes hablan._

—_Lo lamento, no puedes. _

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, despierta— dijo alguien a mi lado.

—No. Quiero ver quienes son— dije a punto de llorar.

Sabía que debía entrar a esa habitación y saber quienes eran esas personas.

—Bella estás bien, estás conmigo— esa voz, yo sabía quién era.

— ¿Edward? — pregunté

—Sí, soy yo. Tranquila, era solo un sueño.

—No creo eso— dije colocándome de nuevo sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es la segunda vez que sueño con esas voces, sé que algo me quiere decir el sueño— le expliqué.

— ¿Sabes de quiénes son las voces?

—No, nunca las he escuchado antes.

— ¿Sabes lo qué quiere decirte el sueño?

—No, todo es muy confuso, solo sé que al hombre algo le ocultaron.

—Entonces tendremos que averiguar que pasa— exclamó intrigado, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

—No lo sé Edward, tengo miedo— susurré apoyando mis manos en su torso.

—Dime si necesitas ayuda— asentí. —Ahora descansa, me quedaré contigo.

—Está bien. Te quiero Edward— murmuré.

—También te quiero Bella— susurró sobre mi pelo, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Me volví a acomodar de espaldas a Edward, mientras él me abrazaba, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

Segundos después, el sueño me volvió a vencer.

**Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo, Lamento Mucho La Demora, Ayer Terminamos Tarde de Arreglarlo y No Quise Subirlo a Esa Hora... Pero Ya Aqui Esta y Quiero Saber Su Opinion :D Gracias a La Gente Que Agrego a Favoritos y Alertas, Como Tambien Las QUe Dejaron Review **_Chayley Costa, Zoe Hallow, .Pxa, Alexz Darcy Black, codigo twilight, Isela Cullen, alma cullen, chet-ice, Pam Malfoy Black, analia Swan, maddycullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, MaGa Cullen, Temhota Enterteining, janalez, Danny Twilight, juoy, samyzoe, Sha Denali, valeesyta y saloh... _**Muchas Gracias a Cada Una de Ustedes Por Tomarse Un Pequeño Momento y Dejar Sus Comentarios, Ustedes Saben Que Los Leo y Me Encantan..! :D Tambien Gracias a Las Lectoras Silenciosas...!**

**PD: Me Puede Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Siempre Comento Sobre Lo Que Escribo :F **

**PD2: Si Dejan Un Review Les Envio Un Adelanto del Siguiente Capitulo... Asi La Espera No Se Hace Tan Larga... **

**Gracias Por Leer, Saludos  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	9. Mas Cerca

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**Este Capitulo Fue Beteado Gracias a Anndie Cullen-Li... Gracias Chica Por Tu Ayuda :D**

**.**

**9- Más Cerca.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba apoyado cómodamente en mi cama; sentía un olor floral rodear mi cuerpo, unos cálidos brazos sobre mi cintura y algo sobre mi cadera y muslo derecho.

No sabía que era, pero no quería abrir los ojos para averiguarlo.

Traté de volver a dormir, pero lo que tenía sobre mi pierna se movió y eso me pareció extraño. ¿Qué podría estar sobre mi pierna?

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un animal, algo que hubiera entrado por alguna ventana. Así que abrí los ojos y miré hacia mi pierna, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. No era nada de lo que pensaba.

Lo que se apoyaba en mi muslo era la pierna de Bella, la cual ya no tenía el pantalón puesto. Podía apreciar toda su pierna, las braguitas azules que tenía puestas y parte de su abdomen que estaba a la vista pues la polera se había enrollado.

¿Cuándo Bella se había quitado el pantalón y cómo terminó su cuerpo sobre el mío?

—Edward— exclamó Bella entre sueños, acercándose más a mí.

Tragué pesado. Los movimientos de Bella contra mi cuerpo, estaban causando serios problemas en mí. Problemas de los cuales no quería que ella se enterara.

Así que traté de salir de abajo de su cuerpo, pero ella no me dejó. Se afirmó más de mi polera, y su pierna rodeó mi cadera.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido por su movimiento sobre mi cuerpo. Ella no estaba haciendo nada y yo solo pensaba en colocar mi mano sobre su pierna y recorrerla lentamente.

Pero no podía, mejor dicho no debía, porque de poder, podía hacerlo.

—Bella— susurré moviendo su hombro.

— ¿Hum? — preguntó mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

—Bella, puedes bajarte de mí, por favor— casi supliqué.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

Aún había rastro de sueño en ellos, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos. Verla de esa manera y con su cuerpo sobre el mío no era nada bueno.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella bajo mi cuerpo, no era correcto.

—Bella tu estas…

—Te vez sexy por las mañanas— exclamó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Juntó sus labios con los míos mientras los movía de manera lenta, apoyando su cuerpo por completo en el mío. Inevitablemente mis manos fueron a su cadera, tocando su piel desnuda.

Esto no estaba bien. Bella estaba aun dormida, casi inconsciente y yo me estaba aprovechando de eso.

—Bella…— dije separándome de sus labios.

—Te quiero— me interrumpió tomándome de la cabeza para volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Se recostó sobre la cama, he hizo que yo me terminara colocando sobre ella.

No me pude controlar; enredé una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra en su cadera, acaricié su plano vientre. Su piel era tan suave…

Se estremeció por mis caricias.

Nuestros labios se devoraban, se mordían. El cuerpo de Bella se movía bajo el mío, mientras yo trataba de acomodarme sobre ella.

Dirigí mi mano a su muslo y con cuidado abrí su pierna para colocarme entre ellas. Cuando hice eso, nuestros centros se tocaron.

Bella no pudo evitar gemir separándose de mis labios.

—Edward— jadeó.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamé ahogadamente, apartándome de ella.

Me senté a su lado, mientras colocaba mi cabeza entre mis manos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Esta mujer sería mi perdición.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?

— ¿Aún preguntas? Casi pierdo el control.

— ¿De que hablas? — me preguntó con su cara llena de confusión

—Que es muy pronto para que esto pase, no debí dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este nivel— exclamé nervioso, mientras pasaba continuamente las manos por mi cabello.

—Edward solo nos estábamos besando— murmuró.

—Lo sé, pero mi cuerpo no solo quería besos. Quería más y tú… ¡Dios! Eres una tentación— grité. Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme.

—Sé que debemos esperar, pero te quiero Edward, no me importaría que las cosas se adelantaran un poco.

—Pero yo quiero esperar. Por mí. Sabes que tengo menos edad— musité.

—Pero es solo un año, y no se nota. Edward no hagas una tormenta— murmuró comprensiva.

Me disculpé con ella por la forma en que había reaccionado y ella comprendió. Aclaramos que ambos queríamos que sucediera, pero que no era el momento.

Me levante de la cama estirando un poco mi cuerpo y caminé hacia mi armario.

—Edward ¿Qué hago sin pantalones? — preguntó en un susurro, confundida.

—No lo sé, así estabas cuando desperté— le respondí, rebuscando ropa para cambiarme.

—No recuerdo habérmelos sacados— murmuró entre dientes.

—Aquí están— dije, mientras los recogía del suelo. Ella los tomó mientras le decía que me bañaría en otra habitación y que podría ocupar mi baño sin problema alguno. Le dije donde estaban las toallas y demás objetos. Me dio las gracias y dándole una pequeña sonrisa me preparaba para salir de la habitación cuando Bella saltó de la cama.

La polera tapaba incluso sus rodillas, pero me gustaba. La vista que tenía era preciosa.

— ¡Eres una tentación! — medio gruñí y seguí mi camino. Solo escuché la risa de Bella.

El agua de la ducha era fría, tenía que quitarme la calentura de encima.

Esta bien que Bella sea mi novia. En algún momento estas cosas podrán pasar, pero no estaba preparado ahora, no mentalmente.

El efecto del agua fue casi inmediato, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la temperatura, ahora solo quería relajarme.

—Edward— escuché a Bella, mientras tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — medio grité. Me preguntó si todavía me faltaba mucho para terminar, le contesté que en un momento saldría y ella me dijo que iría a preparar el desayuno.

Terminé de ducharme, me vestí con algo sencillo, jeans y polera, no teníamos ningún plan para salir.

Bajé a la cocina, Bella ya tenía todo; tostadas, huevos revueltos y la mesa puesta. Solo oler la comida hizo que mi estómago reclamara por alimento.

—Está todo listo— exclamó sonriéndome.

Ella estaba feliz, ambos nos sonreíamos mientras degustábamos la comida. Me percaté que tenía su mano sobre la lesionada. Automáticamente me preocupe ¿cómo habría podido olvidarme?

— ¿Te duele? —pregunté.

—Un poco— dijo haciendo una mueca.

—No has tomado tú medicina, iré por ella.

Encontré los medicamentos junto a su mochila, regresé a la cocina, y le serví un vaso con agua. No era recomendable que no llevara un orden.

Al terminar de comer ordenamos todo y nos fuimos a sentar al sillón.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — pregunté tomando su mano.

—Ya no— dijo, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que recordé que debíamos adelantar nuestro trabajo de biología. Al final no solo lo adelantamos, sino que lo terminamos.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Ella se estiró un poco, alcanzándolo de su mochila, miró la pantalla cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y sonrió mientras contestaba.

—Hola Jacob— dijo feliz. —No; no estoy en mi casa ¿Por qué? No sé si pueda, tengo trabajo por hacer y en la noche una fiesta. ¿En serio? Entonces podrías venir.

¿Qué? ¿Quién era ese Jacob y por qué lo invitaba?; pensé, tratando de controlar la oleada de celos que me azotó.

—Genial, entonces te envió la dirección por un mensaje y nos vemos— Contestó mientras se despedía de quién quiera que fuese.

— ¿Quién era? — le cuestioné, tratando de regularizar mi voz. No quería que pensara que estaba enojado con ella.

—Mi amigo Jacob, recuerda que te lo presenté. Me quería ir a visitar, pero mejor lo invite a la fiesta.

— ¿Por qué? —. No; no pude esconder el tono de celos de mi voz. Patético.

Me explicó que era solo su amigo. Le creí, pero le pedí-advertí que estaría conmigo toda la noche. Sí, me sentía posesivo con ella. Muy posesivo.

Platicamos un rato más, cuando me dijo que debía ir a su casa, pues su madre la estaría esperando. No deseaba que se fuera, pero sabía que no había otra opción, no quería que la regañasen.

Fui por las llaves de mi auto, nos subimos y partimos rumbo a su casa, Bella me dijo que la dejara a una cuadra de su casa, pues se supone que Alice la iría a dejar, no yo.

—Paso por ti a las nueve— le dije antes de que saliera.

—Te estaré esperando— contestó mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla. Se inclinó hacia mí, rozando sus labios con lo míos.

—Te quiero— susurró. Era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y no besarla.

—También te quiero— balbuceé, terminando con este suplicio. Sus labios; suaves y deliciosos se movían al compás de los míos.

Bella se bajó del auto y yo me dirigí al supermercado, debía hacer unas compras ya que no tendría que comer este fin de semana.

Odiaba cuando mis padres se iban sin preocuparse de mi bienestar.

Compré todo lo que podría necesitar y me fui para mí casa. Ordené todo en los estantes de la cocina.

Decidí que era hora de hacer los deberes y busqué mis cuadernos y libros. Estaba concentrado escribiendo un ensayo cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Emmett.

—Hola Emmett— contesté.

—_Hermano necesito de tu ayuda__—_. Sonaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — respondí, pensando que no sería nada grave.

—_No tengo como llegar a la fiesta de esta noche, me quede sin coche__—__. _No pude evitarlo; suspiré aliviado.

—Supongo qué quieres que pase por ti a tu casa.

—Algo así— murmuró.

— ¿Cómo que algo así?

Me explicó que estaba en Port Angeles pues había llevado su Jeep y no se lo entregarían hasta dentro de unos días. No podía creerlo, eran por lo menos dos horas y había quedado de ir por Bella, para llegar juntos a la fiesta

—_Puedes venir por mí y le dices a Alice que pase por Bella, luego nos juntamos todos en la fiesta. Por favor amigo, eres el único que me puede ayudar. _

— ¿Jasper no puede? — pregunté, tratando de utilizar todos mis recursos disponibles.

—_Tiene una comida con si familia hoy, se desocupara solo para ir a la fiesta_.

Le dije que no se preocupara, que iría por él, pero que antes comería algo, me dio la dirección y me prepare un emparedado. Necesitaba avisarle a Bella lo que había sucedido.

—_Hola Edward__—_ saludó Bella.

—Hola preciosa— respondí, imaginándola sonriéndome.

— _¿Qué sucede? Pensé que hablaríamos hasta que pasaras por mi__—_ ella siempre tan inteligente; era obvio que se daría cuenta.

—Es que no podré— murmuré apesumbrado

— _¿Por qué? _

Le explique lo sucedido con Emmett, quedamos en que llamaría a Alice y nos veríamos allá, estaba despidiéndome cuando me interrumpió.

—_Edward__—._

— ¿Qué sucede?

—_Mi mamá supo donde pase la noche__—_ murmuró.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo? —. Estaba muy sorprendido, no se me pasaba ningún motivo por el cual se hubiera enterado.

—_Te cuento en la noche, ahora tengo que terminar mis deberes y de ordenar algunas cosas. _

—Está bien, pero… ¿esta molesta?

—_No; solo un poco sorprendida. Ya te contaré. Te quiero. _

—También te quiero—. Respondí para luego colgar, tomé mi chaqueta y me apresuré a mi auto, partí rumbo a Port Angeles pensando en Bella, en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Estaba seguro que sino hubiera reaccionado, habríamos continuado. No puedo negarlo, estaba arrepentido de haberme detenido, pero también sabía que era lo mejor. Debíamos estar preparados.

También tenía en mente lo último que me dijo. Su madre sabía que se había quedado conmigo, esperaba que no le trajera problemas.

Cuando por fin llegue a Port Angeles, estaba muy cansado, quería dormir un poco. Pero aún nos quedaba el viaje de regreso a casa, y luego ir a la fiesta, seria imposible descansar algo.

Me estacioné frente al taller donde Emmett debía estar, bajé del auto y antes de que pudiera pisar la vereda, Emmett apareció con los brazos en alto.

—Amigo, por fin llegas, pensaba que me dejarías aquí— exclamó, sacando a la luz sus típicos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Claro que no, ya te había dicho que vendría por ti.

Partimos rumbo a Forks y yo no podía creer que había venido a Port Angeles por una persona, pero era bueno hacer labores sociales.

Emmett me contó todo el camino lo que había pasado con su Jeep, lo mucho que discutió con el mecánico para que se lo tuviera listo hoy mismo, y como él le dijo que seria imposible. Estaba muy molesto por quedarse sin auto el fin de semana.

—Edward ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?

—Muy bien — le respondí sonriente.

—Ustedes hacen una buena pareja, me gustaría ser así con Rosalie— musitó pensativo.

—Es que estas haciendo las cosas mal con ella.

— ¿Por qué? la trato igual como ella me trata a mí.

—Por eso mismo, le respondes con las mismas groserías que ella te dice. Podrías actuar más maduro; no responderle los insultos y contestar con frases cortas, como: "lo que tu digas" o "si tu lo piensas" o "esta bien Rosalie". Esas cosas la dejarían descolocada y sola llegaría a ti.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó con la esperanza en su rostro.

—Estoy seguro.

—Edward eres un genio. Podrías poner una escuela para conquistar a una mujer. Debió serte muy fácil hacer de Bella tu novia.

—No lo creas, hice muchas cosas antes de que eso pasara.

—Pero eres un genio, hoy mismo comenzare.

Emmett fue todo el camino sonriendo por lo que le había dicho. Era solo una idea, igual no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que funcionaria.

Al llegar a la fiesta, ya había mucha gente en ella. Los autos estaban estacionados a lo largo de la calle, y uno que otro estaba sobre el césped del patio delantero. Seguro que llegaría la policía por el desorden.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la casa. En el camino recibimos varias miradas pero yo no tomé en cuenta ninguna; en cambio Emmett respondió muchos de los cumplidos que le dieron.

Estaba seguro de que encontrar a Bella entre toda esta gente sería casi misión imposible, así que decidí que le marcaría. Ella contestó de inmediato.

—_Edward no te escucho, pero estoy en la cocina de la casa. Te espero__—_ dijo y al momento se cortó la comunicación.

—Están en la cocina— le dije a Emmett. Asintió con la cabeza y al entrar a la casa un gran estruendo nos recibió. La música estaba muy fuerte. No entendía como no se escuchaba afuera con esa intensidad. Había personas bailando y bebiendo por todas parte; lo normal.

En la cocina encontramos a Bella, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, conversando y bebiendo algo.

—Hola amor— dijo Bella muy feliz.

—Hola cariño— respondí sonriéndole.

Se acercó a mí y me besó. Pude sentir el sabor del jugo de naranja en sus labios, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Te extrañe— susurro mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

—Yo también— murmuré y besé su cabello.

— ¿Te quedaste sin auto grandulón? —oí a Rosalie burlarse de Emmett.

—Sí, pero gracias a Edward llegué y el lunes podré ir por el— dijo Emmett como si nada —iré por algo de beber.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Rose quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Emmett y su actitud. Su expresión era casi cómica.

— ¿Qué le paso a Emmett? — preguntó Rose viéndome.

—Yo creo que maduró— le respondí mientras una sonrisa de reconocimiento pugnaba por salir.

—Amor vamos a bailar— me pidió Bella.

Asentí y junto con Alice y Jasper nos fuimos a meter entre la multitud. Bailamos al ritmo de la música. Bella tenía sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras movía su cadera y yo colocaba mis manos sobre su cintura siguiendo sus movimientos.

La sonrisa del rostro de Bella era tan hermosa, que inevitablemente me hacía sonreír a mí.

Me besó mientras se seguía moviendo, pero la acerqué a mi cuerpo para besarla intensamente.

—Te quiero— susurré sobre sus labios mientras nos separábamos.

—Yo también— sonrió, dejando un beso sobre mi pecho y girándose para dejar su espalda pegada a mi torso y comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro, descendiendo y ascendiendo. Estaba sorprendido, no sabía que Bella pudiera bailar de esta manera.

Seguí todos sus movimientos; ella se reía y disfrutaba de la música. A veces nos besábamos, otras solo nos mirábamos a los ojos intensamente.

Bella me explico que su amigo Jacob no habia podido venir, yo solo sonrei ante sus palabras, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera.

Lo que estaba sintiendo por Bella era único y perfecto. Sabía que mi lugar en el mundo era junto a ella.

— ¿Dónde esta Alice? — me preguntó después de un rato. Busqué a su amiga, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

—No lo sé— le respondí, acariciando su mejilla.

—Que extraño— murmuró. —No creo que se haya ido, me lo hubiera dicho.

—Se pudo haber ido con Jasper, quédate tranquila, no está sola.

Asintió. Le pregunté si quería salir un rato de ahí y me dijo que si, pues se sentía cansada; tomé su mano y cruzamos toda la improvisada pista de baile.

Estábamos llegando a la puerta cuando vimos un destello de cabellos rubios en un sillón. No sé qué o a quién quería ver Bella, pero se acercó para ver mejor y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a Rose montada sobre Emmett, mientras se besaban con hambre.

— ¿Cuándo pasó esto? — me preguntó Bella, atónita.

—Ni idea— exclamé sorprendido. —Pero mejor vámonos.

Bella asintió y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la salida. Al llegar a fuera, Bella tomó mi brazo llegando así hasta mi auto, quité los seguros y nos subimos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? — cuestioné, volteando a verla

—A donde sea, mientras este contigo.

Conduje por el conocido camino hacia el acantilado donde Bella y yo nos hicimos más cercanos.

—Amo este lugar— me dijo Bella antes de bajarse.

La acompañé hasta la orilla del acantilado, donde la rodeé con mis brazos y nos quedamos mirando el horizonte por algunos minutos.

Me sentía bien estando junto a ella, como si nada ni nadie me hiciera falta, sabía que debía estar junto a Bella por mucho tiempo. Disfrutar de los momentos en que estábamos juntos.

Un rato después regresamos al auto; me apoyé en el capo y Bella se colocó en medio de mis piernas, pasó sus brazos por mí cuello y me besó; de una manera lenta, solo moviendo nuestros labios, sintiendo al otro.

Entreabrió los labios y dejó que mi lengua se deslizara en su boca. Miles de sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo, mis manos se afirmaron mucho más a su cintura, mientras mis labios se movían rudos sobre los suyos y la dejaba sin aliento.

En un movimiento rápido, dejé a Bella sobre el capo mientras la tomaba de los muslos y la elevaba haciendo que quedara completamente recostada, con sus piernas colgadas del auto y yo en medio de ellas.

Nos besábamos apasionadamente; la lucha entre mi lengua y la de ella seguía, ninguno quería dejarse vencer por el otro.

Bella se aferró a mi espalda, acercándome a ella que se movía ligeramente, creando una fricción exquisita. Yo, por mi parte, solo estaba concentrado en besarla, y sentirla lo más que pudiera.

—Edward— dijo Bella separándose para tomar aire.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté, jadeando por un poco de aire.

—Te quiero, no sabes cuanto.

—También te quiero— respondí acariciando sus labios con los míos.

Volví a besarla, pero recordé algo y me separé de ella.

—Bella ¿Qué te dijo tu madre sobre haberte quedado en mi casa? — le cuestioné.

—Edward ahora no importa, solo bésame— dijo atrayéndome a su cuerpo y me volvió a besar.

Podríamos hablar mañana; ahora teníamos que aprovechar el estar juntos.

**Que Les Parecio? El Capitulo Estuvo Un Poquito Encendido... jajaja... Tengo Que Informar Que Ya Nos Vamos Acercando al Drama... :S Asi QUe Atentas..! :D Quiero Agradecer Los Favoritos, Alertas y Los Review... Gracias a... **_Zoe Hallow, MEntxu Masen Cullen, VaNeSaErK, janalez, .Pxa, jupy, Alexz Darcy Black, valeesyta, maddycullen, alma cullen, caritoiturriaga, Temhota Enterteining, samyzoe, Isela Cullen, analia swan, MaGa Cullen, saloh y CHaryley Costa..._ **Gracias a Casa Una de Ustedes Por Sus Review..! Son Siempre Muy Bien Recividos.. Ayudan a Subir El Animi... Tambien Gracuas a Las Lectoras Silenciosas... **

**PD: Puedes Dejar Un Review y Recibir Un Adelanto El Dia Martes... AUNQUE EL PROXIMO ADELANTO SERA EL LUNES YA QUE ME VOY DE VIAJE EL MARTES... podre seguir actualizando y avisare cuando me quede sin internet.**

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Me Pueden Preguntar Lo Que Deseen.**

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer.  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	10. Tiempo Perfecto

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**Este Capitulo Fue Beteado Gracias a Anndie Cullen-Li y Guadi Fics... Gracias Chicsa Por Su Ayuda :D**

**.**

**10. Tiempo Perfecto.**

**Bella POV.**

Me sentía cómoda entre mis sábanas, no quería despertar completamente de mis sueños, ya que aun tenía el sabor de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Había sido mágica la noche anterior. Besarnos con Edward sobre su auto hasta la madrugada había sido un sueño, un sueño real.

No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

―Bella a levantarse― entró mi madre en la habitación.

―No quiero.

―Vamos hija, es tarde y tienes visita.

―¿Quién y qué hora es?

―Son las doce del día y Alice te espera abajo. Además hay un día precioso fuera.

―Bien, dile a Alice que bajo en quince minutos.

―Ok― dijo mi madre y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté, estiré mi cuerpo y me fui a mi closet para tomar un jean, una blusa de color verde y mis zapatillas. Tomé la toalla sobre la silla y me fui directo al baño para darme una ducha.

El agua relajó mi cuerpo, aunque también se llevó todas las sensaciones que tenia. Me vestí con lo que había elegido, para luego cepillar mi cabello y mis dientes, para bajar donde me debía de estar esperando Alice.

―Buenas tardes dormilona― dijo cuando llegué donde ella.

―Hola Alice― dije yendo a la cocina.

Busqué una fuente para servirme cereales, y la botella con leche. Cuando mi desayuno estuvo listo, me senté frente a Alice quien me estaba esperando ansiosa.

―¿Qué te ocurre?― Pregunté al dar mi primer cucharada.

―Tengo algo que contarte.

―¿Qué cosa?

―No te lo puedo decir aquí, tu madre podría escuchar. Termina de comer eso y luego hablamos, pero eso si, antes de que te cuente algo tu me tienes que contar que paso la otra noche en casa de Edward.

―Nada― dije siendo sincera.

―No mientas.

―Alice no paso nada, bueno algo en la mañana, pero nada más.

―¿Qué paso?

―Besos muy apasionados Alice, pero aún no estamos listos para hacer algo― dije.

―Entiendo, pensé que seria algo más emocionante, creo que morirás con lo que te contaré.

―Alice no me asustes.

―No es nada malo, pero termina de comer y salimos a tu patio a conversar, así también disfrutamos del sol.

Terminé mi fuente con cereales, dejé todo lavado y con Alice nos fuimos al patio. El sol golpeó mi cuerpo, haciendo que un calor me recorriera por completo el cuerpo.

Nos sentamos sobre el césped, se podía notar que la primavera estaba por entrar, yo quería algunos días de sol, aunque sabia que Forks era cambiante y terminarían todos los días de primavera con lluvias torrenciales.

―Ahora cuéntame― le dije a Alice.

―Anoche tuve mi primera vez con Jasper― dijo Alice con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yo demoré un poco en entender que había querido decir con su primera vez.

―¿Qué?― pregunté― Alice eso es muy pronto.

―No, creo que fue en el momento perfecto.

―Alice solo te pusiste de novia con Jasper hace unos días, me puedes explicar en que estabas pensando.

―En nada Bella, solo estaba sintiendo, disfrutando del momento. Fue perfecto― dijo suspirando.

―Alice…

―Bella no me digas que lo que hice estuvo mal, por que no lo veré así. Jasper ayer fue todo para mí, fue un momento perfecto, él fue perfecto para mí, y sé que era el momento.

―Amiga… yo… yo no podría ir a contarte algo así. ¿Cómo lo haces?

―Eres mi mejor amiga, tenia que contarte, aparte moría por decirle a alguien― sonrió.

No podía juzgar a Alice, ya que el día que me quedé con Edward, y nos besamos sobre su cama, yo hubiera deseado que el continuara, que hiciéramos el amor, pero él nos detuvo y tenia razón.

Conversamos de más cosas con Alice aún recostadas sobre el césped, mientras disfrutábamos del sol. Mi amiga sonreía feliz cada vez que hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a Jasper, y de que quería verlo pronto. Yo también quería ver a Edward, y aún le debía una conversación.

―Amiga que me dices de ir a PorAngeles.

―¿Hoy?― Pregunté.

―Si.

―No creo que pueda ir, quedé de juntarme con Edward, tenemos algo de que hablar.

―¿Algo malo?― Preguntó Alice preocupada.

―No… pero bueno mi madre descubrió que no dormí en tu casa la otra noche y le dije a Edward que le contaría lo que hablé con ella.

―¿Cómo se enteró? ¿No te retó?

―No, tú sabes que mi madre prefiere que conversemos sobre todo, pero me dijo que la próxima vez le avisara.

―¿Tú crees que te dé permiso?

―Eso espero, ya que me gustaría quedarme con Edward de nuevo.

Alice se rió por lo que dije.

Luego de eso volvimos a la casa, y Alice se fue prometiendo llamarme más tarde. Fui a sentarme al living, cuando mi madre llegó y se sentó en el otro sillón mirándome detenidamente.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Anoche llegaste muy tarde, bueno, diría temprano, porque llegaste en la madrugada. Me quieres decir ¿Dónde andabas y con quién?

―Estaba con Edward, cerca de un acantilado― dije tomando una almohada y apretándola sobre mí pecho.

―¿Qué tan serios van tú y Edward?― Preguntó mi madre.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Sé que te quedaste donde Edward el otro día, y solo durmieron, pero ahora, ¿Eso cambió?

―No― dije sonrojándome por la conversación― aún esperaremos, pero sí las cosas están tomando un curso distinto.

―Bella, solo te pido que te cuides y esperes el tiempo que sea necesario. Que nadie te esté apurando.

―Podría decir que las cosas son al revés.

―¿Cómo?

―Yo soy la que lo estoy apurando un poco.

―¡Bella!― Dijo mi madre sorprendida.

―Tranquila, ya Edward me dijo que debíamos esperar, solo déjame disfrutar de todo esto.

―Bien, pero cuídate.

―Si mamá.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar desde el piso superior y antes de que mi madre pudiera decir algo yo ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba.

―Aló― dije contestando a la llamada.

―Hola hermosa― dijo una voz sexy.

―Hola guapo― me dejé caer sobre la cama.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, extrañándote y ¿Tú?

―Bien, y también te extraño.

―¿Llegaron tus padres?

―Si, y mi madre no me deja en paz, creo que tiene cargo de conciencia por dejarme solo.

―Pobre de ti… pero, momento… ¿Podrás venir por mi?

―Claro que si, ya les dije que iba a salir con mi novia, no me pueden reclamar nada, ellos me dejaron solo.

―Me encanta que actúes tan maduramente.

Escuché la risa de Edward.

―Pero tengo razón.

—Si amor. Entonces te espero.

—Llego en media hora.

—Ok.

Corté la llamada y busqué algo para salir con Edward. Me había invitado a comer a PorAngeles.

Busqué una falda que no había visto hace bastante tiempo pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar.

Cuando por fin la encontré, me la coloqué, era negra y me llegaba sobre las rodillas, me puse una polera azul un poco ajustada, mis convers y cepillé mi cabello dejando mis ondas sueltas.

Busqué una chaqueta por si en la tarde la temperatura bajaba, más mi bolso y luego bajé las escaleras, justo para cuando pisé el último escalón, el timbre sonó.

Abrí la puerta para encontrar al chico más guapo de Forks.

―Hola― dijo con una sonrisita en sus labios.

―Hola― me acerqué a él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé, de una manera lenta.

―Hola Edward― dijo mi madre a mi espalda.

―Hola Marie― Edward me tomó por la cintura― ¿Cómo está?

―Bien, gracias.

―Mamá ya nos vamos.

―Se cuidan y no lleguen muy tarde, recuerden que mañana tiene clases.

―Si mamá.

Tomé la mano de Edward para salir de la casa y él me ayudó a subir al auto y condujo hacia PorAngeles.

En el camino Edward me contó sobre la llegada de sus padres, lo que le dijeron y lo que su madre le trajo para tratar de compensar el haberlo dejado solo.

―Ya te conté lo que paso con mis padres, ahora quiero saber que te dijo tu madre. ¿Se molestó?

―No― dije.

―Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

―Bueno pidió que le contara todo.

―¿Todo? Eso quiere decir que le contaste sobre nuestro… bueno ya sabes qué.

―Solo una parte, no le conté todo. Pero no se enojó, solo me pidió que me cuidara, que esperara el momento indicado para hacer algo. Edward, mi mamá no es tan cerrada, igual sabe que en algún momento algo pasara entre nosotros.

―Es bueno saberlo.

Cuando llegamos a PorAngeles, Edward dejó el auto a unas calles del restaurante -dijo que así podríamos caminar un poco-, y pasar más tiempo juntos, era una buena idea.

El restaurante era modesto, tenía un ambiente agradable y me gustó. Aunque, lo que no me gustó, fue la chica que vino a pedir nuestra orden y miró todo el tiempo a Edward. Él no se preocupó en verla, ya que solo le dijo lo que pediríamos y ya, pero la chica se lo comía con la mirada.

―¿Qué pasa?― Preguntó cuando la chica se fue.

―Esa te estaba mirando como un pedazo de carne.

―¿Celosa?

―Si, y mucho― dije cruzándome de brazos.

―Tranquila― dijo Edward cambiándose al asiento de mi lado― solo tengo ojos para ti.

―Pero igual ella te mira.

―Pero yo no a ella, así que tranquila― me dio un beso en la mejilla― solo tú me gustas y solo a ti te miro.

Edward giró mi rostro a su lado y me besó, un beso lento pero cargado de cariño.

La chica volvió con la comida, vio a Edward sentado a mi lado y pude ver el cambio en su rostro, no le gustaba la idea. Nos entregó la comida y se fue.

Edward me mantuvo todo el tiempo ocupada, preocupado de que me sintiera a gusto y de que la comida me gustara. Yo solo sonreía feliz por todos los tratos amables que estaba recibiendo, nunca me habían tratado de esa manera.

Al terminar de comer, Edward pagó la comida -no me dejó ayudar ni aunque sea un poquito-, para luego tomarme de la mano y sacarme del restaurante para comenzar a caminar calle abajo.

Íbamos en silencio, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro; y yo no podía pedir más, estaba en mi lugar feliz.

―Vamos a ese parque― dijo Edward instándome a cruzar la calle.

Entramos al parque y caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos al centro, y Edward me hizo caminar hasta un árbol que daba una gran sombra, para que nos sentáramos y me prestó la camisa que tenía puesta sobre su polera para que me cubriera las piernas, ya que la falda dejaba mucho para ver. El solo se apoyó en el árbol y yo en su pecho.

―Me gusta estar así contigo― dije.

―También me gusta.

Me relajé en sus brazos. Él tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa y de nuestro alrededor. Hasta que Edward me dio un beso en la cabeza y habló:

―Bella.

―Dime.

―¿Crees que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo?

―¿Por qué preguntas?― Me giré un poco para verlo.

―No sé, se me vino ese pensamiento a la mente.

―Estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo Edward, no te mortifiques por algo así.

―Te quiero tanto― dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

―También te quiero.

―Tengo algo para ti― dijo de repente.

―¿Qué?

Edward buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta que sacó algo en su mano, la cual estaba cerrada.

―Espero que te guste.

Tomó una de mis manos y dejó caer el objeto que tenia en la suya sobre mi palma.

Lo tomé con cuidado para darme cuenta de que era una pulsera de plata, y que tenia tres colgantes distintos en ella; primero una rosa, luego una mariposa y por último un corazón. Era muy hermosa.

―Edward está preciosa, gracias― lo abracé.

―Esa pulsera era de mi abuela. Mi padre me la entregó junto con otras joyas de ella cuando falleció. Es una pulsera única y tú eres única, así que era perfecta.

―Edward, pero era de tu abuela.

―Quiero que la tengas tú.

―Gracias― dije sorprendía por su regalo.

―Déjame ayudarte a colocarla.

Él me ayudó a enganchar los extremos de la pulsera en mi muñeca que no tenía la venda y una vez que la tuve puesta, alcé la mano y ésta se vio muy linda sobre mi piel.

―Te dije que era perfecta― dijo Edward.

Volvimos a la casa cerca de las seis.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Edward me acompaño a la puerta, me dio un dulce beso y se fue, mientras yo entraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Veo que te fue muy bien― dijo mi madre desde el sillón.

―Si mamá, Edward es perfecto.

―Me alegro que seas feliz hija.

―Mira lo que me regaló― le mostré la pulsera.

―Es muy linda.

―Me encanta― dije.

Después de eso, mi madre preparó algo para comer, para así irme a dormir, tenia clases al día siguiente y tenia que descansar de un fin de semana agotador.

.

Había pasado un mes desde nuestra salida con Edward, era martes y todo el instituto estaba revolucionado por el baile de este viernes. Ya estábamos en los últimos días de clases, bueno, aún quedaban tres semanas, pero se venía el verano que tanto esperábamos y el baile que Alice esperaba ansiosa.

―Amiga tienes tu vestido ¿Verdad?― Preguntó por quinta vez en el día.

―Si Alice, lo compramos hace dos semanas.

―Bien, también tienes tus zapatos.

―No, pero iré por ellos mañana, mi madre me ayudará.

―Ok, tu madre sabrá que es lo mejor para ti.

―Eso espero.

―Hola amor― llegó Edward a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola.

―Edward ¿Dónde esta Jasper?― Preguntó Alice.

―En la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

―Iré a decirle que quiero comer una manzana verde― dijo Alice.

Ella se paró como siempre, saltando de su asiento, pero antes de diera un paso, se movió hacia los lados y estuvo a punto de caerse… si no fuera por Edward que se dio cuenta y la sujetó, se hubiera caído.

―Alice ¿Estás bien?― Pregunté llegando a su lado.

―Si… yo solo me mareé.

―Deberías sentarte― dijo Edward.

Alice se volvió a sentar mientras tomaba aire de una manera lenta.

―Alice ¿Qué pasó?― Preguntó Jasper llegando a su lado.

―Me mareé, no es nada grave.

―¿Te llevo a la enfermería?― Preguntó Jasper preocupado.

―No estoy bien. Solo fue algo pasajero, esto del baile me tiene loca y… fue solo eso.

―Ok, pero si te siente mal me avisas.

―Si.

Jasper se sentó junto a Alice y esta se apoyó en su pecho. Era muy extraño lo que le había pasado, Alice nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, muy pocas veces se enfermaba.

―Tenía ganas de comer una manzana verde― dijo Alice.

―Yo voy por ella― se levantó Edward― ¿Alguien quiere algo más?

―No amor gracias― dije.

Edward fue a comprar la manzana de Alice y yo terminé de comer mi comida mientras Jasper comida de la suya y miraba a Alice. Solo esperaba que eso que tenia Alice solo fuera un mareo.

Ese día las clases terminaron un poco antes, ya que había reunión de profesores, lo cual para todos fue algo muy bueno. Edward me llevó a casa, la cual estaría vacía, ya que mi madre estaría todo el día en Port Angels con sus amigas, me gustaba que saliera, así que no se aburría en casa.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward me acompañó a la puerta, pero no entró.

―¿Qué pasa amor?

―Nada, es solo que… tu madre no está y la última vez dijo que ella debía estar en casa para que entrara.

―Vamos Edward ni que hiciéramos algo, no seas tonto, vamos entra― dije tirando de él.

―Podríamos ver una película― dijo Edward.

―Ok, iré por algo de comer, tú busca algo.

Edward asintió y se fue al living, entendía que quería hacerle caso a mi madre, pero también mi madre debía entender que con Edward teníamos una relación, y que no podía prohibirnos todo.

Volví con una bandeja con emparedados y gaseosas, mientras que Edward se sentó en el sillón grande. Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa del centro y me senté junto a él. Había elegido una película de comedia romántica para ver.

Llevábamos media hora mirando la película, cuando decidí que esto era aburrido, así que coloqué mi mano sobre el muslo de Edward y comencé a hacer círculos sobre éste. Sentí a Edward tensarse pero no dijo nada, yo continué con mi labor, hasta que Edward me miró.

―¿Qué haces?― Preguntó.

―Nada, solo estoy aburrida.

―Y tu idea de quitarte el aburrimiento es torturarme.

―Un poco.

―No te busques problemas― dijo Edward volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla.

―¿Qué clase de problemas?

―No quieres saber.

―Entonces tendré que averiguarlos.

Comencé a subir mi mano por su muslo, llegando hasta su cadera, donde metí mi mano dentro de su polera para comenzar a acariciar su abdomen.

―Bella detente, no sabes lo que me haces.

―No quiero detenerme Edward, quiero que tú y yo hagamos esto.

―Bella…

―Edward dime que no me deseas y me detengo.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió para mirarme con sus ojos un poco más oscurecidos.

―¿Por qué me haces esto, si sabes que no me puedo detener?― Dijo él antes de tomar mi rostro y besarme de manera urgente.

―Vamos a mi habitación― dije sobre sus labios.

Él solo me tomó de la mano y me levantó del sillón.

No sabía que pasaría en mi habitación pero estaba con Edward y me sentía segura.

**Les Gusto? Que Les Parece? y Tengo que Decirles Que Lo Lamento... Nunca Pense Que Se quedaria En Lo Mejor Cuando Yo Iba a Desaparecer POr Una Semana... La Proxima Semana Me Voy Donde Mi Abuela... Que Viene En un Campo Campo entre Las Montañas (Se Parece Un poco a Forks Muchos Arboles y Verde) La Cosa Es Que No Tendre Internet Por Esos Dias (HAsta Sin Telefono Me Quedo) (Horrible) Bueno La Cosa Es Que Esta Semana Que Viene No Hay Capitulo Ni Adelanto... Hasta La Proxima... Asi Que Espero Me Perdonen... Lo Bueno Es Que Podre escribir Mucho Esta Semana de Desaparicion.. Por Que Tengo El Notebook y Cero Distracciones :D Agradesco Los Review De Todos El Mundo, Alerta y favoritos.. Como Tambien Las Lectoras Silenciosas... Muchas Gracias :D Como Vieron Ya Sus dudas Quedaron Disipadas... Alice Se habia ido Con Jasper, La Madre de Bella No Le Dijo Nada... Para Aquellas Que Creian que Los Queria Separar... y Estos Dos Estan Cada Dia Mas Melosos... xD El Capitulo siguiente Algo Pasa Entre Edward y Bella... Algo Le Pasa a Alice (Quien Adivine capitulo Dedicado) y Es El Penultimo de Paz... xD Espero Que No Se Enojen Por Mi Desaparicion... Se Les Quiere a Todas Por Seguir Esta Locura... **

**PD: Dejen Su Review y Envio Adelanto.  
>PD2: Me PUeden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen Siempre Comento y Contesto Dudas :D <strong>

**Saludos y Gracias POr Leer **

**Danii**


	11. Primera Experiencia

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**Este Capitulo Fue Beteado Por Anndie Cullen-Li Gracias Chica..! **

**Capitulo Dedicado a** _chet-ice, Zoe Hallow, alma cullen, Isela Cullen y samyzoe. _**Todas Ustedes Le Apuntaron a Lo Que Pasaria Con Alice :D **

**11. Primera Experiencia.**

**Bella POV**.

Edward me dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, mi respiración era entrecortada por todos los besos que nos dimos antes de que me dejara aquí.

Él sólo me sonrió, yo estiré mis brazos para que él se acercara y lo hizo. Se colocó a mi lado en mi cama, me abrazó por la cintura y escondió su cara en mi cuello dándome dulces besos, yo sólo disfrute del aroma que tenia Edward.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó.

— Estoy segura de ti.

— No estoy seguro de poder darte lo que deseas Bella — dijo Edward aún escondido.

Yo me separé de Edward, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

—Edward ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A no saber que hacer. Nunca he hecho esto Bella, te puedo hacer daño.

—Yo tampoco se que esperar, pero te deseo Edward, no sabes cuanto.

—Lo sé, también te deseo, no sabes lo que me haces cada vez que te veo… pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

—Intentemos a ver que pasa, no te pido hacer todo, pero si poder avanzar en algo.

Él sólo asintió. Yo me acerqué a él y lo besé. Nuestro beso era lento, pero metí mi lengua en la boca de Edward para aumentar la intensidad, él me respondió succionando mi lengua con su boca, haciendo que mi cuerpo se erizara completamente.

Mis manos comenzaron a subir la playera de Edward, él dejó que la sacara y continuó con el beso. Sus manos comenzaron a sacar mi playera, me dejó sólo con mi brasier, su mirada se fue a mis pechos, para luego volverme a besarme de una manera más apasionada que antes.

Yo tomé una de sus manos y la dejé sobre mi pecho, quería que me tocara, moría por sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Él solo gimió sobre mis labios, metiendo su lengua más hacia mi boca, yo sólo succionaba esa parte de su cuerpo como si fuera mi último alimento.

Edward se movió para dejarme bajo su cuerpo, él entremedio de mis piernas, pudiendo sentir su gran erección contra mi sexo. Edward era muy grande, por lo que pude sentir.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando besos y lamidas a su paso, yo sólo me estremecía cuando pasaba su lengua y luego soplaba ligeramente. No sabia dónde había aprendido a hacer eso, pero hacia que mi cuerpo se encendiera.

Siguió bajando, hasta que llegó al inicio de mis pechos, sus labios besaban y mordían de forma delicada todo a su paso, sus manos pasaron de estar a mis costados hacia mi espalda, tomó los tirantes traseros de mi brasier y los soltó, con un ágil movimiento sacó esa prenda de mi cuerpo y me dejó expuesta ante él.

Me ruboricé completamente, pero él sólo me besó y volvió a bajar por mi cuerpo dejando dulces besos, hasta que llegó a la cumbre de mis pechos, primero dejó un beso en la cima, pero luego metió mi pezón derecho dentro de su boca, para comenzar a succionarlo y morderlo, eso sacó un gemido alto de mi boca.

Estuvo por un buen tiempo torturando mis pezones, pasaba de uno a otro como si fuera un dulce, no pude aguantar mucho tiempo y lo atraje hacia mi rostro para besarlo con fuerza y pasión.

Mientras nos besábamos, llevé mis manos a su pantalón, fui hacia el botón y lo solté para luego bajar el cierre. Comencé a tirar del pantalón hacia abajo, pero como no podía sacarlo Edward se separó de mí, tomó sus pantalones y los bajó, dejándome ver su erección cubierto aún por su bóxer.

—Quítate esos también.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó Edward nervioso.

—Yo haré lo mismo — dije.

Me puse de pie para desabrochar mi pantalón y comenzar a deslizarlo por mis piernas, cuando los dos estábamos en igualdad de condición, yo tomé la iniciativa y bajé la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Edward tenía sus ojos abiertos completamente al verme desnuda.

Él tomo sus bóxer y se los bajó, dejándome ver en toda su extensión su miembro, el cual era muy grande, y… ¡Rayos! Eso me puso nerviosa.

Me acerqué a Edward, tomé sus manos y me puse de puntillas para besarlo. Nuestro beso comenzó lento, hasta que se volvió desesperado y lleno de pasión para volver a caer sobre la cama con Edward sobre mí.

El beso de Edward me tenía en las nubes, ya que no sentí cuando su mano descendió por mi cuerpo y se posó justo sobre la parte que necesitaba atención. Sus dedos aún temblorosos tocaron mi clítoris, eso me hizo gemir y separarme de Edward, gritando su nombre:

—Edward — dije fuerte.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó moviendo su dedo por mi sexo.

—M-me en-encanta — dije entrecortado.

Él continuó besando mi cuerpo, mientras sus dedos se movían sobre mi sexo, haciendo que gimiera y un nudo en mi bajo vientre se formara de a poco. Yo no me pude quedar quieta y llevé mis manos al miembro de Edward para tocarlo. Él dejó de mover su mano por un momento, cuando mis manos comenzaron a subir y a bajar por su longitud, escondió su cara en mi cuello y gimió alto.

—Bella eso… eso se siente… increíble — dijo.

Continué moviendo mi mano de abajo hacia arriba, y él también volvió a su labor, moviendo sus dedos, pero esta vez la punta de su dedo encontró mi entrada y muy lentamente fue entrado, mi cuerpo se tensó por la sensación, para luego relajarse cuando Edward comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

Mis gemidos eran altos, mientras que los de Edward eran roncos y siempre se amortiguaban en la piel que estaba mordiendo.

Edward movió mas rápido su dedo en mi cuerpo, pero en uno de esos movimientos agrego otro dedo, y yo gemí alto, arqueando la espalda. Mis manos también se comenzaron a mover más rápido sobre su miembro, haciendo presión de vez en cuando, cosa que a Edward le encantaba ya que gemía muy alto.

Seguimos moviendo nuestras manos en el cuerpo del otro, Edward besaba mis pezones, provocando más sensaciones a mi cuerpo, yo movía mis manos sobre su miembro y a veces pasaba mis uñas sobre él.

Mi cuerpo anunciaba que algo grande estaba por pasar, lo sentía en mi bajo vientre, y por la forma en que el miembro de Edward se sentía en mis manos, podía decir que el estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

—B-Bella— dijo Edward —Creo… creo que… estoy cerca.

—Yo… también.

Edward aumentó sus movimientos y agregó un tercer dedo, yo también aumenté la velocidad, y de un momento a otro mi cuerpo estalló en un sin fin de colores y sensaciones nunca antes vistas, grité fuerte, mientras sentía a Edward igual, su cuerpo apoyado en el mío, estremeciéndose mientras su miembro se descargaba entre nosotros.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, muy, pero muy irregulares. No podíamos evitar los espasmos que recorrían nuestros cuerpos. Yo sólo me sujetaba de Edward para no caer, me sentía en las nubes.

Estuvimos un tiempo así, recostados y abrazados uno al lado del otro, hasta que Edward se paró para ir al baño, volviendo a unos minutos con una toalla húmeda y limpiando nuestros cuerpos, fue delicado conmigo mientras limpiaba. Cuando estuvimos limpios, dejó la toalla en el suelo y se volvió a recostar en mi cama, tapándonos con una manta.

—Bella, sé que esperabas algo más, pero esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos— me dijo Edward un poco apenado.

—Me ha encantado Edward, y prefiero ir de a poco antes de cometer un error.

—Pienso igual, a parte para llegar a completar este acto tan hermoso necesitamos algo para protegernos, como un preservativo.

—No había pensado en eso — dije.

—Te quiero Bella, y esto fue maravilloso.

—También te quiero — dije acurrucándome en su pecho.

El momento había sido perfecto y Edward tenia razón, lo mejor era ir de a poco antes de hacer algo más grande. Como él dijo, no teníamos protección, no habíamos planificado esto, yo no me cuidaba y no quería ser una irresponsable, no podía quedar embarazada con todas las charlas que me dio mi madre sobre este momento. Pero había amado lo que acababa de pasar, estar con Edward de esta manera tan intima sólo hacía crecer nuestro amor.

...

Me tuve que haber quedado dormida en algún momento, por que sólo sentí ser movida por alguien a mi lado.

—Bella, despierta — dijo una voz.

—No, quiero dormir.

—Bella despierta, tu madre debe estar por llegar.

Esas palabras me sacaron de la bruma en la cual me tenía el sueño, para abrir los ojos y encontrarme con las esmeraldas de Edward muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho, me dijiste que tu madre llegaría cerca de las ocho treinta, debería irme, no quiero tener problemas.

—Podemos bajar y decir que estábamos viendo una película, no quiero que te vayas.

—Bien, pero es mejor que te levante y ordenemos este desastre.

Edward se alejó de mi lado y vi que ya tenia puesto sus pantalones y estaba tomando su playera para colocársela. Me senté en la cama, tapando mi cuerpo con la manta, mientras buscaba alguna de mis ropas, pero no lograba ver nada.

—Aquí tienes — dijo Edward.

En sus manos tenia mi brasier, junto con mi braguita, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver a Edward con esas prendas tan intimas para mí.

—No puedo creer que aún te sonrojes— dijo Edward — si quieres puedo salir mientras te vistes.

—Si no es molestia— musité mirando mi regazo.

—Lavaré esto.

Edward recogió la toalla que estaba en el suelo y salió de la habitación, yo rápidamente tomé mis prendas y comencé a vestirme. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta y salí de la habitación para ver a Edward con la toalla húmeda en las manos.

—La meteré en la secadora — dije.

Tomé la mano de Edward y bajamos, él se sentó en el living mientras fui a dejar la toalla en la secadora, volví donde Edward, me apoyé en su cuerpo y el me abrazó por los hombros. A los poco minutos sentimos a mi madre entrar en la casa.

—¡Hola chicos! — exclamó feliz.

—Hola mamá— dije.

—Hola Marie— saludó Edward.

—¡Que bueno que están los dos aquí! Tengo algo para ustedes.

Ella entró con varios bolsas que dejó sobre la mesa de centro, luego fue a colgar su chaqueta para volver a colocarse frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué es mamá?

—Primero— dijo seria — ¿Cenaron?

—No— respondimos con Edward.

—Entonces Bella, llama a la pizzería y pide dos pizzas familiares, tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación y les muestro lo que traje.

Mi madre se fue a las escaleras, mientras que Edward me tendía el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

Cuando colgué, mi madre bajó con su ropa cambiada, más cómoda de lo que estaba.

—Bien, ahora les mostraré lo que les traje.

Comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsas, mientras que con Edward nos mirábamos extrañados. Ella sacó una caja grande que me tendió.

—Esto es para ti Bella.

Tomé la caja y la abrí para encontrar un hermoso par de zapatos negros, que tenían una cinta blanca en la orilla, era punta redonda y el taco podría ser de unos diez centímetros.

—¡Gracias madre, están hermosos! — dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un abrazo.

—De nada hija.

Cuando nos separamos mi madre volvió a buscar en una de las bolsas una caja rectangular, las cual solo se la extendió a Edward, que la miró sorprendido.

—Marie, no es necesario.

—Es un pequeño regalo, algo útil— dijo mi madre.

Edward tomó la caja, y la abrió para dejar ver una corbata de color negro. Él la tomó con cuidado y se podía apreciar lo fina que era.

—Marie, no era necesario.

—Es lo mejor para el novio de mi hija, quiero que se vean perfectos el viernes.

—Gracias — dijo Edward.

La corbata combinaba muy bien con mi vestido que era de color negro. Edward sólo sabía el color del vestido ya que no lo había visto aún, debía esperar hasta el viernes.

A los minutos llegó la pizza, Edward cenó con nosotros, teníamos una conversación muy entretenida los tres. Edward y mi madre ya se llevaban muy bien, entre ellos se hacían bromas o mi madre le daba consejos, amaba la relación que teníamos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, mi madre dijo que lavaría los platos, y Edward decidió que era el momento para irse. Se despidió de mi madre y luego lo acompañé hasta su auto para despedirlo.

—Te quiero— dijo abrazándome.

—También te quiero.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

—Edward, debería ser yo quien te agradeciera, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, lo disfruté mucho— dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho mientras me sonrojaba.

Edward tomó mi barbilla para alzarla, me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes para murmurar:

—No tanto como yo— y me besó.

Nos besamos por lo menos unos quince minutos, antes de que Edward por fin se subiera a su auto y se fuera.

Volví a la casa como si estuviera sobre una nube, no podía ser más feliz que ahora.

—Hija, creo que estas enamorada— dijo mi madre cuando entré.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Que estas enamorada. Lo veo en tu rostro y Edward está en las mismas.

Me quedé un momento pensando en las palabras de mi madre, y no estaba equivocada, amaba a Edward, desde hace días ese sentimiento de sólo querer a alguien se transformó en amor.

—Si mamá— dije —Lo amo.

—Lo sé hija, y me alegro por ti, eres feliz y eso es lo que me importa— Yo sólo sonreí ante las palabras de mi madre.

—Hija ¿Qué te parece invitar a Edward y su familia a cenar a casa este domingo?

—No sé, puede ser que los padres de Edward viajen.

—Si les avisan ahora de seguro pueden.

—Bien, hablaré con Edward mañana.

—Ok.

—Iré a descansar, mañana tengo clases.

—Buenas noches hija.

—Buenas noches mami— le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación.

...

Los días pasaron rápido, ya me habían quitado la venda de la mano y hoy era el esperado baile por todo el instituto, tendríamos sólo dos clases ya que habían dejado tiempo para que la gente se fuera a preparar. Yo no podía creer que nos dejaran salir antes por un baile. Pero no era malo, ya que Alice me llevaría a un salón de belleza a maquillarme y peinarme, no tenía muchas ganas de eso pero se lo había prometido. Rose también iría con nosotras, ya que ahora era una más del grupo.

También estaba nerviosa por la cena que tendría con los padres de Edward el próximo sábado.

Ellos habían aceptado la invitación que les había hecho mi madre, y cuando Edward me lo dijo no lo podía creer, pensé que tendrían algo que hacer y ese momento se retrasaría, pero al final ellos dijeron que si y finalmente los conocería. No sabía como debía actuar en ese momento.

Tocaron el timbre que anunciaba que podríamos salir ya de clases, Alice me estaría esperando en la entrada para llevarme a Port Angels a nuestro cambio de look.

Pasé por mi mochila a mi casillero, me la puse sobre el hombre y caminé hacia la salida, cuando sentí que alguien me la quitaba y me envolvían unos brazos.

—Hola— Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola.

Me recargué contra el pecho de Edward, que venia caminado detrás de mi abrazado.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Bien, pero ya quiero llegar a casa.

—Sabes que tienes un día largo.

—Sí, lo sé. No puedo creer que le dijera a Alice que si.

—Sólo serán unas horas, luego irás por tu vestido, yo iré por ti y pasaremos toda la noche juntos.

—Sip.

— ¿Pediste permiso para no llegar a dormir?

—Sí. Mi madre estuvo un poco reacia, pero le dije que me tenías una sorpresa y aceptó, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho las sorpresas y ver que estaba aceptando la tuya le pareció una buena idea.

—Que bien, espero que te guste.

—Cualquier cosa que sea de tu parte me gustará.

Salimos del edificio y el sol nos dio directo en los ojos. En la mañana había estado nublado, pero ya había salido el sol, al parecer este verano seria mucho más notorio que los otros.

Edward me acompañó hasta donde estaba Alice, nos despedimos con un largo beso, por el cual las chicas me molestaron al subirme en el auto.

Alice manejó hacia Port Angels, yo me fui escuchando la conversación que tenían con Rose, no tenia muchas ganas de participar, sólo pensaba en la tortura que me esperaría en un par de minutos.

Nos estacionamos frente al salón de belleza, Alice fue la primera en bajar y salir diciendo que ya tenia planeado el look para todas, yo sólo me deje llevar hacia el lugar.

Me sentaron en una silla y una chica comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello. Primero lo lavó, lo secó y comenzó con unas tenazas a hacer ondas en mi cabello. Si ya tenía ondas, ahora las tenía mucho más marcadas.

La chica dejó mi cabello suelto y fue por la maquilladora, cerré los ojos para relajarme sobre la silla.

—Bella, ya les dije como debían maquillarte— dijo Alice a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a mi amiga con su cabello un poco más corto de lo que ya lo tenía.

Estaba muy bien planchado, y todo en puntitas.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó.

—Bien, te queda excelente.

—El tuyo aún no está listo, dejaremos que las ondas tomen una forma mas natural.

—Ok.

—Tu maquillaje será sencillo, ya que el vestido lo es.

—Bien.

Alice se fue y llegó la chica encargada de eso, comenzó a pasar pinceles y lápices por mi rostro. Eso tomó mucho tiempo, y cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirme, ella termino con mi trabajo.

—Gracias— le dije cuando se fue.

Me miré en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, mi cara tenia un tono distinto, mis pómulos se resaltaban mucho más, mis ojos se veían más grandes y la cantidad de maquillaje era muy poca. Estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Lista para terminar? — preguntó la peluquera.

—Sí— contesté.

Ella comenzó a tomar mi cabello con algunas cosas, fue lo más simple que había visto en peinado, pero quedó perfecto. Tenía el pelo tomado hacia atrás, donde lo tomó con una linda cinta blanca, y el resto del cabello quedó suelto donde las ondas se veían realmente bien.

—Lista — dijo.

—Gracias, te quedó maravilloso— dije.

—De nada— sonrío.

Cuando me levanté de mi silla, Alice y Rose ya me esperaban. Alice se despidió de la gente, obviamente ella los conocía a todos, nos salimos del lugar, para ir a un café, donde Alice compró tres capuchinos más unos panquecitos. Todo para llevar, ya que comeríamos en el camino.

El camino de regreso a casa fue corto, me comí mi panquecito como si fuera el último alimento del mundo, tenia mucha hambre.

Alice me pasó a dejar a mi casa, dijo que debía estar lista a la hora, no quería que Edward esperara.

Yo sólo asentí, y me bajé del auto.

Al entrar en mi casa me encontré con mi madre, quién alabó el trabajo que habían hecho en mi cabello, sonreí ante sus palabras y me fui a mi habitación. Busqué el vestido que estaba dentro del closet, lo dejé sobre la cama y lo miré. Era perfecto.

Vi el reloj y era hora de cambiarme, así que me quité la ropa, y me puse el vestido. Me coloqué un poco de crema en mi cuerpo, un poco de perfume, y me miré en el espejo.

No podía creer que iría a un baile.

Busqué los zapatos y me los coloqué, ahora el traje estaba completo.

Mi vestido era strapless, en forma de corazón en los pechos, tenía una cinta blanca en la orilla superior. Era apretado en la cintura, y cuando llegaba a mi cadera caía suelto hasta mi rodilla. Tenia una tela vaporosa sobre la falda lo que lo hacia ver como de princesa. Todo de negro.

—Hija ¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

—Bien, prepararé la cámara.

Escuché a mi madre alejarse por el pasillo, cuando el timbre sonó, miré la hora y Edward como siempre llegaba puntual.

—Bella yo voy, tú espera a que te llame— dijo mi madre pasando por fuera.

Me puse nerviosa, así que tomé un bolerito negro que había comprado para la ocasión y me puse en la puerta a esperar.

Podía escuchar a mi madre hablando con Edward.

—Hija. Edward ya esta aquí — gritó mi madre.

Tomé aire y bajé las escaleras. Edward estaba a los pies de la escalera mirándome. Tenia un traje negro con un lindo corte que lo hacia ver más alto de lo que era. La corbata que mi madre le había regalado estaba un poco suelta, ya que el primer botón de la camisa lo tenía desabrochado. En su mano tenia una cajita.

—Estás hermosa— dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Tú estás muy guapo.

Edward se acercó y me dio un dulce beso.

—Esto es para ti— abrió la caja.

Dentro había un lindo ramillete de flores blancas. Lo tomó con cuidado y me lo colocó en la muñeca derecha, ya que así no tapaba mi pulsera.

—La foto chicos— dijo mi madre.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Mi madre sacó la foto, miré a Edward para la próxima foto. Edward también besó mi mejilla y mi madre tomó la foto.

—Bueno chicos, se pueden ir.

—Adiós mamá— le di un abrazo.

—Se cuidan y Edward la traes sana y salva.

—Como siempre — dijo Edward.

—Que les vaya bien.

Edward me ayudó a salir de la casa, ya que tenía miedo a caer con esos zapatos.

— ¿Estás lista para nuestro primer baile? — preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

—Entonces vamos.

**Eh Regresado de Mi Viaje...! Que Les Parecio El Capitulo...? Les Gusto...? Se Viene El Baile y Es El Ultimo Capitulo de "Paz" Entre Comillas... Por Que Sabran Lo Que Le Pasa a Alice Para Las Que No Adivinaron o Lo Saben Pero No Me Lo Dijeron...Asi Que Preparadas...! y Sera El Ultimo Capitulo Antes de Llegar a La Trama Que Muchas Esperan :D Quiero Agradecer Los Review (Aunque Fueorn Poquitos u.u No Se Que Paso)** _chet-ice, Zoe Hallow, analia swan, alma cullen, Isela Cullen, jupy, valeesyta Chayley Costa, samyzoe y saloh..._ **Como Siempre Gracias Por Sus Lindas Palabras... Gracias Por Las Alertas y Favoritos y A Las Lectoras Silenciosas Un Review No Tiene Nada de Malo xD **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review y Recibir Un Adelanto :D  
><strong>**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Mi Face Danii Belliner Cullen.**  
><strong>PD3: Hice Un Trailer Para El Fic Que Esta En Mi Face... Asi Que Pasen a Verlo. <strong>

**Gracias Por Leer y Comentar.  
><strong>**Saludos **

**Danii**


	12. Baile de Graduacion

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**Este Capitulo Fue Beteado Por Anndie Cullen-Li Gracias Chica..!**

**12. Baile de Graduación**

**Bella POV.**

El camino al baile fue en silencio, Edward tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía, mientras la suave música de Jazz sonaba.

No tenía idea como sería todo esto; no pude asistir al último baile que se realizó ya que estaba en el hospital por una caída.

Al llegar Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto, volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y caminamos hacia la entrada del lugar. Cuando llegamos había uno o dos chicos tomando fotografías, así que Edward pasó su mano por mi cintura y me acercó a él. Yo solo lo miré.

Adentro ya había gente bailando, conversando en las orillas, pero todo el mundo sonreía.

— ¡Bella! — gritó Alice. Me giré y el cuerpo de mi amiga impacto conmigo, dándome un abrazo.

—Te ves hermosa— exclamó mientras se separaba.

—Gracias— le dije sonriendo.

—Vaya Bella te ves muy guapa— me dijo Jasper que llegaba a nuestro lado.

—Ustedes también se ven muy bien— murmuré algo sonrojada.

—Hacemos una pareja perfecta— sonrió Alice y abrazó a Jasper.

—Edward también te ves muy bien— dijo Alice.

—Gracias enana, tú estás guapa.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! — medio gritó Alice. Tiró de Jasper; tomé la mano de Edward y nos fuimos a bailar.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a movernos por la pista. La música era movida, por lo cual lo empezamos a pasar muy bien.

Bailé varias canciones con Edward, hasta que Alice se le ocurrió un cambio de pareja y terminé en los brazos de Jasper.

— ¿Cómo lo estas pasando? —me preguntó.

—Bien— le respondí sonriente.

—Que bueno.

—Jasper, ¿tu hermana viene?

—Sí, pero dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, consiguió pareja tarde.

— ¿Qué? pensé que ya tenía.

—Bueno les mintió, quería venir con alguien pero esa persona le dijo que no.

—No lo puedo creer— dije sorprendida.

—Tampoco lo creía, pero la encontré llorando hace unos días y me contó, mi hermana ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo.

—Sí, ahora es una gran persona.

Justo cuando terminamos de conversar se subió un alumno al escenario y pidió nuestra atención.

—Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien— dijo —ahora les dejo con la banda "Vampiros".

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir. La banda subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar una canción, el público se empezó a mover al ritmo de la música, pero Jasper y Edward nos sacaron de la multitud para ir donde estaban los picadillos.

—Tengo sed— exclamó Alice.

Jasper sirvió un vaso con ponche a todos, hicimos un salud y bebimos. Comí algunas cosas que había en la mesa, mientras escuchaba la música que sonaba muy fuerte en el gimnasio.

—Bella mira— me dijo Alice al oído.

Mire hacia donde ella me indicaba y en la entrada del gimnasio se encontraba Rosalie tomada del brazo de Emmett.

—Al parecer lo consiguió—murmuro Jasper.

Ella vestía un vestido rojo, el escote era pronunciado, largo, con un corte en la pierna que la dejaba ver completamente. Tenía puesto unos zapatos de tacón alto, y el cabello recogido. Se veía hermosa.

Rose y Emmett se acercaron a nosotros, y este último tenía una sonrisita boba en la cara. Emmett lo había conseguido, había venido con Rosalie al baile.

—Hola chicos— saludó Rose, feliz.

—Hola— exclamamos todos.

—Te ves hermosa— dije sonriéndole.

—Ustedes también se ven muy bien.

La banda siguió tocando, Emmett llevó a Rose a bailar esas canciones tan movidas que tocaba. Yo me quedé junto a Edward quien me abrazó por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura.

—Te ves hermosa— dijo en mi oído.

—Tu te ves mucho mejor que yo— murmuré.

—Claro que no. Te ves hermosa con tu cabello, tu vestido te hace ver hermosa y sexy, mientras que tus zapatos me tienen loco. Hacen ver tus piernas perfectas y tengo ganas de tocarlas.

— ¡Edward! — exclamé sorprendida por sus palabras.

—No se mentir, lo lamento.

—Eres el mejor novio— dije girándome aún entre sus brazos. —Y te amo.

Pude ver la sorpresa de Edward en sus ojos (incluso yo estaba sorprendida); pero luego sonrió a un mas, antes de besarme con mucho, mucho cariño.

—También te amo.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar un vals, Edward me tomó de la mano y fuimos a la pista. La canción era lenta y la letra muy romántica. Sentía que flotábamos; y, sobretodo me sentía segura en los brazos de Edward.

Tocaron dos canciones lentas, hasta que la banda se despidió y volvió la música de antes. Busqué a mis amigos y vi a Alice bailando con Jasper en la pista, tenía una sonrisa enorme. Seguí buscando y al otro lado de la pista encontré a Rose con Emmett, los cuales se estaban devorando. Aun no me quedaba claro como es que ellos no se declaraban y cada vez que estaban juntos se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

— ¿Podemos salir a tomar aire? — le pregunté a Edward.

—Claro.

Salimos de entremedio de la multitud que se movía de un lado a otro. Nos sentamos en unos asientos que habían bajo un árbol y respire tranquila.

— ¿Quieres irte? — preguntó Edward.

—No, solo quería descansar. No acostumbro a llevar tacos— exclamé levantando mi pierna.

Edward intentó tocarme, pero le di un pequeño golpe en la mano y deje mi pierna en su lugar.

—Eres mala, me tientas y no me dejas tocar.

—Lo lamento, estamos en un lugar público.

— ¡Pero si no hay nadie! — reclamó como un niño pequeño.

—Edward— alcé una ceja.

—Bien— musitó derrotado —pero te puedo abrazar.

De repente me tomó de la cintura y me alzó para que me sentara en su regazo, mientras me abrazaba.

—Te amo— murmuró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—También te amo.

Juntamos nuestros labios para darnos un beso lento; con mucho amor y cariño. Su lengua masajeaba la mía de manera lenta, saboreándonos el uno al otro, haciendo que mi piel se erizara y me estremeciera en los brazos de Edward.

Después de besarnos por varios minutos, Edward me abrazó y yo a él mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando de este momento juntos. Era sumamente especial.

— ¡Bella! ¡Edward! — escuché el grito de Jasper.

Levanté mi cabeza y miré a Jasper corriendo hacia nosotros, no tenía una buena pinta, ya que su rostro mostraba preocupación.

—Jasper ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté colocándome de pie, Edward se levantó y se puso a mi lado.

—Es Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa con Alice?

—Entro hace unos veinte minutos al baño y aun no sale. La profesora que cuida el pasillo que lleva al baño de niñas no me deja ir a ver. Solo tú puedes entrar.

—Ok, vamos.

Edward me ayudó a correr ya que mis zapatos no me dejaban. Entramos al gimnasio y corrimos hacia donde estaban los baños. La profesora detuvo a Edward y Jasper, mientras que yo corrí lo que mas me dejaron mis zapatos hacia el baño.

Al entrar no había nadie, tampoco veía a Alice, pero cuando me agaché mirando los cubícalos, vi los zapatos de mi amiga en el último. Corrí en su dirección y cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Alice sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared.

—Alice— dije colocándome de rodillas a su lado —Alice despierta— medio grité mientras la movía.

Ella no despertaba, así que me levanté, salí del baño y le grité a Jasper:

—Alice está desmayada y no despierta.

Sin importar lo que la profesora dijera, Jasper y Edward corrieron hacia el baño. Yo fui donde mi amiga y la volví a mover, Jasper apareció detrás de mi y se acercó a Alice.

— ¿Amor? ¿Amor? — la llamó Jasper.

—Debemos llevarla al hospital— dijo Edward.

—Llamaré una ambulancia— dijo la profesora que también había entrado al baño.

—No hay tiempo— exclamó Edward —eso se demorara y no sabemos cuanto lleva Alice desmayada. Nosotros la llevamos.

—Es mi responsabilidad la seguridad de las niñas— dijo la profesora.

—Jasper toma a Alice, yo te llevo y pásale las llaves de tu auto a Bella— mandó Edward.

Acatamos la orden de Edward y salimos del baño rumbo a los autos. La profesora gritaba detrás de nosotros pero nadie le puso atención, solo seguimos caminando muy rápido.

Edward me dijo que lo siguiera, mientras que abría la puerta de su volvo y Jasper subía con Alice. Yo corrí al auto de Jasper y lo seguí.

Condujo muy rápido hacia el hospital, tanto que a veces tenía miedo de perderlo, pero al final llegamos al hospital al mismo tiempo. Edward ayudó a bajar a Jasper, y corrimos a la sala de urgencias.

— ¿Qué paso? — nos preguntó una enfermera.

—Se desmayó— le contestó Jasper.

Un enfermero llego con una camilla, colocaron a Alice sobre ella, mientras mucha gente comenzaba a tocar su pulso y mirar sus pupilas. Ellos se la llevaron, Jasper los seguía pero le dijeron que no podía pasar. Se quedó detenido mirando fijamente la puerta.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, tenía que tranquilizar a mi amigo; apoyarlo.

—Jasper todo saldrá bien, ya verás— murmuré suavemente.

—Es que fui un estupido, Alice no salía del baño y me demoré en reaccionar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado desmayada?

—Cálmate, estará bien, pronto saldrá el medico con buenas noticias. Ahora vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de la sala de espera, mientras Edward tomaba la mano que tenía desocupada. Los tres nos quedamos con nuestros propios pensamientos sin decir nada. Todo había terminado mal.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, yo estaba descalza, ya que los zapatos me mataban, tenía puesta la chaqueta de Edward sobre los hombros, por el frío que sentía. Jasper se movía de un lado a otro por la habitación y mi novio había ido a comprar unos cafés.

—Aquí tienes— me dijo Edward.

—Gracias.

—Jasper un café— le ofreció Edward.

Él se detuvo y tomó el vasito con café, se volvió a sentar a mi lado, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos.

— ¿Intentaste llamar a la madre de Alice? — pregunte.

—Si, pero tiene el celular apagado— respondió Jasper. —Como siempre.

Solo bajé mi vista; la madre de Alice era una despreocupada, siempre la dejaba sola y cuando se interesaba en ella era para presentarle a algún novio.

Alice había nacido cuando su madre era muy joven, solo tenía dieciséis años, lo cual le trajo problemas con sus padres y con su novio. Ella no era de Forks, llegó a este pueblo después de viajar mucho tiempo. Desde que se instaló intentó buscar un padre para Alice, pero nada le había salido bien. Mi amiga siempre había sufrido los constantes cambios de ánimo de su madre; ya estaba acostumbrada, como ahora, si fuera ella quien llamaba a su madre y no le contestara, no estaría preocupada.

—Familiares de Alice Brandon— exclamó un doctor en voz alta. Los tres nos pusimos de pie y corrimos donde el medico.

—Nosotros— dijo Edward.

— ¿Los padres de la joven?- pregunto el doctor.

— No hemos podido comunicarnos con su madre, pero queremos saber como esta— pronunció Jasper.

—Bueno ella está estable, tuvo un desmayo por falta de alimentación e hidratación. Aparte su estado es delicado, debía haberse cuidado mucho más en las comidas. Quiero saber si estuvo en alguna situación de estrés— demandó.

—Ella era la encargada de la organización de nuestro baile— expliqué. —Paso toda la semana de un lado para otro muy preocupada.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas, tuvo demasiado estrés, combinada con la poca alimentación e hidratación, hicieron que su estado se complicara.

—No entiendo— murmuró Jasper — ¿Qué estado?

—Alice está embarazada, tiene un mes y no se está cuidando.

— ¿Qué? — exclamamos.

Miramos a Jasper, quien estaba pálido y con los ojos casi desorbitados.

— ¿Ella no sabía de su condición? — preguntó el medico.

—No— susurró Jasper. —Yo tampoco sabía nada; ¡Dios Mío!

—Pueden pasar a verla, solo debe pedir una cita con el doctor que llevará su embarazo, a si él le dirá que debe tomar y cual será su alimentación.

—De acuerdo— dijo Edward, quien era fue el único que pudo responder.

—Acompáñenme para llevarlos a la habitación.

Jasper fue el primero en seguir al médico. Edward y yo lo seguimos un poco mas atrás, tomados de las manos, aun sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el medico.

Entramos en la habitación y Jasper fue junto a Alice. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego tomó su mano.

—Debe despertar en algunos minutos, había despertado al llegar a aquí, pero la sedamos, ya debería pasar el efecto— explicó el médico.

—Gracias— musitó Jasper.

El doctor salió de la habitación, Jasper se sentó en la cama mirando a Alice, con un brillo en sus ojos muy especial. Acarició el rostro de Alice todo el tiempo, yo me senté en una silla que estaba al costado y Edward estaba detrás de mí.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando Alice se movió sobre la cama y comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Miró hacia todos lados y cuando nos vio sonrió.

—Hola chicos— saludó.

—Hola amor— dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? — preguntó.

—Te desmayaste— dijo Jasper relajado —Bella te encontró en el baño y te trajimos al hospital.

— ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué dijo el medico?

—Que tenías mucho estrés, mala alimentación y… y Alice debo decirte algo pero debes tomarlo con calma.

— ¿Qué tengo? — preguntó Alice con miedo en su voz. — ¿Qué más tengo? — dijo un poco alterada.

—Amor tranquila— le susurró Jasper —no es una enfermedad.

—Jasper ¿Quieres qué esperemos afuera? — pregunté, suponiendo que necesitaban intimidad.

— ¿No les molesta?

—Para nada, habla con Alice, luego conversamos.

—Gracias Bella— me dijo Jasper.

Miré a mi amiga y ella me miraba extrañada, yo solo le sonreí y tomé la mano de Edward para salir de la habitación.

Edward se apoyó en la pared y yo lo abracé, tratando de no llorar por todo esto.

Mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada, mi amiga súper hiperactiva, que siempre dijo que no deseaba repetir la historia de su madre estaba embarazada y no sabía como se lo tomaría.

Edward me abrazó fuerte, mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Creo que mi sorpresa tendrá que esperar— susurró Edward. —No podemos dejarlos solos.

—Lamento eso.

—No pasa nada, será para la próxima.

—No puede creer lo de Alice— exclamé.

—Tampoco yo amor, pero ya está hecho, solo debemos apoyarlos.

—Exactamente.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora hasta que Jasper salió por nosotros, tenía los ojos hinchados, y su camisa mojada.

Alice había llorado en su pecho.

Él nos hizo una seña para entrar y lo hicimos. Caminé hacia donde estaba mi amiga y cuando me vio trato de sonreír, pero no pudo y se puso a llorar, le entregué mis zapatos a Edward y corrí hacia Alice dándole un abrazo fuerte.

—Estoy embarazada— exclamó, —voy a ser madre y solo tengo diecisiete.

—Lo sé amiga, pero todo estará bien, Jasper está contigo, yo estoy contigo, Edward está contigo.

— ¿Qué dirá mi madre Bella? Me matará, y ¿Cómo mantendremos a un bebé?

—Debes estar tranquila, esto no te hace bien, no les hace bien a ninguno. Todos te ayudaremos, ahora debes estar tranquila.

— ¡Oh amiga! — dijo Alice llorando.

Lloró un tiempo en mis brazos mientras trataba de consolarla. La enfermera vino a verla y como la vio alterada, le colocó un calmante. Antes de que Alice se durmiera nos pidió ir a descansar, diciendo que estaría bien. Yo solo asentí; segundos después, se durmió.

Salimos de la habitación y Jasper nos miró con una disculpa.

—Lamento haberles arruinado la noche— dijo Jasper —sabía que Edward te tenía una sorpresa.

—Está bien— murmuré —debía estar con ustedes.

—Podemos ir otro día— dijo Edward.

—Gracias por estar con nosotros.

—Para esos son los amigos— exclamé mientras lo abrazaba.

—Gracias.

Edward también le dio un abrazo y cuando nos despedimos, caminamos a su auto. Nos subimos en completo silencio, Edward estaba concentrado en el camino, mientras que yo trataba de relajarme. Mi amiga no estaba mal, solo estaba embarazada, aunque era malo si consideramos que solo tiene diecisiete y aun le queda un año en el instituto. Jasper también era muy joven para ser padre. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

Edward se estacionó frente a mi casa, apagó el auto y me miró.

— ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

—Bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Bueno Alice me preocupa, no creo que este preparada para algo así.

—Nadie esta preparado Bella, y menos a esta edad.

—Solo sé que debo apoyarla.

—Yo estaré contigo y con ella. Los ayudaremos, necesitan de nosotros—. Sus palabras calentaron mi corazón, yo solamente afirmé con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que ahora entres, descansa un poco, mañana tienes compras con tu madre y el domingo nuestra cena.

—Deberíamos cancelarla— murmuré.

—No; Alice te mataría, recuerda que solo quería saber como sería el encuentro con tus suegros.

—Bien, lo haremos.

—Te veo el domingo— dijo Edward acercándose —será horrible no verte un día.

—No seas mañoso.

—Solo te digo lo que siento— tomó mi cara entre sus manos —te amo.

—También te amo.

Edward me dio un dulce beso, para luego separarnos y mirarnos con amor.

Me bajé del auto y entré a mi casa, me fui directo a mi habitación, me quité el vestido, me puse una polera vieja y me metí en la cama. Quería dormir, estaba cansada y sabía que los próximos días serían agotadores, la cena con los padres de Edward y estar con Alice.

Todo sería… muy pesado.

**Que Les Parecio...? Esperaban lo de Alice...? Bueno Varias Niñas Ya Habian Adivinado :D Proximo Capitulo El Drama...! (Hasta Que Llego) Asi Que Espero Que A Todo El Mundo Le Guste... Habian Personas Que Me Lo Estaban Pidiendo... Pues Aqui Viene... xD Quiero Agradecer, Los Favoritos, Alertas y Obviamente Los Review... **_Zoe Hallow, maddycullen, codigo twilight, samyzoe, Mentuxu Masen Cullen, alma cullen, jupy, .Pxa, Isela Cullen, Chayley Costa, musegirl17, analia swan, janalez, valeesyta, chet-ice, Suiza19, caritoiturriaga y MaGa Cullen... _**Muchas Gracias a Todas Por Sus Palabras... Me Hacen Tan Feliz :D **

**PD: Dejen sus Review y Envio Adelantos Los Martes :D **

**PD2: Pueden Agregarme a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Respondo Preguntas o Subo Cosas de Lo Que Escribo.. **

**Gracias Por Leer y Comentar.  
>Saludos<br>****Danii **


	13. La Verdad

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li y Eliana S. (FFADD)****

****Lamentamos Mucho La Demora Del Capitulo... Anndie Me Lo Envio Hoy y Por Eso El Retraso... Asi Que Las Dos Pedimos Disculpas Por La Demora. ****

**13. La Verdad. **

**Bella POV. **

Terminé de arreglar mi casa; quería dar una buena impresión a la familia de Edward.

Había pasado todo el día anterior de compras con mi madre, para preparar una buena cena, entre las dos habíamos cocinado todo, y arreglado la casa. En estos momentos estaba dando los últimos toques a la mesa ya lista. La comida estaba caliente y solo debía llegar Edward con su familia.

—Hija ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó mi madre.

Me dirigí hacia el living para encontrarme a mi madre con un lindo vestido de color marfil, que tenía un moño negro debajo de sus pechos. Mi madre poseía un buen cuerpo para la edad que tenía.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — cuestionó.

— Muy bien, muy guapa.

— Tú también estas muy bien.

— Creo que es algo muy simple.

— Bella, Alice nunca se equivoca en lo que elige.

Mire mi cuerpo, tenia puesto un vestido negro. Tenía vuelos en las terminaciones, pero era entallado. Me había puesto unos zapatitos bajos negro, y mi pelo estaba suelto.

— ¿Cómo esta Alice? — cuestionó mi madre.

—Bien, hable hace un rato con ella, Jasper la acompaña.

—Que bueno, lo que mas necesita en este momento es compañía.

Le había contado a mi madre sobre el embarazo de Alice. Ella se sorprendió pero luego me dio una mirada cariñosa y me dijo que la ayudaría en lo que necesitara.

Alice había salido del hospital el día anterior, así que la fui a ver un rato en la tarde, Jasper estaba con ella, ya que su madre aun no aparecía. Pero según Alice era mejor, así no debía estar fingiendo que estaba bien.

— Bella ¿puedes ver como esta la carne?

— Sí mamá.

Me fui a la cocina, tomé un paño, abrí el horno y miré la carne. Estaba perfecta. Lo saqué y dejé sobre la estufa mientras lo tapaba. Volví con mi madre quien estaba en el sillón leyendo una revista. Me dirigía a sentar a su lado, cuando sonó el timbre.

Corrí hacia la puerta, antes de abrir arreglé mi vestido, y abrí la puerta. Edward estaba primero con una sonrisa en el rostro, detrás de él estaban sus padres.

—Hola amor— dijo antes de darme un casto beso.

—Hola— respondí sonriente.

— Bella te presento a mi padre Edward, y a mi madre Renée.

— Un gusto señor y señora Masen.

— El gusto es nuestro— dijo la madre de Edward y me abrazó—. Edward nos habla mucho de ti.

—Que bueno por fin conocerte Bella— exclamó el señor Masen.

—Pasen, mi madre nos está esperando.

Los padres de Edward entraron en la casa, mientras que él tomaba mi mano y caminábamos detrás de ellos. Hasta que la madre de Edward se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó Edward.

El me soltó la mano y caminó hacia su madre. En ese momento vio a mi madre y sonrió.

—Señora Swan, le presento a mi madre— dijo Edward.

—¿Hija? — exclamó mi madre sorprendida.

—¿Qué? — pregunté llegando a donde estaban todos.

—Vaya mamá, no pensaba verte aquí— dijo la madre de Edward.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntamos Edward y yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué regresaste? — cuestionó mi madre, cada vez más pálida.

—Tenía que volver a mi pueblo— dijo —no pensé que tu estarías y menos con ella— me miró. — Porque es ella ¿Verdad?

—No te debe importar.

—Claro que sí— dijo Renée —Edward es mi hijo.

Mi madre se sorprendió y se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Mamá ¿Qué sucede? — Dije caminando hacia ella — ¿Conocías a la madre de Edward?

—Claro que me conoce— dijo Renée. —Soy su hija.

—¿Qué? — gritamos todos sorprendidos.

Edward y su padre miraban sorprendidos lo que ella había dicho. Mi madre tiritaba en mis brazos, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Yo no quería procesar lo que había dicho, no quería entender lo que significaba _"soy su hija". _No quería.

—Mamá ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?— pregunto Edward en un susurro.

— Nunca le contaste a Bella de mí ¿verdad? — preguntó Renée mirando a mi madre.

—No. Ella no debía saber.

—¿Saber qué? — pregunté.

— Nada hija— me miró mi madre.

— Creo que es el momento de decirle— dijo Renée.

—Amor ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó el padre de Edward.

—Es muy simple. Soy hija de Marie Swan, nací y crecí en Forks, solo que después deje este pueblo.

— ¿Por eso querías regresar?— preguntó el Señor Masen.

—Sí, quería ver como estaba este pueblo que deje.

—Momento— dijo Edward. —Si tú… si tú, eres hija de la mamá de Bella… quiere… quiere decir que Bella es mi ¿tía? — preguntó Edward anonadado.

Solo en ese momento caí en la cuenta de eso. Renée era hija de mi madre, por lo tanto mi hermana, lo que hacia que fuera tía de Edward.

—Eso no es tan así hijo.

—Renée… ¡cállate! — le gritó mi madre.

—Tengo que decirles la verdad, madre. Ellos están juntos.

— ¿Qué verdad? — preguntó Edward.

— Bella no es tu tía Edward— dijo Renée.

Soltamos el aire de golpe, antes de mirarnos con preocupación.

—Pero ¿Entonces? — preguntó Edward.

—Bella no es hija de mi madre— dijo Renée volteando a verme. —Eres mi hija.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Mi madre soltó un sollozo mientras trataba de sujetarme, pero yo solo me alejé de ellos, me fui hacia el otro lado del living, mientras todos me seguían con la mirada.

Podía ver el asombro en los ojos del padre de Edward, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Renée, como si disfrutara de esto, y lagrimas en las mejillas de Edward. Las mismas lagrimas que caían por las mías.

—Tiene que estar mintiendo— dije. —No puedo ser su hija, no puedo. Eso haría que Edward… que Edward y yo fuéramos… fuéramos hermanos— dije gritando.

— No miento Bella. Hace diecisiete años y meses yo te dejé en los brazos de mi madre, mientras me escapaba para poder cumplir mi sueño. Quedé embarazada joven y no lo tenía planeado. Mi madre dijo que me apoyaría, pero no quería esto para mí. Un día tomé mis cosas, dejé una carta y me fui. No sabía que mi madre se había quedado contigo, pensé que te daría en adopción o algo así, pero veo que no. Veo que se hizo pasar por tu madre todo este tiempo.

— ¡Cállate Renée! ¡Cállate! — gritó mi madre… o mejor dicho mi… abuela.

En ese momento Edward puso sus manos en puños y miró a su madre.

— Acabas de arruinar lo mas hermoso que he tenido… te odio… te odio— gritó mientras salía de la casa.

Su padre trató de detenerlo, pero no lo alcanzó. Yo caí al piso llorando, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía de dolor.

No podía creer en lo que decía, no quería creer.

No quería asimilar, que mi madre no es mi madre, que tengo otra, la cual es la madre de mi novio, el cual ahora era mi hermano y del cual estoy profundamente enamorada.

—Bella— susurró mi madre.

—No me toques— exclamé.

—Bella… hija.

—No soy tu hija— grité.

—Bella por favor, escúchame— pidió acercándose a mi.

—No quiero, no quiero. Me mentiste. No soy tu hija y estoy enamorada de mi ¡HERMANO! Por tus mentiras.

—Bella…— dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

—No quiero saber de ti, no quiero saber de nadie.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba, quería irme, quería desaparecer de este lugar, quería volver a donde había estado minutos antes, o días antes. Entre los brazos de Edward, sintiéndome protegida, sintiéndome segura.

Entré en mi habitación, di un gran portazo al cerrar la puerta, me saqué el vestido, y los zapatos, busqué algún jeans, una polera y mi poleron. Tomé las convers que estaban junto a la puerta y me las puse. Justo en ese momento escuche:

—Vete de mi casa Renée.

— ¿Ahora me hechas? ¿Cuándo me mandabas cartas pidiendo que regresara?

—Eso fue hace años, ahora ya todo estaba bien, Bella estaba bien, acabas de destruir su vida— abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar.

— ¿Destruir? — preguntó Renée, —acabo de decirle la verdad, esa que tú nunca le dijiste. ¿Por qué?

—No quería que sufriera el saber que su madre la abandono.

Traté de contener un sollozo, para que no me escucharan abajo.

— Te dije que la dieras a una buena familia. Tú elegiste la mentira.

—Era su abuela, no podía alegarla de mi lado. Soy de su sangre.

No quise seguir escuchando, me fui hacia la ventana, la abrí, saqué una pierna sujetándome del árbol, saqué la otra, y con un brazo tomé una rama. Luego comencé a bajar tratando de no caer. Cuando toqué el piso, miré hacia arriba sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer en mi rostro.

¿En qué momento había empezado a llover?

Volví mi vista al frente y caminé hacia la parte trasera de mi casa, me metí entre los árboles y comencé a caminar. Quería alejarme de mi casa, quería estar lejos de todo ese dolor que sentía en estos momentos. Quería tratar de pensar todo, pero a la vez no recordar nada.

Había vivido en una mentira, creyendo que mi madre, era mi madre cuando no era así.

Era otra mujer, una mujer que era fría, malvada y por sobre todo, la madre de mi novio. La madre del chico con el cual pensaba compartir cada momento.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto. Traté de abrazarme a mí misma para calmarme, pero no podía, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, que hacia sufrir a todo mi cuerpo.

La lluvia comenzó hacerse más fuerte, mojando mi cuerpo, que solo cubría un poleron. Caí de lado y me recosté sobre la tierra húmeda, necesitaba de unos brazos, unos brazos que ahora estaban negados para mí.

Él era mi hermano. Nuestra madre era la misma, y todo este tiempo habíamos sido una pareja. Nos habíamos besado, nos habíamos tocado y todo el tiempo fue prohibida nuestra relación, estaba mal.

Dos hermanos no se podían amar.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos nublando la vista y mezclándose con la lluvia que caía en mis mejillas. Los sollozos se perdían en el viento al salir de mi boca. Traté de abrazar más mi cuerpo, pero no era suficiente.

Lloré por horas sobre la tierra mojada, mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, quería gritar, correr, pero a la vez deseaba quedarme ahí por siempre.

Se hizo de noche y yo solo cerré los ojos, quería que la oscuridad me rodeara completamente, que me hiciera desaparecer.

Mi cuerpo tiritaba por el frío, pero no me importaba, esto era lo mas cercano de no sentir nada, ya que mi cuerpo se estaba congelando. Aunque aun dentro de mi pecho sentía ese dolor.

Traté de volver a llorar, pero nada salió de mi. Ningún sollozo o lágrimas, ya nada quedaba en mí.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — escuché a lo lejos.

No me moví, me quedé sobre mi costado, cerrando los ojos.

—Bella, ¡hija! — gritó mi madre.

Eso me preocupó, llovía de una manera horrible y ella estaba afuera, eso no le haría bien. Intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado por la posición.

— ¡Bella! — gritaron de nuevo, y esta vez fue una voz aterciopelada.

Él estaba aquí, él había venido. Él estaba preocupado, aunque no debía. No podíamos.

— ¡Ahí esta! — gritó alguien —¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Reconocí esa voz, era mi amiga, ella había venido por mí, aunque no debería. Se podía enfermar.

—Bella— llegó Edward primero a mi lado — ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?

—Es... estoy bien— susurré, ya que no tenía voz.

— Debemos sacarla de aquí— dijo un hombre, —la ambulancia espera por ella.

¿Ambulancia? Pero si estaba bien.

—Vamos Bella, estás helada— dijo Edward.

Me tomó en brazos, y cuando me acercó a su cuerpo, sentí su calor y sentí que estaba en el lugar correcto. Sabía que este era mi lugar, y por estos momentos aprovecharía, mañana volvería a pensar en todo.

—Amiga ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Alice.

—Bien— dije muy bajo.

—No entiendo amiga, pero debes estar mal, con suerte mueves los labios.

Aún tiritaba en los brazos de Edward, tenía frío, pero había un calor en mi pecho al estar entre sus brazos.

—Hija— exclamó mi madre llegando a mi lado.

Estaba cubierta por un paraguas, sus ojos rojos era lo que mas notaba en su cara.

Ella intentó cubrirme con el paraguas, pero Jasper le dijo que él lo haría por ella.

Toda la gente que quería, estaba en estos momentos conmigo.

—Charlie ¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó Edward.

—Estamos por llegar.

—Bella ¿Te sientes bien? — me miró Edward.

Yo solo asentí, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía más. No quería decirle cuanto frío tení en verdad, por eso solo asentí.

—Ahí está la ambulancia— dijo Charlie.

Edward me llevó hacia ella, me subieron a una camilla. Un paramédico me cubrió con una manta y luego me subieron a la ambulancia, ayudaron a mi madre a subir, mientras los paramédicos me atendían.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó Edward con voz suplicante.

Mi madre me miró, yo asentí y le dijo a Edward que se subiera. Él se sentó junto a mi madre, mientras me miraba.

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo, los paramédicos decían que estuve a punto de entrar a un caso grave de hipotermia, pero si estaba muy helada. Revisaron todos mis signos vitales y me colocaron un millón de cables en mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, me atendió un médico, el cual me llevó hasta una habitación donde no pudo entrar mi madre.

Yo solo dejé que él hiciera su trabajo, respondí cuando me preguntaba algo y al final me dejaron sola en la habitación, conectada a mil cosas y con varias mantas sobre mi cuerpo para entrar en calor.

Al poco tiempo entró mi mamá, tenía la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Se acercó a mí, pero solo llegó hasta los pies de la cama, trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó.

—Bien, solo tenia frió.

— ¿Por qué saliste de la casa? Estaba lloviendo.

—Solo quería pensar, no creí llegar tan lejos ma… madre.

—Yo no quería que esto pasara Bella, esperaba nunca tener que decirte la verdad.

—No sé que es mejor, no saber la verdad o saberla.

—Siempre quise contarte, especialmente tus primeros años de vida, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Nunca pensaste que esto podía pasar.

— Nunca, Renée odiaba el pueblo, no creí que volviera.

— ¿Por qué nos hace sufrir? ¿Por qué nos contó todo esto sin tener sentimientos?

—Siempre fue así, es por eso mismo que nunca supe decirte quien era tu padre. Ella nunca me lo dijo, ni tampoco se lo dijo a él.

—Es mala— dejé caer unas lagrimas de mis ojos. —No quiero saber de ella.

—No dejaré que se acerque a ti.

—Gracias.

—Solo quiero que me perdones Bella, nunca quise que esto pasara, solo quería darte lo mejor, y por sobre todo darte una madre. Ya no tenías padre y tu madre te había abandonado, solo quería que fueras feliz.

—Lo fui mamá. Solo que ahora tengo muchas cosas en mi mente. No solo no eres mi madre, si no que Edward… Edward es mi hermano— dije sintiendo ese dolor de nuevo en mi pecho.

—Nunca me imagine eso hija, lo lamento tanto, se cuanto lo amas, pero tienes razón. Es tu hermano, aunque no lo veas así.

—Me gustaría que todo fuera mentira madre. Quiero que sea mentira.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, llevé mis manos a mi cara, mientras los sollozos eran amortiguados por ellas.

Mi madre se acercó a mí, con lentitud me abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo sentí su calor y su cariño. Sabía que me quería, y también sabia que sería siempre mi madre, puede ser que no me tuviera nueve meses en su vientre, pero ella fue quien me cuido y me crió. La amaba y eso nunca cambiaria.

—Mamá, te perdono todas las mentiras, siempre me diste lo mejor, a quien odio es a esa mujer, la que llego a destruir todo.

—Lo sé hija, y te amo.

—Te amo mamá.

— ¿Bella? — exclamó Alice entrando.

—Hola amiga— traté de sonreír.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, un poco cansada.

—Te creo, te estabas congelando— dijo llegando a mi lado.

Jasper también entró y me sonrió, se paró detrás de Alice.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir? — preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, quiero salir de aquí.

—Iré a hablar con los doctores— dijo mi madre —los dejo un momento.

Mi madre salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y las miradas de mis amigos estuvieron sobre mí.

—Bella ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Alice — ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque en ese estado?

— ¡Oh amiga! — dije volviendo a las lagrimas y a los sollozos.

Mi amiga me abrazó, mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado, lo mal que me sentía y porqué terminé en medio del bosque. Ella y Jasper me escucharon atentamente, no interrumpieron nada de lo que les dije.

— No lo puedo creer— dijo Alice cuando terminé. —No puedo creer que ustedes sean hermanos.

—Yo tampoco Alice, yo tampoco— dije llorando en su hombro.

—Todo saldrá bien amiga.

—No lo creo amiga; ¿Cómo esto podría salir bien?

—Siempre cuando hay una tormenta, tiene que llegar la calma.

—No sé como amiga, no sé cómo.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Alice me abrazó, pero yo la separé para mirarla.

—Pero tengo una duda ¿Qué hacías tú bajo la lluvia? No deberías.

— Estoy bien Bella, recuerda que estoy embarazada, no enferma.

—Lo sé amiga, pero quiero que tú y tu bebé estén bien.

—Lo estaremos— colocó la mano sobre su vientre.

—Yo le dije que no saliera, que esperáramos en tu casa, pero ella quiso ir y sabes como es— me dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé, pero nunca más hagas una cosa así— le dije.

—Bien, nunca más— prometió Alice.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con tu madre? — pregunté.

—No, estábamos en ese momento con Jasper, bueno aun no comenzaba la conversación cuando tu madre nos llamó y salimos corriendo a tu casa.

—Entonces ¿le dirán?

—Sí, pero creo que esperaremos un poco, primero iremos al médico a controlar todo y le contaré a mi madre. Luego a los padres de Jasper.

—Rose ya sabe— me dijo Jasper.

—¿Cómo?

—Me encontró tirando cosas en mi habitación— dijo apenado. —No estaba pensando, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza y ella me consoló, tuve que contarle todo, pero dijo que me apoyaba.

—Es obvio que te apoyaría.

—Ella nos ayudara a hablar con mis padres— exclamó.

—Saben que los apoyo en todo, si necesitan algo me avisan.

—Gracias amiga— me abrazó Alice.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Alice gritó por mí un "pase" y la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Edward.

—Hola— saludó. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien— dije.

—Creo que ustedes necesitan conversar— dijo Alice. —Amor vamos por algo de comer, tengo hambre— dijo Alice.

—Ok vamos.

Alice y Jasper salieron de la habitación. Edward caminó hasta estar al lado de mi cama, me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes, antes de tomar mi mano con miedo, entre las suyas.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?

— Sí, ya me siento mejor, solo quiero salir de aquí.

—Lo sé, y creo que saldrás pronto. No tienes nada grave, eso me dijo el medico.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí, estaba preocupado, no me decían nada y le fui a preguntar.

—Edward no es necesario.

—Sabes que lo es, sabes que me preocupas.

—Edward…

—Bella, por favor no sigamos retrasando esto. Estabas conmigo cuando paso lo de hoy, y aunque aun estoy muy confundido y tengo mil preguntas que hacerle a Renée, solo me importa lo que tú me digas. Quiero saber que opinas de todo esto.

—Que viví una mentira, que mi madre no es mi madre, si no que es la tuya y que eso hace que nosotros seamos hermanos, y que aun así te sigo amando igual que antes— exclamé con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Era lo único que necesitaba saber— dijo Edward y, para mi sorpresa, me besó.

Sus labios se movían temerosos sobre los míos. Yo no sabía que hacer, tenía mil pensamientos en la mente, y los labios de Edward eran muy convincentes hacia mis sentimientos. Pero tomé fuerza de donde no las tenía, y empujé a Edward por los hombros.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con su frente sobre la mía.

—Porque somos hermanos Edward, porque lo nuestro no puede ser, está mal.

—No hay ningún papel que diga que somos hermanos, no te siento mi hermana ¿Por qué tenemos que terminar con esto?

—Está mal Edward, está mal— susurré llorando. —Aunque me duela, no puede ser. Es incesto.

—Solo porque tu quieres, podríamos hacer como que nada pasara, por favor.

—No puedo Edward, cada vez que estaría contigo pensaría "es mi hermano, es mi hermano" ya no podemos tener una relación. Ya no se puede.

—Bella, por favor… te amo— dijo llorando Edward.

—Lo lamento, no puedo. Ya no podemos estar juntos.

Edward se separó de mi dolido, pero asintió, se giró y se marchó de la habitación.

Yo me acurruqué sobre la cama mientras lloraba.

Todo había terminado. Todo entre Edward y yo había terminado. Y mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

**Tengo Que Decirlo... ReLeerlo Hizo Que Llorara... :'( Que Les Parecio? Sus Suposiciones Eran Ciertas? Muchas Personas Tenian Una Pequeña Idea... la Mayoria Decia Que Seria Bella La Tia de Edward, Pero Esa Nunca Fue Mi Idea y Aunque Me Tente A Hacer Eso Primero... No Lo Cambie... Ahora Viene El Tiempo De Separacion... Como Lo Tomaran Los Dos... Espero Que No Les Desepcionara La Idea... Tengo Miedo de Lo Que Pueda Pasar... :S **

**Como Siempre Quiero Agradecer Los Favoritos, Alertas y Review... **_Zoe Hallow, chet-ice, alma cullen, valeesyta, Alexz Darcy Black, Isela Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Barbara Varga, Temhota Enterteining, musegirl17, Chayley Costa, EdwardKaname, jupy, MaGa Cullen, analia cullen, maddycullen, codigo twilight, caritoiturraga, saloh, samyzoe y janalez... _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews y Lindas Palabras... Espero Que Este Capitulo Les Gustara :D **

**Bueno Sin Mas Que Decir Me Despido... Me Pudes Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... y Si Dejan Review Siempre Envio Adelantos..! **

**Saludos  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	14. Muchos Pensamientos

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li (FFADD)****

**Leer Nota Al Final..! **

**14. Muchos Pensamientos.**

**Bella POV.**

Había pasado una semana desde que toda la bomba había explotado.

Asistí a clases tratando de aparentar que nada sucedió pero costaba, tenía que sonreír delante de cada persona y tragarme las lágrimas cuando veía a Edward.

Él dejó de juntarse con nosotros y creo que lo hizo más por mí supongo no quería ver mi cara de sufrimiento cada vez que estaba cerca. Cuando teníamos biología juntos cruzábamos solo algunas palabras, pero nada más aparte de eso.

La mayoría de las personas se habían dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre nosotros y los rumores empezaron a volar. El mayor número de personas decía que Edward me había engañado, la otra parte decía que yo lo había engañado y una mínima parte decía que yo estaba embarazada, por lo cual Edward me había dejado.

Si supieran que estaban muy lejos de saber la verdad, pensé para mí.

Obviamente la comunidad femenina del instituto se aprovechó de todo esto y comenzaron a acosar a Edward, aunque yo veía como negaba cada invitación a salir o cada número de teléfono que le daban. Por mi parte había recibido invitaciones a salir, pero también las había rechazado, no estaba interesada en salir con alguien cuando amaba a Edward.

Lo único bueno es que quedaban dos semanas de clases, en las cuales una tendríamos clases y la otra era de despedida; muchos eventos de los clubes. Esperaba ansiosa que comenzaran las vacaciones para poder terminar con todo esto.

Entré a la clase de biología, me senté en mi lugar, abrí el libro en donde nos habíamos quedado la última vez y comencé a leer. Esperaba estar un poco adelantada para poder entender bien lo que el profesor decía ya que me estaba costando seguir la clase.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no levanté la vista del libro, pero si dejé caer mi cabello sobre mi lado derecho con el propósito de que Edward no pudiera ver mi rostro, y así, yo no me tentaba a verlo.

La clase pasaba sin ningún problema, el profesor se dio el tiempo de explicar todos los temas con calma, así que pude entender mucho mejor. De repente un papel fue dejado sobre mi mesa. Lo desdoblé con cuidado y vi la letra de Edward en él.

"_¿Podemos conversar?" _Se leía. _"No lo creo" _le respondí y se lo entregué, pude escuchar un bufido cuando terminó de leer; segundos después se colocó de pie y salió del salón sin pedir permiso ni nada, yo solo dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras trataba de contener mis lágrimas.

Era la primera vez en toda la semana que Edward me hablaba y lo había rechazado.

Sabía que era lo mejor, pero no podía evitar el dolor.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, me fui directo a mi camioneta. No quería estar más en el instituto, ni ver las miradas de la gente. Tiré todo sobre el asiento del copiloto, me puse detrás del volante y partí para salir lo más rápido que me permitió mi camioneta del estacionamiento.

Conduje en dirección a mi casa, pero unas calles antes de llegar preferí ir a otra parte, necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo y prefería estar lejos de casa.

Me dirigí a la carretera que me llevaba a la Push, pasé por enfrente del acantilado donde había ido con Edward, pero seguí el camino por lo menos una media hora antes de que una playa apareciera a mi costado. Me detuve en el primer lugar libre que encontré, tomé mi reproductor de música y caminé hacia la arena.

Cuando estuve cerca del agua me senté, me coloqué los audífonos, subí el volumen, y me acurruqué en mi poleron, ya que corría un viento helado; hacía días que el sol nos había abandonado. Miré el mar y me relajé, necesitaba un momento de paz.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, hacia que mi pelo se moviera de un lado a otro, siguiendo la corriente, mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero no era desagradable, al contrario me sentía cómoda.

Las canciones pasaban, una detrás de otra. No tenía un ritmo predeterminado, a veces se escuchaban melodías lentas y otras veces rápidas. Me sentía cómoda escuchando todas las canciones, era lo que necesitaba, estar un tiempo tranquila, disfrutar de lo que me gustaba.

Toda la semana había querido salir corriendo, y buscar la solución a lo de ser hermanos, pero al final de cuentas no la había encontrado, porque sabía que no lograría nada. Había calculado las fechas, Edward era un año menor que yo, había nacido un 20 de junio, según lo que él me contó en una de nuestras conversaciones, su madre lo había tenido prematuro, lo cual daban los siete meses justos, después de que ella terminara con el reposo de mi nacimiento.

Aunque lo que no entendía era como esa mujer me deja porque no quiere hacerse responsable de mí, para que luego tener un hijo a los meses con otro hombre y cuidar de esa familia. No lo lograba comprender.

Abracé mis piernas a mí cuerpo tratando de quitarme esas ideas de mi mente, no quería pensar más en eso, ya había analizado de una y mil maneras el no ser hermanos, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para ser realidad.

Volví a concentrarme en la música para olvidar todo lo demás; de pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, y dejaba una chaqueta sobre mi cuerpo. Me quité los audífonos, para mirar asustada a mi lado y encontrarme unos ojos negros mirándome.

— ¿Qué haces al frío? — preguntó Jacob.

―Pensando.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó. —Veo pena en tus ojos.

―Han pasado muchas cosas Jacob, cosas que me tienen muy triste.

―Vamos cuéntame, no puede ser tan malo.

Pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, me acercó a su cuerpo y yo comencé a contarle toda la historia. Quería hablar con alguien que no estuviera relacionado a cien con nosotros y ese era Jacob.

Él escuchó atento todo, desde nuestra preparación de la cena, hasta el desastre de esta misma semana, mi paso en el hospital y mi conversación con Edward.

Lloré sobre su pecho, él me abrazo y me reconfortó con lindas palabras, las mismas que me había dicho Alice, que todo saldría bien. Cosa que no creía.

―Debes estar tranquila, nada puede ser tan malo, siempre hay algo bueno de todo lo que pasa.

― ¿Qué cosa puede ser buena Jacob? Edward es la persona que amo, pero es mi hermano y no podemos estar juntos— dije volviendo a llorar.

―Ya no llores, no me gusta— murmuró Jacob abrazándome más fuerte.

―Es… es que no puedo… ¿Por qué todo lo malo nos tiene que pasar a nosotros? ¿Por qué? estaba tan bien con él.

―Lo sé, lo podía ver. Pero debes estar tranquila.

―Lo intentaré― no podía prometer nada.

Volví a mirar al mar tratando de borrar la amargura que sentía en mi garganta. Quería relajarme, ya no podía seguir llorando por lo mismo.

―Vamos― dijo Jacob.

― ¿Dónde? ― Lo cuestioné.

―Mis amigos están un poco más allá, te vendrá bien pasar un rato agradable y olvidarte de todo.

―Bien.

Jacob me ayudó a colocarme de pie, luego pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar por la playa. Intentó de hablarme de cosas sin sentido; sus amigos, los autos que estaba arreglando y sus clases, de las cuales ya quería salir muy pronto.

Me indicó a lo lejos un grupo de gente. Todos estaban alrededor de una fogata. Las chicas estaban tapadas con mantas, mientras que los chicos se movían de un lado a otro o abrazaban a las chicas. Era un gran grupo, yo me detuve un poco ante eso.

―Vamos Bella, no pasa nada, son todos muy simpáticos.

―Pero puede ser que yo no les caiga bien.

―Nada que ver, verás como te aceptan.

Jacob tiró de mí y terminé caminando hacia el grupo de gente. Cuando estuvimos cerca, todos miraron en nuestra dirección. La mayoría tenía un parecido, o mejor dicho, la mayoría poseía rasgos indígenas, no es por ser racista ni nada, pero se notaba; hasta a Jacob se le notaba.

―Ya volví— dijo Jacob.

―Menos mal— exclamó el chico más cerca la fogata. —Estamos por calentar los malvaviscos.

―Genial— sonrió Jacob, —pero primero quiero presentarles a alguien. Chicos ella es Bella.

―Hola— escuché que todos saludaban.

Jacob me presentó a cada uno; Jared, Seth, Embry, Paul, Sam, Emily -quién era la novia de este último-, Daniel, Marc, Sophie y Leah, la cual me miró muy mal, y no sabía porqué

.

Me senté junto a Jacob que comenzó a asar dos malvaviscos. Emily se vino a sentar a mi lado, mientras me sonreía.

―Hola— me saludo.

―Hola.

―Que bueno que viniste, Jacob no deja de hablar de ti, ya creíamos que eras una amiga imaginaria— dijo riendo.

―No sabía que Jacob hablaba de mí.

―Lo hace. Desde que te conoció; siempre decía que te traería, pero tú estabas ocupada.

―Algo, es que había entrado a una relación.

― ¿Había? — preguntó extrañada.

―Estuve con alguien, pero terminamos.

― ¡Oh! Que mal, ahora entiendo porque Jacob se preocupó tanto al verte desde la camioneta. Él te vio cuando pasamos y al detenernos se bajó y corrió hacia donde estabas.

―Agradezco que fuera, lo necesitaba— dije bajando la cabeza.

―Vamos no estés triste. Disfruta de este momento y deja de pensar eso.

―De acuerdo.

Emily conversó conmigo un bueno rato, era una chica simpática, tenía un buen sentido del humor, lo cual me hacia reír. Me hizo olvidar todos mis problemas y se lo agradecía.

Jacob también conversaba con nosotros, solo que se mantenía de un lado a otro compartiendo con todos, podía apreciar lo sociable que era. Aunque en un momento la chica llamada Leah se lo llevó hacia la orilla para conversar con él, cosa que me extrañó.

―A Leah le gusta mucho Jacob, seguro esta celosa porque estás aquí— me dijo Emily.

― ¿Qué? eso no puede ser, somos solo amigos.

―Lo sé, pero ella interpreta todo mal; hace muy poco Jacob la invitó a salir y se han estado llamando, seguro cree que se lo quitarás.

―No veo a Jacob de esa manera es un buen amigo, nada mas.

―Espero que él le explique bien eso, Leah es un poco temperamental.

―No quiero tener problemas con ella y espero que puedan estar juntos.

―Todos lo queremos, así dejarían de molestar― sonrió Emily.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi el número de mi madre en la pantalla.

―Hola mamá.

―_Hija ¿Dónde estas?_

―En la Push, con Jacob.

―_Hija debes venir ahora mismo, Alice está aquí y no se ve muy bien. _

― ¿Qué paso? ― exclamé y me puse de pie.

―_Creo que hablo con su madre, no ha dejado de llorar desde que llego. _

―Iré ahora mismo.

Corté con mi madre diciéndole que en una media hora estaría en la casa. Me despedí de Emily y prometí volver, fui donde estaba Jacob, quién de inmediato vio preocupación en mi rostro. Le expliqué lo que había pasado y que debía irme. Les dije adiós a todos y salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta. Jacob me acompañó, me ayudó a subir a mi camioneta y me dijo "_maneja con cuidado". _Yo solo asentí y me puse en marcha.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno, pero sabía que iba lo más rápido que mi camioneta me permitía. Quería saber que había pasado con mi amiga, ella nunca llegaría de esa manera a mi casa.

Me estacioné delante de mi casa; ni me preocupé de las ventanas o puertas, solo quería llegar donde estaba mi mejor amiga. Entré en la casa, y vi a mi madre venir hacia mí.

― ¿Dónde está? ― cuestioné.

―Arriba, le dije que fuera a descansar.

―Gracias.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, entré en mi habitación y encontré a mi amiga dormida sobre mi cama. Podía ver aún las lágrimas en sus mejillas, como también estas estaban coloradas. Su ropa estaba mal arreglada y su cabello despeinado. Mi amiga debía estar fatal, nunca dejaría que alguien la viera de esa manera.

Me senté junto a ella, pasé mi mano por su cabello, haciendo que ella se removiera y abriera sus ojos. Enfocó su vista en mí y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

―Que bueno que llegaste― dijo.

―Lamento no haber estado. Pero… ¿Qué paso?

―Mi madre supo del embarazo.

― ¿No lo tomó bien?

―No… fue horrible Bella.

Alice comenzó a llorar, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y escondía su cabeza en él. Yo la abracé y la apoyé mientras se desahogaba. Sabía que esto debía ser muy duro para ella.

Lloró por una media hora sobre mi hombro, cuando se relajó bajé por agua para ella y una caja de pañuelos. Nos sentamos las dos en la cama, mi amiga tomó un sorbo de agua, limpió sus lágrimas y su nariz para mirarme.

―Fue horrible Bella, mi madre me gritó, me dijo cosas feas, me trató tan mal y me prohibió ver a Jasper.

―Pero ¿Cómo se entero?

―Llegué a la casa después de clases, estábamos comiendo una tarta de frutillas, mi favorita, pero me dio mucho asco y corrí al baño, ella me siguió y cuando terminé de vomitar me preguntó, no pude mentir y lo acepté. Ahí comenzó la pelea.

―Lo siento tanto amiga.

―Era mejor que lo supiera ahora, a cuando mi estomago este a punto de reventar.

Yo asentí a su comentario, tenía razón sobre eso, así también su madre tendría más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea, porque mi amiga estaba decidida a seguir adelante con su embarazo y quedarse con su bebé. Jasper la apoyaba y nosotros también. Cuando pensé eso me di cuenta de mi pensamiento, aun utilizaba el "nosotros" para Edward y yo, tenía que comenzar a sacarme esa idea de mi cabeza.

Alice me terminó de contar muy bien como fue la pelea, las palabras que utilizó su madre con ella, las cosas que dijo de Jasper y las cosas que se recriminaba ella misma. Ya que la historia en su familia se volvía a repetir.

Al final se quedó dormida en mi regazo, yo la cubrí con una manta, la dejé sobre la almohada y bajé al living, quería comer algo.

― ¿Cómo está? ― preguntó mi madre cuando entré.

―Ya mejor, ahora duerme.

―Ok ¿Quieres comer algo?

―Sí, por favor.

Mi madre me sirvió un plato de comida, se sentó junto a mí mientras me contaba sobre su día, hasta que llegó a la pregunta que había estado esperando.

― ¿Qué hacías hoy en la Push?

―Necesitaba salir a pensar, tengo un gran lío en mi cabeza. Me encontré con Jacob y me presentó a sus amigos. Lo pasé bien.

―Bueno, mientras estés bien, ningún problema―. Yo le sonreí, mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

―Edward vino esta tarde― soltó sin más.

― ¿Q… qué? ― pregunté media atragantada.

―Quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que no estabas.

― ¿Qué quería?

―No lo sé, vino a preguntar por ti y luego se fue.

―No quiero hablar con él, aún me duele todo esto.

―Debes decirle.

―Ya se lo dije, no sé que más hacer.

Mi madre solo puso su manos sobre la mía dándome su apoyo, ¿qué más podía hacer?, me preguntaba. Edward y yo éramos hermanos, todo estaba perdido.

Terminé de comer, me fui directo al baño, donde me di una rápida ducha, luego me puse mi pijama y me metí a mi cama junto a Alice. Ella se acomodó cuando me sintió y siguió durmiendo. Minutos después la seguí al mundo de los sueños.

_Caminaba por un pasillo; quería llegar a la luz, estaba segura de que en ese lugar hacia calor, porque yo estaba muerta de frío, las paredes del pasillo estaban congeladas. _

_Cuando llegué a la luz encontré a un hombre frente de mí, solo podía ver su espalda, enfundado en un traje, su cabello era corto y negro. Me iba a acercar donde él cuando alguien tomó mi brazo y no me dejó continuar. _

_Me giré para ver quien me sujetaba y encontré a Edward. _

― _¿Qué haces? ― pregunté, ―déjame― le exigí. _

―_No, solo escucha― dijo. _

_Volví a ver al hombre frente a mí, cuando apareció una mujer, pero no era cualquier mujer, era Renée. _

―_Quiero que me la presentes. _

―_Eso no pasará. Nunca te dije de ella, menos ahora que sabe la verdad, no te necesita. _

―_Yo quiero saber de ella. Tengo ese derecho. _

―_Nunca lo tuviste, no sabe quién es su padre. _

― _¡Por que tú no le dijiste! _―_ gritó el hombre. _

_Me estremecí ante ese grito, sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura y acercarme a su pecho. _

―_No tienes porqué escuchar esto_―_ dijo Edward en mi oído. _

― _¿Por qué? _

―_Te puedes lastimar mucho más._

― _¿Sabes quien es ese hombre? _

―_No, pero mi madre lo recuerda mucho. _

―_Te extraño Edward_―_ dije girándome para verlo._

―_Yo también. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para descubrir que esto es solo una mentira. _

―_Yo no puedo hacer nada; no quiero hacer nada que lo confirme. _

―_Prometo que buscaré una solución. _

―_Te amo Edward, no sabes cuanto. _

―_También te amo. _

_Me acerqué para darle un beso, cuando escuche a Renée hablar: _

―_Nunca le diré a Isabella que eres su padre. _

― _¿Qué? ― grité tratando de correr hacia ella_ _pero…_ había despertado.

Alice dormía junto a mí plácidamente, miré mi mesita de noche y vi que eran las cinco de la mañana. Tenía una leve capa de sudor en mi frente, y una extraña sensación en mis labios.

Me volví a recostar en la cama pensando en el sueño. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas voces, ahora se que una de ellas era de Renée, la madre de Edward y también mi madre, pero la voz del hombre aun no sabia a quién pertenecía.

También había aparecido Edward, y me había sentido tan bien, tenerlo conmigo, cuidándome de todo eso y aparte nos habíamos podido besar, cosa que ansiaba hace días.

Pero lo que más había quedado en mi cabeza fueron las ultimas palabras de Renée, "_nunca le diré a Isabella que eres su padre"_. Siempre había preguntado por mi padre, y mi madre no me podía decir, era obvio que ella no lo sabía, porque Renée nunca le había dicho nada y ahora podría saberlo, tenía que ir a preguntarle, pero no quería ver a esa mujer, tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera decir o que me hiciera mas daño.

Tenía que pensarlo muy bien antes de aparecer por su casa pidiendo una explicación.

**Que Les Parecio? Estan Separados y Es Triste... Lo Se... Como Ven Jacob No Ira Tras Bella Como Pasa Siempre... El Sera Un Buen Amigo... :D Sobre La Relacion de Bella y Edward Si No me Equivoco En El Capitulo Siguiente Hay Un Acercamiento... Creo... Tambien Se Resolvera Lo Del Padre De Bella :D**

**Quiero Agradecer Favoritos, Alertas de Autos y de Historia y Los Review... **_chet-ice, Zoe Hallow, alma cullen, KellyJA8, valeesyta, analia swan, maddycullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, .Pxa, Barbara Varga, Isela Cullen, jupy, caritoiturriaga, musegirl17, cyntia alvarez, Chayley Costa, saloh, codigo twilight, EdwardKaname y samyzoe... _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Review y Lindas Palabras y Estoy Muy Feliz de Que Les Guste la Historia. **

**Ahora Esto es IMPORTANTE! Cambiare El Dia del Adelanto... Como Comence con Las Clases y Son En La Tarde Llego Tarde a Casa y Me Da Tiempo Para Conectar Solo a Publicar En Un Blog, Cambiare el dia del Adelanto a Los DOMINGOS..! El Capitulo Seguira El Jueves Ya Que El Viernes No Tengo Clases Lo Cual Me Deja Estar Hasta Mas Tarde Conectada :D Asi Que El Domingo Adelanto del Capitulo 15**

**Gracias Por Leer, Si Me Dejan Un Review Resiven Adelanto :D y Me Puede Agregar a Facebook Danii Belliner Cullen. **

**Saludos  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	15. ¿Quien Es?

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li (FFADD)****

**.**

**15. ¿Quién es?**

**Bella POV.**

Habían terminado las clases hacia una semana.

Alice y Jasper habían logrado hablar con la madre de mi amiga, y los estaba apoyando. En cambio los padres de Jasper pegaron el grito en el cielo y terminaron sacando a Jasper de su casa. Rosalie no pudo ayudar, ya que hace unos días se había escapado con Emmett a no sé donde, así que mis amigos enfrentaron todo solos. Al final Alice quedó muy afectada, pero su madre dejó que Jasper se fuera a vivir con ellas. Ahora Jasper tenía un trabajo en un restaurante en Port Angeles, quería mantener a su nueva familia.

Alice pasa casi todas las tardes conmigo, vemos películas, salimos a caminar por el pueblo o vamos a la Push, donde ella se había llevado muy bien con el grupo de Jacob, como siempre mi amiga no tenía problemas para socializar.

Mi amiga estaba con Emily y algunos chicos conversando junto a la fogata, había empezado el verano, pero como siempre nuestra región quedó alejada del sol, no había parado de llover en días y hoy por suerte, aunque estaba nublado, no llovía.

Estaba sentada sobre una manta, rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos y mirando el oleaje, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de compartir con el resto, ayer había visto a Edward con su padre en el supermercado y eso me había afectado mucho, ya que Edward solo me miró unos segundos y apartó su vista para seguir caminando.

Sabía que en algún momento debíamos dejar pasar estos sentimientos que teníamos por el otro, pero nunca pensé que vería esa mirada en los ojos de Edward.

Él ya me estaba superando y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pero me la quité antes de que siguiera su camino.

―Bella— se sentó Jacob a mi lado.

―Dime— pregunté aun mirando el mar.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, solo necesito pensar.

― ¿Estás segura?

―Sí.

―Hoy no estás con nosotros como siempre.

―No, tengo muchas cosas en mente.

―Edward ¿verdad?

―Sí, no puedo evitar pensar en él siempre. Jacob aun lo quiero.

―Lo sé amiga— él me abrazo.

―Quiero dejar de sentirme de esta manera.

― ¿Por qué no vas a alguna parte de vacaciones? Cambia de ambiente― exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

―No sé, no quiero dejar a Alice sola.

―Puede ir contigo, seguro quiere viajar, aparte Jasper trabaja mucho y no pueden pasar el tiempo suficiente juntos.

―Él quiere juntar dinero para su bebe.

―Lo sé, pero deberían salir ustedes.

―Hablaré con Alice.

Nos quedamos un rato más abrazados. Jacob intentó de hacer que pensara en otra cosa, ya que me hablo de todo lo que pudo. Yo solo lo escuchaba y agradecía el intento que hacia por ayudarme.

De la nada llegó un balón a la cabeza de Jacob, mi amigo reclamó por el golpe, pero vimos a un hombre corriendo en nuestra dirección.

―Disculpen el golpe, mi hijo lanzó muy fuerte el balón.

―Tranquilo, soy resistente— dijo Jacob.

El hombre tomó el balón y se fue, yo lo seguí con la mirada, hasta que llegó junto a su hijo, algo le dijo, el niño sonrió y asintió, luego lo tomó en sus brazos haciendo que el niño chillara de felicidad y sonriera mucho más. Se fueron de la playa.

Sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, no sabía lo que era, pero dejé de mirar al padre con su hijo.

.

.

.

Nos fuimos después de un rato, habían comenzado a caer pequeñas gotas de agua y decidí volver con Alice a casa, no quería que se enfermara en su estado.

Alice iba manejando su auto, ya que mi camioneta estaba con algún problema, Jacob había prometido ir a verla. Miraba por la ventana y mi mente no paraba de pensar en el padre con su hijo, no quería tomarle mucha importancia, pero sabía que por algo estaba en mi mente.

Alice me pasó a dejar a mi casa, se despidió de mí y se fue a la suya, iba a esperar a Jasper ya que hoy saldría temprano del trabajo. Yo me fui directo a mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé dormida.

―_Vamos Bella, debemos apurarnos. _

_Iba tomada de la mano de Edward, mientras él me llevaba por el bosque, hacia a algún lugar, ya que no sabía como había terminado con él aquí. _

_Confiaba en Edward, así que apreté mi mano a la suya y lo seguí por el sendero. _

_Corrimos por mucho tiempo, ninguno decía nada, pero yo me sentía tan feliz de estar a su lado, de saber que lo tenía junto a mí y no me importaba cuanto corriera, mientras estuviera con él lo seguiría a donde fuera. _

_Pero de repente se detuvo haciendo que chocara con su espalda, me afirmé de su camisa, y él me protegió de algo, algo que no pude ver aunque intenté mirar sobre su hombro. _

―_Bella debes saber toda la verdad _— _me dijo Edward. _

― _¿Qué verdad?_ — _pregunté extrañada. _

―_Sobre tu padre. _

― _¿Mi padre? _

―_Debes saber quién es, y puedo ayudar, solo debes decirme. _

_En ese momento miré hacia delante y vi a un hombre caminar de un lado a dentro de una casa. No podía verle el rostro, pero si sabía que era mayor. _

― _¿Quién es?_ — _pregunté. _

―_Tu padre_— _respondió Edward._

En ese momento desperté, no estaba sobresaltada por el sueño, pero si confundida.

¿Por qué tuve ese sueño? ¿Por qué estaba Edward? Y ¿Por qué debía buscar a mi padre? Él no me importaba

En ese momento me di cuenta. Mi padre no me importaba porque el tema le hacia mal a mi madre, pero ahora sabía que ella nunca supo quien era de verdad mi padre.

Ahora mi inconsciente me decía que debía y quería saber quien era, y solo había una manera de saberlo, y era ir a hablar con Renée.

Me levanté dispuesta a descubrir ese secreto.

Cuando estuve lista, marqué un número que hace mucho tiempo no marcaba. Tenía miedo de la reacción de él, pero era la única forma de llegar donde esa mujer.

Me llevé el teléfono al oído y esperé unos minutos. Cuando él contesto, me puse muy nerviosa.

― _¿Bella? —_ preguntó extrañado.

―Hola— dije tímida.

― _¿Qué…? ¿Por qué me llamas? _

―Necesito ―titubeé, ―necesito de tu ayuda.

― _¿Qué sucede? _

―Necesito ir ver a tú madre, debo conversar con ella y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar.

― _¿Qué quieres hablar con ella?_ _—_ preguntó un poco mas serio.

―Quiero saber quién es mi padre.

Edward se quedó callado por unos segundos, antes de decirme que vendría por mí cerca de las doce y media. Le dije que no había problema y cortamos sin despedirnos.

Era raro volver a hablar con él y sería muy raro pasar juntos más tiempo después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero tenía claro debía ser fuerte, quería que esto funcionara.

Hice algunas cosas de mi casa, comí algo para no tener el estómago vacío, y fui por un bolsito donde guardé algunas cosas. Esperé a Edward, y él como siempre llegó puntual. Salí de la casa con mis cosas, y me acerqué a su auto. Él no me abrió la puerta, ni lo esperaba; ya nuestra relación no era así.

―Hola— saludé.

―Hola Bella.

―Gracias por ayudarme.

―De nada.

No dijimos nada más y Edward partió rumbo a su casa. Todo el camino fui mirando por la ventana, mientras Edward colocaba algo de música. Era música clásica, y no conocía de quién era. Así que no pude hacer ningún comentario.

En algún momento miré a Edward, y lo descubrí mirándome. Él solo se sonrojó, y volvió su mirada al frente.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me puse muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de la reacción de esa mujer.

―Bella ¿estás segura? — preguntó Edward.

―Sí, necesito saber esto.

―Ok.

Edward me hizo entrar a su casa, yo me quedé junto a la puerta, no necesitaba entrar más. Solo venía a hacer una simple pregunta.

―Iré a buscarla.

―Está bien― susurré.

Edward desapareció en la puerta de la cocina, oí que algunas cosas se movían en ese lugar y luego apareció Edward con su madre.

―Bella— exclamó sorprendida.

―Isabella para ustedes.

― ¿Qué necesitas Isabella?

―Quiero hacerle una simple pregunta y necesito que me responda con la verdad.

―Dime de que se trata— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Quién es mi padre?

Su expresión tranquila, pasó a una de sorpresa. Estoy segura de que no esperaba esa pregunta, podía venir a recriminarle cualquier cosa, pero había venido a preguntar algo muy sencillo.

― ¿Por qué quieres saber?

―Porque tengo derecho, él también tiene derecho a saber de mí.

― ¿Quién te dijo que él no sabe de ti?

―No creo que él sea como tu— dije. —Estoy segura de que nunca le dijiste de tu embarazo, o si lo supo no le dijiste que era de él. Quiero saber quién es mi padre.

―No tienes padre. Él no te merecía.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces, nunca estuviste a mi lado.

―Sé que no estuve a tu lado, pero también sé que él no hubiera sido un padre para ti.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Nunca se preocupó por nadie, fue un hombre que me dejó embarazada y nunca más estuvo conmigo― repitió. Empezaba a enojarme.

― ¿Quién es? — volví a preguntar.

―No te diré― respondió.

―Quiero saber quién es, dime… ¿Quién es?

― ¿Para qué?

―Quiero juzgarlo por mí misma, quiero saber si lo que me dices es verdad, pero de sus labios.

―No es necesario que sufras más de lo que ya lo haces ahora.

―Es mi problema si quiero sufrir. Dime… ¿Quién es mi padre? — miré a Renée con rabia.

―Isabella…― musitó entre dientes.

―Madre dile quién es— dijo Edward quien no había hablado hasta ese momento.

―Edward esto no es asunto tuyo.

―Claro que es asunto mío. Tu hija te pide el nombre de su padre. Ya nos engañaste y nos estás haciendo sufrir a los dos. ¿Por qué no puedes darle un poco de tranquilidad a Bella y decirle quién es su padre?

Renée miró a Edward por un largo tiempo. Ni ella, ni yo creíamos las palabras de Edward, pero tenía razón.

―Bien— dijo Renée, —te diré quien es tu padre―. Me quedé conteniendo el aire, teniendo miedo de quién podría ser mi padre.

―Charlie Swan— soltó Renée —Tú padre es Charlie Swan.

― ¿El jefe de policía? ― preguntó Edward

― ¿Jefe de policía? — cuestionó Renée extrañada.

―Sí madre— dijo Edward —Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía de Forks.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo… cómo paso eso? ― musitó atónita.

―No lo sé— dijo Edward, —pero es un buen hombre, pensé que lo habías visto, siempre anda por el pueblo.

―Nunca lo había visto— dijo Renée.

Yo no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo, solo podía pensar en que Charlie Swan, el hombre que siempre me ayudaba, que siempre ayudaba a mi madre y que estaba para todo el pueblo era mi padre. Siempre estuvo cerca y yo no sabía nada.

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo, pero no lloré, no dejaría que esa mujer me viera. Levanté la vista, mirando a Renée y Edward.

―Gracias por decirme la verdad. Me gire y salí corriendo de la casa de Edward.

Mi mente no podía procesar nada, tenía imágenes de Charlie en mi cabeza, distintas situaciones en las que había estado con él, en las que me había ayudado.

No podía creer que lo tenía tan cerca y nunca lo supe.

Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, mientras seguía corriendo, quería alejarme de esa mujer, de sus mentiras, de todo el mal que siempre me hacia.

No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, tenía mucho miedo.

En eso mis pies tropezaron con alguien, haciendo que cayera al piso e hiciera que llorara más fuerte, me golpeé muy fuerte en mis rodillas y en mis manos. Las lágrimas mojaban el suelo, mientras mis sollozos ya no me dejaban respirar.

―Bella, Bella— llegó Edward corriendo a mi lado.

―No… no— balbuceé entre el llanto.

―Bella.

Edward solo me abrazo, mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho y lloraba más fuerte.

No sé cuanto tiempo lloré, pero Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras me decía que todo estaría bien, que debía estar feliz por saber quién era mi padre, y tenía razón, debía estar feliz y lo estaba, pero sentía que había desaprovechado tanto tiempo.

―Tengo miedo— le susurré a Edward después de un rato.

― ¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre decirle a Charlie que es mi padre. Puede ser que no me crea.

―Nunca sabrás que pasara si no le dices― me dijo seriamente.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

―Mejor, gracias por estar conmigo.

―Para eso estoy.

Me separé un poco de Edward para mirarlo. Podía ver preocupación en sus ojos, pero como siempre lo que más vi fue amor, y sabía que clase de amor. Pero por primera vez en todo este tiempo no me importaba, no sentía que estuviera mal, así que volví a abrazarlo por la cintura.

―Gracias por estar conmigo en esto Edward.

―De nada.

Él me abrazo más fuerte hacia su pecho. Sabía que los dos nos estábamos haciendo mal con esto, pero se sentía bien estar en sus brazos y ser apoyada por él…

No creo que sea por el hecho de ser hermanos; no lo sentía de esa manera.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ― cuestionó después de unos minutos.

―Solo si puedes.

―Entonces vamos.

Edward me ayudó a colocarme de pie, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su auto. Me sentía tan bien al estar con él así, que decidí aprovechar está oportunidad; era la única manera y puede ser que la última vez.

Nos subimos al auto de Edward, y en el camino también tomó mi mano. Yo aproveché y apreté sus dedos entre los míos.

Al llegar a mi casa, se estacioné frente a ella, apagó el auto y me miró.

―Bella ¿necesitas algo más?

―Por ahora no… gracias por todo.

―Puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites.

―Lo sé, me acabo de dar cuenta.

―Sé que lo nuestro no está en lo mejor, pero puedes contar conmigo. Sabes que te quiero mucho.

―Gracias Edward— era lo único que le podía decir sin hacerle ilusiones.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que fue el momento de terminar esto.

―Creo que es hora de que entre. Debo hablar con mi madre.

―Ok, nos vemos― aseguro.

―Seguro― respondí.

―Adiós Bella.

―Adiós Edward.

Él se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la frente. Yo me bajé del auto y caminé hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás. Solo sentí las ruedas del auto de Edward partir a toda velocidad.

Al entrar a mi casa, un rico olor a tarta de manzana me rodeó. Era mi favorito y más si estaba hecha por mi madre.

―Llegué— dije entrando a la cocina.

―Hija que bueno que llegaste. ¿Dónde estabas?

―Estuve haciendo algo.

― ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté preocupada.

―Primero podemos comer tarta y te cuento.

Asintió y colocó unos tazones en la mesa, calentó agua y nos sentamos a comer tarta. Ella me contó de su día y lo que había estado haciendo, yo solo la escuchaba mientras disfrutaba de mi postre favorito.

Cuando nos fuimos a sentar al living, mi madre ya me miraba preocupada. Pero le sonreí para que estuviera tranquila, no era malo lo que le contaría, bueno yo lo veía de esa manera, solo tenía que explicarle.

―Hija no me pongas nerviosa.

―Mamá tranquila, no es nada malo.

― ¿Entonces?

―Hoy fui a casa de Edward.

― ¿A que? ― preguntó sorprendida.

―Necesitaba hablar con Renée.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

―Lo decidí esta mañana y tú no estabas. Pero fui a hacer algo corto.

― ¿Qué?

―Le pregunté por mi padre.

― ¿¡Qué! ― exclamó exaltada.

―Déjame contarte todo― le pedí tratando de calmarla.

Mi madre asintió y le conté todo. Desde mis sueño, hasta el momento en que llegué a su casa, y le pregunté por mi padre. Mi madre soltó algunas lagrimas, pero no me detuve en contarle, así era más rápido y más fácil.

También le conté sobre el momento que había tenido con Edward, y no dijo nada sobre eso. Tampoco es que hubiéramos hecho algo malo, pero somos hermanos.

―No puede creer que dijera eso de Charlie.

―Yo tampoco, Charlie no es así― le dije.

―Entonces Charlie Swan es tu padre― afirmó.

―Sí, o eso creo, porque me puede estar mintiendo.

―No lo creo, estoy casi segura de que es verdad.

― ¿Por qué?

―Renée salió con Charlie antes de que se graduara.

― ¿De verdad?

―Sí, y ella lo terminó, nunca supe los motivos, pero luego quedo embarazada y me juró que no era de él. También él preguntó, pero ella le dijo que era de otro.

Mi madre me contó un poco de la relación que tuvieron Charlie y Renée, me sentía extraña al saber de ella, o saber de él, pero era algo que debía saber, ya que pronto hablaría con él y tenía que tener todo los puntos claros.

―Entonces Bella ¿Qué harás?

―Iré a hablar con Charlie. Tiene derecho a saber.

―Bien, si me necesitas para algo solo avísame.

―Claro mamá.

Ella me abrazó, mientras me recostaba en su pecho.

―Mami― susurré.

― ¿Qué pasa hija? ― preguntó dándome un beso en la frente.

―Tengo papá— dije feliz.

―Sí hija, y es un buen hombre― afirmó sonriente.

Poco a poco mi corazón estaba curándose.

**Que Les Parecio...? Meresco Algun Comentario...? Espero Que Les Gustara y Que Les Sorprendiera Saber Quien Era El Padre... Aunque Podia Ser Mas Que Obvio... Amo a Charlie y No Lo Dejaria Fuera de Esto... xD Como Siempre Agradesco Alertas, Favoritos y Review... **_maddycullen, Saha Denali, Mentxu Masen Cullen, alma cullen, Zoe Hallow, EdwardKaname, caritoiturriaga, Barbara Varga, tita190288, valeesyta, musegirl17, Isela Cullen, anlia cullen, MaGa Cullen, Temhota Enterteining, jupy y Chayley Costa... _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Lindos Comentarios Como Siempre... Se Los Agradesco Mucho...! :D **

**Recuerden Que Los Adelantos Son Los Domingos, y Las Actualizaciones Son Normales Los Jueves :D Cualquier Cosa En Mi Facebook Danii Belliner Cullen y Eso Seria Por Hoy...**

**Gracias Por Leer  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	16. Mi Padre

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li (FFADD)****

****.****

**16. Mi padre.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba nerviosa, me encontraba sentada en la entrada de mi casa esperando a Edward, ya que le había pedido que me acompañara.

No había querido decirle a Alice, ya que ella estaba preocupada por la cita que tenía con el médico y no quería fastidiarla con esto. Aparte tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar y el único que me podría levantar en caso de que entrara en alguna crisis y me desmayara era Edward. Aunque también estaba la razón de que quería verlo de nuevo, aprovechar que estaban las cosas bien entre nosotros.

Edward se estacionó en frente de mi casa, yo corrí hacia su auto, y entré en el, para sonreírle a Edward.

— ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó Edward.

—Bien.

— ¿Estás bien? — exclamó dudoso.

—Sí, un poco nerviosa, pero bien— respondí al final.

—Entonces vamos.

Edward encendió el auto y condujo hacia la estación de policía, esperaba poder hablar con Charlie hoy mismo. Quería poder aclarar todo esto; quitarme todo lo que sentía, y esperaba por fin conocer al hombre que es mi padre.

Nos estacionamos en un lugar libre del estacionamiento. Edward apagó el auto y me miró. Inhalé antes de bajar del auto, Edward me siguió hasta la entrada de la estación policial, pero no entró conmigo. Cuando no lo sentí detrás de mí regresé donde él estaba y lo tomé de la mano para que entrara conmigo.

—Te necesito aquí— le dije.

—De acuerdo.

Pregunté por Charlie, me dijeron que conversaba con algunas personas y que pronto me podría atender. Con Edward esperamos en silencio hasta que Charlie salió de su oficina y se despidió de una pareja. Luego nos miró y nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos.

Iba muy nerviosa, pero me senté en la silla que Charlie nos indicó y esperamos a que él estuviera enfrente de nosotros.

—Bueno chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Es algo delicado— dije.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Inmediatamente se puso serio y tomó su papel de policía.

—Tengo que hablarte sobre Renée Swan.

— ¿Renée Swan? — preguntó muy extrañado.

—Ella me dijo que había tenido una relación contigo.

—Sí, cuando estábamos en el instituto. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Es que ella es mi madre— dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Renée Swan es tu madre? ¿Ahora se apellida Masen?

—Sí— respondió.

—No lo sabia, es decir, ha cambiado mucho. No la reconocí… pero momento… eso quiere decir que tu eres el hijo que ella estaba esperando cuando terminamos de estudiar ¿verdad?

—Eso es de lo que queremos hablarte— dije —Edward no es ese hijo, soy yo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó asombrado.

—Hace unos días me enteré que Marie no es mi madre— murmuré un poco triste— que era Renée, la verdadera hija de Marie.

—Ahora entiendo todo— dijo Charlie. —No creía que fueras hija de Marie, pero nunca le di mas vueltas al asunto.

—Yo aún no lo creo.

Charlie se quedó pensando un momento; le di tiempo, que quería ver si ataba cabos y sabía la razón de nuestra visita, pero fue otra cosa la que nos dijo:

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes son hermanos— nos observó.

—Sí— dijo Edward.

—Pero ustedes estaban saliendo y ¿ahora?

—Edward solo me está acompañando, ya que él sabe toda la historia— respondí.

—Entiendo. Pero aún no me queda claro algo ¿Por qué me cuentan esto?

Era el momento, debía ser sincera con él.

—Es por que ayer fui a casa de Edward y hablé con Renée, le pregunté por mi padre…— titubeé unos segundos y vi como se enderezaba en su silla. —Le pregunté quién era y ella me dijo que… eras tú— solté al fin.

La cara de Charlie pasó de tranquila, a una de sorpresa. Estaba igual que yo el día de ayer.

—Eso… eso no puede ser… ella me dijo que no era el padre de ese bebé.

—Sé lo que te dijo, pero ayer me dio tu nombre y yo quería…

— ¿Podemos conversar esto en otra parte? — me interrumpió.

—Claro— dije de inmediato — ¿Dónde quieres que nos juntemos?

—Mi turno termina en media hora, iré al café del pueblo por mi comida de siempre, nos podemos juntar ahí y conversar— pidió.

—Está bien.

Edward y yo nos colocamos de pie y fuimos hacia la salida. Nos subimos al auto de Edward y una lágrima escapó por mi mejilla.

—Bella tranquila— dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

—Es que Charlie está muy sorprendido ¿Qué pasa si no quiere saber nada de mí?

—Eso no pasara. Charlie es un buen hombre, no te dejará de lado.

—Eso espero.

Estuve un rato abrazada a Edward, pero luego él dijo que era momento de ir al café y así esperábamos por Charlie.

Nos sentamos y Edward pidió de comer para los dos mientras esperábamos; la verdad es que yo no tenía hambre, pero fue ver el plato con la comida para que mi apetito regresara.

Edward me platicó sobre algunas cosas, trató de distraerme y lo estaba logrando.

Hasta que vi entrar a Charlie por la puerta, y todo lo que había logrado Edward, se fue muy lejos, junto con mi apetito.

—Lamento la demora chicos.

—Tranquilo— dijo Edward. —Aprovechamos para comer.

Llegó la camarera y le preguntó a Charlie que quería, pero él solo pidió un café. Esperamos a que llegaran con el, cuando Charlie nos miró y dijo:

— ¿Qué más te dijo Renée?

—No mucho… bueno me habló mal de ti, dijo que nadie te importaba, y cuando ella quedó embarazada la dejaste.

—Eso no fue así… estábamos juntos cuando ella quedó embarazada. Renée era muy loca, siempre en fiestas. Yo no podía ir a todas, y cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me asusté, no esperaba eso, pero ella inmediatamente me dijo que no era mío, que había estado con alguien en una fiesta; no sabía quién era el padre del bebé. Yo me molesté con ella y nos separamos. Vi su embarazo desde lejos, pero nunca pedí una explicación. Creo que debí hacerlo.

Charlie me miró y pude ver cariño en sus ojos. Algo que me sorprendió.

—Siempre estuve cerca de ti Bella, me preocupabas y no sabía porque. Cuando Marie llegó contigo desde el hospital sabía que eras la hija de Renée, sin embargo traté de engañarme, ya me había preocupado por ella y nunca le importó, así que preferí creer la mentira. Que eras la hija de Marie. Renée desapareció y todo fue más fácil.

— ¿Creías que podía ser tu hija?

—Siempre, pero era algo que mantenía muy en secreto. Ahora que me dices esto no puedo estar más feliz por que seas mi hija.

— ¿De verdad? — dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, eres una niña excelente— tomó mi mano sobre la mesa. —Siempre preocupada por todos, en especial por tu madre. Siempre pensaba que una hija como tu sería un gran orgullo y ahora tengo la noticia de que eres mi hija. No puedo estar más feliz.

— ¡Oh Charlie! — no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

Edward puso su mano en mi brazo mientras me sonreía. Sabía que estaba feliz por mí.

—Pero antes de que esto crezca un poco más, creo que deberíamos hacernos un examen— murmuré.

— ¿De ADN? — cuestionó Charlie.

—Sí, quiero estar segura de lo que ella dijo, no puedo solo confiar en su palabra.

—Me parece bien. Así estamos seguros.

—También quiero aclararte que no te pido nada al saber que eres mi padre, solo quería saber quién era, y saber que eres tú fue lo mejor.

—Si soy tu padre de verdad, quiero tener las obligaciones de un padre. Ser tu padre en un papel, ayudarte con tus estudios, con tus cosas. Sería un sueño para mí.

— ¡Dios! eres demasiado bueno— exclamé asombrada.

—Soy lo que ves — dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta, mientras que mí mano apretaba la suya. Me sentía cómoda con él, y a los dos nos gustaba la idea de ser padre e hija. No podía creer lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas. Ayer estaba atormentada por no saber quien era mi padre y hoy lo tenía en frente de mí. Para mí no era necesario el examen, sabía que Charlie era mi padre, pero también debíamos estar seguros.

—Algo bueno— interrumpió Edward nuestros pensamientos. —Es que Bella no tendrá que cambiar su apellido ya que tienen el mismo.

— ¡Es verdad! — Exclamé. —Siempre fui una Swan.

Charlie soltó una pequeña risita.

—Solo hay dos familias Swan en nuestro pueblo y tenían algo en común— dijo sonriente.

Conversamos de algunas cosas más, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde para decidir que era tiempo de volver a nuestras casas.

Me despedí de Charlie con un abrazo muy apretado. No quería que se fuera, pero también tenía que darle un tiempo de pensar en todo, podía ser que ahora le pareciera la idea, pero luego cuando pensara fríamente, se podría arrepentir.

Esperaba que no.

En el camino de regreso a casa no podía quitar mi sonrisa, y Edward también venía sonriente, sabía que en este momento estaba en mi felicidad máxima.

Se estacionó enfrente de la casa, me di cuenta de que el auto de mi madre no estaba, lo cual me extrañó. Nos bajamos del auto y Edward me acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo Edward— le dije sonriéndole.

—De nada. Sabes que estoy para ayudarte.

—Haz hecho mucho por mí, no sé como agradecértelo.

—Mientras vea esa sonrisa en tu rostro, es una paga para mi amor.

Cuando Edward dijo eso, los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo asombrada por sus palabras, y él con un rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Yo… Bella— tartamudeó. —No quería… es que…

—Edward tranquilo, no estoy molesta— le expliqué.

—Lo sé, pero no debía decir eso.

—Hemos confundido algunas cosas estos días.

—No Bella, no he confundido nada, sé que todo esto es como amigos; debemos tener una relación normal ya que somos hermanos, solo que no pensé cuando lo dije. Tú sabes que cuesta un poco.

—Lo sé— dije mirando el suelo, —tengo que decir que aproveché estos días contigo.

—Ni que lo digas, también aproveche esto— confesó.

—Pero no debe ser— aclaré, firme.

—Claro, no debe ser así, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces creo que entraré.

—Ok, ¿estamos… hablando? — preguntó dudoso.

—Seguro, no quiero ir sola al examen de ADN, necesito de tú compañía.

—Está bien, no vemos— se despidió.

—Nos vemos— respondí. Me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Al entrar en mi casa, todos los sentimientos me embargaron. Una sonrisa se colocó en mi rostro, mientras mí cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo especial.

Había encontrado a mi padre, (aunque siempre estuvo cerca). Él había aceptado todo de la mejor manera, a mi madre también le parecía lo de Charlie, Edward había estado conmigo y las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros. Nada y nadie podía empeorar este momento.

Me fui directo a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar algo exquisito para mi madre. Me lavé las manos, me coloqué un delantal de cocina y busqué en la alacena los ingredientes para una torta de frutillas.

Cuando tuve todo encima de la mesa, comencé a revolver ingredientes. Tenía harina por todas partes, muchos ingredientes abiertos, esparcidos por la mesa. Mis mejillas tenían parte de la mezcla.

Coloqué la mezcla en un molde y lo llevé al horno. Puse los minutos y me fui a preparar el relleno del pastel, más la crema que lo cubriría.

Estaba batiendo en una fuente, cuando tocaron el timbre. Pensé inmediatamente en mi madre, que debió dejar las llaves, así que corrí hacia la entrada y me llevé una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Señor Masen! — exclamé sorprendida.

—Hola Bella— saludó.

— ¿Qué… qué hace aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo ¿tienes un momento?

—Claro.

Lo hice pasar y fuimos hasta el living, le ofrecí algo de tomar y me pidió un vaso de agua, tomó asiento mientras yo me encaminé a la cocina, bajé la intensidad del horno y desenchufé todo. No quería ningún accidente.

Al volver a al living, me puse un poco nerviosa, no sabía que estaba haciendo él aquí.

—Aquí tiene— entregué el vaso con agua,

—Gracias— respondió y tomó un sorbo. Me senté enfrente de él, mientras esperaba que me dijera a lo que venía.

—Estarás preguntándote Qué hago aquí ¿no? — exclamó y me limité a asentir.

—Bueno, necesito decir y pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté nerviosa.

—Sé que Edward ha estado contigo estos días.

—Aja— murmuré, no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

—Quiero que dejes de juntarte con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — exclamé sorprendida.

—Edward ha estado mal después de saber que ustedes son hermanos. Se había recuperado de esa tristeza de poco a poco, y sé que cuando le pediste su ayuda él aceptó encantado, aún te necesita. Pero también sé que las cosas no saldrán bien, en algún momento volverán a separarse y no quiero que me hijo sufra, por eso te pido, no lo llames, no lo busques, aléjate— demandó.

—Somos hermanos, tenemos derecho a un relación como tal, debemos acostumbrarnos— rebatí.

—Bella, sabes muy bien que tú y Edward nunca se verán como hermanos, esto les hace mal a los dos.

—No quiero que nuestra relación termine y menos ahora que no tenemos problemas.

—Te lo pido sabiendo que será lo mejor Bella, no lo busques más y si él te busca no le pongas atención.

—No le puedo hacer eso— susurré.

—Por favor Bella, hazme caso, es lo mejor— insistió.

Me quedé callada mientras mi mente procesaba lo que decía. No quería separarme de Edward.

No ahora que teníamos una relación tan normal y tranquila. Pero el padre de Edward tenía razón, si algo pasaba y todo terminaba peor que antes sufriríamos mucho.

—Te dejo para que lo pienses, pero si eres inteligente aceptarás lo que te digo. Ahora me voy.

Él se puso de pie pero yo no lo seguí, solo sentí como cerraba la puerta. Mis ojos dejaron salir las lágrimas, mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban de mis labios.

Me levanté solo pensando en que debía terminar lo que comencé. No podía dejar mi pastel a medias.

Lloré todo el tiempo mientras que saqué el pastel y lo rellené. Gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, sin que las pudiera detener.

Me tenía que alejar de Edward, tenía que dejar sanar las heridas, hacer que Edward se olvidara de mí y de verdad me viera como una hermana, como yo tenía que hacer con él.

Me gustaba su compañía porque lo sentía como mi chico de nuevo; pero no debía ser así, no cuando éramos hermanos.

Dejé el pastel sobre la mesa, limpié todo y me fui a mi habitación; solo me quité los zapatos antes de lanzarme sobre la cama. Quería dormir y olvidar todo.

.

Una suave caricia en mi cabello me hizo despertar. Alice estaba sentada a mi lado. Yo le sonreí y me acomodé en la cama para mirarla.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó mientras se recostaba junto a mi.

—Bien, aunque un poco cansada, dormir con ropa no es lo mejor.

— ¿Qué te paso ayer? Tu madre me dijo que encontró un pastel sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero tú no estabas en ninguna parte y te encontró dormida con lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Charlie aceptó muy bien lo de ser mi padre.

— ¿De verdad? — Asentí — ¡Que bien! — exclamó feliz.

—Llegué feliz a la casa y preparé el pastel, quería hacer algo rico. Pero estaba en eso cuando llego el padre de Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería? — cuestionó asombrada.

—Me pidió que me alejara de Edward. Estos días hemos estado muy unidos y dijo que nos haría mal.

—No tiene ese derecho— exclamó Alice molesta.

—Pero tiene razón Alice. Anoche cuando Edward se despidió de mí, me dijo amor, esta confundiendo las cosas, y yo debo aceptar que aproveché los momentos con Edward. Pensando en que todo era como antes, eso nos hace mal y debo terminarlo. No hablaré más con Edward.

— ¿Estás segura Bella?

—Sí. No quiero sufrir de nuevo Alice.

—Entonces te apoyo amiga.

Alice me contó un poco más sobre sus días. Había pasado el tiempo con Jasper, había ido al medico, el cual encontró todo bien, y se había hecho su primera ecografía, de la cual me trajo una copia porque decía que yo sería la madrina.

Cuando me dio hambre bajamos a comer algo. Alice me acompañó, pidió un pedazo del pastel que había hecho y se sentó a disfrutarlo. Yo tomé una taza da café con pastel. Tenía que decir que estaba muy bueno.

—Hola hija— saludó mi madre llegando con bolsas llenas de cosas.

—Hola— respondí.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien — me dio un beso en la frente y me miró intensamente antes de girarse a guardar las cosas.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy? — preguntó mi madre.

—No sé, podemos ir a la Push— murmuró Alice.

—Puede ser, Jacob aun no viene a ver mi camioneta y la necesito— dije.

—Entonces vayan a disfrutar— mi madre apoyó la idea con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me iré a cambiar— dejé todo en el lavaplatos y me fui hacia las escaleras.

Estaba pasando por delante de la puerta cuando tocaron, fui a abrir y me encontré a una Rosalie no muy sonriente.

—Ustedes no me pueden llamar para decirme que mi hermano ya no vive en mi casa.

Miré detrás de mí y Alice miraba igual de sorprendida a Rosalie como yo. Nunca pensamos en llamar a Rosalie, nadie la quería molestar, tenía que estar pasando un buen momento.

—Me deben muchas explicaciones— dijo Rosalie entrando en la casa.

Alice y yo solo asentimos y la seguimos al living.

**Que Les Parecio..? Les Gusto? Charlie Tomo Bien La Noticia, Lo Que Era Importante. Ahora El Padre de Edward, El Tiene Una Explicacion De Por Que La Visita... Mas Adelante Esa Aclaracion... Segundo El Capitulo Que Viene Sera El Mas Largo Hasta Ahora del Fic... A Si Que Espero Que Les Guste... Quiero Agradecer Las Alertas, Favoritos y Review...** _chet-ice, samyzoe, Selena Luna, analia swan, maddycullen, codigo twilight, Barbara Varga, EdwardKaname, jupy, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Zoe Hallow, Temhota Entertaining, .Pxa, valeesyta, alma cullen, Chayley Costa, Isela Cullen, caritoiturriaga y fer92... _**Muhcas Gracias Por Sus Lindas Palabras y Por Tomarse El Tiempo de Dejar Un Review... Recuerden Que El Domingo Envio Adelantos... y Cualquier Cosa En Mi Facebook Danii Belliner Cullen... **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	17. Contra Nuestro Destino

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li (FFADD)****

****.****

****Capitulo Dedicado a chet-ice por ser mi Review Numero 300...! Muchas Gracias a Todas...! ****

****.****

**17. Contra Nuestro Destino.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba sobre mi cama escuchando música, mi celular descansaba sobre mí pecho esperando la llamada de Bella.

Habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que nos vimos y estaba ansioso por verla, por saber que la había retrasado tanto en irse a hacer el examen de ADN. Pensaba que estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, pero al parecer no era así, ya que no me había llamado.

Los días que pasamos juntos habían sido como antes, yo apoyándola en lo que necesitaba y estando con ella. Me había sentido bien. Pero también sabía que todo esto no era lo mejor; nos estábamos aferrando a algo que no debíamos, no cuando éramos hermanos y lo nuestro no podía ser.

Pero me sentía tan bien junto a ella… disfrutaba de su compañía, y no sentía que lo nuestro estuviera mal, sentía que era correcto, que lo nuestro era posible.

Me levanté de mi cama guardando el teléfono en mi pantalón y bajé por algo de comida. Hace rato había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero como llevaba ya semanas sin comer con mi madre debía esperar a que ella terminara para probar algo.

Entré en la cocina y encontré a mi madre revolviendo algo en un recipiente.

—Hijo preparo algo que te gusta mucho— dijo sonriente.

—Que bueno— murmuré desinteresado.

— ¿No quieres saber qué es?

—No— respondí cortante. Tomé un plato y me serví la pasta que habían preparado, lo metí en el microondas y puse el tiempo. Busqué una bandeja, un vaso con jugo y los cubiertos. La alarma sonó y coloqué mi plato junto a todo lo demás. Agarré mi bandeja y caminé hacia la salida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que me vuelvas a hablar? — preguntó.

—No sé.

—Hijo por favor, te amo y nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué? — me giré y la miré.

—Tenía que decirlo, mi hija estaba enfrente de mí, quería que lo supiera— casi gritó.

—Pero a ella no la hiciste feliz, solo la lastimaste. Lastimaste a Bella, a su madre, a mí. Todo porque querías que ella supiera sobre ti. Eso es egoísta madre.

—Nunca pensé que todo terminaría mal.

— ¿No pensaste? — Exclamé con ironía. — ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no viste cuánto iba a sufrir al saber que Bella era mi hermana y viceversa?

—Edward por favor, nunca lo hice con esa intención.

—No sé si creerte madre, arruinaste algo muy lindo.

—Edward…

—Mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí— zanjé el tema y seguí el camino hacia mí habitación. Al entrar dejé la comida sobre el escritorio y me fui a mirar por el ventanal.

Mi madre seguía diciendo cosas que hacían que mi enojo aumentara. Siempre soporté las locuras de mi madre, sus cambios de actividad, sus ideas para los fines de semana, sus viajes a lugares que nadie conocía o había visitado alguna vez. Nunca la cuestioné y la seguí en todo, pero ahora… ahora no podía, no podía volver a confiar en ella como lo había hecho antes.

Destruyó la felicidad de una familia, como también el amor que nos teníamos Bella y yo.

Ya habían sido varias veces que no había probado bocado por culpa de mi madre, y eso no era bueno así que volví por mi comida y encendí el televisor esperando encontrar algo que ver; cuando nada fue de mi agrado lo dejé en el canal de música.

Intenté olvidar por un rato las cosas y los recuerdos que tenía de Bella, ya que eran los que más me afectaban.

Al terminar volví a bajar con las cosas, entré en la cocina, pero no había nadie. Fui directo al lava platos y comencé a lavar la loza. Miré por la ventana que tenía en frente y pude ver que el cielo se estaba llenando de nubes negras, lo más seguro es que esta noche lloviera.

Los días anteriores habían estado preciosos, y eso me recordaba a Bella, ella amaba esos días en que el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, sonreía como niña pequeña y amaba esa sonrisa.

¡Rayos! La extrañaba tanto.

Apreté la esponja que tenía en la mano haciendo que toda la espuma cayera, cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme, no era bueno colocarme ansioso, no lo era por que siempre terminaba haciendo alguna locura.

Había esperado tranquilo la llamada de Bella, pero siempre me desesperaba a las últimas horas y partía a su casa, pero al final me regresaba antes de llegar. Nunca fui hasta allá, pero quería… quería saber que había pasado, y me había prometido que si el domingo no me llamaba, el lunes estaría en su casa.

Al terminar dejé todo guardado, volví a mi habitación, pero en el camino mi teléfono sonó, lo saqué ansioso esperando que fuera Bella, pero mi sorpresa fue ver el nombre de Emmett en la pantalla.

—_Hola amigo_— saludó Emmett feliz.

—Hola.

—_Amigo ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? _— cuestionó.

—Nada— respondí escuetamente.

— _¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? _

—No lo sé— la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas.

—_Vamos amigo, seguro no sales hace mucho. _

— ¿Quiénes van? — pregunté.

— _¿Quieres saber si Bella ira o solo con quién vamos? _— Maldición, pensé. Me conocía demasiado.

—Emmett solo dime.

—_Iremos solo Jasper y yo. Las chicas están en una pijamada. _

—Está bien, iré con ustedes. ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

Me dio la dirección, entré a mi habitacion a cambiarme y tomar mis cosas, me subí al auto y manejé el tramo correspondiente. Al llegar había mucha gente, lo cual hizo que me arrepintiera en el momento en que salí del auto.

—Por fin llegas— dijo Emmett apareciendo junto a mi.

—Pero me estoy arrepintiendo— murmuré.

—Tranquilo, solo te dimos esta dirección, iremos a mi casa a tomar algo. Vamos.

Emmett fue a su auto donde vi a Jasper, él se subió, yo me subí al mío y partimos rumbo a la casa.

Me estacioné detrás de su auto cuando llegamos, saludé a Jasper y entramos a casa de Emmett.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? — preguntó Emmett.

—Cualquier cosa está bien— respondí. Él le dirigió una mirada a Jasper.

—Igual— contestó.

—De acuerdo— dijo y desapareció en la cocina, mientras nos sentábamos en el living.

— ¿Cómo estas? — cuestionó Jasper.

—Bien.

— ¿Seguro?

—Bien, en lo que se puede.

—Me lo imagino— murmuró.

—Pero tú… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Alice y el bebé? — pregunté.

—Alice y el bebé están bien, bueno Alice tiene nauseas y eso la tiene molesta, pero de todo lo demás se siente bien.

—Que bueno, pero tú… ¿estas bien?

—Me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de ser padre, aunque estoy seguro que me daré cuenta de todo cuando tenga al bebé en mis brazos.

—Eso suele pasar— dije mientras recordaba algo que había leído sobre el tema.

—Aquí están las cervezas— apareció Emmett.

Nos entregó una botella a cada uno y luego se sentó. Nos miró, para luego comenzar a conversar sobre distintas cosas. Me gustaba que Emmett tratara de aligerar el ambiente, eso hacia todo más cómodo.

Nos contó -o más bien creo que me contó a mí- sobre su viaje con Rosalie, lo bien que lo habían pasado y los lugares que visitaron. Me hizo reír bastante como siempre.

Luego Jasper nos contó de su trabajo, dijo que había sido ascendido a supervisor del restaurante, así que estaba ganando más, lo que era bueno sabiendo los gastos que enfrentaría. También me contó que Rose se había ido de la casa por los problemas que él tuvo con su padre y que vivía con Emmett, que lo confirmó con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando me preguntaron que había sido de mi vida, solo respondí:

—Nada interesante.

—Pero amigo eso no puede pasar— dijo Emmett, —por lo menos tienes alguna salida que contar, o algo así.

—Nada de eso— dije. —He estado en mi casa, solo.

—Eso está mal— murmuró Jasper. —Podrías buscar un trabajo, eso te mantendría la mente ocupada.

—Es una buena idea pero no sé; puede ser que arruine lo que esté haciendo, mi mente no está al cien conmigo.

—Hermano debes olvidar— dijo Emmett serio. —Ya no puedes solucionar lo que pasó entre Bella y tú pero no te puedes dejar morir por eso.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué harías tú en mi situación? Si Rosalie fuera tu hermana de un día para otro, ¿Crees poder olvidarla y verla de esa manera?

—Creo que no… pero lo intentaría, o por lo menos trataría de no caer en depresión.

—Créeme qué es más complicado de lo que imaginas — murmuré tomando todo el contenido de mi cerveza.

—Entonces— dijo Emmett colocándose de pie. —Esta noche nos embriagaremos, olvidaremos nuestros problemas.

Él fue al mini bar que tenía su padre, sacó una botella de tequila con tres vasitos. Fue a la cocina, y trajo limón con sal. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro y nosotros lo imitamos.

—Por cada problema un _shot_ ¿les parece? — preguntó.

—Sí— contestamos Jasper y yo.

Jasper fue el primero en tomar, luego seguí yo y por último Emmett.

Así continuó la noche, un _shot_ tras de otro, mientras decíamos estupideces, o nos reíamos por cualquier cosa. Sabía que los problemas no se solucionarían con tomar, pero estaba relajando mi cuerpo.

En algún momento de la noche la botella de tequila se terminó y Emmett trajo una de Ron, de la cual solo tomamos directo de ella, cuando ya estábamos hablando de las maravillas de la vida. Al final nos quedamos dormidos, lo que provocó que mi mente ebria recreara momentos y situaciones con Bella. Eso me torturó toda la noche e hizo que me despertara.

Emmett estaba sobre su estomago, durmiendo en el suelo. Jasper dormido en el sillón con la cabeza colgando de un lado. No quise despertarlos, así que tomé mis cosas, dejé escrito en el celular de Jasper un pequeño mensaje y me fui.

Iba un poco mareado pero sabía que podría llegar a mi casa si conducía de una manera lenta.

Cuando entré estaba todo en silencio, así que hice mi camino hacia la habitación, pero en el transcurso me encontré con mi padre, quién ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar.

—Hijo ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre estaba preocupada, te llamó toda la noche.

—No tengo llamadas perdidas— exclamé lentamente, caminando hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Estás ebrio? — me detuvo.

—Un poco— respondí.

—Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo? No puedes estar destruyendo tu vida.

—Mi madre ya se encargo de eso— murmuré sintiendo el dolor y el enojo por todo lo que había sucedido.

—No puedes decir eso de tu madre— dijo molesto.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad— rebatí.

—Edward entiende esto… Bella y tú son hermanos, pero no por eso debes culpar a tu madre; si ella dijo la verdad era para que ustedes no tengan una relación incestuosa. Ella los ayudó—. Exclamó e hizo que la sangre de mis venas hirviera; me estaba enojando.

—Veo que mi madre no te cuenta toda la verdad… ella nos dijo la verdad porque quería que Bella supiera quién era su verdadera madre; nunca pensó en nosotros— dije mordazmente.

—No… no fue eso lo que me dijo— susurró confundido.

—Deberías conocer a tu esposa— murmuré entre dientes y subí las escaleras sin mirar a mi padre. Obviamente él estaba de parte de mi madre y eso me molestaba porque no se daba cuenta del daño que todo esto me hacia.

Me fui directo al baño, me saqué la ropa y me di una ducha de agua helada; necesitaba quitar la embriaguez que tenía y toda la tensión de mi cuerpo.

Estaba decidido a ir a casa de Bella, y poder hablar con ella, aunque sea para estar tranquilo. Pasé por la cocina, y tomé una manzana; no creía que mi estomago resistiera algo más elaborado. Conduje a casa de Bella a una velocidad impresionante, se podía notar mi ansiedad. Me estacioné frente a la casa de Bella, tomé un poco de aire y bajé del auto. Toqué la puerta y esperé unos minutos antes de que alguien abriera. Marie me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hola Edward— saludó.

—Hola Marie.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — cuestionó.

—Necesito hablar con Bella.

—Ella no se encuentra, está en una pijamada en casa de Alice, pero dijo que llegaría temprano. Puedes esperarla, pasa— dijo amable.

—La espero en mi auto, no quiero molestar.

—No eres una molestia Edward, puedes esperarla dentro.

—Estaré bien, gracias Marie.

—Como tú quieras entonces— dijo con una sonrisa. Volví a mi auto, encendí la radio y esperé a que Bella llegara.

Llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando a Bella, cuando apareció caminando con una mochila sobre sus hombros. Vi como su rostro cambio de tranquilo, a sorprendido cuando vio mi auto. Yo me bajé lo más rápido que pude y caminé a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Edward es temprano, mí madre me espera y estoy cansada— se excusó.

—Tu madre salió hace unos diez minutos y estoy seguro de que dormiste cómoda.

—Edward no estoy de humor para hablar, te llamo cuando esté disponible.

—No— dije molesto. —Prometiste llamarme y no lo has hecho.

—He estado ocupada— se defendió.

—Pensé que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, que teníamos una relación.

— ¿Qué relación? Edward no podemos tener una relación, somos hermanos.

—Yo decía de amistad, creí que eso teníamos.

—No podemos Edward. No con nuestros sentimientos.

La confesión de Bella me sorprendió, pensé que era él único que aun se sentía de esa manera. Ahora me daba cuenta de que no, ella aun sentía cosas por mí, y debía buscar la manera de que me las dijera para poder hacer algo.

— ¿Aún me quieres? — pregunté.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Bella extrañada y nerviosa.

— ¿Aun me quieres verdad?

—Edward no… — trató de pasar por mi lado.

—Te gusto. Sientes cosas por mi ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo niegas?

—Porque está mal Edward, muy mal.

— ¿Sientes qué es incorrecto?

Ella se quedó pensando un momento, sus ojos no dejaron los míos y pude ver el debate que tenía con ella misma.

—No, no siento que sea incorrecto, pero lo es Edward. Puede ser que me engañe lo que siento por ti.

—Tampoco creo que sea incorrecto Bella, y si los dos nos sentimos igual es por algo.

—Me gustaría creer eso Edward, pero lo dudo mucho.

—Yo no— musité, tomé el rostro de Bella y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella se sorprendió y primero se quedó quieta, pero pasaron segundos antes de que ella me respondiera el beso, en un movimiento lento.

—Edward no— musitó separándose.

—Extrañaba tus labios — dije posando mi frente sobre la de ella.

—Edward…— susurró.

—Dime que está mal, dime que no te gustó y fue desagradable para ti. Dímelo— le exigí.

—No, no lo fue.

—Era lo único que quería escuchar.

Mis labios volvieron a los de Bella, mordiendo su labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera. Mi lengua entró en su boca, saboreando la esencia, haciendo que yo gimiera.

Nos separamos lentamente, Bella me miró con sus intensos ojos color chocolate, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Yo la seguí, porque seguiría a Bella hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Entramos en su casa, ella dejó caer la mochila junto a las escaleras, mientras comenzaba a subirlas. Yo iba preocupado de no perder la concentración, ya que estar junto a Bella me hacia pensar en mil cosas.

Entramos en su habitación, Bella cerró la puerta de esta, y me clavó la mirada en mis ojos. Podía ver que algo pasaba por su mente, pero no sabía qué.

—Bella…— susurré.

—Te amo Edward, no sabes cuanto— dijo Bella caminando a mi lado.

—Yo también.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos acercando su rostro al mío y junté nuestros labios. Comenzamos a besarnos de manera lenta, disfrutando de esto; ya que no sabía cuando duraría.

Las manos de Bella se fueron a mi chaqueta y comenzaron a sacarla por mis brazos. En primer momento dejé que hiciera el movimiento, pero cuando la prenda cayó al piso, reaccioné y me separé para ver que pasaba.

—Bella ¿Qué… qué haces?

—Solo quiero darte lo único puro que tengo, con esto te demuestro cuanto te amo—murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, no necesito la prueba de algo, por que lo sé, lo siento.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, lo deseo. ¿Acaso tú no lo deseas? — preguntó angustiada

—Claro que lo deseo, no sabes cuanto— murmuré con la voz enronquecida.

—Entonces era lo que quería saber.

Bella me tomó del cuello y me atrajo a sus labios. No pude reprimir el gemido que salió del fondo de mi garganta cuando la lengua de Bella entró en mi boca, comenzando una batalla con la mía.

La sujeté fuerte de la cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara mucho más al mío, no quería centímetros que nos separaran.

Sus manos descendieron por mi cuerpo hacia el final de mi polera, donde comenzó a subirla, me separé solo unos milímetros de ella para la sacara. Recorrió mi cuerpo con adoración, tocando delicadamente cada centímetro de la piel descubierta. Mis manos sacaron su chaqueta, y luego la polera, dejándola en un sexy sujetador azul. Mis labios volvieron a los suyos, besándolos lentamente, para luego comenzar a descender por su mandíbula, llegando a su clavícula y el inicio de sus pechos; donde bese y lamí, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

Ella se separó, para desabrochar su pantalón, y bajarlo, dejándome ver sus largas y níveas piernas. Hice lo mismo que ella, sacándome en el proceso, mis zapatos y calcetines.

Los dos estábamos en ropa interior y un rubor cubría las mejillas de Bella. La tomé por la cintura y nos volvimos a besar. Me empujó hasta que quedé sentado en la cama. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas, mientras continuaba el beso y su cuerpo se movía contra el mío.

Sus manos tiraban de mi cabello, mientras que las mías la sujetaban fuertemente del trasero. Me sentía demasiado bien como para separarme de ella.

—Edward— susurró Bella sobre mis labios.

Me empujó hasta que estuve recostado sobre la cama, se subió sobre mi cuerpo, dejando sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, mientras que su cabello caía a los lados de su cara. Su mirada era intensa, y podía ver la lujuria en ellos.

—Eres tan linda Bella— dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla. —Hermosa, sexy— murmuré. Bella se ruborizo, mientras que cerraba por unos minutos sus ojos.

—Tú eres hermoso y guapo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — pregunté. No quería que tuviera ninguna duda.

—Nunca había estado más segura de algo. Te amo— me dijo.

—Te amo.

Bella se volvió a acercar para besarme, sus labios se movían fuertes sobre los míos y me dejaban sin aire, pero no me separé, me gustaba eso.

Mis manos fueron al broche de su brassier, lo tomé con cuidado y lo solté, dejando que cayera por sus brazos. Ella levantó un brazo primero para sacar el tirante, y luego el otro. No me pude contener y lancé la prenda lejos de nosotros.

Mis labios se posaron sobre pechos, besando y lamiendo la piel recién expuesta mientras ella dejaba salir suaves suspiros.

Llegué a su pezón y lo metí en mi boca, chupando como si fuera mí último alimento.

Ella gimió, y eso solo me incentivo a seguir en mi labor; pasaba de un pecho a otro, dándole la misma atención a los dos. Bella ya no pudo aguantar y me tomó la cara, para chocar nuestros labios. Se movía contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que a cada movimiento me excitara mucho más.

Tenía su centro muy cerca de mi miembro. Y eso me mataba de placer.

Nos giré sobre la cama, y saqué la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Bella. Comencé a bajar por su cuerpo, dejando dulces besos. Una de las manos de Bella estaba sobre mí cabello jugando con él entre sus dedos.

Llegué a su cadera, donde dejé dulces besos y pequeñas mordidas; seguí bajando hasta llegar a su centro. Ella se tensó un momento pero la miré, y le dije que todo estaría bien con la mirada, ella asintió y con delicadeza abrí sus piernas, comenzando a dejar besos por sus muslos. Cuando besé sobre sus pliegues, Bella soltó un jadeo y seguido me miró intensamente, pero yo solo continué, abrí sus pliegues, y le di el beso más intimo que podía darle.

Ella comenzó a gemir y jadear, mientras mis labios se movían sobre esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Ataqué su clítoris, mientras que dos de mis dedos entraban en su interior moviéndose lentamente; para después acelerar, mientras apretaba su clítoris entre mis dientes.

Bella gemía muy alto, y cuando mis movimientos aumentaron, comenzó a decir mi nombre.

—Edward, Edward, Edward… Dios mío— gimió alto. Yo solo sonreí ante sus gritos y continué con mi labor hasta que ella gritó muy fuerte mi nombre y toda su esencia se derramó sobre mis labios.

Ella respiraba agitadamente cuando me volví a colocar sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Podía darme cuenta lo mucho que había disfrutado esto.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté.

—Excelente— murmuró y abrió los ojos. —Te amo.

Me tomó por el cuello y me volvió a besar. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, hasta que llegaron a mi bóxer y comenzó a tirar de ellos. Yo lo ayudé a sacarlos, quedando igual de desnudo que ella.

— ¿Estás segura? — Debía estar completamente seguro.

—Sí.

Me levanté y busqué un preservativo. Había comprado hace un tiempo, y estaba seguro de que aún tenía uno en mi cartera. Cuando lo encontré volví junto a Bella, ella tomó el preservativo, y luego me ayudó a colocarlo; podía ver la ansiedad y el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Me coloqué sobre su cuerpo, ella abrió sus piernas y me posicioné entre ellas, sus brazos fueron a mi espalda, mientras sentía sus uñas.

—Bella si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo— le susurré.

—Sigue— murmuro contra mi cuello.

Traté de no aplastarla, mientras mi miembro entraba en su estrecha cavidad. Sabía por como me apretaba con sus brazos que estaba nerviosa y ya sentía molestia. Pero también sabía que debía acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

Mis labios besaban su mejilla tratando de que se relajara. Ella soltaba pequeños quejidos, más no decía nada. Cuando me topé con su barrera, los dos nos tensamos, sabiendo que este era el momento.

Me separé un poco, la miré directo a los ojos y ella asintió; la besé y con un movimiento entré en su cuerpo.

Bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras que se separó de mis labios para dejar salir un pequeño gritito. Yo traté de quedarme quieto, aunque la sensación era impresionante. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ moverme, pero sabía que no debía aún.

— ¿Estas bien? — la preocupación teñía mis palabras.

—Sí… sí— dijo con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento Bella, no debí— traté de excusarme.

—Sabíamos que pasaría, ahora… muévete, por favor— dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

Yo le di un beso en la frente, mientras comenzaba a moverme. Mis movimientos eran lentos porque no quería lastimarla, aparte las primeras veces Bella soltó suaves quejidos, que casi me hacen detenerme, pero ella no me dejó y me besó, haciendo que aumentara el movimiento.

—Más rápido— jadeó Bella separándose de mis labios.

Aumenté los movimientos como ella me dijo, lo cual me llevó a sentirme de una manera distinta, sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Los dedos de Bella se enterraron en mi espalda, haciendo que gimiera con ella.

—Dios Bella— casi gruñí.

Ella apretó más su cuerpo al mío, mientras mis movimientos se hicieron frenéticos. Quería llegar al tan esperado nirvana, sabía que Bella también quería ya que comenzó a mover su cadera contra la mía.

Nuestros gemidos eran altos, mientras nuestros movimientos eran mayores.

De un momento a otro Bella llegó a su orgasmo, haciéndola gritar; yo me moví algunas veces más, y llegué al mío murmurando el nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella con la respiración entrecortada, igual a la de Bella. Le di un beso en la frente y ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello que se encontraba húmedo por la actividad física, y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Te amo— murmuró.

—También te amo— le susurré y con cuidado salí de su cuerpo, me quité el preservativo dejándolo a un lado de la cama para volver junto a Bella, y envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — pregunté temeroso.

—No. Fue lo más hermoso que he hecho— respondió.

—Digo lo mismo.

Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho y pude apreciar como sus ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente.

—Descansa Bella.

—Pero no quiero desaprovechar este momento contigo, no quiero que se acabe, siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar.

—Estaré junto a ti cuando despiertes, solo descansa— le pedí, ella asintió. Besé su coronilla, se acomodó bien en mi pecho y a los pocos minutos su respiración ya era acompasada. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Yo me quedé pensando en todo lo vivido. Habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez sabiendo que somos hermanos, pero en ningún momento se sintió mal, ni asqueroso, como había leído en alguna parte.

Se sintió perfecto, maravilloso y especial.

Siempre había querido este momento con Bella, y había sido como lo esperaba.

Me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.

.

.

Sentí unos dedos sobre mi pecho ir de un lado al otro, haciendo que me estremeciera. Lentamente abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con unos lindos ojos cafés mirarme con amor. No pude evitar sonreír y acercarme a sus labios.

—Hola— dijo feliz, —lamento despertarte.

—Tranquila, me agrada despertar de esta manera— murmuré. Ella me dio un beso en el pecho y luego se acomodó sobre él.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté.

—Cerca de las doce.

— ¿A qué hora llegará tú madre?

—A la una, viene como siempre a almorzar.

—Eso significa que me debo ir pronto— musité triste.

—Por mi no te irías— se apretó mas a mí.

—Tampoco me quiero ir amor, pero no debemos complicar más esto.

—Lo sé.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Mientras que mis manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de Bella, y ella hacia lo mismo en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunté después de un rato.

—Debemos mantener esto en secreto— dijo.

—Lo sé, tendremos muchos problemas si alguien lo sabe— murmuré y ella solo asintió. —Pero… ¿no sientes que este mal esto? — volví a cuestionarla.

—Para nada, y eso me gusta. No quiero tener problemas conmigo misma.

—Me siento igual.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas— suspiró Bella.

—Yo también— musité y abracé más a Bella, cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente.

—Vámonos— dije, —escapémonos juntos.

— ¿Estás loco? — dijo Bella, mientras se separaba de mí y se cubría con la sabana.

—Bella en papeles no somos hermanos, podríamos tener una vida de pareja fuera.

—Lo sé, pero eso está descabellado. ¿Dónde viviríamos? ¿Qué comeríamos?

—Trabajaré para mantenernos, nos quedaremos en algún departamento. Podemos hacer eso.

—Edward no podemos, yo no puedo. Debemos terminar el instituto y yo debo cuidar a mi madre.

—Es nuestra única salida.

—Sería fácil escapar Edward, pero debemos buscar otra manera para poder estar juntos.

— ¿Entonces ahora estamos juntos? — cambié el tema, no quería que se molestara.

— ¿No te quedó claro con lo que acabamos de hacer? — dijo sonrojada mientras se recostaba a mi lado nuevamente.

—Me quedó muy claro— murmuré y en un rápido movimiento la giré, quedando sobre ella. La besé de una manera lenta, para luego separarme y colocarme de pie.

—Me iré a cambiar— dije.

—De acuerdo.

Tomé las cosas que estaban en el suelo y me fui al baño. Me volví a vestir, mientras me mojaba un poco la cara. Tenía una sonrisa boba y nadie me la iba a poder quitar.

Cuando salí de la habitación Bella ya estaba vestida y había sacado las sabanas de la cama.

—Están manchadas— dijo mientras se ruborizaba y yo inmediatamente entendí lo que se refería.

Bajamos tomados de la mano; tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pero también sabía que ahora estaba con Bella, que todo entre nosotros podía volver de alguna manera a estar bien.

—Mañana iré con Charlie por los exámenes, según lo que salga te llamo y vemos si pasamos la tarde juntos— me dijo.

—Ok, estaré esperando el llamado.

—Te amo— me besó.

—Yo también te amo.

Nos besamos por última vez y me fui de su casa. Todo el trayecto a la mía lo hice feliz, no podía explicar lo que sentía en mi pecho.

Estaba con Bella, aun sabiendo que somos hermanos.

El día se me pasó volando, y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba durmiendo. El día siguiente me pasé haciendo cosas para no pensar en el llamado de Bella, el cual lo hizo cerca de las seis de la tarde.

—Hola hermosa— saludé.

—Hola Edward.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué salió en el examen?

—Charlie es mi padre— dijo feliz.

—Lo sabía, algo me decía que así sería.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy Edward, y Charlie también estaba muy feliz, deberías haberlo visto— exclamó.

—Me alegro Bella, entonces… ¿Voy por ti?

—Sobre eso— dudó un momento. —Alice llegó a mi casa, necesita hablar conmigo y estaba pensando que mejor saliéramos mañana.

—Está bien amor, disfruta tú tiempo con Alice— le dije sinceramente.

—Gracias Edward. Estamos hablando, te amo.

—Yo también— le respondí con la misma sonrisa boba. Bella cortó, y yo me recosté sobre la cama, quería pasar mí tarde con ella, pero también sabía que tenía derecho de estar con su amiga. Al final no hice mucho y solo me acosté.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días en lo cuales Bella no me llamó y ya no aguanté más. Partí a su casa dispuesto a tener una respuesta de su actitud.

Primero me dice que todo estará bien entre nosotros y luego no me responde ni el teléfono. No me podía hacer esto.

Me estacioné frente a la casa de Bella; estaba molesto, así que caminé hacia la casa en grandes zancadas. Cuando llegué a la puerta, toqué varias veces, hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba.

—Hola Edward— me recibió Marie.

—Hola Marie ¿esta Bella?

—No, lo lamento.

— ¿A qué hora llega?, la esperaré.

—Bella se fue de viaje con Alice, Edward. Regresa en tres semanas.

— ¿Qué? — casi grité.

Me alejé de la casa sin decir nada. Tampoco me detuve ante los llamados de Marie.

No podía creer lo que me decía, Bella se había ido y no me había dicho nada.

¿Qué demonios pasaría?

**Que Les Parecio El Capitulo...? Les Apuesto a Que Nadie Se Esperaba Lo Que PASO y Menos El Final... Lo Se... Tienen Que Querer Matarme... Pero Les Prometo Que Sera un Capitulo Mas de Ellos Separados y Volveran a Estar Juntos... y Ya Con Eso Digo Mucho... xD Espero Que Les Gustara La Primera Vez de Ambos... Creo Que Estuvo Bien xD Ya Sabran Mas Adelante Por Que La Puse En Esta Parte de La Historia... El Capitulo Fue Mas Largo... Siempre Tengo Una Largo En Cada Uno de Mis Fic :D**

**Quiero Agradecer Las Alertas, Favoritos y Por Supuesto Los Review...! Ya Que Pasamos Los 300..! (Salto Feliz) Gracias a **_alama cullen, Isella Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Barbara VArga, Selene Luna, chet- ice, Temhota Enterteining, analia swan, EdwardKaname, danielat, valeesyta, caritoiturraga, juoy, MaGa Cullen, Chayley Costa y Sofia... _**De Verdad Muchas Gracias Por Tomarse El Tiempo y Dejar Sus Lindas Palabras :D **

**Recuerden Que Envio Adelantos a Los Review... (Enviare El Adelanto el Domingo Me Equivoque Esta Semana xD) El Adelanto Es Algo Para Pasar La Espera Mas Rapido :D **

**Muchas Gracias Por Leer  
>Saludos<br>****Danii^^ **


	18. Alex y Diego

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****.****

**18. Alex y Diego.**

**Bella POV.**

No sabía si esto estaba bien o mal, si era lo correcto o no, pero ya no había marcha atrás en mi decisión.

Se que escapar de las cosas no era lo mejor, y menos de algo tan serio como esto, pero no tenia otra forma de enfrentarlo. No mientras me mirara y sus ojos me dijeran cuanto me amaba, y que lo nuestro podría ser. No podía.

Miraba como el sol iluminaba la calle, los niños jugaban en sus patios delanteros. Mientras que las madres paseaban con sus hijos. Yo estaba sentada en la ventana, recriminando mi acción, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Era una cobarde, pero luego de la conversación con Alice y Rosalie, no había hecho más que llorar y tener miedo. Porque arrepentirme de lo que paso, nunca. Había amado ese momento, como ningún otro.

Las palabras de Rosalie y Alice resonaron en mi cabeza.

__— _Sabes lo que acabas de hacer ¿verdad Bella? —_ pregunto Rose.

__— _Si lo se, pero no me arrepiento._

__— _Yo tampoco me arrepentiría Amiga — me apoyo Alice. _

__— _Alice no digas eso, la idea es hacer ver a Bella lo mal que esta haciendo al dejar que esto pase. _

__— _No es malo — dije — me siento como no me sentía hace mucho tiempo._

__— _Pero cuanto durara Bella ¿Cuánto? — pregunto Rose. _

__— _No se, solo quiero vivir este momentos._

__— _Esta haciendo mal amiga, sabes que terminara mal._

__— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos hermanos? En ninguna parte sale escrito esto._

__— _Lo se, pero aunque no hay un papel que lo pruebe, ustedes lo saben, nosotros lo sabemos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que te de asco tocar a Edward? Por que eso pasara — dijo Rose seria._

__— _No pasara, por que no lo siento así Rose, me siento bien junto a el. _

__— _Solo te digo que puede pasar, y cuando eso pase, te sentirás horrible y te arrepentirás._

__— _¡Rosalie cállate! — exclamo Alice. _

__— _No Alice, debo decirle la verdad a Bella._

Las palabras de Rosalie en un principio no hicieron nada en mi, pero luego mi mente comenzó a hacer un millón de suposiciones, cosas que nos podrían pasar, como desde que nos descubrieran, lo que la gente diría, a Edward rechazándome por saber que soy su hermana o al revés, yo no dejando que el me tocara.

Llore por unos días, y cuando Rose con Alice llegaron con la idea de venir a Phoenix, no lo pensé dos veces, dije que si. Colocar kilómetros entre nosotros nos ayudaría.

Intente llamarlo, pero me arrepentía a los segundos, trate de dejarle una carta, pero tampoco pude, sabia que todo esto debía decírselo a la cara, pero por ahora no podía, tenia miedo.

Le había dado esperanzas y se las volví a quitar. Debería estarme odiando en estos momentos.

Atraje mis piernas a mi pecho, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre las rodillas y volvía a llorar. No se cuantas veces lo había hecho en estos días.

_— _Bella _— _llamaron desde la puerta _— _¿Estas bien? _— _pregunto Alice.

_— _Si _— _dije.

_— _Ok, iremos con Rose al centro comercial. ¿Quieres venir?

_— _No.

_— _Bien, cualquier cosas nos llamas y Bella no puedes estar encerrada todo el tiempo, debes salir.

_— _Lo se, solo dame un poco de tiempo.

_— _Ok.

Alice se alejo de la puerta. Luego las vi salir por la puerta de entrada hasta el auto que los tíos de Rose le habían facilitado para que pudiéramos salir. Ellas se fueron y me quede sola.

Aproveche el momento para bajar, no había almorzado el día de hoy, bueno mis comidas no estaba siendo normales, así que tome mi libro y fui por algo de comida.

Me hice un emparedado, llene un vaso con jugo y me fui al patio. Había una silla mecedora muy cómoda, tenía una mesita donde poder dejar mi comida y relajarme un rato, tratar con la lectura olvidarme un poco de todo.

Comí todo mi emparedado, tratando de preocuparme solo de el, ya que si pensaba en otra cosa, dejaría la comida de lado como siempre. Tome de mi jugo y cuando termine de comer, subí los pies a la mecedora y tome el libro, comencé a leer en donde me había quedado.

Estaba muy metida en el libro, ya había leído un gran numero de paginas, y me sorprendía que mi mente no me estuviera haciendo malas jugadas al pensar en todos mis problemas, solo quería saber que pasaría con la protagonista.

Estaba por llegar al misterio, cuando algo cayó sobre mí, haciendo que soltara mi libro y un gritito escapara de mis labios. Me asuste mucho y me puse de pie, mirando sobre la mecedora. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero de debajo del libro, salio un lindo gatito. Su cabello era de un color amarillo casi oscuro, lo que me hizo recordar el pelo de Edward. Me miro con sus lindos ojitos grises, mientras maullaba.

__—__****Hola pequeño — dije acercándome.

El pequeño maulló, así que lo tome en mis manos, para volverme a sentar.

_— _Me haz dado un susto de muerte — lo acaricie.

El ronroneo, mientras levantaba su lomo para pasarlo por mi mano.

_— _Estas muy sucio — dije cuando una capa de polvo salio de su pelaje — creo que alguien necesita un baño.

Me miro con sus ojitos grises haciendo una expresión casi triste que me decía que no quería el baño.

_— _¿Tienes dueño? Espero que no, por que me haz robado el corazón.

Entre en la casa con el pequeño gatito, deje lo que había ocupado en la cocina, y mi libro sobre la mesa. Camine hacia el baño y llene la tina con agua tibia, busque una toalla vieja entre el montón que había, y la deje sobre el retrete.

_— _Bueno pequeño… o serás ¿pequeña? — me quede pensado. Lo tome con mis manos y lo mire — no eres niño.

Con cuidado lo metí en la bañera, de primera reclamo, pero luego se dejo bañar. Lo enjabone y luego le saque el jabón. Como el agua le cayó en su cuerpecito se enojo y me rasguño la mano. Lo saque de la tina y lo envolví en la toalla.

_— _Eres malo, me lastimaste — dije mirando el rasguño que me hizo en la mano.

El pequeño me miro, mientras se sacudía en la toalla para secarse.

Comencé a secar su pequeño cuerpo, frotando la toalla en el, a los pocos minutos ya estaba húmedo, ya que no era tan grande ni tenia tanto pelo.

Volvimos al living y lo deje sobre el sillón, el me miro, pero se quedo donde lo deje. Fui a la cocina y busque un platito y leche. Regrese junto al gatito, coloque el plato en el suelo, y coloque al pequeño junto al plato. En segundos ya estaba bebiendo de su leche.

_— _Veo que tenias hambres — lo acaricie — y debo buscarte un nombre.

Me quede pensando un momento, hasta que recordé el nombre del personaje masculino que estaba leyendo y me gusto para el gatito.

_— _Alex — murmure — ¿te gusta Alex?

El gatito solo me miro, y siguió tomando de su leche, yo sonreí por su actitud.

_— _Entonces será Alex.

Me quede mirando al pequeño Alex, y no podía evitar sentir ternura por el; eran tan adorable y me encantaba.

En eso pensé que era una buena idea ir por comida para el, como también que lo revisara un veterinario; le podría comprar algunas cosas que necesitara.

La idea me hizo subir el ánimo, así que fui a mi habitación, tome mi bolso, mis lentes de sol, y volví a bajar. Tome a Alex entre mis manos, lo que hizo que maullara, saque las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita de la entrada, puse la alarma de la casa y Salí.

El sol golpeo por completo mi cuerpo, haciendo que el calor entrara por cada uno de mis poros.

Alex iba en mis manitos, sin moverse, así que se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos de que comencé a caminar. No estaba lejos de una calle que tenia muchas tiendas, así que prefería disfrutar el día caminando.

Al llegar a la calle, comencé a mirar las vitrinas que había a lo largo de ella. Muchas cosas me llamaron la atención, pero no me detuve en ningún lugar, quería llegar pronto donde el veterinario.

El lugar estaba al otro lado de la calle, a si que cruce con cuidado, y entre. Había un hombre detrás de un mostrador, quien sintió la campanilla sonar, se giro para mirarme. Era alto, de cabello café, unos lindos ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_— _Hola, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? — pregunto.

_— _Hola. Hoy me encontré a este pequeño y quiero saber si esta bien — le mostré a Alex.

_— _Déjame verlo.

El lo tomo en sus manos, lo miro desde todos los ángulos y luego me dijo que lo acompañara a una habitación donde tenia una mesa metálica y podía ver los utensilios de revisión.

_— _Veamos como esta este pequeño.

El comenzó a revisarlo con distintas cosa, yo no quería preguntar que eran, solo mire como el trabajaba; aparte de que a cada minuto el me miraba y hacia que me sonrojara, por que tenia una sonrisa muy linda.

_— _Esta muy bien el pequeño.

_— _¡Que bien! — exclame feliz — ¿Cuántos meses crees que tiene?

_— _Cerca de cinco, aunque es de raza pequeña así que sola crecerá un poco más.

_— _Entiendo.

_— _¿Qué más necesitas?

_— _Comida, un pequeño collar, y algo donde duerma.

_— _Ok.

Volvimos a donde estaba el mostrador, el busco un saco de comida, luego el collar, una pequeña manta y volvió donde mi.

_— _Elige el que mas te guste — dejo los collares y unos paños esponjosos sobre el mostrador.

Vi todos los collares, eran delgados y tenían un cascabel, me gusto el de color rojo, y un paño de color negro. Ambos eran lindos.

_— _Estos me llevare.

_— _Ok.

El tomo lo que le entregaba para meterlo dentro de una bolsa, mientras anotaba los precios en una maquina.

_— _Tengo una pregunta — dije — ¿Cómo hago para viajar con el pequeño?

_— _¿Cómo? — pregunto extrañado.

_— _No soy de aquí, vine de vacaciones, y cuando tenga que regresar a mi casa, lo quiero llevar… ¿Qué debo hacer?

_— _Ah entiendo, bueno es simple, debes darle unas gotas — comenzó a buscar algo — con cuatro quedara bien para un viaje.

_— _Ok, también quiero una jaula.

El fue a buscar la jaula, y trajo una blanca, con rejilla en la parte de adelante.

_— _¿Te llevaras todo esto?

_— _Claro, prefiero tener todo a mano, en caso de emergencia.

_— _Ok.

El comenzó a guardar todo, luego anoto los precios en la maquina, y me dijo cuanto había salido. Le pase el dinero, me despedí del chico que me había atendido y Salí con mis cosas.

El pequeño Alex iba dentro de la jaula, ya que no podía llevarlo en las manos con todas las cosas.

_— _¡Hey! Espera — grito alguien detrás de mí.

Me gire y vi al chico que me había atendido recién, corriendo detrás de mi.

_— _¿Olvide algo? — pregunte.

_— _No, es solo… bueno como me dijiste que no eres de aquí, quería saber si te gustaría ir a una fiesta este viernes.

_— _No lo se, yo… no vine sola, tengo mis amigas y no se si…

_— _Ellas también pueden venir, vamos no es tan malo una buena fiesta.

_— _Puede ser.

_— _Bueno si te animas, te doy la dirección estaré ahí.

_— _Ok — el me entrego un papel con una dirección.

_— _¿Puedo saber como te llamas? — pregunto.

_— _Bella… y ¿tu?

_— _Diego.

_— _Bien Diego, veré si voy.

_— _Mi número esta anotado en el papel por cualquier cosa, y si quieres salir a caminar, también puedes llamarme y te muestro lo mejor de la ciudad.

_— _Ok, gracias.

_— _Adiós Bella — dijo.

_— _Adiós.

Me gire y seguí mi camino.

No podía creer que el chico me invitara a salir. ¿Desde cuando eso pasaba? El pequeño Alex reclamo dentro de su jaula, así que apure mi paso, de seguro quería caminar.

Al llegar a la casa, aun nadie había llegado, así que me fui directo a la habitación, saque a Alex de la jaula y de inmediato comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, le coloque el paño en el suelo, junto a su jaula, mientras buscaba el plato donde le había dado leche y le di comida.

Me recosté en la cama, tome mi libro y comencé a leer. Sentía como el pequeño Alex iba de un lado a otro en la habitación, conociendo el lugar, pero al final se subió a la cama, se gano a mi lado y se acurruco para dormir. Yo solo sonreí y comencé a pasar mi mano por su pelaje, al final me quede dormida.

.

.

.

_— _¡Bella! — escuche un grito que me hizo despertar.

_— _Alice — dije sentándome en la cama.

_— _Que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes lo que compramos con Rose — saltaba de un lado a otro.

_— _No puedes despertarme de esa manera — pase mis manos por mi cara.

_— _Alice no despiertes a Bella — apareció Rose en la habitación.

_— _Ya es tarde — dije y me volví a recostar en la cama.

_— _¿Quién fue de compras? — pregunto Alice.

Mi amiga comenzó a mirar por todas partes, primero vio las bolsas, luego el paño en el suelo y la jaula. Me miro interrogativamente.

_— _¿Qué es eso? — indico Rose sobre la cama.

_— _Es el pequeño Alex.

_— _¿Pequeño Alex? — preguntaron extrañadas mis amigas.

_— _Es mi mascota.

_— _¿Un gato? — pregunto Rose y se acerco a el.

_— _¡Es Tierno! — exclamo Alice.

_— _Me recuerda al cabello de alguien — murmuro Rose.

Yo no dije nada, por que a mi también me había recordado a Edward, por el color del gato.

_— _¿Qué es esto? — tomo Alice un papel del suelo.

Vi solo como lo abría y luego sus ojos se iluminaban.

_— _¡Un chico te invito a una fiesta! — chillo feliz.

_— _¿Qué? — pregunto Rose.

_— _No es nada.

_— _¿Cómo que nada? Tendremos fiesta este viernes — saltaba feliz Alice.

_— _Ni que fueras a ir Alice, recuerda que estas embarazada.

_— _Lo se, pero no estoy invalidad, puedo ir a divertirme, no me hace mal bailar, mientras no tome, ni fume nada.

_— _Creo que debemos ir — dijo Rose.

_— _No lo se, no tengo ánimos — me levante y camine hacia la salida.

_— _Vamos Bella, será divertido — llego Alice detrás de mi.

_— _Bien vamos, pero si me aburro, me largo.

_— _¡Ok! — exclamo Alice feliz.

Después de nuestra conversación, bajamos a comer algo, Alice y Rose se enamoraron de Alex, y a los tíos de esta ultima no les importo que el se quedara. Así que me quede tranquila.

.

.

.

El viernes llego, y aunque no quería ir, Alice me termino metiendo en unos pequeños short de color rojo, una polera que tenia forma de corazón en los pechos, y tirantes, me queda muy justa al cuerpo, y hacia que me viera mas delgada de lo que era.

Me dejo ir con mis convers negras, ya que no sabia donde íbamos y los tacos podían actuar en mi contra. Mi cabello iba recogido en una coleta, y mi rostro solo tenia un poco de rubor. Ese era mi atuendo de fiesta.

Le di comida al pequeño Alex, pase mi mano por su lomo, le dije que se portara bien y Salí de la habitación.

_— _¿Lista Bella? — pregunto Rose.

_— _Lista.

_— _Entonces vamos — salto Alice.

Nos despedimos de los tíos de Rosalie y partimos rumbo a la fiesta.

Rosalie sabia donde quedaba el lugar, y yo había llamado a Diego para decirle que iríamos y así nos estuviera esperando.

Las chicas se fueron conversando todo el camino, yo no participaba mucho de la conversación, no tenía los ánimos que necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, el lugar estaba que reventaba de gente, había mucha en todas partes, y no sabia como encontraría a Diego.

_— _Esto será entretenido — grito Alice antes de bajar.

Yo las seguí, y mientras caminábamos a la casa, un chico se acerco a nosotros, hasta que lo conocí, era Diego.

_— _Hola Bella — me saludo — estas muy guapa.

_— _Gracias — dije sonrojada — te presento a mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie.

_— _Un gusto chicas.

Mis amigas le sonrieron a Diego, luego Alice se acerco a mí y me susurro en el odio:

_— _Es muy guapo.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, ante el comentario de Alice.

_— _Vamos chicas, dentro hay cosas para beber y buena música.

Todas seguimos a Diego. Alice y Rose miraban hacia todas partes, y cuado un chico las saludaba ellas les respondían, aun no entendía como podían andar tranquilas en una fiesta teniendo novios.

Al entrar el lugar, una fuerte música nos recibió, habían muchos cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música, y muchos grupos intentando conversar. Yo me tome de la blusa de Rosalie para no perderme entre tanta gente.

_— _¿Quieren algo? — pregunto Diego con un grito.

_— _Una gaseosa — respondió Rose.

Diego saco tres latas de gaseosa de una fuente que tenía hielo, nos entrego una a cada una y luego nos hizo caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una gran piscina y estaba llena de gente.

_— _Esto si es una fiesta — exclamo Rose.

_— _Creo que quiero bailar — saltaba Alice feliz.

_— _Te acompaño — dijo Rose.

_— _Te quedas con Diego — me miro Alice y se fueron con Rose a no se donde.

¿Por qué me hacían esto?

_— _¿Quieres bailar? — pregunto Diego.

_— _No gracias, y tengo que decirte que seré una muy mala compañía, debería ir a pasarlo bien.

_— _Nada de eso, te invite y si quieres poder conversar.

_— _¿Dónde la música esta muy fuerte? — grite.

_— _Ven.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos por alrededor de la piscina, hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde estaba unas sillas, y la música se escuchaba menos.

_— _Aquí esta mucho mejor — dijo tomando asiento.

Me senté junto a el, abrí mi lata de gaseosa y tome un sorbo.

_— _¿Por qué no te gustan las fiestas? — pregunto Diego.

_— _No son mi mayor pasión, prefiero estar en casa y leer un libro.

_— _Lo que significa que no podría invitarte a un cita en una fiesta — afirmo.

_— _Esto… yo… — no sabia que decir.

_— _Tranquila, esto no es una cita, solo fue una simple invitación. Puede ver que estar enamorada de alguien.

Su comentario hizo que mi pecho se estrujara pensando en Edward. Baje mi vista.

_— _¿Qué pasa? ¿El no esta interesando en ti?— pregunto.

_— _Si… solo que… — ¿Debía contarle a el?

_— _¿Qué cosa?

No se que me llevo a hacerlo, pero le conté todo, toda mi historia con Edward, todos los momentos que vivimos antes de saber la verdad, claro dejando fuera los momentos íntimos. Le dije sobre como supe la verdad y lo que paso con nosotros, al final le contre muy por encima lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo hace unos días, y como me sentí con las palabras de Rose. No pude evitar llorar un poquito, pero el me abrazo y me reconforto.

_— _¿Quieres que te diga algo? — pregunto después de un rato.

_— _Claro — calme mi respiración.

_— _Deberías tomar tu teléfono y llamarlo, decirle cuanto lo amas y lo arrepentida que estas por haber arrancado.

_— _¿Qué? — me puse de pie antes sus palabras.

_— _Bella, ustedes no son hermanos.

_— _¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

_— _Por que si lo fueran, algo se los diría y por lo que me cuentas, eso no paso en el momento de estar juntos. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? O mejor dicho ¿A que le tienes miedo?

_— _No lo se — respondí sincera.

_— _Llámalo, dile que te perdone por marcharte, dile que lo amas, no dejes que tu verdadera madre les arruine lo que tienen, eres feliz junto a el, nadie debe quitarte eso, y cuando enfrentes a tu madre y la gente que sabe la verdad sobre ustedes, lo harán juntos y se apoyaran mutuamente, por que están destinados a amarse.

Las palabras de Diego fueron como un golpe, pero un golpe real, y sincero. Solo reacciones a abrazarlo y darle las gracias, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

_— _Ve a llamarlo — dijo con una sonrisa.

_— _Gracias.

Me separe un poco de donde estábamos y con las manos temblorosas saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo, para marcar el numero de Edward.

__— _¿Bella?_ — pregunto al contestar. Yo sollocé un poco antes de responder.

_— _Lo lamento Edward, por favor perdóname — dije llorando.

__— _Bella _— dijo con cariño.

_— _Te amo Edward, te amo.

**Ustedes Diran... Por Que La Dejo Justo Ahi? Bueno Tenia Que Colocar Un Poquito de Suspenso y Colocar Lo Que Me Gusta El Drama... Como Dije Solo Un Capitulo Separados... :D Espero Que Les Gustara... Para Las Que Desean Saber Cuanto Le Queda Al Fic Debo Decir Que Aun No Lo Se... xD Quiero Agradecer Las Alertas, Favoritos y Los Review... **_danielat, chet-ice, analia swan, Chayley Costa, Selena Luna, supattinsondecullen, Isela Cullen, .Pxa, Mentxu Masen Cullen, jupy, EdwardKaname, Edbell CuLLen, maddycullen, valeesyta, MaGa Cullen, caritoiturriaga, janalez, Barbara Varga y Samyzoe... _**MUCHAS GRACIAS Por Sus Review...! Siempre Son MUy Bien Recibidos y Suben El Animo...! :D **

**Recuerden Que Al Dejar Review Pueden Recibir Un Adelanto... :D **

**Gracias Por Leer  
>Saludos<br>Danii^^ **


	19. Contigo

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.****

****.****

**19. Contigo.**

**Edward POV.**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, no sabia si sentirme feliz o nervioso, solo sabía que era lo mejor. Después de la llamada de Bella, había estado ansioso y aun no procesaba lo que había pasado.

__— _Te amo Edward, te amo — dijo Bella. _

_Yo me quede sin respiración por sus palabras, no esperaba que me llamara y menos que me dijera que me amaba, si esperaba una explicación, pero no esto. _

__— _¿De… de verdad? — pregunte con temor. _

__— _Si… yo… yo fui una tonta, te amo y te deje, lo lamento — escuche su llanto. _

__— _Bella no llores — dije con un nudo en la garganta. _

__— _Fui una estupida, tú me quieres y yo me alejo, nunca debí escuchar a nadie, debía hacer lo que sentía, y no sentía que debía alejarme de ti. Edward de verdad perdóname. _

__—_Tranquila Bella…._

__— _Deberías estar enojado, no diciendo que me tranquilice _— _exclamo._

__— _Bella estoy enojado, si es lo que quieres escuchar. Me dejaste sin decirme nada, tu madre solo me dijo que te había ido de viaje y luego no contestabas el teléfono, obvio que estoy enojado. _

__— _Eso esta bien. _

__— _Puede estar bien Bella, pero igual necesitaba saber de ti, necesito saber ¿Dónde estas y como estas?_

__— _Estoy bien, me viene a casa de los tíos de Rosalie, en Phoenix. _

__— _¿Cuándo regresaras? _ — _pregunte ansioso. _

__— _Dentro de unas semanas. _

__— _Eso es mucho tiempo _— _exclame. _

__— _Lo se, pero para ese tiempo están los pasajes. _

__— _Necesito que conversemos, tenemos que aclarar nuestras cosas._

__— _Lo se, pero por el momento no puedo volver, no quiero arruinar el viaje de mis amigas. _

__— _Entonces yo iré donde ti, mañana mismo estará en Phoenix. _

__— _¿Qué? _

__— _Edward no puedes venir. _

__— _¿Por qué? ¿No quieres verme? _

__— _Si quiero, te necesito a mi lado, pero no creo que debas viajar. _

__— _Es mi decisión Bella, ahora mismo reservare un pasaje y me iré a Phoenix, te llamo cuando tenga todo listo. _

__— _Ok. _

Así fue como termine en un avión hacia Phoenix. Quedaba poco para llegar, por lo cual estaba muy ansioso. Quería ver a Bella y abrazarla, pero también sabia que debíamos conversar, lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros tenia que tener alguna solución, la amaba y ella me amaba, a si que debíamos de estar juntos. Solo esperaba que ella quisiera lo mismo.

Mi único miedo era que cambiara de parecer, y mi viaje solo fuera en vano. Que al verme se arrepintiera de su llamada, y otra vez sentiría ese dolor en el pecho.

El piloto nos aviso de que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones, yo me lo coloque, y pensé en mis padres. Le había dicho a mi padre que tenia deseos de salir del pueblo, que pasaría unos días en Seattle. El no se opuso, a si que me dio algo de dinero por si necesitaba algo.

En cambio mi madre no sabia nada, tampoco es como si le hablara muy seguido, por lo cual no le dije de mis intenciones. Solo tome un bolso con cosas, un dinero que tenia ahorrado y me fui a Seattle para poder volar a Phoenix.

.

.

.

Al bajar del avión me fui hacia donde debía pasar por mi bolso, estaba un poco nervioso, ya que Bella había pedido venir por mí, después de que le dije que ya tenía los pasajes, por lo tanto ella debía de estarme esperando.

Cuando por fin mi bolso se digno a aparecer, me dirigí hacia la salida, y trate de no parecer ansioso buscando a Bella, aunque se que fue imposible, ya que estaba mirando hacia todas partes.

_— _¡Edward! — escuche un grito desde mi derecha.

Me gire, para ver a Bella corriendo en mi dirección, la cual se lanzo a mis brazos, y agradecí el haber estado bien apoyado, por que no me hubiera ido de espalda con ella en mis brazos.

_— _Bella — murmure contra su cuello, mientras mis brazos la apretaban mucho más a mi cuerpo.

_— _No me había dado cuenta cuando la extrañaba y necesitaba.

_— _Estas aquí — murmuro bajito.

_— _Te dije que vendría.

Me separe de ella para mirarla a los ojos, y me sorprendí al ver su cara llena de lagrimas.

_— _No llore — dije, pasando mi pulgar por su mejilla.

_— _Es que viniste, y yo estoy muy feliz.

Me volvió abrazar, mientras que su rostro se escondía en mi cuello. Yo la abrace, y no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero se sentía como si fueran solo segundos.

_— _Perdóname — murmuro.

_— _Debemos conversar — dije como respuesta.

_— _Lo se, vamos, debes tener hambre y yo no eh podido comer.

_— _¿Por qué?

_— _Estaba muy nerviosa — confeso apenada.

_— _Entonces vamos.

Caminamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, esperamos un taxi, y cuando estuvimos en el, Bella le dijo donde quería ir.

Todo el camino hacia nuestro destino, me fui con la mano de Bella, entre las mías. No quería separarme de ella, tenia miedo de estar soñando, o que ella simplemente desapareciera.

Nos estacionamos en frente de una cafetería. Ayude a bajar a Bella, el hombre me entrego el bolso, pague el viaje y entramos al lugar.

Nos fuimos directo a una mesa, donde una señora mayor nos entrego el menú. Mientras Bella leía el menú, yo no podía evitar mirarla. Estaba hermosa con su blusa verde y sus jeans.

Pedimos nuestra comida, y cuando la señora se fue, tome la mano por sobre la mesa, ella me sonrió, mientras apretaba mi mano.

Trate de comenzar una conversación, pero no podía, ya que no sabia que decir, tenia un poco de miedo.

La señora volvió con nuestros pedidos, y en el mismo silencio que estábamos comimos. Yo miraba a Bella todo el tiempo, y ella se sonrojaba cuando veía que ella me miraba.

Al final ella hablo primero.

_— _¿Dónde te quedaras? — pregunto Bella.

_— _Aun no lo se, creo que en algún hotel.

_— _Entiendo.

_— _¿Por qué? — fue mi turno de preguntar.

_— _Solo quería saber cuanto tiempo podría seguir a tu lado.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, como siempre Bella decía lo que no esperaba.

Me levante de donde estaba sentado, y me senté junto a Bella, en su asiento, paso mi brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

_— _No viaje desde Forks para solo estar unas horas conmigo, a si que deberás aguantarme.

Ella asintió y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Al final comimos sentados juntos, Bella no quería que me separara de ella, y tampoco quería separarme, ya no mas.

Pague la cuenta cuando terminamos, tomamos nuestras cosas, y nos fuimos. Bella me hizo cruzar la calle para entrara en un parque, ya se estaba oscureciendo, pero aun había muchas personas a nuestro alrededor. Comenzamos a caminar por el parque, el cual ya estaba iluminado por muchos faroles, se veía muy lindo de esa manera.

Bella me llevo hasta un lugar apartado, donde había una banca, deje mi bolso en el suelo junto a ella, nos sentamos y nos miramos directo a los ojos. No sabía quien debía empezar esta conversación.

_— _Edward yo… yo fui una estupida, nunca debí irme después de haber tenido nuestra primera vez….

_— _Bella… — trate de interrumpirla, pero ella coloco su mano sobre mis labios.

_— _Déjame continuar Edward — yo sentí — te dije que te amaba, te dije que todo estaría bien, que podríamos estar juntos, pero arranque como una cobarde, sin decirte nada. Lamento mucho todo eso, bueno… mejor dicho lamento haberme ido, porque lo que paso entre nosotros, no lo lamento. Te dije que te amaba, pues aun te amo. Entenderé si estas molesto, y nunca mas en la vida me quieres ver, pero debes saber que me arrepiento de haberme ido, debí quedarme contigo, y solo escucharme a mi, no a los comentarios de Rose, aunque puede tener razón, no lo siento de esa manera. Por favor, perdóname Edward.

No sabia que decir, solo pude tomar su cara en mis manos, y juntar sus labios con los míos. Era un beso tierno, calmado y por sobre todo con amor. Con el quería que sintiera todo lo que no podía decir aun ante sus palabras, quería que comprendiera como me siento.

Sus manos se fueron a mi cabello, dando suaves masajes a mi cuero cabelludo.

_— _Te amo Bella — dije sobre sus labios.

_— _También te amo, pero…

Le di un beso, para callarla, y la mire directo a los ojos antes de hablar.

_— _Me destruyo saber que te habías ido — vi pasar el dolor por su mirada — quería encontrarte y reclamarte por que me dejaras de nuevo. Pero también entiendo que todo esto es costoso para ti. No se que te abra dicho Rose que te hizo tomar esa decisión, pero lo que fuera, prometo que no pasara, te amo. No me arrepiento de lo que paso, y menos de lo que siento por ti. Ahora no estoy molesto o enojado, no hubiera viajado hasta Phoenix para decirte que estaba molesto. Te extrañaba demasiado y solo quería tenerte a mi lado, todo este tiempo.

_— _Edward — gimoteo Bella antes de abrazarme y llorar — de verdad lamento haber sido una tonta, pero lo que me dijo Rose me hizo pensar tantas cosas que nunca pensé.

_— _¿Qué te dijo?

Bella se separo, me dio un casto beso, y me contó sobre la conversación que había tenido con Alice y Rose.

Me moleste al escuchar lo que Bella me dijo, pero ella intento explicarme lo que pensó y sintió después de esa conversación, lo que me hizo comprender un poco todo, aunque igual me molestaba que le dijera esas cosas.

_— _Nunca mas te vayas sin hablar conmigo primero — dije.

_— _Nunca más — prometió.

_— _Te amo Bella, no me importa que el destino este encontra de nosotros, eres mi vida y no te quiero lejos.

_— _También eres mi vida.

Edward acerco sus labios a los míos, para darnos un beso tierno y lleno de amor. La tome de la cintura e hice que se sentara en mi regazo. Quería tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Nuestro beso paso de lento a hambriento. Mi lengua entro en su boca, encontrándose con la de ella, provocando que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo. Sus manos tiraban de mi cabello, mientras que las mías entraban en su blusa, tocando su piel.

_— _Edward — susurro Bella, en los segundos en que nos separamos.

Yo volví a besarla, mucho mas intenso esta vez, con toda la pasión que mi cuerpo podía demostrar.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos besamos, creo que fue mucho, pero no me importaba, me sentía demasiado bien estando con ella de esa manera, solo quería tenerla junto a mi.

_— _Edward es tarde — dijo Bella en un momento en que nos separamos y ella tenía su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

_— _Lo se, pero no me quiero separar de ti.

_— _Debes buscar un lugar donde quedarte — murmuro Bella.

_— _En cualquier hotel esta bien.

_— _Hay uno al otro lado del parque, es pequeño y de seguro no es muy caro.

_— _Entonces vamos, a si tu tampoco regresas tan tarde a casa.

Nos pusimos de pie, tome mi bolso, el cual cruce por mi pecho, tome la mano de Bella y comenzamos a caminar.

Ella iba muy pegada a mi, a si que pase mi brazo por sus hombros, y ella tomo la mano que quedo sobre su hombro mientras mas se acurrucaba.

El parque estaba tranquilo, había varias parejas caminando por el y teniendo su mundo propio, nosotros nos sentíamos de la misma manera. Bella me contó algunas cosas de las que había hecho en Phoenix, aunque no eran muchas, ya que no tenía ánimos para salir muy seguido. Me contó sobre la fiesta a la que había asistido con Rose y Alice, y me sorprendió que me contara sobre Diego y la conversación que había tenido con el. La cual hizo que me llamara.

_— _¿De verdad por el me llamaste?

_— _Lo que me dijo me hizo pensar, y darme cuenta de que te quería junto a mí.

_— _Tendré que darle las gracias a ese chico.

_— _A si parece.

Ella se rió, yo la tome de la cintura y la abrace. Nos quedamos unos minutos de esa manera, hasta que recordé que se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tarde.

Llegamos hasta la calle, cruzamos y Bella me llevo hacia el hotel. Al entrar un vestíbulo pequeño pero acogedor nos recibió. Me fui directo al mesón, donde una chica me recibió con una sonrisa.

_— _Buenas noches, bienvenidos al hotel Limite, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

_— _Necesito una reservación.

_— _¿Cuánto tiempo?

_— _Aun no lo se.

_— _Me dice su nombre por favor.

Le di mi nombre, ella pregunto por algunos datos mas, luego pase mi tarjeta de crédito y la chica me entrego la llave de la habitación, que estaba en el piso cinco.

_— _¿Listo? — pregunto Bella colocándose de pie.

_— _Si, estoy en el piso cinco.

_— _Entonces debería irme — dijo Bella.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero no quería que se fuera. Fui donde ella, la tome por la cintura y le susurre:

_— _No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

_— _No puedo — murmuro.

_— _¿Por qué?

_— _No estoy en mi casa, los tíos de Rose se van a preocupar y Alex esta solo.

_— _Puedes llamar a Alice para que te cubra y ¿Quién es Alex? — pregunte interesado.

Bella soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que se giraba y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

_— _Alex es el que me cuida en casa de Rose.

_— _¿Es primo de ella o algo a si?

_— _Es mi nueva mascota — dijo sonriendo — es un pequeño gatito.

_— _Ah — dije al entender.

_— _Llamare a Alice, me quedare contigo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, Bella se separo de mí y llamo a Alice. Hablo con ellas unos cinco minutos antes de regresar a mi lado.

Listo, Alice me cubrirá pero mañana debo llegar temprano por si me quieren ver y debo contarle todo.

_— _Es un trato justo — bese su frente — ahora vamos.

Tome su mano y nos fuimos al ascensor. Nos bajamos en el quinto piso, y fuimos hacia la puerta. Entramos para encontrar una cama, un mueble con cajones que tenia flores encima, un balcón, dos sillones junto a el y una puerta que supuse era un baño. Esta bien para solo dormir.

Bella me pido una polera para poder dormir, a si que busque una, ella se fue el baño. Yo me senté en la cama mientras la esperaba. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía por que. Bueno podía tener una idea, estaba sola con ella, en esta habitación y teníamos una cama grande para dormir los dos. Eso me ponía nervioso.

Bella salio a los minutos del baño con mi polera puesta, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Estaba adorable.

_— _Gracias por la polera.

_— _De nada — respondí— ahora iré yo.

Ella asintió, a si que me fui al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, cepille mis dientes y volví a la habitación con un pantalón de pijama. Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama con sus piernas cruzadas, mientras miraba el televisor.

Me senté junto a ella, apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera, Bella me miro y se acerco a mí, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su brazo sobre mí estomago.

_— _No sabes cuanto deseaba estar así contigo.

_— _Yo también.

_— _Nunca mas me separare de ti— afirmo.

Yo apreté su cuerpo contra el mío, ella levanto su cabeza y me beso en la mandíbula. Yo acerque mis labios a los suyos, mientras que sus dedos se iban a mi cabello.

Nuestro beso paso de ser lento a rápido y apasionado.

Yo puse mis manos sobre su cintura y la empuje hasta que quedo recostada sobre la cama. Mis labios descendieron por su cuello, y se subieron volviendo a su oído donde susurre:

_— _¿Estas segura de esto?

_— _Si — murmuro.

No dije nada, solo volví a besarla, mientras mis manos se iban a su polera y comenzaba a subirla, ella se separo de mí y termine de quitarle la prenda. Quedo con solo su braguita, ya que tenía puesto solo mi polera.

Mis labios bajaron hasta llegar a sus pechos, primero succiones y moje con mi lengua. Luego apreté entre mis dientes su pezón y eso la hizo gemir. Hice lo mismo con su otro pecho, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda, enterrando sus uñas algunas veces.

Seguí bajando por su cuerpo, besando su vientre. Saque las molestas braguitas, tirandolas por la habitación. Comencé a besar sus pantorrillas, llegando a sus rodillas, las cuales eran sensibles en Bella, por que gimió alto. Seguí por sus muslos, hasta que lentamente abrí sus piernas y bese su centro.

Ella grito mi nombre, mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Seguí con mis besos íntimos, como también apretaba ese pequeño botón de placer entre mis dedos.

Los gemidos de Bella comenzaron a ser más fuertes, hasta que pase mi lengua por todo su centro y ella pego un gritito lo que me aviso que había tenido un orgasmo. Fluidos salieron de ellas, y como si fuera mi único alimento, limpie todo.

Ella solo murmuraba mi nombre, y me tomo de mi cabello, para que volviera a colocarme sobre ella, y la besara.

Nos besamos por varios minutos, disfrutando de ese beso y ese momento. Pero Bella se impaciento y me quito mi pantalón, dejándome desnudo ante ella.

Sus manso fueron a mi miembro, mientras que comenzaba a recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su toque, pero antes de que llegara al orgasmo me separa de ella, y busque un preservativo.

Bella me ayudo a colocarlo, luego me coloque sobre ella, tome sus manos entre las mías, entrelazando nuestro dedos. Con cuidado me ubique en su centro y comencé a entrar en ellas.

Gemí cuando estuve por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no pude quedarme quieto por mucho tiempo, comencé a moverme con intensidad. Bella puso sus piernas en mi cadera, mientras que se movía en sincronización con mis embestidas.

Nuestros gemidos eran en conjunto, lo cual hacia mucho más intimo este momento.

Bella empujo mi pecho y entendí su idea. Gire sobre mi espalda, sin separarnos. Ella quedo sobre mí y comenzó a moverse. Mis manos fueron a sus pechos, mientras los apretaba y la hacia gemir.

Se comenzó a mover rápido, tomo mis manos de sus pechos, entrelazo nuestros dedos, y las coloco a los lados de mi cabeza, mientras se movía por completo contra mi cuerpo, rozando sus pechos con el mío.

En algún momento los movimientos de Bella, se hicieron insoportables y los dos llegamos a nuestro orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro.

Bella cayo sobre mi cuerpo, mientras su respiración era agitada y trataba de tomar aire. Yo envolví mis brazos en su cuerpo, disfrutando de este momento.

_— _Te amo — dijo Bella — y no sabes cuanto amo que estés aquí.

_— _También te amo.

**Hola..! Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo... Que Les Parecio? Les Dije Que Solo Estarian Separados Un Capitulo. Ahora Deben PAsar Un PAr de Cosas y Creo Que Llegaremos Al Final... :O Lamento Mucho No Haber Mandado Adelantos, Se Que En Mi Face Lo Dije Pero Estaba Con Muchas Pruebas y Se Me Hacia Complicado... Asi Que Lo Lamento, Pero No Volvera a Pasar... Como Siempre Agradesco Por Sus Review, Alertas y Favoritos... Muchas Gracias de Verdad..! Bueno Me Despido... Dejen Sus Comentarios :D **

**Saludos  
>Danii <strong>


	20. Miedo

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Monz Pollen... Muchas Gracias ;D ****

****.****

**20. Miedo.**

**Bella POV. **

Edward ya llevaba una semana conmigo en Phoenix.

Al día siguiente de su primera noche aquí, Rose y Alice me vinieron a buscar. La primera por que estaba molesta por mi actitud, pero al final hablé con ella y le expliqué que mis sentimientos por Edward no cambiarían y tampoco quería que lo hicieran, podíamos estar haciendo mal, pero no nos arrepentíamos de nada. Y Alice, bueno ella quería saber que habíamos hablado con Edward y solo le hice un corto resumen.

Los tíos de Rose me preguntaron por que salía todos los días, y les dije que mi novio estaba aquí. Por que Edward me había pedido ser su novia hace unos días, y por supuesto le dije que sí. Ellos me dijeron que era mejor que se viniera a la casa, así no tendría que pagar por la habitación. Primero Edward no quería por Rose, pero al final entre Alice y yo lo convencimos, y Rose no se debía molestar por tratar de ser feliz con mi novio.

Ahora estábamos los cuatro en el sillón viendo una película, "Querido John" por elección de Alice. Yo estaba más preocupada de besar a Edward, aunque este estaba preocupado de que Alex no lo rasguñara, ya que no se estaban llevando nada bien.

— ¡Bella por dios! — exclamó Edward — dile que me deje en paz.

Yo mire el suelo, y pude ver las pequeñas uñas de Alex en el pantalón de Edward, lo que me aseguraba que había rasguñado su piel.

— Alex por favor, ¡¿puedes dejar de dañar a Edward? — dije mientras lo tomaba.

— No lo acerques, me rasguñara los brazos o la cara.

— Edward, debes dejar que te conozca — le reclamé.

— ¿Se pueden callar? — dijo Rose — intento ver la película.

Nosotros con Edward nos miramos y sonreímos. Él me tomó de la mano y me levantó del sillón. Yo deje a Alex en el suelo y Edward me llevó hacia mi habitación.

Cerramos la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya tenía a Edward tomando mi cara y juntando nuestros labios.

No habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor desde el día en que llegó, pero no era por falta de ganas, sino porque me sentía incómoda haciéndolo en la casa de los tíos de Rose.

— No sabes cuanto te deseo.

— Yo también, pero no puedo — dije.

— Lo sé.

Edward me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue de una manera más tierna y cariñosa. Toda esa pasión que estábamos sintiendo se había ido.

Nos recostamos en la cama, mientras nos dábamos dulces besos, y nos fundíamos en un abrazo.

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, lo cual me estaba relajando.

— Bella ¿Les contaremos a nuestros padres de nosotros? — preguntó después de un largo silencio.

— No sé — lo miré — mi padre ya sabe, y mi madre puede entender, pero después de un tiempo y tus padres de seguro se molestan. Sobre todo tu padre después de que me dijo que me alejara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo que? — Edward se sentó y me miró.

— No fue nada Edward.

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Él… él vino a verme antes de nuestra primera vez, por eso me separe ese tiempo.

Le conté a Edward con lujo y detalle la conversación con su padre. El me escuchó, pero luego se levantó molesto, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

— ¿Edward? — dije cuando él no decía nada.

— ¿Con qué derecho hace eso? — preguntó sin detenerse de su caminar.

— Edward ya no importa.

— ¿Cómo que no? Bella te dijo algo que siquiera conversó conmigo.

— Pero ya no importa, estas conmigo ahora.

— ¿No importa? Bella te alejaste sin explicación, tu sufriste, yo sufrí… ¿eso no importa?

— Si, pero Edward, él tiene sus razones de haberme dicho eso, pero ahora estamos juntos y no me importa lo que digan los demás.

Edward me miró, podía ver el enojo en sus ojos, pero de apoco comenzó a pasar, asintió y se volvió a sentar a mi lado en la cama, mientras me atraía a su cuerpo.

— Igual hablaré con mi padre.

— Bien, pero no más problemas.

— Ok.

Miré a Edward, y me acerqué a él para juntar nuestros labios. El me abrazó y me levantó para que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo para así besarme mejor. Sabía que no haríamos nada, pero tenia muchas ganas.

Estábamos de lo mejor besándonos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— Chicos ¿están vestidos? Quiero decirles algo — dijo Alice detrás de la puerta.

— Puedes entrar — respondió Edward.

Me iba a separar de Edward, pero él no me dejó, me abrazó por la cintura y no me pude mover.

— Wow… puede que estén vestidos, pero estuvieron cerca de no estarlo — se rió Alice.

— Puede ser — dijo Edward siguiendo el juego.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte, ya que si no seguirían con esa conversación.

— Los tíos de Rose no han dado unas entradas para una feria, tenemos varios ticket para las atracciones y queremos ir. ¿Quieren venir?

Edward me miró, teniendo una sonrisita en el rostro, sabia que el quería ir. A si que no quedaba de otra.

— Claro, vamos — dije.

Alice nos dio tiempo para arreglarnos, aunque sólo cambie mi camiseta y tomé una chaqueta, ya que estaba oscureciendo. Edward busco sus zapatos y una chaqueta.

Al bajar Alice y Rose ya nos esperaban, así que nos fuimos al auto. Rose manejaba, Alice de copiloto y nosotros atrás. Todo el camino me fui abrazada a Edward, quien me acariciaba y me hacia estar tranquila.

— Creo que entraré en depresión — dijo Alice— es injusto que ella tenga a su novio y nosotras estemos alejados de los nuestros.

— Concuerdo con eso — apoyó Rose.

— Creo que me regresaré a Forks, extraño mucho a Jasper, y nuestro hijo también — dijo Alice sobando su vientre.

— Eso me recuerda, hoy no te subas a nada peligroso, por favor — le dije a Alice.

— Ya lo sé, Rose y sus tíos me hicieron prometer que solo podía disfrutar de los juegos de habilidad. Ustedes sufrirán por mi — sonrió feliz.

Al llegar fuimos directo a las atracciones principales, aunque eran simples montañas rusas. Rose, Edward y yo nos subimos, aunque yo quería quedarme con Alice no me dejaron.

Grité todo el tiempo en la montaña, odiaba tener miedo.

Luego fuimos a los autos chocones, donde Alice nos sacaba fotos de fuera con su celular. Nos subimos a varios juegos, lo pasamos muy bien en cada uno de ellos.

Fuimos por algo de comida, ya habían pasados algunas horas y teníamos hambre. Alice comió más que todos, estaba en la etapa de devorar comida sin darse cuenta.

Alice nos pidió ir a los juegos de habilidad. Jugamos a llenar globos con agua, tirar pelotas de baloncesto a un aro, donde Edward me ganó un peluche. Alice ganó en un juego de dardos y pidió una flor gigante de tela. Rose hizo la pesca milagrosa y se ganó unos pases para la casa embrujada.

— Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Alice.

— Bueno quedan ticket para la rueda de la fortuna y la casa embrujada que gané — respondió Rose.

— Vamos a la casa embrujada, Bella odia esas cosas — dijo Alice.

Yo asentí feliz por no tener que ir a pasar miedo. Así que dijimos que al terminar nos teníamos que ir al auto para volver a casa.

Esperamos unos diez minutos antes de subirnos, y cuando lo hicimos me entró un miedo, era muy alta la rueda de la fortuna y en algún momento quedaríamos en la cima.

— No quiero ver — le dije a Edward, escondiendo mi cara en su hombro.

— Amor, no tengas miedo, nada nos pasará.

— Pero esta alto — apreté su chaqueta en mi mano.

— No esta tan alto, solo debes mirar.

Con cuidado levante la vista, comencé a ver las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, se veía toda la ciudad, y con las luces parecía mágico. Me puse derecha en el asiento y eso hizo que se moviera, me asuste pero Edward me abrazó y se dejó de mover.

— Es hermoso — dije.

— Sabia que te gustaría — Edward sonrió y me abrazó más.

— Me gusta estar así contigo.

— A mi también.

Nos quedamos mirando el horizonte mientras nos tenían en lo más alto. Luego bajamos para volver a subir, me estaba divirtiendo mucho girando, pero en un momento Edward tomó mi rostro y juntó nuestros labios.

— Te amo Bella, no sabes cuánto.

— También te amo.

Nos besamos hasta que fue el momento de bajar. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos hacia el auto. Cuando llegamos encontramos a una Alice y Rose muertas de la risa.

— ¿Qué les causa tanta gracia? — pregunte.

— Alice… se espantó con… una niña que…. salió de…. un pozo—dijo riendo.

— Y Rose… le pegó… — Alice se rió y mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos — le pegó al hombre que tenia… la sierra — las carcajadas de Alice se escuchaban por todo el estacionamiento.

— Al parecer lo pasaron muy bien — dijo Edward.

Cuando mis amigas se calmaron y lograron contarnos bien lo que había pasado. Volvimos a la casa, en el camino me fui quedando dormida, me acomode contra el cuerpo de Edward.

— Bella no te duermas — me habló Alice.

— No me dormiré, sólo estoy cansada y quiero cerrar los ojos un momento.

— Déjala en paz Alice — me defendió Edward.

Mi amiga solo rió, pero no pude quedarme dormida después de eso.

Al llegar entramos en la casa en silencio, los tíos de Rose ya dormían y no queríamos hacer ruido.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación, Rose esperó hasta que Edward entraraen la suya y yo en la mía para irse a dormir. Aun le costaba eso de que Edward y yo durmiéramos cerca, pero al final el igual se pasaba a mi habitación cuando sabia que todos estaban dormidos.

Me puse mi pijama, revisé mis mensajes en el celular, sólo tenía uno de mi madre donde me deseaba buenas noches. Me acomodé en mi cama, tomé el libro y esperé a que llegara Edward.

Como nunca llego antes, me sonrió al entrar, apagó la luz y se metió en mi cama, yo de inmediato me apoye en su pecho. El me dio un beso en la frente, me deseo buenas noches y nos acomodamos para dormir.

.

.

.

Escuchaba el ruido de mi celular muy lejos, no quería moverme y menos abrir los ojos, pero el ruido no se detenía.

— Bella, es Charlie — me dijo Edward.

Abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro aun, debía haber dormido una hora. Tome el teléfono y mire la pantalla, era Charlie.

— ¿Por qué me llamaba a esta hora?

— Alo — conteste.

_— Bella _— dijo Charlie nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

— Paso algo… tu madre…

— ¿Qué paso con mi mamá? — pregunte ya preocupada.

— Esta en el hospital… tuvo un paro respiratorio…

— ¿Qué?

Solté el teléfono que cayó sobre mi regazo, escuchaba a Edward hablar, pero no podía colocarle atención. Mi madre estaba en el hospital.

— Charlie ¿Qué paso? — escuche a Edward hablar por teléfono.

Yo lloraba mirando a Edward, quien conversaba con Charlie y le preguntaba lo que había pasado, yo no podía dejar de llorar. Mi madre estaba en el hospital y yo no estaba con ella.

— Ok Charlie, tratare de regresar con Bella lo más pronto posible, tranquilo. Yo hablo con ella.

Edward dijo algo más y corto. El me abrazo mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

— Tu madre tuvo un paro respiratorio Bella, eso provocó que entrara en coma.

— ¡No! — grite separándome de Edward — eso es mentira, no puede estar en coma.

— Bella debes tranquilizarte, debemos regresar a Forks, pero debes calmarte.

— Edward es mi madre — me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar mis cosas, debía salir ahora.

— Bella — me sujetó Edward — quiero que te calmes, viajaremos lo más pronto, pero cálmate, necesito explicarte que pasó.

— Bien.

— Primero hablaré con Rose y Alice, tú quédate aquí.

Edward salio de la habitación, yo me quede sentada en la cama, esperando que volviera y me dijera que había pasado. Aunque mi mente en lo único que pensaba era en mi madre, sola en Forks con una ataque.

Alice y Rose llegaron a mi lado después de unos minutos, me abrazaron y me dijeron que todo estaría bien. Escuche al tío de Rose hablando con Edward, pero luego este último apareció en la habitación y comenzó a guardar nuestras cosas.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunté.

— Arreglo nuestras cosas, el tío de Rose nos esta consiguiendo un vuelo lo más pronto posible, a si así que es mejor tener todo listo.

— Iré a guardar nuestras cosas — se levantó Alice y salió de la habitación.

Rose también se fue, pero antes me dijo que todo saldría bien. Yo no podía parar de temblar, tenia miedo por mi madre y lo que le pudiera pasar estando yo lejos.

Edward se movía de un lado a otro tomando nuestras cosas, puso a Alex en su jaula, mientras metía sus cosas en su bolso. No me podía mover, quería ayudarlo, como también buscar mi ropa, pero tenia miedo de que al moverme me destrozara.

Mi madre era todo para mí, y saber que estaba mal lejos de mí me hacía tener mucho miedo.

Sentí a Edward sentarse a mi lado, me tomó de la cintura y mis piernas para dejarme en su regazo mientras me abrazaba.

— Todo estará bien — me dijo Edward.

— Mi madre esta en un hospital en Forks, eso no estará bien.

— Ya veras como se recupera.

— Pero dijiste que estaba en coma, eso es grave.

— Lo es, pero también se puede despertar.

— Tengo miedo.

— Lo sé amor — Edward me abrazo más.

Edward me mantuvo junto a su cuerpo tratando de calmar mi llanto, ya que había vuelto a llorar.

El tío de Rose entro a los minutos y nos dijo que había conseguido un vuelo para cuatro horas más. Así que Edward me buscó algo para colocarme, y yo fui al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, luego me puse la ropa y espere a que llegara la hora.

Edward se encargó de todas nuestras cosas, hasta de sedar a Alex para que pudiera viajar con nosotros. Yo sólo miraba el suelo, mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué te dijo Charlie sobre su estado? — pregunte después de un rato.

— Creo que seria mejor que te lo diga él.

— Dime — pedí.

Edward tomó aire, se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

— Dijo que ella había tenido un paro respiratorio, que justo estaba en tu casa cuando pasó , y el pudo ayudarla. Le practicoreanimación hasta que volvió a tener pulso, llegó la ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital. Allá terminaron de estabilizarla, pero no reaccionó y fue cuando le explicaron a Charlie que había entrado en coma por la falta de aire en el cerebro cuando se produjo el paro. Esta estable y sólo se debe esperar a que despierte.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — dije tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

Volví a llorar, Edward me abrazó y me trato de calmar. Yo sólo me aferraba a él, tenía miedo.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación diciendo que era hora de viajar. Así que Edward bajo las maletas, yo tomé la jaula de Alex y fuimos hacia los autos.

Todo el camino al aeropuerto fui en silencio, aunque tampoco nadie dijo nada, sólo quería llegar pronto a mi destino.

**Edward POV.**

Mi mirada estaba puesta en Bella, quien caminaba delante de mi por el pasillo del avión. Estaba muy preocupado, ella no estaba tomando bien todo esto, aunque la entendía, pero me preocupaba.

Ella ocupó su lugar, guardé nuestras cosas en el compartimiento superior y me senté junto a ella, Alice y Rose iban delante de nosotros.

Cuando el avión había ya había despegado, miré a Bella y podía ver la cara de sueño que tenia. No había dormido nada y sabía que necesitaba descansar, para estar en el hospital con su madre.

— Amor ¿Por qué no descansas?

— No quiero.

— Debes descansar, si llegar agotada a ver a tu madre no te sentirás bien y terminaras en una camilla también. Duerme durante el viaje, así llegaras bien a Forks.

— Ok.

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros, ella se apoyó en mi pecho y en pocos segundos su respiración se hizo lenta. Se había quedado dormida.

Le pedí una manta a la azafata, así que la tapé para que estuviera más cómoda.

Miré por la ventana para ver como amanecía. Habíamos tomado el avión aun de noche, llegaríamos de madrugada a Seattle lo que nos daría un buen tiempo para llegar a Forks a la hora que comenzaban las visitas.

Mi mente pensaba en la manera de decirle a Bella que su madre estaba en el hospital por culpa de la mía. Charlie me había dicho que Renée llegó a conversar con ella y al final terminaron discutiendo lo que provocó el paro.

Renée había llamado a la ambulancia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera a reclamarles cosas a Marie y tenía miedo de lo que Bella hiciera al saber eso. Lo más probable es que fuera a reclamarle a Renée, pero no sabia como eso terminaría.

**Hola..!  
><strong>**Que Les Parecio? Se Que Es Una Locura Pero Esto Que Le Paso a la Madre de Bella Es Necesario Para Saber La Verdad... Ya Veran Por Que... Quiero Saber Su Opinion Como Tambien Cual Quieren Que Sea El Sexo del Bebe de Alice... Ustedes Deciden Eso :D El Otro Dia Dije Que Quedaba Poquito... Pues Ahora Les Digo Que No Se xD Aun No Pienso Bien En El Final jajaja... Quiero Agradecer, Alertas, Favortios y Review... **_chet-ice, jupy, Tmehota Enterteining, Chayley Costa, Barbara Varga, .Pxa, danielat, alma cullen, maddy cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, janalez, valeesyta y Isela Cullen... _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Review..! Como Siempre Es Genial Por Der Leer Sus Opiniones :D **

**El Domingo Envio el Adelanto... Para Eso Deben Tener Cuenta En FF y Dejar Un Review... pero Solo Si Desean :D **

**Gracias Por Leer..!  
>Saludos<strong>

**Danii^^**


	21. Penas y Problemas

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte****

****Fue beteado por Monz Pollen... Muchas Gracias ;D****

**.**

**21. Penas y Problemas.**

**Edward POV.**

Iba conduciendo hacia Forks.

Habíamos llegado hace una hora a Seattle y los mas rápido que pudimos nos montamos en mi auto y partimos rumbo a Forks. Sabía que Bella estaba ansiosa, así que mientras más rápido mejor.

Mi mano se posó sobre la pierna de Bella, la cual apreté para darle mi apoyo. Ella me miró y sonrió tenuemente. Por lo menos intentaba estar tranquila.

Alice y Rose conversaban en la parte trasera. Sabía que habían llamado a Jasper y Emmett para contarles lo que había pasado, nos esperarían en el hospital. Además sabía que ellas sólo querían ver a sus novios.

Nos demoramos tres horas en llegar a Forks. Cuando pasamos la entrada de pueblo Bella se puso nerviosa**. **Alice la abrazó por el cuello mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. Yo tomé su mano entre la mía.

Charlie sabía que llegaríamos directo al hospital, así que nos estaría esperando para que llevaran a Bella a ver a su madre y hablar con el doctor.

Me estacioné en un lugar libre, todos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la entrada del hospital. Al cruzar las puertas, Charlie se levantó de donde estaba y se acerco a nosotros. Bella fue a abrazarlo, el envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó Bella.

— Esta estable, sólo debemos esperar a que despierte — respondió Charlie.

— Quiero verla.

— Entonces vamos.

Charlie dejó el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, ella pasó una mano por su cintura, mientras que la otra me tomó de mi mano. Todos fuimos hacia el área de cuidados intensivos.

Charlie nos dijo que esperáramos en unos asientos, así que lo hicimos, él se fue con Bella hacia la habitación donde estaba Marie.

— Chicas — dijo alguien.

Todos nos giramos y vimos llegar a Emmett y Jasper.

Las chicas se levantaron y corrieron hacia sus brazos. Emmett y Rose se besaron intensamente, mientras que Alice y Jasper se abrazaban y el le preguntaba por el bebé.

Después de su reencuentro me saludaron a mí. Nos preguntaron algunas cosas a lo que las chicas respondieron, yo solo miraba hacia donde se había ido Bella, quería saber si estaba bien.

Pasaron por lo menos unos cuarenta minutos, mis amigos me decían que debía ser paciente y esperar a que ella saliera. Pero no podía, quería entrar y saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie, Bella apareció por la misma puerta por donde había desaparecido, venía abrazada a Charlie, pero cuando me vio corrió hacia mis brazos, se sentó en mi regazo mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello y lloraba.

Yo la abracé, y todo el mundo esperó a que se calmara, tomó un poco de tiempo, los demás prefirieron ir por algo de comer, las chicas aun no habían comido, y Alice no podía hacer desarreglos.

Yo esperé a que Bella se calmara, la mecí lentamente mientras mi mano hacia círculos en su espalda, poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que solo se escuchaba su respiración un poco dificultosa.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunté.

Ella asintió sin moverse de su posición.

— ¿Hablaste con el médico?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que esta estable… pero la hubieras visto — dijo con un gemido — estaba llena de maquinas y tubos, no parecía mi madre.

— Tranquila — la abracé — estará bien, de verdad Bella.

— Tengo miedo.

— Lo se.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que llegaron nuestros amigos. Habían traído algo de comida para nosotros, y también nos venían a avisar que irían a sus casas antes de volver a hacernos compañía. Alice era la única que debía descansar, podía tener solo dos meses de embarazo pero debía cuidarse.

Charlie acompañó a los chicos a mi auto, para que me devolvieran mis llaves después de que sacaran sus cosas.

Bella me pidió que la acompañara donde su madre, nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia la habitación. Al entrar vi a Marie sobre la cama, tenía cables conectados a su piel, como tambien oxigeno.

Bella camino hacia ella, le tomó la mano mientras pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Yo me puse a su lado y la abracé.

Estuvimos un tiempo cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que Bella habló:

— Esperaba poderle decir a mi madre lo nuestro y que ella me entendiera.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunte sorprendido.

— Si, pero ahora… no se cuando podré hacerlo.

Bella tapó su cara, mientras volvía a llorar, yo la atraje a mi cuerpo para abrazarla, me estaba partiendo el alma verla llorar tan seguido.

Charlie volvió y nos avisó que iría a su trabajo, más tarde pasaría a vernos. Bella asintió y le dio un abrazo antes de irse. Con Bella nos sentamos en un sillón que había en la habitación a esperar.

El tiempo pasó lento, Bella se acurrucaba a mi lado o se levantaba y se quedaba junto a su madre por un tiempo. Yo la esperaba en el sillón tratando de ver la manera en que podría hablar con mi madre sobre lo que había pasado, pero no dejando a Bella sola.

— Edward — dijo Bella mirándome.

— Dime.

— ¿Charlie te contó como mi madre llego aquí?

— Esto… yo… si.

— Entonces sabes que fue por culpa de Renée.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunte sorprendido.

— Mi padre me dijo, quería que supiera como fueron las cosas, y aún no puedo creer que ella fuera a mi casa, ¿Con que intención?

— No lo sé Bella, me hago la misma pregunta.

— Quiero ir a hablar con ella — dijo Bella seria.

— No creo que sea lo mejor, yo lo haré.

— No Edward, quiero que me explique en que estaba pensando cuando fue a decirle cosas a mi madre.

— Bien, entonces iremos.

Bella dijo que era mejor ir ahora, el tiempo de visita estaba por terminar. Le avisó a Charlie que iría a la casa, así que esperaba verlo allá. Nos subimos al auto y conduje hacia mi casa, tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a pasar con Bella y mi madre.

.

.

.

Me estacioné en frente de mi casa, mi padre apareció en la puerta sorprendido de mi llegada. No había avisado cuando iba a volver y menos que vendría con Bella.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó

— ¿Está mi madre?

— Si, pero… ¿Qué pasa? — volvió a preguntar.

— Bella necesita hablar con ella.

Pasamos por el lado de mi padre, quien no se movió de la entrada.

— ¡Mamá! — grité al entrar.

Ella apareció bajando las escaleras, se sorprendió al vernos, pero más al ver a Bella y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Le iba a decir algo, pero Bella se me adelantó:

— ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a mi madre? — le preguntó.

— Yo… yo no…

— ¿Cuál era la idea? — la interrumpió Bella — volviste a lastimarme y lo acepto, pero ¿Por qué tenias que ir donde mi madre? ella ya no esta en edad para recibir impresiones y ahora está en coma por tu culpa — le dijo Bella muy molesta.

— No sabía que algo pasaría.

— Nunca sabes nada, siempre actúas sin pensar — le reclamó Bella — ahora mi madre está en el hospital y no sé cuando despertará.

— No quería que le pasará nada, solo quería conversar con ella.

— Si solo querías conversar ¿Por qué se alteró? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué querías de ella? — Bella tenía toda la intención de acercarse a mi madre, pero la detuve. No quería que pasará algo.

— Sólo quería saber de ella, de ti, pensé que era un buen momento para arreglar las cosas, pero al final todo se altero, ella me dijo cosas, yo le dije cosas y de repente tuvo el ataque… nunca quise que eso pasara.

— ¡Pues pasó! — le gritó Bella — y ahora ella esta en el hospital, sin fecha de despertar. Seguro tu estas tranquila.

— Claro que no, también es mi madre.

— Una por la cual no te preocupaste en dieciocho años.

— Sé lo que hice Isabella, y que no tengo como pedir perdón por lo que hice, pero quería arreglar un poco las cosas.

— Creo que es tarde.

— Puede ser que sea tarde para ti, pero quería arreglar las cosas con mi madre.

— Nunca debiste ir donde ella, nunca.

Bella se quedo callada y bajo la vista. Sabia que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar por la rabia.

— Nunca quise que le pasara nada a mi madre, solo quería hablar con ella. Sé que no lo entenderás Isabella, pero nunca fue mi intención.

Mi novia no decía nada y me estaba preocupando. La tomé por los hombros e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas, sabía que quería llorar.

— Iré por algunas cosas mamá — dije — me voy con Bella a su casa, no puede estar sola.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia la escalera, pero mi madre me detuvo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— preguntó.

Iba a responder pero justo en ese momento Bella la miró y dijo:

— Edward y yo estamos juntos, ¿espero que no te moleste?

Mi madre quedo sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, miré a mi padre que estaba tenso detrás de nosotros.

— Iré por mis cosas.

Tiré de Bella y subimos hasta mi habitación. Al encerrarnos, ella me abrazó mientras sentía sus sollozos.

— La odio — dijo.

Me dolía que hablara así de mi madre, pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que estaba dolida desde que supo la verdad, pero solo debía dejar que el tiempo pasara, y eso ayudaría a sanar sus heridas.

Lloró por unos minutos, hasta que se separó y me dijo que era mejor que buscara mis cosas. Tomé un bolso que estaba en mi closet y comencé a llenarlo de ropa, tomé algunos libros y cosas del baño.

Cuando todo estuvo guardado, bajamos. Encontramos a mi madre y a mi padre conversando aún de pie. Bella me tomó la mano nerviosa, me sorprendió, hace solo minutos le estaba gritando a Renée.

— Mamá, papá los estaré llamando, no dejaré a Bella sola — dije pasando por su lado.

— ¿Ustedes… ustedes están juntos? — preguntó mi madre.

— Si — respondí.

Abrí la puerta y saqué a Bella de la casa, nos subimos al auto y partimos.

En el camino Bella me dijo que fuéramos a casa de Rose, ella tenia a su gato.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Charlie nos estaba esperando. Bella se bajó y caminó a su lado para abrazarlo. Algo se dijeron, pero luego vinieron por las maletas, aunque Bella sólo tomó a Alex, Charlie me ayudó con lo demás.

Esa noche Charlie y Bella conversaron mucho. Yo los escuchaba y de vez en cuando daba mi opinión.

Charlie insistía en venir a cuidar a Bella, pero después de que ella le dijera que me quedaría a cuidarla, él se calmó. Sólo nos pidió que nos comportáramos, cosa que por supuesto acepte, no quería tener problemas con el padre de mi novia.

.

.

.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápido, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta las clases estaban por llegar.

La madre de Bella se mantenía estable. No había habido ninguna mejoría, sólo nos mantenían en suspenso, aunque todos teníamos la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien.

Bella pasaba todos los días en el hospital, sólo venía a la casa a dormir. Alice y Rose la acompañaban algunas veces, y yo cuando podía, ya que había conseguido trabajo donde estaba trabajando Jasper. Había que mantener la casa y no quería que Bella gastara su dinero, ni yo ocupar la tarjeta de mis padres. Sabía que cuando entráramos a clases todo se nos haría mas complicado, ya que no tendría el mismo tiempo que tengo ahora para trabajar horarios largos. Charlie nos ayudaba un poco, siempre nos invitaba a comer o traía comida a la casa, cosa que agradecía.

Al principio tenía miedo de que esto nos separara, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, nos unía mucho más. Todos decían que ya éramos como una pareja de casados.

Ahora estaba acostado en su cama esperando a que ella terminara de bañarse. Sólo quería que llegara a mi lado y poder abrazarla, estábamos mucho tiempo separados en el día y este era el único momento en que podíamos estar juntos sin ser molestados.

Bella entró con su cabello húmedo y su pijama ya puesto. Me sonrió y se metió en la cama, abrazándome.

— Lamento la demora — dijo.

— Tranquila, sabes que te esperaría.

— Debes estar cansado, trabajar todo el día….

— Lo hago para poder pasar tiempo contigo dos veces a la semana en vez de uno por trabajar menos.

— Gracias amor — me dio un beso en la mandíbula.

Nos quedamos callados por uno minutos, disfrutando de estar abrazados al otro. Tenía miedo de romper el silencio con mi pregunta porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bella.

— ¿Amor? — le hablé.

— Dime — me miró.

— Quiero saber que haz pensado sobre entrar a clases.

— Edward ya hablamos de eso, no entraré a clases hasta que mi madre despierte, no la puedo dejar sola.

— Pero Bella, a tu madre no le gustará saber que perdiste clases por ella.

— Edward no la puedo dejar sola—. Bella se separó y me miró molesta, como siempre que teníamos esta conversación.

— Bella escúchame — la tome de las manos — sólo tendrás clases hasta las cuatro, luego puedes estar con tu madre hasta que termine la hora de visita a las siete. No quiero que pierdas un año, menos tu madre, por favor escucha lo que te digo.

Bella se quedó pensando en lo que decía, y poco a poco volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho. Yo la abracé y ella soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Mi mamá no se molestara por no ir a verla todo el tiempo que tiene de visita? — preguntó. **  
><strong>

— Claro que no amor, ella entenderá cuando despierte, tranquila, aparte le podemos decir al doctor que te llame cuando ella despierte.

— Bien, entonces entrare a clases.

— Es la mejor decisión.

Le di un beso en la frente, para volver a acomodarnos en la cama y a los pocos minutos caer rendidos en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

— Amor apurare llegaremos tarde — grite hacías las escaleras.

— Ya voy — gritó Bella desde arriba.

— Tomé mi mochila y caminé hacia la puerta.

Hoy comenzaban las clases y Bella se había despertado tarde, lo cual ahora nos tenía con un pequeño retraso.

Apareció delante de mí, con unos ajustados jeans, una camiseta también ajustada, sus convers y una chaqueta. Se veía hermosa como siempre.

— Ya vamos estoy lista — dijo llegando a mi lado.

— Te ves hermosa.

La tomé de la cintura, la acerque a mi cuerpo y junte nuestros labios en un beso hambriento. Ella me respondió, pero como siempre supo separarse a tiempo.

— Aún tenemos que ir a clases— dijo — puede ser que en la noche te de una recompensa.

— Eres malvada por decirme eso y esperar que siga bien todo el día. Aparte debo trabajar — reclamé.

— No es necesario que trabajes, ya te lo he dicho.

— Tengo que ayudar Bella, no quiero gastar el dinero de mis padres.

— Lo sé, lo sé, ahora mejor vamos a clases.

Conduje como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, teníamos que llegar a tiempo, no quería comenzar las clases llegando tarde. En especial por que buscar nuestro horario ya seria complicado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, vi que Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett estaban junto al auto de Alice. Así que me estacione al otro lado de este y nos bajamos.

— Pensé que no vendrían — dijo Alice.

Todos nos dimos un abrazo ya que hace una semana que no nos veíamos, bueno yo veía a Jasper, pero al resto no los había visto.

— Mira esa pequeña pancita — dijo Bella tocando el vientre de Alice.

Se le notaba muy poquito su barriga ya que sólo tenía tres meses y medio, pero se veía muy bien y ella con orgullo la mostraba. Podía ver las miradas de la gente que iba pasando puestas en la barriga de Alice.

— Hora de ir por nuestros horarios — dijo Rose.

Todos caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio para luego ir hacia la fila donde nos estregarían el horario.

Alice estaba apoyada en el pecho de Jasper, Rose y Emmett conversaban de algo con las manos entrelazadas, mientras que Bella había rodeado mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo la rodee con los míos.

— Espero que este sea un buen año — me dijo Bella.

— Yo también.

Me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso.

— Que hermosa pareja — dijo alguien detrás de nosotros — si ya son todos unos recién casados — miré a Jessica que estaba detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó Bella.

— Sólo felicitar a los convivientes.

— Deja de molestar Jessica — le dijo Alice.

— Pero si respondió la que carga con un bastardo.

— ¡Mi hijo no es un bastardo!

Alice se acerco con la intención de golpear a Jessica, pero Jasper la detuvo.

— ¿Cuál es la idea de molestarnos? — le preguntó Rose.

— No los molesto, sólo les cuento a la gente lo que hace un grupo de jóvenes. Todos viven con sus novios, Bella y Edward solos en la casa de ella, mientras la madre esta grave en el hospital. Alice esta embarazada y Jasper vive con ella, no sé pudo aguantar a terminar de estudiar. Y bueno Rose y Emmett viven juntos por que ella no se puede aguantar las ganas— termino Jessica su discurso.

Bella tenía los ojos aguados igual que Alice, mientras que Rose estaba roja de la rabia. Yo abracé a mi novia, no tenía nada que decir, era verdad lo que ella decía, menos lo último que había dicho de Rose.

— Estas muerta— dijo Rose.

Nadie la vio pasar, pero terminó sobre Jessica golpeándola con sus puños. Emmett reaccionó en algún momento y sacó a Rose de encima de Jessica.

— ¡Eres una maldita puta! — le gritó Jessica — me haz lastimado.

A Jessica le salía sangre de la nariz por los golpes que le había dado Rose.

— Nunca hables de nosotros, no mientras pueda defenderlos — grito Rose.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

El director apareció y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, Jessica le dijo todo de nosotros, haciendo que él se sorprendiera y nos mirara. Estábamos en problemas.

**Que Les Parecio...? Espero Que es Gustara...! :D Este Capitulo y El Proximo Son de Relleno Por Decirlo... Aunque Tiene Unas Partes Relevantes Para La Historia... Las Personas Que Me Tiene En Face Ya Saben Que Se Destapo La Verdad En El Capitulo Que Voy Escribiendo... Asi Que Creo Que Estare Dandole El Corte Final... :O Ya No Queda Mucho... Quiero Agradecer Los Favoritos, Alertas y Los Review Que Me Hacen Feliz... **_janalez, chet-ice, alma cullen, maddycullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, jupy, EdwardKaname, Barbara Varga, Temhota Enterteinig, danielat, .Pxa, samyzoe, Isela Cullen y valeesyta... _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Lindos Comentarios...! Siempre Me Hacen Sonreir y Mas Cuando me Dicen Que Les Gusta Lo Que Hago :D Estoy Trabajando En Mi Proxima Idea... Tengo Todo Planeado... Lo Malo Es El Tiempo Para Escribir... Muy Poco... Pero Estoy Avanzando Para Publicar Lo Mas Pronto Posible de Lo Que Termine Esta Historia... Sin Mas Que Decir Me Despido... **

**Recuerden Que Por Un Review Vale Un Adelanto :D **

**Saludo y Gracias Por Leer  
>Danii^^<strong>


	22. Nuevo Problema

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte**

**Fue beteado por Monz Pollen... Muchas Gracias ;D**

**.**

**Gracias a samyzoe Por Su Review Ya Que Fue El Numero 400...! :D Capitulo Dedicado a Ti...!**

**.**

**22. Nuevo Problema.**

**Bella POV.**

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos sentadas delante del escritorio del director, mientras que Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban detrás de nosotros.

Aún no había dicho nada el director, pero podía apreciar que pensaba todo lo que Jessica le había dicho, quien no fue llamada como nosotros a presentarse en la oficina.

— Quiero que me den una buena explicación sobre todo lo que la señorita Stanley me dijo.

Todos nos miramos, pero nadie sabía que decir o por donde empezar.

— No tenemos mucho que decir señor — dijo Emmett — Alice quedó embarazada, cosas que a veces pasan, no justifico nada. Ella es apoyada por su madre y bueno, los padres de Jasper no lo tomaron muy bien y lo echaron de la casa.

— Eso es verdad — afirmó Jasper — hablé con Alice y con su madre para ver si podía quedarme en su casa, ella me lo permitió y por eso ahora vivo con mi novia.

— Entiendo — dijo el director acomodándose en la silla — ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué la señorita Hale vive con el señor McCarty?

— Simple — dijo Rose con voz fuerte — mis padres echaron a mi hermano, y yo me fui. Los padres de Emmett me entendieron y dejaron que me quedara con ellos. Tengo dieciocho, es hace que no tenga problemas con eso de los permisos. Lo mismo pasa con Jasper.

— Puede ser que tengan dieciocho, pero aun son menores y no pueden simplemente estar viviendo con sus novios o novias, eso no esta bien visto,.. pero antes, ¿Por qué el señor Masen vive en la casa de la señorita Swan?

Me quede rígida en mi asiento, nosotros éramos los únicos que no teníamos la edad para vivir solos, y no sabía que decir.

— Estoy en casa de Bella porque ella encuentra está sola porque su madre está en el hospital. Es peligroso que pase la noche sin compañía — dijo Edward muy seguro.

— Entiendo ese punto señor Masen, pero sería mejor que una chica pasara la noche con ella.

— Creo que sería lo mismo — acotó Jasper — si Bella esta sola o con una de las chicas al final seria lo mismo si alguien entrara a su casa, en cambio con Edward esta segura.

— Pero ambos son menores de edad, la señorita Swan debería haberse ido a la casa de alguien con padres responsables, no quedarse en su casa.

— Señor creo que esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua — dijo Emmett.

— Señor McCarty, ya entenderá por que digo todo esto, ahora llamaré a sus padres, quiero que todos se queden en la recepción y hasta hablar con ellos.

Aunque Emmett y Rosalie reclamaron que llamara a nuestros padres, el director no dio su brazo a torcer y dijo que era importante hablar esto con ellos.

— Debe llamar a Charlie Swan — dije antes de salir — él es mi padre.

El director me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada salí de la oficina y me senté en una de las sillas de espera. Todo el mundo se sentó a mí alrededor. Alice y Jasper estaban conversando sobre algo y tocando el vientre de Alice. Rose con Em, estaban en silencio, pero se miraban de una manera intensa, mientras que Edward me miraba preocupado. Sabíamos que de todos nosotros éramos los únicos que perderíamos, ya que somos menores.

— ¿Crees que estuvo bien decirle lo de Charlie? — preguntó Edward.

— Es mi padre, y es el único que puede ser llamado.

— En eso tienes razón.

Edward me abrazó mientras yo recostaba en su pecho mi cabeza. Lo abrace por la cintura y así nos quedamos esperando. Al parecer el día de hoy no iríamos a clases. Estupida Jessica de alguna forma me las cobraría con ella.

Estuvimos esperando por lo menos una hora hasta que llegaron los padres de Emmett, que fueron los primeros. Ellos hablaron con su hijo y él les explicó porque estábamos todos aquí, luego llegaron los padres de Rosalie, quienes culparon a Jasper de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Rose lo defendió y se impuso antes ellos.

Los padres de Edward también aparecieron, pero este no se acercó a ellos, si no que me abrazó más y miró hacia otra parte.

— Deberías decirles a tus padres porqué los llamaron — dije.

— No me importa, sé lo que pasará cuando hablen con el director.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté sin entender.

— Ellos apoyaran el que no pueda vivir contigo y por ser menor de edad tengo que hacer lo que ellos dicen, te puedes imaginar el resto.

No había pensado en lo que me dijo Edward y tenía razón. Sus padres podían hacer que él se tuviera que ir con ellos, y yo no quería eso.

Charlie y la madre de Alice fueron los últimos en llegar. Trate de decirle rápidamente a Charlie lo que estaba pasando, pero al final hicieron pasar a todos los padres a la oficina y nosotros seis nos quedamos esperando.

— Tengo hambre— dijo Alice después de un rato.

— Ire por algo para que comas — dijo Jasper — ¿alguien quiere algo? — preguntó a todos.

Le dijimos que queríamos y Jasper se fue a comprar.

— Creo que todo esto es una estupidez — dijo Rose — nadie a hecho nada malo.

— El director no entenderá eso, es muy cristiano.

— Pero igual, no puedo creer que llamara a nuestros padres.

— Ya esta hecho, ahora solo debemos esperar — dije resignada.

Edward me abrazó, mientras que Alice y Emmett asentían por mis palabras. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Jasper volvió a los minutos, todos comimos lo que habíamos pedido, teníamos mucha hambre, por que había pasado bastante tiempo desde el desayuno.

Salió el director y pidió que Rose con Em entraran. Todos esperamos a ver que pasaba, pero solo sé demoraron unos minutos antes de que Rose, Emmett y sus padres salieran.

— Alice y Jasper tienen que entrar — les dijo Rose.

Ellos se pusieron de pie, se tomaron de las manos y entraron.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los últimos? — pregunté escondiendo mi cara en mis manos.

— Tranquila — me dijo Edward — ¿Qué les dijeron? — le preguntó Edward.

— Muchas cosas, pero no puede hacer nada el director, tenemos dieciocho, y tenemos el permiso de los padres de Emmett para vivir juntos, aparte mis padres dijeron que no les importaba — dijo Rose con un poco de tristeza.

— Lo lamento — dije.

— Esta bien, no esperaba más de ellos. Ahora debemos irnos, mañana podemos volver a clases.

— Ok, nos vemos mañana.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, mientras se iban con los padres de Emmett. Que bueno que ellos no se tomaran en mal lo que había pasado.

Esperamos por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que Alice y Jasper salieran con sus padres. Alice tenía sus ojos rojos y venia abrazada a Jasper.

— Amiga ¿Qué paso? — me puse de pie y llegué a su lado.

— Nada, hablamos después — su voz era ronca.

— Bien.

— Tienen que entrar — dijo Jasper.

Edward tomó mi mano y entramos a la oficina del director. Charlie y los padres de Edward nos miraron, en especial nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— Quiero decirles chicos que no es mi intención crear problemas — dijo el director, aunque ya era tarde — pero hay cosas que no me parecen, como lo que están haciendo.

Miré a Edward, pero él estaba serio mirando al director. Apreté su mano para que me mirara y cuando lo hizo su mirada no cambio, estaba serio y concentrado.

— En el caso de los demás es por una obvia razón que los señores Hale no quieren saber nada de lo que hizo su hijo, me parece bien que lo hayan echado, pero la señora Brandon no tiene ningún problema con que Jasper viva con su hija, ya que también el debe hacerse responsable del bebé.

— ¿Alice tendrá problema por estar embarazada? — pregunté.

— No, como siempre el colegio apoya esas situaciones.

— Ok.

— En el caso de Rose ella se fue por mutuo acuerdo y tiene dieciocho lo cual no es un problema como en todos los demás. En cambio en su caso ustedes tiene diecisiete, la señorita Swan los cumplirá dentro de un mes, pero el señor Masen hasta dentro de un año, creo que me da la razón suficiente para impedir que vivan juntos.

— ¿Qué? — gritamos con Edward.

— Es injusto, usted no puede decidir eso — le gritó Edward.

— Lo sé, pero tus padres están de acuerdo.

— Ustedes no deberían decir nada — les gritó Edward — no tienen ese derecho.

— Eres menor de edad Edward, debes acatar lo que decimos — dijo Renée.

— No estoy de acuerdo, no me iré a ninguna parte y no dejaré sola a Bella.

— Ella puede quedarse donde Alice — dijo el señor Masen.

— Ya Jasper vive con ella, no quiero ser un mal tercio y molestar — le dije.

— Calma, calma — dijo el director — la idea es que arreglemos esto.

— Yo creo que los señores Masen están teniendo serios problemas para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando — habló Charlie — Bella y Edward están viviendo en la misma casa, pero Edward trabaja en el día y llega a la casa a dormir en la habitación de invitados, por si quería saber eso. Yo siempre los acompaño hasta tarde, pero no puedo dejar mi casa sola. Por mi parte no veo ningún problema, ellos tienen mi apoyo.

— Gracias — le dije a mi padre.

— Nosotros si tenemos problemas, y queremos a Edward de nuevo en nuestra casa.

— No iré a ninguna parte — dijo Edward.

— Yo sólo pido que todo esto quede en secreto, no queremos tener problemas con el consejo de padres por todo esto — dijo el director.

— Nadie dirá nada — dijo Charlie — pero creo que usted hizo un problema donde no debía.

El director miró sorprendido a mi padre, mientras que los padres de Edward se miraban entre ellos. Yo solo sujete más fuerte la mano de Edward. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

— No se preocupe señor director, nadie dirá nada de lo que pasó — dijo El señor Masen — nosotros nos llevaremos a Edward a nuestra casa, y ellos mantendrán su relación como jóvenes normales.

— ¡Edward! — reclamó Renée.

— Amor es mejor así, nadie quiere problemas — miro el señor Masen a Renée.

Ella lo miró sin entender lo que le decía, pero luego una señal de entendimiento pasó por su rostro y sonrió tranquilamente. Yo me asusté por eso y me abracé de Edward.

— Entonces ¿El señor Masen regresa con sus padres? — preguntó el director.

— Si — dijeron sus padres.

— No — dijo Edward— no volveré con ellos.

— Por ley debes volver ¿verdad jefe Swan?

El padre de Edward miro al mío, y pude ver la contracción que se produjo en su cara. Sabía que él debía hacer su trabajo como policía.

— Por ley Edward debe volver con sus padres al ser menor de edad — Charlie dijo resignado.

— No iré — dijo firme Edward.

— Ya esta dicho Edward, tus padres te quieren en casa y Charlie debe cumplir su deber al hacer que te vayas con él — habló el director.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté mirando a Charlie.

— Debo hacerlo si ellos me lo piden — miro Charlie a Renée y al padre de Edward.

— Entonces lo pedimos, queremos a Edward en nuestra casa — dijo Renée.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Edward temblando bajo mis brazos por la rabia que sentía. Sus padres harían todo por separarnos.

El director dijo algo sobre mañana venir a clases normales, y otras cosas que no puse atención. Los padres se despidieron de él, pero Edward y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos, mientras salimos de la habitación.

— Edward acompáñame al auto de tus padres — le habló Charlie.

— No quiero.

— Edward por favor hagamos esto de la manera más fácil, no quiero problemas y tú tampoco.

— No dejare sola a Bella.

— Por favor hazme caso, ve con tus padres — Charlie se acercó a Edward — luego buscas una manera de venir donde ella.

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de Charlie. Asintió, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sus padres nos seguían, pero ninguno de nosotros les puso atención.

Llegamos al auto, el señor Masen ayudo a subir a Renée para luego girarse y mirarnos.

— Edward sube.

— Ya voy.

Edward se giró hacia mí, Charlie nos dio un poco de espacio para poder hablar.

— Prometo estar lo más pronto cerca de ti.

— Bien, pero no te metas en problemas — puse mi mano sobre su mejilla.

— No lo haré.

Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos, para mirarme directo a sus ojos.

— Te amo, no lo olvides.

— Yo también te amo.

El me beso de una manera lenta, tratando de disfrutar del momento. Pero el grito que nos dio Renée desde el auto diciendo que nos separemos nos arruino el momento.

— Estaré pronto contigo — me dio un corto beso — cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo.

Edward se subió a la parte trasera del auto, Charlie le hizo una señal al padre de Edward y este se fue. Yo me giré y abracé a Charlie, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué todos nos quieren separar? — le pregunté.

— No lo sé cariño, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

— Eso espero.

Charlie me llevó a casa, ya que había venido con Edward y este había dejado su auto donde lo estacionó esta mañana. El camino fue en silencio, hasta que Charlie me dijo que no podría quedarse conmigo, ya que tenía turno nocturno, le dije que estuviera tranquilo, que estaría bien. Él me dejó en la casa, me despedí y cuando baje del auto, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, que me dejó empapada en solo minutos.

Al entrar me fui directo a mi habitación, me quite la ropa para colocarme algo cómodo. Me recosté sobre la cama y me quede pensando.

Todo se estaba complicando. Mi madre en el hospital, mis amigos con problemas con sus padres, Edward alejado de mi y yo sola. Que más puede salir peor.

Se escuchó un trueno que respondió mi pregunta, hoy seria una noche de tormenta.

.

.

.

Se había hecho de noche muy rápido. La oscuridad y soledad de la casa me estaban pasando la cuenta. Había intentado entretenerme con la televisión, pero eso no ayudo de nada. Comí algo rápido y me fui a mi habitación cuando ya no soportaba el silencio de la casa, era mejor que durmiera.

Me estaba cambiando a mi pijama, cuando la luz se corto y un rayo iluminó la habitación, para luego escuchar un trueno resonar por toda la casa. Me estremecí y muy rápido me termine de cambiar para meterme a la cama. Me cubrí hasta el cuello, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Nunca le había tenido miedo a las tormentas, pero esta forma de llover y los truenos me estaban aterrando. Quería a mi madre conmigo o a Edward, pero ninguno de los dos podía estar aquí. Me sentí tan sola que comencé a llorar.

¿Cuándo había comenzado esta mala suerte? ¿Por qué todos los buenos momentos se terminaban arruinando? Ya no quería más esto en mi vida, quería que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes. A mi madre conmigo, a Edward a mi lado, no saber sobre nuestra relación sanguínea, pero saber que Charlie era mi padre.

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de mis labios, mientras trataba de abrazarme lo más que pudiera para juntar todas esas partes que se estaban rompiendo dentro de mí.

No quería estar sola, no hoy, no con esta tormenta.

Escuché otro trueno más fuerte, que provocó que volviera a llorar.

— Edward — murmuré.

Seguí llorando, mientras la tormenta se hacía más fuerte. Intenté tranquilizarme pero no lo lograba, tenia miedo. Miedo que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo pero que sólo hoy había salido.

Escuché un ruido desde la parte de abajo, pero no me moví, ya nada podía ser peor…

Alguien subía por las escaleras, yo sólo me cubrí con la manta hasta la cabeza, trate de tranquilizar mis sollozos, cuando sentí que se abría mi puerta.

— Bella — dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto conocía.

Quite la manta y lo vi con la ayuda de un rayo. Estaba de pie en mi habitación, totalmente mojado. Su cabello pegado a su frente escurriendo agua, mientras que su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, completamente mojada.

— Edward — dije levantándome y corriendo a su lado.

Lo abrace, pero su ropa me mojó al instante y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. El me abrazo y me di cuenta de que tiritaba.

— Te estas congelado ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir con esta tormenta?

— Te… tenia que… que venir a ti — dijo tiritando.

— Debes tener mucho frió, ven.

Tire de él hacia la cama, comencé a sacar su sudadera, luego la camiseta, desabroche sus pantalones y él terminó de sacarlos de su cuerpo. Abrí la cama e hice que se recostara en ella, yo me acosté a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de darle mi calor.

— Eres un tonto, estas helado hasta lo huesos.

— No te dejaría sola, nunca — dijo sin tartamudear.

No pude evitar soltar una lágrima ante sus palabras. Él la limpio y se acercó a besarme. Pero yo no quería un beso lento, quería sentir que no estaba sola y sobre todo sentirme amada. En un rápido movimiento me senté sobre su cuerpo, el me miro sorprendido.

— Te ayudare a entrar en calor — dije con una pequeña sonrisita.

El me tomó de la nuca para que lo besara, mientras yo me movía sobre su cuerpo.

Esta noche era de nosotros, era una noche para amarnos.

**Que Les Parecio...? Espero Que Les Gustara Por Que Me Gusto el Final... xD Quiero Saber Si a Ustedes Les Gusto..! :D Como Ven el Problema Fue Solo de Este Capitulo... me Gusta Un Poco el Drama... xD Ya Todo Se Solucionara Eso Si... :D Como Siempre Agradesco, Alertas Favoritos y Los Review... **_Mentsu Masen Cullen, Barbara Varga, valeesyta, EEdwardKaname, janales, caritoiturriaga, jupy, alama cullen, Temhota Entereining, .Pxa, chet-ice, chayley Costa, Isela Cullen, codigo twilight, danielatl, y samyzoe... _**Muchas Gracias Por sus Lindas Palabras y POr Tomarse El Tiempo de Dejar Un Review.. **

**Bueno Me Despido... Como Siempre... Quien Deja Review Recibe Adelanto :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer  
>Danii^^<strong>


	23. Te Amo

****Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.****

****.****

****Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD (https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/)****

**.**

**23. Te amo.**

**Edward POV.**

Había pasado un mes desde nuestro incidente con el director.

Después de volver a clases muy pocos se habían enterado de lo que pasó ese primer día de clases, tampoco fue como si Jessica quisiera andar explicando por que la golpearon, así que los rumores no duraron más de lo necesario.

En el caso de Alice ya todos se habían dado cuenta de su embarazo, a ella no le importaba y mostraba su barriga con orgullo. Aparte todos estábamos con ella casi todo el tiempo.

Bella pasaba sus tardes en el hospital junto con su madre, y como yo había tenido que dejar de trabajar por mis padres, ya que no me querían trabajando, pasaba mi tiempo con ella.

Se suponía que debía volver directo del instituto a la casa, pero siempre me iba al hospital con Bella y luego la iba a dejar a su casa. Cuando llegaba a la mía, se formaba una pelea con mis padres por no llegar a la hora, pero no me importaba, toda buena relación con ellos se había terminado cuando intentaron alejarme de Bella.

— ¿Amor? — preguntó Bella mientras se giraba en mis piernas.

Llevaba unas horas dormidas sobre el sillón del hospital, con su cabeza en mis piernas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — la sujeté para que no cayera.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Aún es temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo.

— No — dijo sentándose a mi lado — quiero ir a casa.

— Pero aún no termina el horario de visita — murmuré extrañado.

— El doctor sabe donde llamar en caso de cualquier cosa, hoy quiero ir a casa.

— Ok.

Bella se puso su chaqueta, tomó su bolso y caminó hacia el lado de su madre.

— Vendré mañana como siempre — besó su frente — te quiero y despierta pronto.

Se alejó de su madre, tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

Ya en el auto Bella se fue todo el camino en silencio, me estaba preocupando su actitud y lo que estuviera pensando. No era normal esto en ella.

— ¿Entras conmigo? — preguntó cuando llegamos.

Yo asentí y me baje del auto para caminar hacia su casa.

Entramos y Bella encendió una luz para que pudiéramos llegar al living, donde se sentó. Me miró y me indicó que me sentara a su lado, yo lo hice y ella se apoyo en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba.

— Quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? podríamos haber ido a alguna parte.

— No es necesario, sólo quería estar contigo, sin tener que andar apurados ni nada, aún queda tiempo antes de que debas ir a tu casa.

— Sabes que me puedo quedar.

— Como también sabes que no quiero mas problemas con tus padres — Bella me miró — ya no quiero más problemas con nadie. Sólo quiero que mi madre despierte, terminar el año escolar y luego irme a la universidad.

— Nos iremos — rectifique.

— Nos iremos — sonrió Bella.

La traje a mi pecho, para juntar nuestros labios. Ella me abrazó por el cuello, mientras quedaba de rodillas sobre el sillón. Mis brazos rodeaban su espalda, mientras mis manos la sujetaban fuertemente. Nuestros labios se devoraban, haciendo que nuestras lenguas chocaran y suaves gemidos escaparan de nuestros labios.

— Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto.

— También te amo.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo, yo la tomé del trasero y me puse de pie, debía llegar a su habitación.

Estaba por subir por la escalera, cuando sentimos que la puerta se abría, deje muy rápido a Bella en el suelo y apareció Charlie en la puerta.

— Hola chicos — nos saludó mientras entraba con unas bolsas — ¿Qué les pasa? Están blancos, parece que hubieran visto un fantasma, y tu cabello Edward esta desordenado más de lo normal.

Charlie siguió su camino hacia la cocina con las bolsas. Yo miré a Bella, la que estaba roja.

— Traje pizza para preparar en casa, Bella ayúdame — gritó Charlie desde la cocina.

— Ya voy — le gritó — no sabía que llegaría temprano — me dijo más bajo.

— ¡Bella! — gemí de frustración.

— Lo siento bebe, pero Charlie llegó y necesita ayuda, te compenso en la noche.

— Bien.

Bella se fue a ayudar a su padre, yo me senté en el sillón mientras trataba de relajarme, había quedado más prendido de lo necesario.

Habían pasado unos minutos, cuando tocaron el timbre de una manera desesperada. Yo me levanté muy rápido teniendo miedo de que fueran mis padres. Abrí la puerta lentamente y un pequeño cuerpo choco conmigo.

— Serás tío de una niña — dijo Alice abrazada a mí.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte sin entender.

— Es niña, mi bebe es una niñita — dijo feliz.

— Felicidades Alice — la abracé.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella debo contarle?

— En la cocina.

Alice salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Jasper venía caminando hacia la entrada con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

— No pude detenerla, lamento que te atacara.

— Tranquilo, esta feliz y la entiendo — le sonreí — y felicidades — lo abracé — serás un padre celoso.

— Ya me lo imagino — dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Fuimos a la cocina, donde Alice y Bella lloraban de la emoción y de las mil cosas que tendrían que hacer ahora por la bebé.

— Se volvieron locas — nos dijo Charlie — y felicidades Jasper— le dio unas palmadas.

— Gracias Charlie.

Alice y Bella, ayudaron a Charlie con la pizza ya que los recién llegados se quedarían. Jasper y yo nos fuimos al living a ver algo en la televisión.

— Estoy muy nervioso — me dijo Jasper después de unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué? — lo miré.

— Por todo. Alice esta muy entusiasmada por lo de la bebé… y yo también, no te lo niego. Pero soy yo quien piensa en lo que nos costara ser padres tan jóvenes. El dinero y todo eso son parte de mis pensamientos y tengo miedo.

— Debes estar tranquilo, nosotros te apoyaremos.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar quitar algunos pensamientos de mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si no soy un buen padre o si algún da algo se me olvida? Tengo miedo.

— Jasper no hay padre preparado para un hijo, ni aunque tengas cuarenta años estarás preparado.

— Lo sé, sólo necesitaba decirlo.

— Nosotros te apoyaremos, debes estar tranquilo.

Después de que Jasper se calmó, fuimos llamados a comer. Alice hablaba sobre lo mucho que esperaba que la bebé naciera para consentirla y un montón de cosas más. Bella le sonreía feliz a su amiga, mientras que Jasper miraba con ilusión a su novia. Mi amigo necesitaba disfrutar un poco de todo esto para estar tranquilo. Tenía que inventar algo con Bella para ayudar en eso.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Jasper y Alice se despidieron, ya que estos sólo habían venido a dar la noticia y estaban llegando tarde a su casa. Charlie también se despidió de nosotros, él aunque no tuviera turno de noche no se quedaba con Bella, era algo que aún no hablaban.

— Amor iré a casa, me cambiaré de ropa y volveré.

— Espero que no tengas problemas con tus padres.

— Espero lo mismo, pero lo más seguro es que de nuevo discutamos.

Bella se puso de puntillas para darme un casto beso, se acero a mi oído y susurro:

— Te estaré esperando, recuerda que te quede debiendo algo.

Yo sonreí feliz ante sus palabras.

Me fui muy rápido a casa, sólo quería volver donde Bella, quien me estaría esperando en su cama como siempre.

Bajé del auto, tomé mi bolso del maletero, el cual ya era costumbre andar trayendo de un lado a otro y entré en la casa.

— ¿Hijo eres tú? — preguntó mi madre desde la casa.

— Si, pero ya me voy.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, saqué la ropa sucia y la lancé en la cesta, luego guardé ropa limpia y algunas cosas que necesitaba para estudiar. Tomé el bolso y baje, pero como siempre me encontré con mi madre de brazos cruzados en la pasada hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

— Donde Bella.

— Todos los días es lo mismo, no puedes ir donde ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? Sólo para que sepas, ya no obedezco lo que me digas, no desde que arruinaste mi vida y la de la mujer que amo.

— Pero hijo, lo que hay entre tú y Bella no es sano.

— Tampoco lo que tú le haces a la gente.

— Hijo por favor, quédate en casa o te castigaré.

— Puedes hacerlo, igual me escaparé.

— ¡Edward! — me gritó.

Yo sólo la miré desafiante, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, no con todo lo que nos había hecho.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — entró mi padre.

— Lo que pasa Edward, es que tu hijo de nuevo va donde Bella.

— No cambiaré de opinión — le dije a mi madre.

El me miró unos minutos y luego miró a Renée, quien también lo miró a él. Algo pasó en sus miradas que hizo a mi madre retroceder en su actitud.

— Edward ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche aquí? — preguntó mi padre.

— Bella esta sola, no quiero que nada le pase.

— Bien puedes ir, tiene permiso para ir donde Bella en las noches… pero — dijo antes de que pudiera hablar — debes venir todos los días a la casa y dar señales de vida. Ya no puedo prohibirte algo cuando estas dispuesto a no cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Edward que estas haciendo! — le gritó mi madre.

— Lo que debí de hacer hace mucho, dejar que me hijo siga a su corazón.

No podía creer las palabras de mi padre, pero aproveché ese momento para caminar a la puerta. Mi madre comenzó a gritarle a él un montón de cosas, pero yo no puse atención y salí de la casa hacia mi auto, sólo quería estar donde Bella.

Conduje muy rápido hacia la casa de Bella, sólo quería llegar y contarle sobre lo que había pasado en mi casa.

Al entrar en casa de Bella todo estaba oscuro, lo que me sorprendió ya que Bella siempre me dejaba una luz para poder subir, me sabía el camino de memoria, no necesitaba ver.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Bella me llevé una gran sorpresa. Había velas por todas las superficies de la habitación, y el aire tenia un rico aroma dulce que relajaba mi cuerpo.

Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama, con una de mis camisetas puestas la cual le quedaba grande como siempre, pero la hacia ver condenadamente sexy.

— Hola — murmuró — te has demorado.

— Es que… tuve una pequeña charla familiar.

— ¿Otra pelea? — preguntó con sus ojitos preocupados.

— Algo así, pero ahora no importa, solo importas tú.

Me acerqué a ella en dos grandes zancadas, la tomé de los brazos y la levanté para poder besarla. Nuestros labios se movieron de forma violenta, eso hizo que un gemido escapara de mi garganta.

— Nunca esperé esto, pero me encanta — besé su oído.

Ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y brazos, hasta que saco mi chaqueta de mis hombros, y luego comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Muy rápidamente la sacó de mi cuerpo.

Mis labios estaban sobre su cuello, pero en un rápido movimiento tomé la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo y se la saqué, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa. Ella no llevaba nada debajo de ella, quedo completamente desnuda ante mis ojos.

— Venditos los Ángeles — murmuré — eres lo mas sexy que he visto.

Bella se sonrojó, pero la tomé la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Su pecho toco el mío, haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios.

Nos volvimos a besar, mientras mis manos descendían por su cuerpo tocando todo lo que pudiera. Ella metió una de sus manos por entre nuestros cuerpos hacia mi pantalón, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre.

Me separé de ella para quitar la ropa que aún estaba sobre mi cuerpo y quedar completament e desnudos. Ella se recostó en la cama y yo me subí sobre ella, aunque primero tome un preservativo de mi pantalón.

Nos volvimos a besar, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían uno contra otro haciendo una fricción exquisita.

Bajé mi cabeza hacia los pechos de Bella, lamiendo y mordiendo sus ya duros pezones, ella gemía ante mis movimientos, y eso me excitaba mucho más.

Seguí bajando por su cuerpo, pero Bella tiró de mis cabellos haciendo que levantara mi mirada hacia ella.

— No… no creo aguantar… amor — dijo jadeante— por favor no me hagas esperar.

Ante su mirada suplicante no pude negarme, así que me posicioné sobre su cuerpo. Ella me abrazó por los hombros, la besé lentamente, hasta que me separé para colocarme el preservativo y volverme a acomodar.

— Te amo — murmuré sobre sus labios.

—También te amo.

En un rápido movimiento entré en su cuerpo, haciendo que un gemido, por parte de ambos, llenara la habitación.

Bella me besó y comenzó a moverse contra mi cuerpo. Yo aumenté mis movimientos haciendo que fueran más rápidos y profundos. Las manos de Bella estaban sobre mi espalda, sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel, y eso sólo lo hacía más excitante. Mis movimientos fueron en aumento, hasta que llegamos a un punto donde ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y gritamos el nombre del otro.

Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella, mientras ella me abrazaba. Nuestros cuerpos estaban repletos en sudor, pero a ninguno le importaba. Solo disfrutábamos del momento post-orgásmico.

— Gracias por hacerme sentir amada— murmuró Bella.

— Te amo Bella, no lo olvides.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó en mis brazos, pero primero debía ir al baño. Ella me dejó ir, bote el preservativo en la basura, volví a la habitación, apague las velas y me recosté junto a Bella.

— Descansa amor, te amo — dije besando su frente.

— También te amo.

Bella cayo profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho y a los pocos minutos quede dormido yo.

.

.

.

Hoy Bella esta de cumpleaños y la idea era darle una sorpresa. Aunque ella estaba bien esquiva ante mi idea. Pero la entendía, era su primer cumpleaños sin su madre.

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi el nombre de Alice en la pantalla.

— Alo — pregunte.

_— Hola Edward, ya esta todo listo. _

— Ok, llevare a Bella a la hora acordada, espero no tener problemas.

_— Bien, nosotros los estaremos esperando. _

— Te envió un mensaje cuando lleguemos.

Me termine de despedir de Alice y entre en la habitación de la madre de Bella.

Mi novia estaba acariciando la mano de su madre. Yo me acerque por la espalda y la abrace, Bella se apoyo en mí.

— ¿Cómo esta? — pregunte.

— Igual que siempre, estable.

— Ya se pondrá bien amor — deje un beso en su cuello — ahora que te parece ir a comer.

— No quiero dejarla sola.

— Por favor Bella, es tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera haz dejado que te felicite como se debe.

— No estoy para celebrar Edward — dijo con pena.

Gire su cuerpo para que me mirara. Sus ojitos tenían pena, y sabia que era por no tener a su madre despierta. Tome su cara con cuidado y bese sus labios.

— Por favor, vamos a comer y así despejas un poco tu mente — murmure sobre sus labios.

— Bien.

Ella se despidió de su madre y luego tomo su chaqueta.

Al salir un frió viento nos golpe, paso mi brazos por los hombros de Bella mientras caminábamos al auto. Ya en el prendí la calefacción y partimos hacia donde estarían todos nuestros amigos.

En un alto le envié un mensaje a Alice diciendo que estábamos a cinco minutos de llegar. Mi niña solo miraba por la ventana con aire pensativo.

Me estacione y luego ayude a Bella a bajar, caminamos tomado de la mano hacia el restaurante, y la lleve a la parte trasera donde habían salones privados.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — me pregunto Bella.

Yo solo le sonreí y abrí una de las puertas, para dejar ver a todos nuestros amigos.

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron todos, mientras confeti caía sobre Bella.

— ¡Oh dios!

Bella se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida por todo esto. Yo solo pude sonreír, mientras veía a nuestros amigos abrazarla y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando ya todos la habían saludado, ella se acerco a mi y me apunto con un dedo.

— Me trajiste engañada.

— Pero te a gustado — dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

— Tengo que aceptarlo, ser recibida así por tus amigos es lo mejor y mas lindo — me sonrió.

— Que bueno que te gustara — le di un beso — y feliz cumpleaños — murmure en su oído.

Pasamos a comer, nuestros amigos se reían y disfrutaban de la comida. Bella era la que más me importaba, tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, lo cual me ponía feliz a mí.

Ella me miraba cada cierto tiempo para lanzarme un beso o guiñarme un ojo. Estaba muy feliz.

— ¡Oh dios! — dijo Alice de repente tocando su vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te duele algo? — le pregunto Jasper.

Ella no dijo nada, pero tomo la mano de Jasper y la coloco sobre su vientre. Jasper abrió los ojos muy asombrado.

— Ella… ella se esta… moviendo — dijo sorprendido Jasper.

— Si amor, nuestra bebé por fin se esta moviendo.

Todos nos acercamos a Alice para tocarla. Ella y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas. Emmett felicitaba a Jasper por tener una hija jugadora de football ya que pateaba como tal. Bella me miro emocionada, y cuando fue mi turno de tocar el vientre de Alice me emocione. Sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo en la palma de la mano fue asombroso.

Luego de la interacción de la bebe con nosotros, llego el momento de entregar los regalos. Así que cada uno le fue dando su paquete a Bella. Ella tomaba todo feliz y lo abría, muchas de las cosas que le dieron eran cosas que ella estaba deseando, así que sonreía feliz.

— Ya Edward dale tu regalo — me alentó Rose.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo con la atenta mirada de Bella sobre mí. Busque la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y se la deje sobre la palma de la mano.

Bella me miro intrigada, pero solo le indique que la abriera. Ella tomo con cuidado las cintas que cerraban la pequeña bolsita, saco el contenido que estaba dentro de ella y sus ojitos me miraron emocionada.

— Es un pequeño relicario — explique.

Elle ase lanzo a mis brazos mientras me plantaba un beso en mi mejilla.

— Es hermoso Edward gracias.

La ayude a colocárselo. Se veía muy lindo sobre la piel blanca de su cuello.

Seguimos celebrando y conversando un poco más, hasta que se hizo tarde y decidimos volver a casa. Aun teníamos clases mañana.

Todos nos despedimos a la salida del restaurante.

Bella se fue todo el camino a su casa diciendo lo mucho que le había gustado la sorpresa y lo bien que lo paso. Yo aproveche de molestarla un poco, ya que al principio no quería ir.

Deje a Bella en su casa, prometiendo volver antes de que durmiera, debía ir a mi casa como había prometido, ya que en todo el día no había dado señales.

Me estacione detrás del auto de mi padre. Baje y corrí hacia la casa ya que estaba comenzando una pequeña lluvia.

Al entrar encontré todo en silencio, pero de repente ese silencio fue roto por la caída de algún vidrio que hizo un gran estruendo.

Fui a la cocina, pero antes de entrar escuche a mis padres.

— No le diré la verdad a Edward — dijo mi madre — destruiría todo lo que tengo.

— Ya haz destruido tu relación con el, esto solo será algo mas.

— Ni lo sueñes, me odiara mas de lo que ya lo hace, no le diré nada.

— Renée por favor, ya no puedo seguir guardando este secreto, el merece saber toda la verdad.

— ¡No! — grito mi madre.

Yo no sabia de que estaban hablando, pero entre en la cocina a saber que era eso que no sabía.

— ¿Cuál es la verdad? — pregunte.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y pude ver en sus rostros algo de miedo.

— ¿Alguien piensa hablar?

.

.

**Creo Que a Llegado El Momento...! Es Hora de Que La Verdad Salga a La Luz... Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo y Que Lo Disfrutaran... Ya Estamos En La Recta Final y Creo Que No Queda Mucho... Como Siempre Agradesco Los Favoritos, Las Alertas y Los Review... **_EdbEll CuLLen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, samyzoe, edwardKaname, sumebe, Zoe Hallow, maddycullen, valeesyta, EyB-Forever (no pude enviarte el adelanto porque tienes los PM bloqueados) danielat, jupy, Barbara Varga, .Pxa, caritoiturriaga, chat-ice, Chayley Costa, codigo twilight y venus18... _**Muchas Gracias Por Sus review... Siempre Me Hacen Muy Feliz :D **

**Bueno me Despido, Recuerden Que Si Dejan Un Review Pueden Recibir Adelanto :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer  
>Danii^^<strong>


	24. El Secreto

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**24. El Secreto.**

**Edward POV.**

_Fui a la cocina, pero antes de entrar escuché a mis padres. _

__— _No le diré la verdad a Edward — dijo mi madre — destruiría todo lo que tengo. _

__— _Ya has destruido tu relación con él, esto sólo será algo más. _

__— _Ni lo sueñes, me odiara más de lo que ya lo hace, no le diré nada. _

__— _Renée por favor, ya no puedo seguir guardando este secreto, él merece saber toda la verdad. _

__— _¡No! — gritó mi madre. _

_Yo no sabia de que estaban hablando, pero entré a la cocina a saber que era eso que no sabía. _

__— _¿Cuál es la verdad? — pregunté. _

_Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y pude ver en sus rostros algo de miedo._

— _¿Alguien piensa hablar? _

.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero podía notar lo nerviosos que estaban.

_— _¡Hablen ya! — exigí.

_— _Edward, hijo… no hay nada que debas saber — se trató de acercar mi madre pero me alejé.

_— _Mientes, escuché a mi padre. Hay una verdad ¿Cuál es?

Primero miré a Renée esperando que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, después miré a mi padre, quien me miró triste primero, y luego cambió su expresión a una decidida.

_— _Es hora de decirle — dijo mi padre.

_— _¡No!

Mi madre intentó detenerlo, pero el pasó por su lado y me dijo que lo siguiera al sillón. El se sentó en un sillón pequeño, mientras que yo me sentaba en el de tres cuerpos. Mi madre quedó detrás de nosotros.

_— _Edward hay algo muy importante que no te hemos dicho.

_— _Amor por favor, no digas nada — le rogó mi madre.

_— _Renée cállate, si sólo dirás eso es mejor que no hables.

Mi padre se acomodó en el asiento y me volvió a mirar.

_— _Yo me casé cuando tenía veinte años con mi novia de la secundaria, Elizabeth.

_— _¿Elizabeth? — pregunté extrañado — pensé que te habías casado con mi madre primero ¿Te divorciaste?

_— _Hijo yo me casé con tu madre primero.

Escuché un sollozo de Renée, al escuchar las palabras de mi padre, de las cuales no entendía nada.

_— _¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo.

_— _Hijo yo me casé a los veinte años con tu madre, Elizabeth Smith. Ella era hermosa, la mejor mujer de todas, pero después de haberte tenido comenzó a enfermar. Nadie sabía que tenía, hasta que un médico dijo que tenía Leucemia y que ya estaba en las últimas. Ella alcanzó a disfrutarte por un año hasta que ya su cuerpo no pudo más y falleció una tarde en la que dormía.

No sabía que pensar ni que decir, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de mi padre, también que todo lo que me decía era la verdad. Miré a Renée y ella lloraba en silencio en su lugar, sin mirarme.

_— _¿Cómo… como ella… ella llegó aquí? — le pregunté mirando a Renée.

_— _Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de tu madre. Yo no podía salir de mi depresión. Tú necesitabas cuidados y yo no sabia como hacerlo… fue cuando llego Renée. Ella necesitaba trabajo, era una chica joven y no lo pensé mucho. Debía cuidar de ti mientras trabajaba, pero de apoco comenzó a quedarse en las noches y con el tiempo ya vivía con nosotros. Comencé a enamorarme de ella, no lo pude evitar, tenia una alegría que había quitado todo rastro de tristeza de nuestra casa. Pero cuando decidí jugármela por ella, fue cuando la llamaste mamá, eso me hizo pedirle que fuera mi novia y al año casarnos. Desde ese día ella pasó a ser tu madre y tú nunca la viste de otra manera.

Mi padre soltó todo el aire cuando terminó de hablar. Renée lloraba aún, más intensamente. Yo no sabia que pensar ni que decir, tenia mucha información en la cabeza, pero lo único que mi mente procesaba con mas rapidez era el hecho de que Renée no fuera mi madre y tuviera otra de la cual nunca supe.

_— _¿Por qué no me contaron de Elizabeth? — pregunté.

_— _Al principio teníamos decidido contarte, pero al pasar el tiempo no lo hicimos y preferimos dejar la mentira de que Renée era tu madre. Pensé que seria una buena idea, nunca sabrías de Elizabeth, pero al llegar aquí todo se destruyo y fue por la culpa de Renée, ella vino buscando algo y todo le salió mal — dijo mi padre mirando a Renée.

Miraba a mis padres y no podía evitar sentir que todo esto era un sueño. No podía creer que todo lo que fue mi vida y mi familia era una mentira. Mi madre era otra, mi padre ya había estado casado. La mujer que llamaba madre, no lo era, y había destruido partes importantes de mí.

_— _Todo este tiempo me mintieron y engañaron — dije.

_— _Nunca quise— habló Renée al fin.

_— _¿Nunca quisiste? ¿Nunca? — me puse de pie— ¡eres una mentirosa! — le grité — seguro llegaste a nuestra familia esperando casarte con mi padre. Quedarte con nuestras cosas.

_— _Nunca pensé en eso — me grito Renée llorando— te amé desde el momento en que te vi y a tú padre lo amé con el tiempo. No fue hasta el día en que el me pidió ser su novia que considere tener una familia.

_— _No te creo — dije con rabia — ahora no te creo nada, me haz mentido toda la vida.

_— _Hijo por favor escúchame — rogó mi Renée.

_— _¡No! Ya no quiero escuchar nada. Los dos me mintieron todo este tiempo. Vieron cuando sufrí con Bella pensando que éramos hermanos y nunca lo ¡FUIMOS! — grité.

No me había dado cuenta de que lagrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta ese momento. Pasé mis manos por mis mejillas quitando las lágrimas. No quería que me vieran más destruido de lo que ya estaba.

_— _Nunca les perdonare esto, a ninguno de los dos — dije.

_— _Hijo por favor, debes entender — se acercó mi padre.

_— _Entender ¿Qué? ¿Qué destruyeron todo lo que creía era una familia?

_— _Somos una familia hijo. Nunca supiste de Elizabeth, Renée es tu madre para ti.

_— _Ya no lo sé— dije— necesito… necesito pensar.

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás viendo como ellos trataban de detenerme.

_— _Yo… yo necesito estar solo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, salí corriendo de la casa. La lluvia golpeó mi rostro y mi cuerpo, pero no me importó. Me subí a mi auto y salí muy rápido por el camino hacia cualquier parte. Sólo quería alejarme de ellos y pensar, pensar sobre todo lo que acababa de saber.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

Estaba preocupada. Edward había prometido llegar pronto, pero ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y no sabía nada de él. Su celular llamaba, pero siempre terminaba pasando al buzón de voz.

Llame a Jasper ya preocupada, podía ser que el supiera.

__— _Alo _— preguntó un adormilado Jasper.

_— _Jasper soy Bella.

__— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo? _

_— _No sé nada de Edward, me pasó a dejar y fue a su casa, prometió llegar temprano pero aún no llega y no me contesta su celular.

__— _Yo no he sabido de él, tampoco me ha llamado. No sé dónde pueda estar. _

_— _Jasper tengo un mal presentimiento — dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

Él me tranquilizo un poco diciendo que podía haber tenido un problema, ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y pudo haber tenido problemas con el auto al tratar de salir.

Antes de cortar prometió llamar por si sabía algo de él.

Me quedé sobre la cama, esperando a que Edward llegara, pero las horas pasaron y al final me quede dormida esperándolo.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó, lo tomé muy rápido esperando escuchar la voz de Edward, pero fue otra voz la que me hablo.

__— _¿Isabella?_

_— _¿Doctor? — pregunte extrañada.

__— _Isabella necesito que vengas al hospital lo más rápido posible. Tu madre esta reaccionando. _

_— _¿Qué? — grité un poco.

El doctor no me dijo mucho, sólo que debía ir al hospital. Me levanté muy rápido, me duché y me vestí con lo primero que encontré.

Me costó encontrar las llaves de mi camioneta, ya que hace mucho que no la ocupada, Edward me llevaba de un lado a otro. Lo llamé una vez más antes de salir, pero como había pasado en la noche, paso al buzón de voz, le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que estaría en el hospital.

Conduje lo más rápido que mi camioneta me lo permitió. Al llegar al hospital me bajé y corrí hacia el interior, me subí rápido al ascensor y llegue al tercer piso, volví a correr hacia la habitación de mi madre, donde el doctor me estaba esperando.

_— _¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué pasé? — pregunté.

_— _Tranquila — me dijo el médico.

_— _¿Qué paso con mi madre? — volví a preguntar mientras tomaba aire.

_— _Tu madre despertó esta mañana.

_— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

_— _Despertó, pregunto por ti, la enfermera habló con ella un poco y luego se volvió a dormir, estamos esperando que vuelva a despertar y esperamos que lo haga pronto.

_— _¿Puedo verla?

_— _Claro.

Entramos en la habitación. Mi madre estaba igual que siempre, dormida muy tranquila. La tomé de la mano que estaba más calida de lo normal. El médico me explicó un poco como era todo esto, pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos de mi madre.

_— _Si llegas a despertar, llamas a la enfermera, iré a dar un recorrido — me dijo el médico.

_— _Ok.

El médico me dejo sola, yo aproveché de llamar a Charlie, quien dijo que vendría al desocuparse. Llamé a Alice y Rose quienes prometieron venir al salir de clases, y me dijeron que todo saldría bien. Volví a llamar a Edward, pero de nuevo paso al buzón de voz, le deje otro mensaje:

"Amor por favor contesta tu teléfono, estoy preocupada por ti y estoy en el hospital, mi madre puede ser que despierte. Por favor llámame al escuchar esto o aparece".

Corte el mensaje y volví a poner atención a mi madre, solo quería que despertara.

_— _Mamá por favor, abre los ojos, te extraño mucho — dije besando su frente.

_— _Be… Bella — murmuró.

_— _¿Mamá?

La miré y pude ver como poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Ella comenzó a mirar a todas partes, hasta que poso sus ojos en mí.

_— _Hola bebe— sonrió.

_— _¡Mamá! — me lancé a sus brazos— ¡OH mamá! — dije ya llorando.

_— _Hija tranquila, estoy bien… pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

_— _Estas en el hospital — la miré con lágrimas en mis ojos— llevas meses en coma.

_— _¿Qué? ¿En coma?

_— _Sí, pero espera, llamaré al médico.

Apreté el botón para que viniera la enfermera, cuando ella entró y vio a mi madre despierta, salió en busca del médico.

_— _¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunté.

_— _Bien, aunque estoy cansada, siento como si me hubiera pasado un elefante por encima.

_— _Es donde llevas mucho tiempo en esta cama.

_— _Yo creo.

El médico entró y comenzó a revisar a mi madre, como también a hacerle preguntas. Yo solo miraba mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi cara. Mi madre estaba despierta y eso era lo mejor.

_— _Esta en perfectas condiciones, ahora debe comenzar a comer, como también a caminar — dijo el médico— si vemos que su progreso es bueno en pocos días volverá a casa.

_— _¡Que bueno! — exclamé.

El médico le dio unas indicaciones a la enfermera y luego se despidió prometiendo volver en pocas horas. Yo me senté en la cama, tomando la mano de mi madre, mientras le sonreía.

_— _No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora que estas despierta.

_— _Lamento todo esto.

_— _Tranquila, lo importante es que ahora estas bien.

Abracé a mi madre, mientras que ella pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

_— _¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? — pregunté.

_— _Algo, se que estaba hablando con Renée y luego nos comenzamos a gritar y todo se volvió negro.

_— _Nunca más dejare que ella te diga algo.

_— _Hija, lo que pasó no es sólo culpa de ella, yo igual le grité muchas cosas y las dos estábamos alteradas, sólo que a mí me afectó más.

_— _No la defiendas.

_— _No es que la defienda hija, si no que tuve gran parte de la culpa en lo que me pasó.

_— _Pero ella no terminó en el hospital como tú.

_— _Lo sé, pero no quiero más problemas con ella.

_— _Tranquila, Edward y yo no nos acercamos a ella.

_— _¿Edward? — preguntó extrañada.

Era el momento de decirle lo de Edward y era mejor decirle todo ahora que esperar.

_— _Mamá hay algo que debo contarte.

Comencé a contarle a mi madre por que me fui de viajes con mis amigas, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando le dije lo que había pasado entre él y yo. Le conté sobre mi estadía en la casa de los tíos de Rose, cuando hable con Diego y como terminé llamando a Edward, lo que conversamos cuando él llegó y nuestra reconciliación, aunque ahora me salté la parte intima. Luego le conté rápidamente la llamada donde me avisaron sobre su ataque y el tiempo que Edward y yo pasamos juntos.

_— _Aunque ahora no sé dónde está — dije triste.

Mi madre no dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que tomó mi mano y la apretó.

_— _Sabía que al final terminarías con Edward, él es el amor de tu vida — dijo con una sonrisa._— _Yo ya me hacia a la idea antes de que todo esto pasara.

_— _Entonces ¿No estas molesta?

_— _No, estoy feliz por ti.

_— _Gracias mamá.

La abracé.

Después de eso seguí contándole sobre el resto. Le conté como iba el embarazo de Alice, como estaban las clases, y mi relación con Charlie. Ella no podía estar mas feliz por que me llevara bien con el y tuviéramos una relación padre e hija.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Charlie apareció.

Saludó a mi madre, mientras le decía lo feliz que estaba por ver que había despertado. Le dijo lo angustiada que estaba, hasta que le dije que se callara, no quería que mi madre se mortificara.

A los minutos llegaron mis amigos que comenzaron a hablar y saludar a mi madre, quien estaba feliz por ver a tanta gente. Yo rápidamente me acerque a hablar con Jasper y le pregunté por Edward, dijo que no sabía nada de él.

Tomé a Charlie de la mano y lo saqué de la habitación, tenia que hablar con él.

_— _¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó cuándo salimos.

_— _No sé dónde está Edward — dije a punto de llorar.

_— _¿Cómo? ¿Pensé que no había podido venir?

_— _Anoche no llegó a la casa, y lo he estado llamando pero no contesta, estoy muy preocupada.

_— _¿Llamaste a su casa? — preguntó con su tono policial.

_— _Sabes que no puedo llamar.

_— _Ok, esperare.

Charlie se alejó y llamó a alguien, hablo por unos minutos, y volvió a llamar a otro número. Algo explicó y luego se giro para mirarme.

_— _Su padre me dijo que no sabia nada de el desde ayer, así que mande a dos patrullas a buscarlos.

_— _¡Oh Dios mío! — dije al escucharlo.

_— _Tranquila Bella, el estará bien. Ya veras como aparece.

_— _Eso espero.

Charlie me abrazó y lloré un poco en su pecho. Tenía miedo de que a Edward le hubiera pasado algo.

Volvimos a la habitación después de que me calmé, mi madre me miró preocupada, pero le dije que estaba bien.

Alice le contaba a mi madre todo sobre su embarazo y lo feliz que estaba por saber que era una niña. Mi madre también tuvo la suerte de sentir a la pequeña moverse.

El tiempo de visita se terminó, así que todos nos despedimos de mi madre, prometiendo venir mañana a primera hora, ya que era sábado y tendríamos tiempo.

_— _Con Emmett iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo buscando a Edward. Rose se llevará a Alice a casa — me dijo Jasper.

_— _Bien, yo iré a mi casa por si llega a allá.

_— _Ok, nos llamamos cualquier cosa— se despidió Jasper.

Todos nos fuimos hacia nuestros autos, hasta que Charlie me detuvo y me miró.

_— _Mis oficiales no han encontrado a Edward y eso me esta preocupando, así que ahora me voy a la estación y comenzare una búsqueda con todo el que este disponible.

_— _Gracias Charlie… yo… yo solo espero que lo encuentren.

_— _Ve a casa, prometo llamarte y tu debes esperar por si el llega.

_— _Bien, te estaré llamando.

Le di un abrazo y me subí en mi camioneta, todo el camino me fui nerviosa. Edward no estaba por ninguna parte y eso era muy extraño.

Me estacioné en frente de mi casa, ya estaba oscuro y eso hacía el ambiente un poco tenebroso. Tomé mi bolso y me bajé, caminé rápido hacia la puerta, pero me sorprendí al ver a alguien sentado en la escalerita de entrada.

_— _¿Edward? — pregunté esperanzada.

La persona levantó la cabeza, que era cubierta por la capucha que tenia puesta. Pude ver el relejo verde entre la oscuridad y antes de decir cualquier cosa corrí en su dirección, lanzando mi bolso al suelo.

_— _Edward — dije al abrazarlo —Dios me tenias muy preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?

_— _Be… Bella — dijo sollozando.

_— _Amor ¿Qué paso?

Me separé un poco de él, y pude ver sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas e hinchados.

_— _¿Qué pasó? Edward responde — dije preocupada.

_— _Ya… ya sé… la… la verdad — dijo entre sollozos.

_— _¿Qué verdad? — pregunte muy extrañada.

_— _Sobre nosotros, sobre mis padres.

_— _¿De que hablas Edward? No entiendo.

_— _Bella… nosotros… nosotros no somos hermanos…

_—_¿Qué?

_— _Renée… Renée no es mi madre… ella… ella llego después de que mi madre… mi madre verdadera muriera — dijo sollozando.

_— _¿Qué? — grite asombrada.

_— _No somos hermanos… pero viví en una mentira. No tengo madre — dijo llorando.

Yo abracé a Edward mientras lograba entender lo que me decía. No éramos hermanos, su mamá no era Renée, mi madre, si no que era otra mujer, y él no lo sabía.

_— _¡Oh Edward! — exclamé.

_— _Tengo mucha pena — dijo con su cara escondida en mi cuello.

Edward volvió a llorar, mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza de mi cuerpo. Yo sólo pude corresponder su abrazo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y sabía que necesitaba pensar.

**Y Aqui Esta la Verdad...! Mucha Gente Sabia Que Edward No Era Hijo de Renee Pero no Podia Decirle Si estaba En lo Correcto o No... xD Como Ven se Supo La Verdad y Eso Significa Que Viene La Recta Final... No eh Podido Escribri Estas Ultimas Semanas, Como Tampoco Enviar Adelantos o Publicar... Vino Peter Facinelli a Chile y Aproveche de Verlo ya Que Estaba PArticipando En la Comic Con y Eso tenia Mi Mente En Otra Parte... xD Debo Decir que El Es hermoso y Muy Simpatico...! Bueno Sigo Con El Fic... Lo mas Seguro Es Que Quede Poco para Terminar, Prometo Volver a Enviar Adelantos... Tengo Que HAcer El Tiempo... Asi Que Puede Coomentar y Tendran Uno a Cambio :D Quiero Agradecer Cada Alerta, Favorito y Review... Que Hoy No Nombrare a Toda La Gente Pero Ustedes Saben Quien Son... Espero No tener Problemas Con el Final Ya Que Aun No Pienso Cual Sera... Cualquier Cosa La Dire Por Mi facebook... Gracias por Leer :D **

**Saludos  
>Danii^^<strong>


	25. No Somo Hermanos

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**25. No Somos Hermanos.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward dormía sobre mi cama tranquilamente. Había logrado que se calmara, para poder traerlo a mi habitación, donde solo tocó la almohada y se quedó dormido. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y le di un dulce beso antes de separarme e ir hacia las escaleras. Quería comer algo, y también debía llamar a mi padre y mis amigos.

El primer número que marqué fue el de Charlie. Espere algunos timbrazos antes de que contestara.

_— Bella ¿Estas bien? _— preguntó.

— Si, llamo para decirte que Edward esta conmigo.

_— ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué le había pasado? _

— Se enteró de algo, aun no entiendo muy bien, ahora esta durmiendo, al parecer no lo había hecho en todo un día, lo dejare descansar y luego hablare con él.

_— Bien, yo avisaré que ya se donde esta. Aprovecha para descansar hija. _

— Si, comeré algo y me iré a dormir.

_— Ok, te quiero, descansa. _

Corté la llamada y me fui directo al refrigerador. Saqué una comida congelada y la metí dentro del microondas.

Mientras esperaba que se calentara, marqué el número de Jasper, quien me contestó a la primera.

_— Bella ¿Qué paso? _— preguntó.

— Edward apareció, esta conmigo.

_— Que bueno, ya no sabíamos donde mas buscar. _

— Ahora esta descansando, pero cuando hablé con él te llamaré.

_— Ok, gracias por avisar. _

Me despedí de Jasper y corté. Saqué mi comida y me senté a comerla. Tenía mucha hambre, como también sueño, así que quería terminar esto para poder ir a dormir.

Sentí que algo pasaba por entremedio de mis piernas, así que me agache a ver y encontré a Alex ronroneando contra mi pierna.

— Hola hermoso — lo tomé — lamento dejarte tanto tiempo solo, debes tener hambre.

Busqué la comida del pequeño Alex entre las cosas, le serví un poco en su plato y el corrió a comer. Yo terminé lo mío, limpié lo que había ocupado y cuando Alex termino lo tome para subir.

El se fue directo a su cama, mientras que yo tomaba una toalla y me iba al baño. El agua relajo mi cuerpo y me ayudo a despejar mi mente. Me puse mi pijama al terminar y me metí en la cama junto a Edward. El se movió un poco y se cómodo en mi pecho mientras abrazaba mi cintura, pasé mis manos por su pelo hasta que me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Una suave caricia me despertó, me gire para volver a dormir, aunque no pude, la caricia volvió a pasar por mi mejilla y mi brazo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrar unos lindos ojos verdes mirándome intensamente. Su mano se poso en mi mejilla, mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

— Hola hermoso — dije pasando mi mano por su cabello.

— Lamento lo de ayer — murmuro apenado.

— Tranquilo, esta bien, sabes que estoy para ti.

Me acerqué a él y deje un dulce beso sobre sus labios el cual respondió feliz.

Sentí que algo cayó sobre mí, me separé de Edward y encontré a Alex mirándonos, sus ojitos miraban de uno a otro.

— Hola pequeño — lo acerque a nosotros.

— Bella me rasguñara.

— Hoy no, el sabe que no estas con ánimos de pelear.

Edward me miro y luego miro a Alex. Lentamente acercó su mano a el, y le hizo cariño. El pequeño se dejo acariciar por Edward, para después lanzarse entre nosotros y acurrucarse.

— Al parecer tiene frió — dijo Edward.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, para no aplastar a Alex, mientras entrelazábamos nuestras piernas.

— Ayer despertó mi madre — dije.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Edward sorprendido.

— Me llamó el médico en la mañana, y cuando llegué donde ella despertó. Esta bien y el médico dice que pronto podrá volver a casa.

— Que bueno — me abrazó Edward sin aplastar a Alex — lamento no haber estado contigo… yo… yo no estaba bien — dijo apenado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward? — puse mi mano en su mejilla.

El bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos. Dio un largo suspiro hasta que me volvió a mirar.

— Ayer cuando llegué a casa escuché a mis padres pelear. Ellos hablan de un secreto, de algo que no me habían contado. Yo entré y pregunté que era. Les costo reconocer la verdad, hasta que mi padre me explicó. Renée no es mi made. Mi verdadera madre se llama Elizabeth.

— ¿Qué? — casi grite.

Edward comenzó a contarme todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Lo mucho que le costo a el creer lo que decía, y como Renée reaccionaba ante las palabras de su marido. Me explicó como Renée llegó a la vida de ellos, después de dejarme abandonada, como terminó casada con su padre y como nunca le dijeron sobre su verdadera madre.

Él dejo salir un par de lágrimas mientras relataba todo, yo solo lo abracé y deje suaves besos en su mejilla para calmarlo. Nunca Edward se había visto tan menor de la edad que debía representar.

— Después de saber todo me fui corriendo de la casa, conduje por algunas horas hasta que terminé en el lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera conversación. Ahí pase la noche pensando en todo, y luego el día, hasta que decidí volver donde ti.

— Amor eso quiere decir que no haz comido — dije preocupada.

— No, pero antes de comer algo… Bella… no somos hermanos — dijo Edward — nunca lo fuimos y todo esto que paso entre nosotros creyendo eso, nunca estuvo mal.

— Lo se amor, y no sabes lo feliz que soy por eso, lo único malo es que tu debiste descubrir un gran secreto.

— Quiero saber de mi verdadera madre, puede ser que no la recuerde, pero quiero saber de ella.

— Eso estaría bien, mientras no te haga daño sabes que te apoyo, como también debes hablar bien con tu padre.

— Lo sé, solo que por ahora no quiero.

— Bueno, podemos conversar eso. Ahora iré por algo de comida, quédate aquí.

Me iba a levantar de la cama, pero Edward me atrajo hacia el y me beso. Esta vez no fue un beso dulce como siempre, fue un beso cargado de amor, de pasión, de cariño y sobre todo de tranquilidad. No éramos hermanos y ahora esto está bien, mucho más que bien.

.

.

.

Estábamos tonteando en la cama, había llamado a mi madre y le dije que llegaría después de las tres. Por lo que estábamos con Edward en mi cama besándonos y dándonos suaves caricias, mientras Alex se lanzaba sobre nosotros.

— Deberíamos levantarnos—. Me miró Edward.

— No quiero — me tapé las sabanas.

— Vamos Bella es tarde.

— Nop, no quiero.

Me quede debajo de las sabanas hasta que Edward atacó mis costillas con cosquillas, no pude evitar chillar y gritar, mientras trataba de alejarme de él.

— Ed… Edward su… suéltame — dije entre risas.

— Solo si te levantas.

— Pe… pero no quiero.

— Entonces atente a las consecuencias.

Edward me hizo más cosquillas, mientras me retorcía de la risa y un poco de dolor por tratar de alejarme. Me movía de un lado a otro, pero no lograba alejarme de Edward, así que hice un movimiento donde el quedo muy a la orilla de la cama, me volví a mover y Edward termino cayendo al suelo, llevándome con el.

Solo sentí el fuerte golpe que se produjo cuando la cadera de Edward toco el suelo y su gemido de dolor. Yo caí sobre su pecho, aun riendo.

— ¡Rayos Bella, eso dolió! — dijo Edward con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

— Tenia que detenerte de alguna manera — me reí.

— No es gracioso, me duele mucho.

Edward me dejo a su lado en el suelo, mientras se giraba y se tocaba el lugar del golpe.

— Me duele — gimoteo.

— Déjame ver — me acerqué.

Edward bajo un poco su pantalón para dejarme ve su cadera. Tenía de color rojo esa parte y cuando pase mi mano, Edward me la sujeto para que no siguiera.

— Duele — me dijo.

— Iré por algo helado.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Moje una toalla con agua fría y volví a la habitación, Edward estaba sentada en la cama, mirando el golpe.

— No quería que eso pasara — dije apenada y colocando el paño.

— Tranquila es solo un golpe.

— Es violencia intrafamiliar.

— Tonta Bella — paso su mano por mi cabeza — estoy bien, solo duele.

Le dije que se dejara la toalla en la pierna. Yo aproveche de ir al baño y darme una ducha rápida. Quería ir a comer con Edward a alguna parte y estábamos con el tiempo justo.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Edward se fue a bañar, yo aproveche de vestirme, con un jeans, camiseta, una sudadera y mis convers. Busque a Alex, que estaba debajo de la cama y baje para darle comida.

Alex estaba disfrutando de su pescado, cuando Edward apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con su cabello húmedo, unos jeans, que se sujetaban de sus caderas dejando ver sus bóxer, una camisa y su chaqueta. Tenía una mano puesta sobre su golpe.

— Creo que me saldrá un cardenal.

— Lo lamento tanto.

Caminé a su lado, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y dándole un dulce beso.

— Prometo compensarte. Ahora vamos, iremos a comer, para ir donde mi madre.

— Ok.

Tomé mi chaqueta y un bolso con ropa y cosas para mi madre. Nos subimos al auto de Edward, condujo por unos minutos hasta un pequeño restaurante. Entramos en el lugar, encontramos una mesa desocupada, una señora de edad nos atendió. Pedimos algo simple y esperamos por nuestra comida.

— Me gusta hacer esto — dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunte.

— Ser una pareja, normal, sin problemas horribles como ser hermanos y esas cosas.

— También me gusta.

Nuestra comida llego y comenzamos a comer. Todo el tiempo conversamos de distintas cosas, hasta que terminamos y nos fuimos hacia el hospital.

Al llegar el médico hablo conmigo, me dijo que mi madre se podría ir en tres días más y comenzaba a caminar desde hoy. Yo sonreí feliz por saber que pronto volvería a casa.

Entramos en la habitación de mi madre y ella estaba leyendo un libro muy interesada.

— Hola mamá — salude.

— ¡Hija, Edward! Que bueno verlos.

Me acerqué a ella para darle un abrazo y un beso. Aun no podía creer que ya estuviera despierta.

Edward se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mientras que mi madre sonreía. Edward le dijo lo feliz que estaba de verla despierta y bien.

— Te traje ropa — le mostré el bolso.

— Gracias, estoy necesitando un baño.

— El doctor dice que puedes comenzar a caminar, así que podrás ir al baño a darte una ducha.

— Que buen noticia sonrió.

Edward nos miraba conversar, pero sabía que estaba impaciente por decirle a mi madre lo que había descubierto, así que le hice un gesto para que le contara.

— Marie tengo algo que contarle — dijo Edward.

— Si es sobre lo de ustedes, eso ya lo sé.

— Estoy al tanto de que Bella le contó, es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

Edward se acomodó en la cama al lado de ella. Yo me senté en el sillón mientras él le contaba la historia.

Edward le contó toda la historia y mi madre escuchaba atenta, algunas veces interrumpió para hacerle alguna pregunta pero luego siguió escuchando. Edward soltó algunas lágrimas, que se limpió rápido, cuando habló de su verdadera madre. Mi madre le puso su manos sobre la de el, mientras le apretaba cariñosamente.

Cuando terminó, Edward soltó un largo suspiro, pero mi madre no lo dejo alejarse y lo abrazó, como lo hacía conmigo cuando estaba triste.

— Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien — le dijo mi madre.

— Pero ella me mintió, no sabes cuanto me duele.

— Lo se, pero ya están hechas las cosas, no podemos cambiarlas, solo hacerlas mejor.

— Si, pero toda mi vida ah sido una mentira.

— Te diré algo, pero no quiero que te molestes — mi madre lo miró — Bella no es mi hija biológica, pero la siento como si hubiera estado nueve meses en mi vientre. Ella también me quiere como su madre biológica, y aun ahora que sabe la verdad me sigue queriendo. Para ti… ¿Quién es mas tu madre? ¿Renée o Elizabeth?

La pregunta dejo helado a Edward igual que a mi. No había pensado eso.

Edward miraba la cobija de la cama, como lo más interesante del mundo. Nosotros esperábamos su respuesta.

— Renée seria mi madre, la quiero a ella y es la que conozco… — dijo Edward — pero estoy dolido. Me mintió por años, nos lastimó diciendo que éramos hermanos y ella sabia la verdad, igual que mi padre. Por ahora no quiero saber de ellos, me lastimaron y no quiero.

— Te entiendo, pero ya tienes la respuesta. Cuando sientas que puedas hablar con ellos, habla con tu padre, pregúntale sobre tu madre y reconéctate con ella. Seguro que se pone feliz de que sabes de ella donde quiera que esté.

Mi madre le sonrió maternalmente, le dio un abrazo a Edward, mientras este le agradecía por sus palabras.

— Lo bueno, es que no son hermanos, sonrió mi madre.

— Eso es lo mejor — dije yo.

— Ahora necesito ayuda, quiero ir al baño — dijo mi madre.

Edward y yo la ayudamos a llegar al baño, aunque podía caminar, sentía sus piernas un poco dormidas. La dejamos en el baño con sus cosas y prometió avisar si necesitaba ayuda.

Nos quedamos esperando fuera de la puerta, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a el, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

— Tu mamá me ayudo mucho.

— Lo sé, y me alegro que pudieras conversar con ella.

— Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

— Te amo — dije.

— También te amo.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso de amor y cariño. Ahora podíamos estar tranquilos, ya no había nada que nos impidiera ser felices.

.

.

.

Mi madre estaba impaciente sobre la cama esperando que llegara el médico con su alta. Miraba cada tres segundos hacia la puerta, pero no aparecía nadie.

Edward me miraba desde el sillón donde esperaba, yo estaba detrás de mi madre tratando de relajarla.

— ¿Por qué se demora tanto el médico? — preguntó mi madre como por décima vez.

— No lo sé, a lo mejor esta viendo a un paciente, y mamá… relájate.

—Ok.

Edward tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al verla situación. Era divertido ver a mi madre impaciente.

La puerta se abrió y el medico entro con un papel en la mano.

— Veo que estas ansiosa — sonrió el doctor.

— Si, solo quiero ir a casa — se levantó mi madre de la cama.

— Bien, pues ya tienes permiso, aquí está tu alta médica y espero no verla por aquí hasta su revisión en un mes.

El médico le entrego la hoja, le dio un abrazo a mi madre, y luego se retiro. Mi madre sonreía feliz al ver su papel.

Edward tomó el bolso de mi madre, yo pase mi brazo por el de mi madre y salimos de la habitación.

En el camino nos despedimos de enfermeras o médicos que habían atendido a mi madre. Al llegar a la salida, fuimos directo al auto de Edward. El guardo el bolso, luego nos ayudo a subir, y cuando el se sentó en su lugar partimos a casa.

Lo que mi madre no sabía era que todos la estaban esperando en casa para una bienvenida.

.

.

.

Edward se estacionó detrás de mí camioneta, nos ayudó a bajar. Sacó el bolso y todos juntos caminamos hacia la entrada.

— No sabes cuanto deseo tomar una buena sopa de verduras y dormir en mi cama — dijo mi madre.

No dije nada, por que eso se demoraría en llegar.

Mi madre giro la llave de la puerta y cuando entro unos gritos la recibieron.

— ¡BIENVENIDA!

Todos mis amigos gritaron y lanzaron papeles de colores al aire. Esperaba no limpiar eso. Mi madre los miro sorprendidos, mientras que se llevaba una mano a la boca.

— No esperaba esto — murmuro.

— Que bueno es tenerte en casa — abrazo Alice a mi madre.

— Gracias.

Todos la abrazaron y le dijeron palabras de cariño. Me gustaba ver a mis amigos con mi madre.

Pasamos a la mesa, donde habían muchas cosas para comer y un gran pastel. Mis amigos siempre pensaban en grande.

Comenzaron a comer, entre risas y anécdotas, sobre todo las cosas que nos pasaron mientras mi madre estuvo en coma. Yo tome un emparedado y me fui a apoyar en la pared, para ver y escuchar todo mejor.

Mi madre reía, sobre todo de Emmett, y no podía estar mas feliz, al parecer por fin aparecería un poco de sol entre tanta tormenta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —. Llego Edward a mi lado.

— Solo veo lo feliz que esta mi madre.

— Es bueno verla así.

— Si, estuve tan preocupada por ella que verla así es como un milagro.

— Tu madre debía despertar — me abrazó.

Yo asentí, mientras sentía como Edward me dejaba un beso en mi cabeza.

— Quiero decirte algo, ven.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia las escaleras, el se sentó en un peldaño y me ubicó entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello.

— Quería saber si aun puedo seguir viviendo aquí hasta que regrese a mi casa… aun no estoy preparado para hablar y ver a mis padres — dijo apenado.

— Claro que puedes quedarte amor, mi madre no tendrá problemas.

— Ok.

Edward me atrajo un poco más hasta él y estiro sus labios para que lo besara, cosa que hice gustosa. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y toda una sensación de satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo. Nos separamos jadeando por aire.

— Te amo — murmure contra sus labios.

— Yo también.

Apoye mi frente en la suya y disfrute del momento.

— He estado pensando algo estos días — dijo Edward de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — lo miré.

—Quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi madre.

**Que Les Parecio...? Las Cosas Van Tomando su Curso Normal... Espero Que Les Gusta y Lamento Mucho No Haber Enviado el Adelanto... El instituto No me Deja Pensar En Otra Cosa Que No Sea Trabajos y Pruebas Finales... Por Lo Menos Estoy Escribiendo Los Capitulos del Final... Por Que Queda Poco... u.u Estaba Pensando Que Para Poder Darle El Adelanto Hacer Una Pagina o Grupo En Facebook... Que Dicen...? Es Una Buena Idea...? Asi Tambien Puedo Subir Fotos y Canciones Que Inspiran Los Capitulos... no se Si les Gusta La Idea Me Dejan Saber... :D Quiero Agradecer Los Review, Alertas y Favoritos... Soy una Persona feliz Cuando Veo Esos Mensajes En Mi Mail... :D Bueno Nos Leemos El Jueves... No Se Si Envie Adelantos Hare Todo Lo Posible... :D **

**Saludos  
>Danii^^<strong>


	26. Pasado y Futuro

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**26. Pasado y Futuro.**

**Bella POV.**

Íbamos de camino a la casa de Edward, después de tres semanas sin saber de sus padres, había decidido venir a hablar con ellos y a buscar algunas cosas. Aun no quería volver a vivir con ellos, y no me quejaba por eso, tenía que darle tiempo para el pensar las cosas.

Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas, para entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras el conducía.

Yo estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que no había visto a Raneé desde hace mucho y no sabia que podía pasar. Mi relación con ella nunca fue buena y no esperaba un cambio ahora, pero tampoco quería mas peleas, Edward ya tenia bastante con sus problemas, para yo crear más.

Edward se estacionó y miró hacia la casa.

— Si no quieres entrar esta bien — le dije.

— Tengo que hacerlo, necesito saber algunas cosas, como también buscar algo de ropa.

— Bien, iré contigo.

Edward asintió, se acercó a darme un beso, bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la casa. El tocó el timbre y espero a que abrieran.

Su padre fue el que abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Edward.

— ¡Hijo! — exclamó al verlo.

— Hola — saludó Edward.

— Hijo pasa — se hizo a un lado su padre — hola Bella — me saludó.

— Hola.

Entramos en la casa de Edward. Él camino hasta el sillón y se sentó conmigo a su lado.

— Hijo que bueno que has venido, tenemos mucho que conversar.

— Lo sé, y por eso vine, quiero saber algunas cosas.

El tono de Edward era desinteresado, como que esta fuera una simple conversación que no le importaba.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — le preguntó.

— ¿Dónde esta enterrada mi madre?

El padre de Edward se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero volvió a su compostura normal y miró a Edward.

— Ella esta enterrada en Chicago, en el cementerio general.

— Sabes el lugar específico, quiero ir a verla.

— ¡Claro! La tengo anotado, siempre le envió flores.

— Entiendo — murmuró Edward.

— Hijo ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

Edward no dijo nada, pero sabia que moría por preguntarle muchas cosas, solo que aun estaba lastimado.

— ¿Ella… ella me quiso? — preguntó.

— Si hijo. Ella te amaba, estaba muy ilusionada con su embarazo y cuando llegaste eras la luz de sus ojos. Fui un tonto al no contarte de ella. Debe odiarme.

Miré al padre de Edward y pude ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero no derramo ninguna.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados?

— Casi dos años, pero estuvimos juntos desde el instituto— respondió el padre de Edward.

— ¿Qué paso con los padres de ella?

— Murieron seis meses después de nuestra boda, no alcanzaron a saber de ti.

— ¿Tenia hermanos? — preguntó Edward y no sabia que buscaba.

— No, era hija única al igual que yo.

— Entiendo.

Edward miró sus manos mientras pensaba, su padre lo miraba ansioso.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Renée sobre su vida pasada antes de casarte con ella?

— Me dijo que había tenido problemas y que estaba sola. Nunca busque mas allá, confiaba en ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé porque lo hice, me sentía bien a su lado y solo necesitaba de alguien en ese momento.

— ¿Luego no preguntaste?

— No lo encontré necesario hijo, no necesitaba saber más de ella, te quería, me quería ¿Quién hubiera elegido una familia ya hecha para comenzar la suya? Nunca pensé en nada aparte de eso.

— Debiste pensar mejor— dijo molesto.

— Edward — puse mi mano sobre la suya.

El me miró unos segundos, antes de volver su vista hacia su padre más tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad?

— Pasó el tiempo y no vimos la necesidad, aparte querías a Renée como tu madre, no quería romper eso.

— Pude haber comprendido, pero decidieron mentirme y arruinar muchas cosas.

— No sabes cuanto lamento lo que paso, solo quiero volver el tiempo y cambiarlo, pero no puedo hijo.

— ¿Dónde está Renée? —preguntó Edward — quiero hablar con ella.

— Reneé ese fue hace una semana —dijo el padre de Edward mirando sus manos— dijo que había hecho mucho daño y lo mejor era desaparecer. Solo dijo que sabría de ella cuando llegaran los papeles del divorcio.

Me quedé sorprendida por lo que dijo, no esperaba que Renée se fuera. Miré a Edward y él también estaba sorprendido.

— Creo que es lo mejor — dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber? — preguntó su padre.

— Por ahora nada mas… solo necesito el lugar donde esta enterrada.

— Eso lo busco ahora mismo.

— Iré por algunas cosas — se puso de pie Edward.

— Claro.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su habitación. Al entrar inmediatamente se fue a su clóset y comenzó a sacar cosas. Luego fue a sus cajones y sacó mas cosas. Todo lo metió dentro de un bolso para seguir buscando cosas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba bien.

Me atravesé en su camino y lo detuve. Hice que me mirara y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin dudarlo lo abracé, mientras él lloraba.

No me gustaba verlo de esta manera, pero sabia que no podía hacer más, a él aún le dolía y solo podía apoyarlo.

Edward lloró por algunos minutos, pero luego se calmó y solo se mantuvo abrazado a mí en ese tiempo. Yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté.

— Si, gracias.

Se separó de mí, me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes para luego darme un beso en la frente.

— Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

— Gracias a ti, por estar conmigo.

Nos abrazamos una vez más y él continuó con sus cosas. Cuando ya tuvo todo guardado volvimos a bajar. Su padre estaba en el sillón esperando por nosotros, al vernos se puso de pie y se nos acercó.

— Tengo la dirección del lugar y te tengo otras cosas — le dijo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Edward.

— Es una foto de ella.

Edward tomó la foto que su padre la entregaba y la miró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me acerqué a él para verlo y vi porque su impresión.

Ella tenía el cabello hasta la cintura de color cobre, sus ojos verdes y la piel pálida igual a Edward.

— Es igual a ti — dije.

Edward solo miraba sorprendido la fotografía.

— Lamento por no haberte mostrado esto antes— dijo su padre.

— Ella era muy linda — dijo Edward.

— Era la más linda de todas.

— ¿puedo quedármela? — pregunto Edward.

— Claro.

Edward guardó la foto en su billetera, junto a la dirección del lugar donde estaba su madre.

— Gracias por dejar que saque algunas cosas — le dijo Edward a su padre.

— De nada pero hijo… ¿Cuándo volverás?

— Aún no lo sé, necesito tiempo.

— Ok, espero que vuelvas pronto.

Nos despedimos del señor Masen y nos fuimos al auto, todo el camino nos fuimos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, aunque yo estaba mas preocupada de Edward que de otra cosa.

Al llegar a casa, él se fue directo a la habitación y yo fui donde mi madre, quien me miro preocupada.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — me preguntó.

— Bien… bueno, Edward tuvo algunas respuestas y sacó mas cosas de su casa, pero aún esta dolido.

— Debes dejar que el tiempo pase, eso le ayudara.

— También consiguió una foto de su madre y el lugar donde esta enterrada, creo que quiere verla.

— Bueno si él quiere debes ir con él, y ¿Cómo es la madre?

— Igual a Edward, ahora sé de dónde sacó su cabello y sus ojos, era muy bella.

— Me imagino… pero ¿Qué dijo Renée?

— No estaba, ella se fue.

Mi madre se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, pero después volvió a su expresión normal.

— Bueno, ella sabe que hizo daño, no creo que se quede a ver como todo el mundo se lo dice, aparte perdió a toda la gente que la quería, sobre todo a Edward que es su hijo.

— Ella se lo busco mamá, nos engaño a todos.

— Lo sé hija, solo no la odies, no debes odiarla por que al fin de cuentas Edward y tú no son hermanos y yo sigo siendo tu madre.

— Lo sé, solo que vino a hacernos daño.

— Pero ya se fue y no creo que vuelva.

La tarde paso tranquila, dejé a Edward un rato solo con sus pensamientos ya que lo necesitaba, pero al final subí a verlo, no quería que estuviera solo.

Al entrar en mi habitación, lo encontré apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, mirando la foto de su madre. Sus ojos se posaron en mi cuando me sintió.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunté.

— Bien, solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Primero ven — dijo estirando sus brazos.

Me coloqué junto a él en la cama, me abrazó con uno de sus brazos y colocó la foto delante de nosotros con su otra mano.

— ¿Es linda verdad?

— Mucho — murmuré viendo la foto.

— Me hubiera gustado mucho saber antes de ella.

— Pero hasta ahora sabes de ella, creo que no es bueno que pienses en eso.

— Lo sé, solo fue un pensamiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio, así que aproveche de abrazarme más a Edward, mientras el seguía mirando la foto.

— Quiero ir a verla, o mejor dicho visitarla en el cementerio.

— ¿Seguro? — pregunté.

— Si, necesito ir, desde que supe la verdad quiero ir.

— Bien, entonces te acompaño.

— ¿De verdad? — me miró feliz.

— Si, no te dejaré solo.

— Gracias amor, arreglaré todo para ir.

Edward se acercó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, para después bajar hacia mi cuello, dejando suaves besos.

— Te amo — murmuró sobre mis labios.

— También te amo.

— Me volvió a besar, para quedarnos sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron rápidos y ya estábamos a semanas de la navidad, Edward había planeado el viaje para visitar la tumba de su madre para mañana. Alice estaba a punto de tener a su bebe y también estaba organizando una salida para año nuevo a Seattle con todas las familias. No sabía como quería ir a un viaje si aun no tenia a su bebe, y podía ser que para esa fecha recién naciera.

— Alice te puedes calmar — le dijo Rose a nuestra amiga que no paraba de moverse.

— Es que aun quedan cosas por arreglar no me puedo sentar.

Alice volvió a su closet para continuar buscando algo dentro de él.

— ¡Aquí esta! — dijo sacando una funda.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó Rose.

— Aquí hay tres vestidos, uno para cada una de nosotros.

— ¿Vestidos? ¿Para que quiero un vestido? — pregunté.

— Para nuestra salida a Seattle— dijo sobando su vientre.

— ¿Te duele? — le pregunto Rose.

— No, solo que se mueve más de lo normal.

Rose me miró, pero me encogí de hombros, no sabía que decirle a Alice para que se quedara tranquila.

Nuestra amiga nos entregó un vestido a casa una, el de Rose era rojos, hasta la rodilla con un solo tirante, se lo probó y por supuesto le quedo excelente. Se veía sexy. El mio era negro, hasta la rodilla, ajustado a mis curvas, con unas lindas piedras que adornaban el cuello.

— Se ven espectaculares, yo me colocare el mio cuando la hermosa Amanda ya este con nosotros.

— ¿Se llamara Amanda? — pregunte sorprendida.

— ¡Si! — salto Alice feliz.

— Que lindo nombre — la abrazó Rose.

Al final terminamos de probarnos los vestidos, Alice nos mostró el de ella, que era de un lindo color verde agua. Luego hablamos sobre las últimas cosas que le faltaban para comprarle a Amanda, pero al final me tuve que ir ya que teníamos el viaje temprano en la mañana, y quería descansar.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre se movía de un lado a otro en la casa.

— Mamá ¿Qué haces?

— Busco una camisa de Edward, la deje aquí, pero ya no esta.

— Mamá no debes buscar las cosas de Edward, él debe hacerse cargo.

— Lo sé hija, si yo no le hago nada, solo que el me pidió que se la cociera y lo hice, pero se me perdió.

— Te ayudaré a buscarla.

Mi madre me dijo que camisa buscaba, así que comencé a buscarla, pero los minutos pasaron y ninguna de las dos la encontró. Cuando nos rendimos nos sentamos en el sillón y nos miramos.

— Edward me matara si la perdí — dijo mi madre.

— Tranquila, no creo que se enoje.

Ella resopló por no encontrarla, mientras seguía mirando a nuestro alrededor.

— Mamá, quiero agradecerte por dejar que Edward se quedara todo este tiempo.

— Sabes que no me molesta, prefiero que este aquí a un lugar donde no se sienta bien.

— Igual gracias mamá.

Ella me sonrió mientras me dio un dulce abrazo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció un Edward sonriente.

— Hola chicas lindas — nos saludo.

Se acercó a mi madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse junto a mí y darme un dulce beso en los labios.

— Edward debo decirte algo — dijo mi madre.

— ¿Qué paso? — miro preocupado.

— Perdí tu camisa.

— ¿Qué camisa?

— La que me pasaste para que arreglara.

Podía ver a mi madre apenada por la perdida de la camisa. Sabia como era, le gustaba cumplir con lo que prometía.

— ¡ah! — dijo Edward — la camisa… ya esta en mi maleta, la encontré antes de salir.

— ¡Edward! — le reclamó mi madre y le dio un golpe en su brazo— pensé que la había perdido y fue tu culpa sentirme culpable.

— Lo siento, pero gracias por arreglarla.

Mi madre le sonrió, nos aviso que iba a terminar la cena así que se fue a la cocina.

Yo me acurruqué contra el pecho de Edward, lo que hizo que me abrazara y me diera un beso en mi cabeza.

— ¿Estas lista para el viaje? — me preguntó.

— Si, ya tengo todo listo, lo hice antes de salir.

— ¿Cómo está Alice?

— Muy gorda, creo que Amanda nacerá pronto.

— ¿Amanda? — me preguntó extrañado.

— Así se llamara la bebé.

— Que lindo nombre — sonrió Edward— ¿Le pondremos un lindo nombre a nuestra hija?

La pregunta de Edward me sorprendió, nunca se me había pasado por la mente el tener hijos, aunque si se me había pasado la idea de casarme con Edward y vivir los dos solos.

— ¿Quieres tener hijos? — pregunté.

— Claro, muchos… bueno tres… tú ¿quieres?

— No lo había pensado Edward, estamos por salir del colegio y se nos viene la universidad, no esta por ahora dentro de mi planes, pero si me gustaría tener hijos a su tiempo, y más contigo.

— No te estoy pidiendo tener hijos ahora, en un futuro… yo quiero una vida contigo, y en esa vida quiero tener hijos.

— Yo también quiero una vida contigo, todo lo que ella implica.

Edward me tomó la cara y junto nuestros labios. Era un beso cargado de amor y promesas. Habíamos pasado por mucho, pero eso solo nos había marcado nuestro futuro juntos.

Mi madre nos llamó al rato después a cenar, como siempre tuvimos una cena agradable mientras conversábamos de distintas cosas.

— ¿Avisaron en el instituto sobre su viaje? — preguntó mi madre.

— Si, hablamos con el director y los profesores, nos dejaron hacer los exámenes de vacaciones de invierno antes— respondió Edward.

— Qué bien, bueno pueden ir tranquilos al viaje.

Nos fuimos a dormir temprano, ya que al día siguiente debíamos estar a las ocho en Seattle.

.

.

.

— Edward, ninguno de los chicos me responde — dije cuando ya estábamos sentados en el avión antes de despegar.

— Que extraño — murmuró.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Emmett.

— Emmett ¿Por qué no me contestaban? — pregunté.

_— Es que no te queríamos preocupar_ — dijo.

— ¿Qué paso? — me preocupe.

_— Es Alice_.

— ¿Qué le paso?

_— Comenzaron las contracciones hace unas horas y esta en el hospital, el bebé nacerá en poco tiempo. _

— ¡Oh Dios mio! — dije.

— ¿Qué paso? — me preguntó Edward.

_— Pero quédate tranquila, ella esta bien, nos dijo que te avisáramos cuando ya tuviera a su bebé, pero sabía que no estarías tranquila. Ten un buen viaje, te llamo cuando nazca. _

— Ok, pero me llamas.

Emmett prometió llamar, nos despedimos y corte. Miré a Edward quien estaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Es Alice, se puso de parto, la bebé esta por nacer.

— ¿Por qué se adelanto?

— Ya estaba en la fecha, hasta el doctor se sorprendió que llegara hasta el final por lo pequeña que es, ahora entiendo porque ayer le dolía su vientre, la bebé quería nacer.

— Todo saldrá bien Bella, debes estar tranquila.

— Quería estar con mi amiga — murmuré— debería estar con ella.

— Si quieres puedes bajarte, yo voy solo.

— No Edward, iré contigo, quiero estar contigo.

— Gracias amor y Alice estará bien.

El avión despegó y en algunas horas estábamos aterrizando en Chicago. Fuimos por nuestras maletas al bajar, y partimos hacia donde debían estar las taxis. Nos montamos en uno, y Edward le dijo el nombre del hotel donde nos quedaríamos.

Todo el camino me fui mirando la ciudad, nunca había estado en Chicago, y todo era muy genial.

En el hotel Edward pidió la tarjeta de la habitación y fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas, ya que tenía ganas de ir a recorrer y conocer un poco. Mañana visitaríamos el cementerio.

— Bella abrígate y colócate algo cómodo, por que volveremos tarde.

Hice lo que me dijo, me puso mis converse, tomé una bufanda que envolví en mi cuello, tomó mi abrigo negro con capucha y mi bolso. Edward ya estaba listo con su abrigo gris.

— Vamos — me dijo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y fui a conocer Chicago.

Me lleva a los lugares mas importantes, a un gran parque donde caminamos pro algunas horas, fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy pintoresco y al final del día, Edward me llevó a su antigua casa. Era grande y de color blanco, se podía apreciar que gente vivía en ella. Me contó algunas anécdotas de su infancia, mientras caminábamos por su antiguo vecindario. Llegamos a su antiguo instituto que obviamente era mucho más grande que el de nosotros. Aquí también me conto sobre algunas de sus travesuras.

Al final llegamos a cenar al hotel, para luego meternos en la cama y dormir.

Un ruido me despertó, abrí los ojos y la luz me dio directo en ellos, así que me demore un poco antes de poder ver bien. Busque a Edward a mi lado, pero no lo encontré, tampoco estaba en la habitación. Me levanté y fui al baño, lo encontré sentado en el retrete con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

— Amo ¿Qué paso? — pregunté.

— Bella — me miró sorprendido — no quería despertarte.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me gane frente a él.

— Solo estoy nervioso, no estoy preparado para ir a ver a mi madre al cementerio, me gustaría verla en persona.

— Amor — lo abracé — las cosas no son así, y si quieres pensar bien en si ir o no, aun tenemos tiempo antes de irnos.

— Quiero hacerlo hoy Bella, solo quiero unos minutos para pensar.

Apretó su abrazo a mi cintura y seguí rodeando su cuerpo. Sabía que quería de mi apoyo en estos momentos.

Cuando se relajo, me dijo que se daría un baño, así que volví a la habitación, pedí el desayuno y busque lo que me colocaría.

Después de comer algo, aunque Edward probó muy poco, nos fuimos hacia el cementerio. Él sabia donde estaba y no era muy lejos del hotel, así que nos fuimos caminando.

Corría un viento muy helado y sentía que mi abrigo no me cubría lo suficiente. Edward se dio cuenta y pasó su brazo por mis hombros cubriendo mi cuerpo.

— Fue una pésima fecha para venir— murmuro.

— Amor, en Forks también hace frio de esta manera y creo que mas.

— Puede ser.

Al llegar al cementerio, Edward se tenso un poco, yo compre unas lindas flores rojas y nos adentramos en el lugar. Edward iba preocupado de encontrar el lugar que su padre le había anotado. Cada parte estaba marcado por letras y números.

Edward me aviso que estábamos en el lugar correcto y comenzamos a buscar a su madre. Leíamos y leíamos nombres en las lapidas, pero ninguno era el de ella, hasta que lo vi.

— Ahí esta — dije.

Edward se paro y se acercó a donde le había indicado. Él se detuvo delante de la lápida y miró.

En la lapida decía _Elizabeth Masen "Esposa, madre y amiga por siempre" _Edward cayo de rodillas frente la lapida, mientras un pequeño sollozo salía de sus labios. Lo deje llorar, ya que lo necesitaba. Yo espere detrás de él.

Cuando su llanto fue calmado, me acerque a la lápida y con cuidado coloqué las flores, Edward me tomó la mano y me colocó a su lado.

— Nunca pensé venir a conocerte aquí — dijo Edward— mi padre no me contó de ti, y solo hace unos meses lo supe, y odio el no haber sabido antes — se limpió una lagrima — me hubiera gustado saber mas cosas de ti, mi padre me a contado algunas cosas, pero sé que faltan mas.

Edward me miró y yo lo inste a seguir, sé que necesitaba decirle todo lo que pensaba.

— Ella es Bella, mi novia. Tienes que saber que hemos sufrido para estar juntos, pero ahora nadie nos va a separar — beso mi mano.

Así fue como Edward comenzó a contarle cosas a su madre, como hace mucho no lo veía, tenia un brillo especial en su mirada. Al final él se despidió, y prometió volver, como también recordarla.

Salimos tranquilos del cementerio y fuimos a comer algo. Edward iba callado, pero tenía una sonrisilla en sus labios. No quería matar su momento, así que solo lo abracé mientras caminábamos.

Volvimos al hotel después de recorrer un poco mas la ciudad, estaba cansada, así que me lance sobre la cama al llegar, Edward se fue al baño y volvió a los minutos envuelto en una toalla y con todo su torso cubierto de gotas de agua.

— ¿Me estas tentando? — le pregunté.

— ¿sobre qué? — me miró pícaramente.

— Te puedes hacer el tonto, pero sabes lo que estas haciendo y yo también se jugar.

Me levanté y comencé a sacarme la ropa delante de él. Mi sudadera, la camiseta, mis converse y pantalones, para quedar solo en ropa interior, caminé hacia Edward para darle un beso y caminar hacia el baño.

— Bella — gruño Edward.

Corrí hacia el baño, y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, ya tenía a Edward rodeando mi cintura y levantándome para colocarme sobre su hombro.

— Edward bájame — le dije.

— No, pagaras por desvestirte de esa manera tan sensual delante de mí.

— ¡Edward! — chillé cuando me metió en la ducha.

El abrió el agua haciendo que mojara mi cuerpo, mi ropa interior fue traslucida en solo segundos. Edward me miró con ojos hambrientos y antes de que pudiera decirle algo atacó mis labios en un beso voraz.

Mis manos se fueron a su cabello, mientras un gemido escapaba de mis labios. Edward desabrocho mi brasier, para dejarlo caer y tiro de mis bragas hasta que bajaron por mis piernas, luego sacó la toalla que aun cubría su cuerpo y los dos quedamos desnudos.

Me apoyo contra la pared, mientras sus labios bajan por mi cuello, hacia mi clavícula y llegando a mis pechos, donde comenzó a succionar y morder mis pezones que ya estaba duros por sus caricias.

— Edward — gemí.

El solo continuo con sus caricias, para después seguir bajando hacia ese lugar que tanto lo deseaba. Beso mi ombligo y bajo, quedo arrodillado, pero aun no entendía su idea, hasta que tomó mi pierna izquierda y la colocó sobre su hombro para luego sus labios besar mi centro y hacer que el mundo girara.

Sus labios succionaban y lamian con maestría, yo trataba de sujetarme de algo, pero no había nada, así que una de mis manos fue a su cabello mientras apretaba más su rostro contra mi sexo.

— ¡Dios! — gemí— Edward… no… no aguanto — dije jadeante.

— Déjate ir Bella — se separó unos centímetros.

Sentí uno de sus dedos tocar mi entrada y en un rápido movimiento este entro, todo mi mundo se lleno de estrellas cuando el orgasmo me invadió. Edward recibió todos mis fluidos, mientras trataba de no caer.

Cuando se separo, me afirmo, se acercó a mí y me beso. En un rápido movimiento me tomó de mis muslos y me levantó para quedar en su cadera y entrar en mí. Su miembro se sentía en toda su extensión dentro de mi. Edward gruño cuando comenzó a moverse, y yo tratando de no caer me apoye en sus hombros, mientras me movía un poco contra su cuerpo.

Nuestros gemidos eran opacados por la caída del agua, pero mientras más nos movíamos, mas aumentaban los gemidos. Nuestros movimientos también aumentaban, hasta que llegamos a nuestro orgasmo los dos juntos.

Mi cuerpo quedo flácido entre los brazos de Edward, quien me bajo con cuidado de su cadera para dejarme sobre mis pies.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó Edward.

— Excelente — le sonreí — gracias — bese su pecho.

Edward me ayudó a lavar mi cabello, yo enjabone su cuerpo, para luego salir de la ducha. Pasamos la tarde acostado y volvimos a hacer el amor esa noche.

Los días en Chicago pasaron rápido hasta que tuvimos que volver. Edward fue solo al cementerio, porque según él quería decirle algo personal a su madre. Yo espera paciente porque regresara.

Ahora debíamos volver y pasar una buena fiesta de Navidad, como también conocer a Amanda, que ya estaba desesperada por verla.

**Que Les Parecio...? Como Ven ya se Estan Cerrando Los Ciclos de este Fic... Queda Poquito... Aun No Termino El Ultimo Pero Ya No Queda Nada, Solo Un Par de Ideas y Listo... El Proximo Capitulo Trae Una Sorpresa y Espero Que Les Guste :D Quiero Agradecer Review, Alertas y Favoritos... Tambien Les Cuento Que Hice Un Grupo en Face Se Llama Danii Fic's Les Dejare El Link Aqui y En Mi Perfil Por si Se Llega a Borrar aqui :D En el Grupo Dejare Adelantos, Fotos y Algo de Musica Que Me Ayuda a Escribir o Va En Algun Capitulo... :D Bueno Sin Mas Que Decir Me Despido :D Dejen Sus Review y las Espero En El Grupo..! **

**Grupo: www . facebook groups / 392164664152824 /** (Quiten Los Espacios)

**Saludos y Gracias Por leer Danii**


	27. Nuevo Comienzo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**27. Nuevo Comienzo.**

**Bella POV.**

Tenía a la pequeña Amanda en mis brazos, estaba dormida y me había ofrecido a cuidarla mientras Alice organizaba todo lo que se nos vendría esta noche. No estaba cargando nada, ya que no podía, pero si mandaba de un lado a otro a los chicos moviendo las cosas de su casa para la cena navideña. Aun quedaba tiempo para eso, pero como siempre Alice quería tener todo listo.

— Chicos no dejen esa mesa ahí, déjenla fuera, molesta — les gritó Alice.

— Como mande jefa — le dijo Emmett.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett eran los encargados de ordenar el lugar, Rose, mi madre, la madre de Alice y la de Emmett eran las encargadas de la comida, mientras que los hombres, el padre de Emmett, mi padre y el padre de Edward tenían que estar a cargo de ir por lo que faltaba a la tienda antes de que cerraran, pero estaba segura de que su demora era para no ser mandados por Alice. Yo solo tenía que cuidar a Amanda, ya que Alice se movía de un lado a otro y no podía hacerlo.

Ella era tan pequeña, sus manitos estaban en puños, mientras su respiración era pausada. Su expresión era tranquila, lo cual me hacía saber que malos sueños no tenía, aunque… ¿Qué soñaba un bebé?

La mecí suavemente hasta que Edward llegó a mi lado, y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

— ¿Sabes que te ves hermosa con la bebé en brazos? — me preguntó al oído.

— No.

— Pues te ves hermosa, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de adelantar un poco el proceso de nuestros hijos.

— ¡Edward! — lo regañé — no hables estupideces, aun no estamos listos.

— Solo bromeo — sonrió.

— Mas te vale, por que recuerda que tu aun eres menor de edad.

La cara de Edward cambio de expresión inmediatamente.

— No sabes cuanto odio ser menor, tengo tantas ideas y debo esperar a todas.

— ¿Qué ideas? — pregunté.

— Nada, algunas cosas que pienso, pero no te preocupes, ahora iré a seguir ayudado antes de que Alice me mate.

Edward me dio un beso en mi sien, y se fue hacia la parte trasera.

Me quede intrigada en saber cuales eran esas ideas que Edward estaba teniendo, tenía que averiguarlo, y haría el intento esta noche cuando volviéramos a casa, mientras fuéramos silenciosos no había problema. Sonríe por mi idea.

— ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? — llegó Alice a mi lado.

— Está perfectamente, duerme tranquila, aunque creo que despertará a comer y para un cambio de pañal.

— Me avisas cuando eso pase, aun no arreglo el comedor.

— Claro, tú ve tranquila.

Alice besó la cabecita de Amanda y se fue hacia el comedor. Yo seguí mirando a Amanda.

.

.

.

Cuando ella despertó, Alice le vino a dar de comer, ya estaba todo listo, por lo cual la jefa nos dio permiso para relejarnos y luego poder arreglarnos para la noche.

Hoy ocuparía mi ropa normal, ya que había llegado a un trato con Alice de vestir lo que había elegido para mi en año nuevo, y hoy yo podía estar con jeans y camiseta, aunque claro, había elegido lo mejor que tenia.

— ¿Qué piensas? — me abrazó Edward por la cintura.

— En nada en especial, solo en mi ropa.

— ¿Segura que Alice no hará que te cambies?

— Segura, tenemos un trato con Alice, ella no lo romperá, aparte no me veo tan mal y me pondré tacos.

— No sabes cuanto me gusta cuando ocupas tacos— Edward beso detrás de mi oreja y me estremecí.

— Ustedes dos sepárense — nos grito Emmett— no queremos verlos en sus momentos íntimos.

— Mira quién habla, él que se derrite solo con un beso — le dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en su regazo y lo besaba.

Podía ver el punto de Rose, mi amigo se dejaba llevar olvidando el lugar y quienes estaban a su alrededor.

— Hombre, mi hija esta aquí — le gritó Jasper.

— Lo siento — se separó Emmett de Rose — bebe podemos dejar esto para la noche.

— No quiero escuchar — dije tapando mis oídos — voy al baño.

Besé la mejilla de Edward y me fui al baño, en verdad no quería ir, solo escaparme de esos locos por un rato. A veces mis amigos olvidaban lo buena que soy para imaginas cosas que no debo.

Entre en el baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir, para dejar entrar a Edward, quien en dos segundos cerró la puerta con pestillo y me tomó de la cintura para besarme.

Sus labios eran demandantes, pero no me costó nada seguirle el ritmo. Quería solo succionar sus labios y perderme en ellos.

No sé por cuanto tiempo nos besamos dentro de ese baño, podía haber pasado años, siglos y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, solo nos importaba disfrutar del otro, amarnos.

— Te amo, te amo — murmuro Edward sobre mis labios.

— Te amo— dije.

Nos volvimos a besar, haciendo que caminara hacia el lavamanos, donde me levantó y me dejo sentada, con el entre mis piernas para continuar besándome.

— Chicos no quiero molestar lo que están haciendo, pero necesito entrar al baño — dijo mi madre.

Inmediatamente me separé de Edward y lo miré asustada, él solo me sonrió y dejo un último beso en mis labios, antes de bajarme y entrelazar su mano con la mía.

Salimos del baño y encontramos a mi madre mirándonos con una sonrisa picarona, yo me sonrojé y me escondí detrás de Edward, ella solo rio y entró al baño.

Volvimos con nuestros amigos hasta que Alice decidió que era momento de cambiarnos para la cena. Todos nos fuimos al segundo piso para poder cambiarnos de ropa, me di un baño rápido y me puse mi ropa, la cual consistía en una camiseta blanca que tenia unas letras en negro, un jeans negro pitillo, una chaqueta negra encima, más unos zapatos taco alto de color negro. Dejé mi cabello suelto por sobre mi hombros, y me miré en el espejo, no estaba mal y me sentía cómoda.

Baje para solo encontrarme con la madre de Alice y de Emmett.

— Bella te ves muy bien — me dijo Carmen, la madre de Emmett.

— Gracias.

— Bella llevas esto a la mesa por favor — me dijo Estela, la madre de Alice.

— Claro.

Tomé la fuente que Estela me entregaba y fui hacia la mesa, ya todo estaba puesto en ella, y se vea muy bien, me estaba dando hambre.

— Wow Bella te ves muy bien— me dijo Emmett.

— Concuerdo con él— me miró Jasper.

— Gracias chicos.

— Cuando Edward te vea morirá — sonrió Jasper.

— ¿Quién morirá? — entro Edward y me quedó viendo.

— No morirá pero estará en shock— murmuro Emmett antes de salir con Jasper.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — le pregunté.

— Estas… estas hermosa.

— Gracias — dije ruborizada.

Edward se acercó lentamente a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos, me acercó a él y junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

— Cada día me enamoro más de ti — dijo Edward en mi oído.

Sus palabras me hicieron tomarlo de la nuca y acercarlo a mis labios. Nos besamos con cariño y amor.

— Chicos de verdad no me molesta que se quieran y todo eso, pero podría dejar eso para sus momentos íntimos — entró mi madre.

Edward y yo nos separamos, para ver a mi mamá sonriendo.

— No saben lo feliz que me hace ustedes dos juntos.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un abrazo que nosotros respondimos.

Toda la familia comenzó a llegar y a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa. Alice entró con Amanda en los brazos y cuando me vio sus cejas se levantaron.

— Te ves muy bien — me dijo Alice.

— Que bueno que te guste.

— ¿Me ayudas con Amanda?

— Claro.

Tome a Amanda, mientras Alice ayudaba con algunas cosas. Podía haber ido yo, pero sabia que Alice no estaría tranquila sentada sin hacer nada.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa, la madre de Alice tomó la palabra.

— No puedo estar más feliz por tener a toda esta gente conmigo. Mi familia y amigos — dijo mirándonos a todos— hemos tenido un año muy complicado, pero no por eso nos hemos rendido, ahora estamos todos juntos celebrando una hermosa fecha como esta navidad, y próximamente celebraremos año nuevo todos juntos. Ahora los invito a comer y que sigamos con esta agradable noche. Salud.

— Salud — dijimos todos.

Pasamos la cena conversando entre todos, estaba feliz por estar con mis amigos, y con nuestros seres queridos, pero una de las cosas que me tenía mas contenta era la relación que estaba teniendo Edward con su padre. Ahora se hablaban y se contaban cosas sin problemas y eso me gustaba, quería que Edward estuviera bien con su única familia.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — me preguntó Edward.

— Nada, solo estoy feliz, de estar aquí con todos ustedes.

— Yo también.

Edward dejo un beso en mi mejilla y continuamos comiendo.

— Iré a recostar a Amanda — dijo Alice.

— Te ayudo — me ofrecí.

Deje un beso en la cabeza de Edward y me fui detrás de Alice.

— ¿Puedo cambiarla al pijama? — pregunté.

— Claro — me dijo Alice.

Dejé a Amanda sobre la cama, le saqué la ropa, para colocarle su pijama rosa. Ella me miraba atenta mientras la movía para colocarle bien su vestimenta.

— Se te da muy bien lo de ser mamá — murmuro Alice.

— Me gustan los bebés.

— Me doy cuenta.

Tomé a Amanda entre mis brazos y comencé a mecerla por la habitación. Quería que se quedara dormida.

— ¿Cómo estas las cosas con Edward? — me preguntó Alice.

— Bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Es que veo que las cosas van muy bien y que están muy enamorados.

— ¿Eso que tiene de malo? — pregunte extrañada.

— Nada, solo que he visto a Edward y él te mira de una manera especial. Como si solo quisiera tenerte para él por siempre.

— Estamos enamorados Alice.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero él te mira de una forma especial, aparte de que tiene esta mirada de ilusión como de que espera hacer algo.

— No sé de que hablas amiga, pero me gusta como esta todo hasta ahora.

— Bien, pero ya veras como tu novio te sorprende.

Amanda se quedo dormida y la metimos en la cuna. Alice prendió el monitor de bebé y luego volvimos con la familia. Todos ya estaban en el living tomando café y comienzo galletas. Me senté junto a Edward quien paso su brazo por mis hombros.

— ¿Todo bien? — me preguntó.

— Sí.

Me acomodé contra el cuerpo de Edward, para continuar con la conversación. Nuestros padres hablaban sobre su juventud contando anécdotas, mientras que Emmett nos hacia reír por las cosas que ellos decían y que según Emmett estaban pasados de moda.

Nos estábamos riendo mucho, cuando sonó el reloj indicando que eran las doce de la noche.

— Es hora de abrir los regalos — grito Emmett.

Todos salimos detrás de nuestro amigo. Al llegar al árbol, Emmett ya rebuscaba entre los regalos algo que fuera de él.

— Encontré uno — grito emocionado y se sentó en otra parte a abrirlo.

— Yo los repartiré— se ofreció Jasper.

Él se coloco junto a los regalos, mientras comenzaba a decir nuestros nombres y a entregarnos paquetes. Yo recibí una buena cantidad, de parte de la mayoría que estaba presente. Cuando ya no había regalos bajo el árbol todos comenzaron a abrirlos y ver que habían recibido.

Entre las cosas que recibí habían, libros, Cd, ropa que seguro me dio Alice, algunas cosas para decorar mi habitación y otras cosas. Todo lo que me dieron estaba muy lindo.

Luego de abrir los regalos, volvimos a donde estábamos en el living, pero desde que me había sentado en el sillón, me dio mucho sueño y comencé a quedarme dormida sobre el hombro de Edward.

— Amor ¿estás cansada? — preguntó.

— Si, tengo sueño.

— Deberíamos volver a casa.

— Si.

— Hablaré con tu madre.

Edward se puso de pie, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos por un momento. Sentí como era levantada y luego movida del lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Edward? — pregunté.

— Duerme amor, vamos a casa.

— ¿Mi mamá?

— Se quedara en la fiesta, Charlie la llevara.

— Ok.

Me relajé en los brazos de Edward y ya después no supe de mí hasta que fui colocada sobre la cama.

— Amor debes quitarte la ropa para que estés cómoda.

— No quiero — me giré sobre la cama.

— Amor — me llamó Edward.

— No.

— Bien, entonces yo te sacare la ropa.

— No es algo que no hubieras hecho — murmuré contra la almohada.

Sentí que Edward se movió, pero luego se quede en silencio. Pasaron solo unos minutos, para ser girada y encontrar a Edward sobre mí.

— Tú lo buscaste amor.

Edward dejo un beso en mis labio, para sacar mi chaqueta, luego mi camiseta, bajo hasta mis pantalones donde los desabrocho sacándolos por mis piernas y mientras me dejaba suaves caricias. Los zapatos cayeron junto con mis pantalones.

Estaba solo con ropa interior frente a Edward.

— Ven — le dije a Edward con mis brazos estirados.

Él se acostó junto a mí, mientras nos cubría con las mantas.

— Quiero tenerte así por siempre — dije.

— Yo también.

Edward me dio un dulce beso, para luego descender por mi cuello.

Esa noche nos amamos de manera lenta, solo éramos el y yo.

.

.

.

— Bella, Edward estamos saliendo tarde — nos gritó mi madre.

Mire a Edward y el solo sonrió.

Teníamos que irnos hoy a Seattle, Alice, Jasper y su familia se había ido ayer para tener todo listo. Emmett, Rose y su familia se fueron esta mañana, y nosotros con nuestra familia aun no viajábamos por que ni Edward, ni yo estábamos listos.

— Te dije que debíamos levantarnos temprano— tomé mi maleta.

— Pero fuiste tú quien me dejó atrapado en la cama.

— Lo sé — sonreí.

Edward me besó rápidamente, para tomar mi maleta y bajar, yo Salí detrás de él con nuestras chaquetas en la mano.

— Menos mal que bajaron — dijo mi madre— Edward y Charlie ya están en el auto esperando. Me iré con ellos, ustedes cierran.

— Ok — dije.

Mi madre salió, Edward fue a dejar las maletas, y yo aproveché de cerrar la puerta de la casa. Nuestros padres partieron, nosotros nos subimos al volvo, y nos fuimos detrás de ellos.

El viaje a Seattle era de cinco horas, así que llegaríamos juntos para cambiarnos de ropa e irnos al restaurante donde pasaríamos año nuevo.

— Esta noche será muy especial — dijo Edward.

— Claro, es la primera que pasamos juntos — entrelace nuestros dedos.

— Lo sé, y es emocionante.

— Me gusta que pasemos tiempo con nuestras familias, nos estamos uniendo más.

— Será complicado cuando vayamos a la universidad.

— Puede ser que todos terminemos en la universidad de Seattle— dije.

— Eso espero, no quiero separarme de los demás.

— Somos dos — le sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que mi celular sonó.

— Es Alice — le dije a Edward.

Coloqué el altavoz al contestar.

_— Espero que estén por llegar por que los mataré_— dijo Alice.

— Estamos llegando en dos horas Alice — respondí.

_— Te matare Isabella, debía arreglarte para esta noche. _

— Alice llegaré con tiempo.

_— Más te vale y Edward… conduce más rápido. _

Mi novio solo se rio, yo me despedí de Alice y corté.

— Te torturara — dijo Edward.

— Lo sé.

El viaje terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y al llegar al hotel, Alice me estaba esperando en la entrada.

— Edward tu subes las cosas de Bella, y te colocas el traje que deje en la habitación— dijo Alice y me arrastro hacia el ascensor.

— Sálvame— le dije a Edward.

El solo se encogió de hombros y me pidió disculpa con la mirada.

Nos subimos al ascensor y Alice me miró.

— No puedo creer que se vinieran tarde, ahora tendré que hacerte un peinado menos elaborado.

— Lo siento Alice, pero salimos tarde.

— Entraras en esa habitación, te darás una buena ducha y luego no reclamaras lo que hare.

— Está bien Alice.

Al llegar a la habitación, alcancé a saludar a Rosalie, para luego ser empujada hacia el baño. Me desvestí y entre en la ducha. El agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo, así que con calma me lavé mi cabello y pase jabón por mi cuerpo.

— Bella, no tenemos todo el día — gritó Alice.

— Ya salgo — dije.

Cerré la llave del agua, me envolví en una toalla y fui hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Rose estaba en un bata, con su cabello en alto, pero podía darme cuenta de que aun no estaba listo, Alice la estaba maquillando, pero se detuvo para verme.

— Te deje la ropa interior ahí— me indico la cama— y las cremas están en mi bolso.

— Ok.

Alice siguió maquillando a Rose, así que con calma me sequé y me puse crema en el cuerpo. Tomé la ropa interior y la miré. Era un brasier negro de encajes y las bragas eran iguales, no lo pensé mucho y me lo coloqué.

Tome la bata que estaba sobre la cama, y mire a las chicas.

— Rose estas lista, me baño y te termino el peinado, ayuda a Bella con el suyo— dijo Alice.

— Claro — me miro Rose.

Alice se fue al baño, y yo me senté en el lugar donde había estado Rose.

— ¿Qué peinado quieres?

— Cualquiera, elige tú.

— Ok — me sonrió Rose.

Ella secó mi cabello, mientras lo cepillaba.

— Bella tengo algo que preguntarte.

— Dime — la mire por el espejo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando entre Edward y tu?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunté.

— Es que este ultimo tiempo los e visto, y bueno… ustedes están distintos, se comportan distinto, se miran distinto, Edward como que esta esperando algo, no se bien, pero están distintos.

— Alice me dijo algo parecido hace días.

— Es que de verdad se ven distintos.

— Te prometo que estamos igual, puede ser que estemos más unidos, pero seguimos siendo los mismos.

— Bien, te creo, pero sé que algo esta por pasar— me miró Rose.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras ella seguía con mi cabello.

Alice salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse. Rose me aliso el cabello, y me di cuenta de que estaba muy largo, llegaba un hasta mi cintura.

— Me gusta que se lo alisaras— dijo Alice llegando a nuestro lado.

— Pensé que se vería bien con el vestido— murmuró Rose.

— Se vera espectacular.

Cuando Rose terminó con mi peinado, ayudo a Alice con el suyo, que fue sencillo solo se lo secó y peino solo sus puntas. Luego Alice comenzó a maquillarme. Delineo mis ojos, me puso mascara de pestañas, un poco de rubor y mis labios rojos.

— Ahora ponte tu vestido, esta dentro del closet— me dijo Alice.

— Ok.

Yo fui por mi vestido, mientras Alice terminaba con el pelo de Rose. Me lo coloque con cuidado ya que no quería dañar mi maquillaje, ni mi cabello. Rose también se coloco su vestido cuando su cabello estuvo listo. Alice se maquillo ella sola, y luego se coloco el vestido.

Cuando termino de subir el cierre nos sonrió.

— Les dije que estaría perfecta para mi vestido— se dio una vuelta para que la viéramos.

Había quedado bien después de su embarazo, solo tenía una pequeña pancita pero no se lo notaba. Fue en ese momento que recordé a Amanda.

— Alice ¿Dónde esta Amanda?

— Con Jasper, debe cuidarla también.

— Ah, bien— murmure.

— Bueno estamos listas— dijo Rose— ¿Cuándo subimos?

— ¿Subimos? — pregunté extrañada.

Alice y Rose me miraron mientras sonreían.

— No te diremos nada — me dijo Alice— será una sorpresa y los chicos deben venir por nosotros, ahora colóquense los zapatos que les enviare un mensaje a toda la familia.

Alice escribió en su teléfono, mientras me colocaba los zapatos. Tomé una pequeña chaquetita por si me daba frio.

— Los chicos ya vienen— nos aviso Alice.

Esperamos por unos minutos, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Alice corrió a abrir para dejar pasar a los chicos. Emmett fue el primero en entrar y quedo con la boca abierta mientras caminaba hacia Rose.

— Nena, te ves hermosa— le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y a besaba.

— Tu también estas hermosa— dijo Edward en mi oído.

Me giré y encontré a mi novio, en un traje negro, con camisa negra, pero sin corbata. Se veía completamente guapo.

— Tu estas guapo— le dije.

— No tanto como tú.

Dejo un dulce beso sobre mis labios para separarme.

— Puedes besarme como se debe — le dije— el labial no se correrá.

— Me gusta eso.

Edward volvió a juntar nuestros labios, pero esta vez el beso fue mas hambriento, mis manos se fueron a su cabello, mientras el me apretaba mas a él.

— Chicos tendrán la noche para estar así, ahora vamos— nos dijo Alice.

Nos separamos, para encontrar la mirada de todos sobre nosotros. Yo me sonrojé y Edward me abrazo.

— Vamos la familia nos espera — dijo Emmett.

Todos salimos de la habitación, Jasper llevaba a Amanda en su brazo, mientras su otra mano la tenia entrelazada con la de Alice. Emmett y Rose también iban tomados de la mano, mientras que Emmett le decía cosas al oído. Yo iba abrazada a Edward, quien me tenía fuertemente sujetada.

Nos subimos al ascensor, y nos fuimos hasta el último piso. Llegamos a un gran vestíbulo, para caminar y entrar hacia unas puertas de cristal, para llegar a un gran salón con muchas mesas y lleno de gente.

Alice le dijo a la encargada algo y esta nos llevo por entremedio de la gente, hasta una gran mesa donde ya estaba nuestra familia. Después de recibir algunos comentarios por nuestra ropa, nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares y comenzó la cena.

La comida llegó en poco tiempo, como también los refrescos y el vino para los adultos. Todos nos reíamos y conversábamos, no podía haber un mejor ambiente para un día como hoy.

La comida estaba exquisita. Edward y yo nos convidábamos de nuestros platos, y decidí que estaba mucho más rico el de Edward.

— ¿Lo quieres? — me preguntó mostrando su plato.

— ¿Puedo?

— Claro, yo me quedo con el tuyo.

Cambiamos nuestros platos, y terminé de disfrutar de su comida. Estaba muy buena.

— Atención todos — se levantó Emmett— quiero hacer un brindis.

Todos le pusimos atención a Emmett, mientras este se acomodaba en su lugar.

— Familia y amigos, es genial poder estar con ustedes esta noche y comenzar con ustedes este nuevo año, no saben lo feliz que estoy de tener gente como ustedes a mi lado. Sabes que todas nuestras familias ahora están unidas y se llevan bien es genial, por que eso significa buenas salidas como esta — todos nos reímos por el comentario— también es bueno por que sabemos que no estamos solos en cada de emergencia— todos nos miramos y asentimos ante eso— espero que este año que comienza sea excelente para todos, que sigamos igual de unidos que hasta ahora y bueno no sé que mas decir, así que salud.

— ¡Salud! — gritamos todos.

Bebimos de nuestras copas y sonreímos lo unos a los otros.

— Te amo — dijo Edward en mi oído.

— También te amo— bese su mejilla.

Terminamos de comer, llegaron los postres y sin darnos cuenta comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia el gran ventanal que nos dejaría ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzaría la ciudad. Edward estaba detrás de mí con sus brazos abrazando mi cintura.

— _Diez_ — grito la gente.

— No sabes cuanto significa para mi estar en este momento contigo— dijo Edward en mi oído— este nuevo año será especial para nosotros y quiero preguntarte algo.

— _Seis_— se escucho otro grito.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte.

— Sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Sabes que hemos pasado por mil cosas, pero aun estamos juntos y cada día nos amamos más.

— _Tres_— siguió el conteo.

— Por eso… Isabella Swan, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Mi gire mirando a Edward sorprendida, mientras el sostenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en su mano, con un delicado anillo en ella.

— Si — dije sin dudar.

— _¡Feliz año nuevo!_ —grito la gente.

— Te amo — dijo Edward.

Tomó el anillo y con cuidado lo colocó en mi mano, lo besó y luego tomo mi rostro y junto nuestros labios. Podía escuchar los fuegos artificiales detrás de nosotros.

— Te amo y me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— También te amo.

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de amor, sellando el compromiso que acabábamos de crear.

— ¡oh por Dios! — se escucho un gritó — Bella tiene un anillo de compromiso — dijo Alice.

Nos separamos con Edward y todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros. Pero mis ojos fueron hacia los ojos de mi madre, quien me miraba sin entender nada.

Teníamos mucho que explicar.

**Hola..! Que Les Parecio...? Lo Esperaban...? Espero Que No Por Que era La Idea... xD Ya Estamos En La recta Final Quedan Tres o Cuatro Capitulo... Me Da Pena... pero es El Momento :D Estoy Escribiendo Otro Caso Asi Que No Me Quedare En Esto xD quiero Agradecer Cada Alerta, Favorito y Review... Lamento Mucho No Haber Dejado El Adelanto... Pero Se Me Olvido xD Como Tambien Se Me Habia Olvidado enviarle El Capitulo a Mi Beta... Que Menos Mal Lo Pudo Tener Para Hoy :D Bueno Como Saben Hice Un Grupo Para Los Adelanto... Que Ahora Si Dejare... xD Puede Unirse... Lo Pueden buscar En Mi Muro de Face (Danii Belliner Cullen) Tambien esta En Mi Perfil de FF y Les dejare El LInk... Que Siempre Me Borra Una Parte xD Bueno Eso Por hoy... Espero Que Les Gustara :D **

**Grupo: www . facebook groups / 392164664152824 / (quiten los espacios)**

**Gracias Por Leer :D Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	28. El Primer Fin

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**28. El Primer Fin.**

**Edward POV.**

Todos nos estaban mirando y esperaban una explicación. No sabía que decir, estaba seguro de lo que le preguntaría a Bella, pero no de lo que los demás dirían sobre mi petición. Aunque estaba a un ataque de la felicidad porque ella había dicho que sí.

Todos estos días pensando en si era o no lo correcto, ya que no quería arruinar nuestra relación, pero todo salió bien, ella dijo que sí y era lo que importaba, aunque ahora debía preocuparme de mi familia.

— Bueno ¿Dirán algo? — nos preguntó Emmett.

— Es que yo… — comenzó Bella, pero la detuve.

— Le pregunté a Bella si quería casarse conmigo y dijo que sí— expliqué— sé que somos jóvenes, pero no quiere decir que nos casemos mañana, es como una promesa.

Todos nos miraban, hasta que la madre de Bella caminó hacia nosotros.

— Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero sería una mentirosa si dijera que no sabía que este momento llegaría, solo les pido pensar bien todo, me gusta que sea una promesa por ahora, así que por mi esta bien, puedes casarte con mi hija — me miró.

— Gracias Marie.

Ella nos abrazó y así fue como todos nuestros amigos nos abrazaron mientras nos felicitaban, y daban sus comentarios sobre el tema.

Alice y Rose se llevaron a Bella hacia un costado y comenzaron a decirle algo. Vi como se encogía de hombros y solo sonreía. ¿Qué le estarían diciendo?

A los minutos mi novia volvió y me abrazó por la cintura.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — pregunte.

— Alice y Rose me habían dicho que estabas distinto y me mirabas distinto, ahora me decían que era por esto. ¿Hace cuánto lo planeaste?

— Desde que fuimos donde mi madre, tenía la idea y cuando estaba ahí afirme lo que quería.

— Vaya— murmuró Bella.

Nos fuimos hacia donde estaba la fiesta a excepción de la madre de Bella, quien dijo que quería descansar y se llevó a Amanda con ella, para que Jasper y Alice pudieran disfrutar un poco.

Yo llevé a Bella directo a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Las manos de Bella estaban enredadas en mi cabello, mientras movía su cadera de un lado a otro muy pegado a mi cuerpo. Yo le seguía el ritmo, pero no me estaba volviendo loco con sus movimientos sensuales. Mis manos apretaban cada vez más sus caderas para apretarla a mí.

— Me estas volviendo loco— le dije al oído.

— Tú también me vuelves loca.

Bella se giró y se colocó de espaldas a mi, todo su cuerpo quedo apoyado en el mio, una de sus manos fue hacia mi cuello y me acercó más a ella, mi cara quedó muy cerca de su cuello y yo aproveche para besarlo. Mis manos se fueron a su vientre donde comencé a acariciarlo. Solo su vestido me prohibía tocar su piel.

Bella continuó contoneando su trasero contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que el calor comenzara a recorrer mis venas. Besé su cuello y luego lo succioné, haciendo que Bella soltara un pequeño gemido.

— No juegues Edward — me dijo Bella.

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando? — la acerqué a mi y ella sintió mi miembro que había despertado por ella.

— Edward…— murmuró.

— ¿Vámonos? — pregunté.

— Pero… ¿los demás?

— No se darán cuenta, vámonos.

— Entonces vamos— Bella me tomó de la mano, y nos fuimos hacia la salida.

Al subirnos al ascensor acorralé a Bella contra una de las paredes y comencé a besar su cuello, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras tiraba un poco de el.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, salimos abrazados y caminamos a paso rápido hacia nuestra habitación. Pasé la tarjeta, nos dieron el acceso y rápidamente entramos en la habitación. Cerré la puerta y acerque a Bella a mi, mis manos rápidamente se fueron a la parte trasera de su vestido, bajé el cierre y Bella dejo caer el vestido. Quedo en solo ropa interior delante de mí.

— Sexy— murmuré.

— Mucha ropa — me indicó ella.

Bella llevó sus manos a mi chaqueta y la sacó, para después comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa. Cuando la tuvo desabrochada, pasó sus manos por mi pecho, para luego acercarse y besarme desde mi clavícula hasta mi oblicuo, lo cual me hizo estremecer.

La volví a acercar a mí, para besar sus labios, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, descender por su cuello y regresar a sus labios. De apoco comencé a caminar hacia la cama, para dejarla caer sobre ella.

La respiración de Bella era entrecortada, podía ver sus pechos subir y bajar rápidamente. Me coloqué sobre el cuerpo de Bella, mis manos estaban a sus costados, mientras mi peso caía sobre ella lentamente. Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda baja y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre ella.

— Nunca pensé que me pedirías matrimonio— dijo Bella.

— Te amo Bella, y lo único que quiero es estar mi vida contigo.

— También te amo, y quiero estar siempre contigo.

Nos volvimos a besar, de manera lenta, pausada, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que me separé un poco de ella, y al volverme a acercar ataqué su cuello, para descender hasta el inicio de sus pechos mientras que una de mis manos desabrochaba su brassier para dejar sus pechos ante mi.

Mi boca se fue directa a su pezón, el cual tiré y succioné con mis dientes. Los gemidos de Bella, se fueron elevando, mientras atacaba sus pechos. Pasaba del izquierdo al derecho sin detenerme.

— Edward— gritó Bella, cuando mordí un poco más fuerte.

Volví a besarla, y Bella hizo que me girara, para quedar ella sobre mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a besar mi pecho de un lado a otro, lamio mis pezones lo cual hizo que gruñera y Bella rio. Continuó bajando, hasta llegar donde estaba mis pantalones, ella pasó su lengua marcando esa parte, lo cual me hizo estremecer, para luego separarse y sacarme los pantalones junto con mis bóxer. Quede completamente desnudo delante de ella.

— Hermoso— murmuró Bella.

— Ven aquí— le dije.

Ella se colocó de pie sobre mi cuerpo, bajo lentamente sus braguitas y quedó desnuda, lo cual hizo que tragara profundo. Se sentó sobre mi cadera, beso mi pecho y llegó hasta mis labios, los cuales se juntaron en un beso feroz.

Ella volvió a bajar por mi pecho, hacia mi miembro, el cual tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciar, esto provocó que me estremeciera y apretara las sabanas entre mis manos.

— Bella… por favor — dije entre jadeos— no… juegues conmigo.

— Ok — dijo.

Ella se volvió a acomodar sobre mi cuerpo y en un solo movimiento, mi miembro entró en su cuerpo, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos. Sus manos sujetaron las mías a ambos lados de mi cabeza, para luego comenzar a mover su pelvis contra mi cadera, provocando el mejor movimiento que hubiera sentido en mi vida.

— Bella… Bella — dije gimiendo.

— ¡Oh Edward!

No aguanté que ella tuviera el control y la giré sobre la cama, tomé su pierna y la coloqué sobre mi hombro sin salirme de ella, eso provoco una fricción distinta y se sentía mucho mejor.

— Edward no… no aguanto— dijo Bella.

— Vente para mi bebé, vente.

Mis movimientos fueron más intensos, más rápidos y ella llegó a su orgasmo. Sus paredes apretaron mi miembro, pero me corrí. Me tranquilicé un poco y cuando Bella comenzó a respirar un poco más lento, le dije que se colocara a sobre sus rodillas y manos. Ella me miro extrañada primero, pero lo hizo, me coloque detrás de ella y bese su espalda.

— Debemos probar cosas nuevas — le dije.

Ella me sonrió y en un rápido movimiento volví a entrar en Bella. Ella gimió alto, y yo no pude evitar gruñir cuando sentí sus paredes mucho mas apretadas. No aguantaría mucho, pero haría que Bella se viniera conmigo.

Mis movimientos comenzaron rápido, Bella gemía cada vez que entrada en su cuerpo, y con cada estocada se sentía mucho más apretado. Mis manos sujetaban fuerte sus caderas y comencé a aumentar mis movimientos, hasta el punto en que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar y llegamos a un fabuloso orgasmo, donde gritamos el nombre del otro.

Caí junto al cuerpo de Bella en la cama, la atraje de la cintura y la apreté a mí, dejando un beso en su cuello.

— Eso a sido increíble — dijo Bella — ¿Por qué nunca lo habíamos intentado?

— No se nos había ocurrido, pero ahora ya sabemos — sonreí.

— Te amo Edward— se giró para mirarme— te amo por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, por nunca dejarme, por amarme como lo hacer, y ahora que estamos comprometidos sé que estaremos juntos por siempre.

— Siento lo mismo amor, sé que eres la indicada, sé que eres mi todo. Te amo — bese sus labios.

Nos dejamos llevar por el beso, acariciándonos con nuestras lenguas, hasta que el beso subió su intensidad y nos volvimos a amar. A demostrarnos nuestro amor.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

Habíamos vuelto a clases, ya solo nos quedaba el segundo semestre y terminaríamos el año para comenzar nuestra vida de universitarios.

Edward y yo habíamos sido aceptados en la universidad de Seattle, lo cual me tenía contenta, ya que no tendría que estar lejos de mi madre, quien no se quería mudar de Forks para estar con nosotros, así que podría venir siempre a verla.

Edward había quedado con una beca completa para estudiar Medicina, mientras que yo estudiaría literatura, algo que me tenia muy emocionada.

Alice y Jasper también vendrían con nosotros. Alice estudiaría diseño, mientras que Jasper estudiaría comercio exterior. Rose con Emmett habían quedado en la universidad de Los Ángeles, aunque no quería irse, logramos decirles que era una buena oportunidad y que no estaba tan lejos, al final decidieron ir.

Me despedí de mi madre al terminar mi desayuno, tomé mi mochila y como lo estaba haciendo estas últimas semanas espere a que Edward viniera por mí.

Después de año nuevo, él había decidido volver con su padre, me puso un poco triste la noticia, pero sabia que debía volver a arreglar bien las cosas con el y una de esas, era volver a vivir juntos, en lo cual le estaba yendo bien. Él estaba contento y con su padre hablaban mucho más que antes. Aparte no podíamos estar viviendo juntos todo este tiempo. Éramos novios… bueno prometidos, por lo cual debíamos tener nuestro tiempo y espacio.

Edward se estaciono delante de mi casa y yo corrí hacia su auto, me subí y antes de que el dijera algo, junte nuestros labios.

— Hola amor — le dije.

— Hola — sonrió— veo que soy estas contenta.

— Sip, es por que te veo.

— También estoy feliz por verte.

Se acercó y beso mis labios antes de partir hacia el instituto.

— ¿Crees que en algún momento se darán cuenta? — pregunté.

— ¿Sobre que? — me miró extrañado Edward.

— Nuestro compromiso— dije levantando mi mano.

— Bueno, ya han pasado días y nadie ha visto tu anillo, y si lo ven no creo que sea malo.

— Tampoco es que me importe, pero dirán muchas cosas.

— Lo sé, pero estando contigo no importa.

Edward besó la mano donde estaba el anillo y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Al llegar al instituto, nos bajamos del auto y caminamos tomados de las manos hacia nuestra primera clase. Nos encontramos con Alice y Emmett quien tenía clases con nosotros.

— Hola par de tortolos — nos saludó Emmett.

— Hola — le dije.

— Amiga debemos planear la boda — me llevó Alice al salón — hay que ver el vestido, el lugar, la comida, los invitados y muchas cosas — decía muy rápido.

— Alice, Alice calma — la paré— aún no hay fecha y no quiero algo grande.

— Pero será tu boda, debe ser grande.

— Por el momento solo nos queremos graduar, luego veremos lo de la boda y todo eso, pero no creo que sea algo grande.

— Amiga no me quites la ilusión— me miró Alice con un puchero.

— Lo lamento Alice, pero…

— Podrás organizar nuestra boda — me corto Edward, pasando su brazo por mi cintura— pero déjanos graduarnos.

— Me parece — salto Alice — gracias Edward.

Mi amiga se fue a sentar junto a Emmett, mientras Edward no llevaba a nuestro lugar.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que si? — pregunte— preparar algo enorme.

— Sabes que Alice te hará caso en lo que quieras, solo quiero que este feliz, ella sueña con organizar algo así.

— Bien, pero no quiero nada grande.

— Yo tampoco, solo me quiero casar contigo.

Puse mi mano en su cuello y lo atraje a mí para juntar nuestros labios. En eso llegó el profesor y la clase comenzó. La mañana paso volando entre una clase y otra, el almuerzo fue un momento agradable con todos y seguimos con las clases. Al final de día decidimos dar un pequeño paseo.

Edward se estacionó y nos bajamos del auto, él tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo. Todo estaba tranquilo como siempre había sido Forks. Me gustaba esa tranquilidad, era buena para pensar y relajarse.

— ¿Crees que hice las cosas muy rápido? — preguntó Edward de repente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — lo miré.

— Por el matrimonio, fui muy rápido.

— No lo fuiste — puse mi mano en su cuello— lo hiciste por que es lo que sentías y yo acepté.

— He estado hablando con mi padre, y él me ha hecho pensar. Creo que apure las cosas.

— No me digas eso ahora Edward — me separé y lo miré— hace unas horas decías que solo te querías casar conmigo.

— Es lo que quiero— se apuró en decir.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué pasa si no nos va bien casados, si no podemos llevar el matrimonio? No quiero separarme solo por haber tomado una mala decisión.

— Edward no nos ira mal, te amo y me amas, aparte ya tenemos la experiencia de vivir juntos y nos fue bien.

— Puede ser, pero tengo miedo de que no resulte.

Me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé, colocando mi cara en su pecho.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

— Sí.

— ¿Recuerdas donde fuimos?

— Sí.

— Quiero ir.

— Ok.

Volvimos al auto y Edward condujo hacia la Push, más en específico hacía el acantilado. No nos demoramos mucho en llegar, Edward se estacionó y los dos bajamos del auto para ir a ver el mar, que chocaba contra las rocas.

— ¿Por qué querías venir? — preguntó Edward.

— Quería que recordaras.

— ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Siempre lo hago, esa noche fue especial para mí.

— No eso, lo que hablamos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — me miró extrañado Edward.

— Estábamos aquí y tú me dijiste que nunca habías hecho una relación de amistad tan rápido, donde nos pudiéras hablar sin problemas ¿Lo recuerdas?— Edward asintió— dijiste que esto era especial y Edward, es especial. Desde que nos conocimos nos pasaron cosas especiales. Hemos pasado por todo el dolor que se puede pasar, pero aun estamos juntos y amándonos, eso hace que tus palabras sean verdad. Nuestra relación es especial y por eso estamos destinados a estar juntos. Te amo y lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

— También te amo.

Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo y me besó, me besó como si el solo dependiera de mis besos. Yo lo abracé, mientras respondía al beso, por que lo amaba y él era todo para mí.

Nos quedamos abrazados, mirando el paisaje, mientras nos decíamos algunas cosas cursis, esas que solo te dices cuando estas enamorado.

Edward me fue a dejar a la casa cuando ya se había hecho de noche, nos despedimos y entre en mi casa, mi madre me estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — preguntó.

— Bien, ya quiero terminar el instituto.

— Me imagino, han hablado con Edward sobre donde vivirán en Seattle.

— Bueno en el campus, los dos tenemos becas completas y eso incluye la residencia.

— Muy bien, me parece — sonrió mi madre— deben estar emocionados por la universidad.

— Un poco, igual debemos terminar, como también pasar las vacaciones.

— ¿Alguna idea para eso?

— Si, iremos a la playa a la casa de los tíos de Alice por unas semanas, luego la pasaremos aquí, para así arreglar nuestras cosas y poder mudarnos.

— Me gusta que se estén organizando.

— Si, Edward y yo hemos tenido tiempo de conversar.

Fui a la cocina, donde saqué una manzana y le di un mordisco. Estaba deliciosa.

— ¿Han hablado sobre el matrimonio? — entró mi madre.

— Si, hoy estuvimos hablando, Edward estaba un poco nervioso.

— ¿Ya no se quiere casar? — preguntó mi madre asombrada.

— No, no es eso, es solo que esta nervioso por que cree que se apuró. Pero lo amo mamá y sé que esta bien.

— Yo también lo creo hija.

— ¿De verdad? — la miré sorprendida.

— Ustedes han pasado por tantas cosas, que no los veo separados. Puede ser que estén jóvenes, sobre todo Edward, pero tienen la madurez para afrontar un compromiso tan grande como ser un marido y mujer— mi madre se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano libre— no me importa si se casan mañana, en un mes o dentro de algunos años. Estaré feliz si ustedes están juntos y mas sabiendo que Edward te ama como lo hace.

— Gracias mamá — la abracé— yo también estoy segura de lo que siento por Edward, no me importaría casarme mañana con él.

— Sé que te gustaría hija— me miró mi madre— pero recuerda que Edward aun tiene diecisiete y no puede casarse siendo menor.

— Lo sé — sonreí— debo esperar a que mi chico tenga dieciocho.

Mi madre se rio por mis palabras, para luego decirme que prepararía la cena, yo aproveché ese tiempo de hacer mis deberes, mientras seguía conversando con mi madre.

Estaba tranquila, mi madre me apoyaba en lo del matrimonio y eso me hacia estar confiada, ahora solo debíamos colocar la fecha de la boda.

.

.

.

Los últimos meses pasaron volando, nuestros últimos días como estudiantes estaban terminando. Habíamos aprovechado cada día y hoy no sería la excepción.

Terminé de acomodar mi cabello y me coloqué brillo labial, estaba lista para ir al baile de graduación.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre y Charlie.

— Esta preciosa hija— se acercó Charlie.

— Gracias papá— le sonreí.

Hace un mes le había dicho a Charlie papá directamente, eso nos emocionó a los dos y desde ahí es fácil decirle de esa manera.

— Edward ya debe de estar por llegar— dijo mi madre.

Me miré por última vez al espejo, arreglé mi vestido y tomé mi chaqueta.

El timbre sonó, mi madre abrió la puerta y mi novio apareció más sexy que nunca. Venía con un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Se veía muy bien con ella.

— Estas muy guapo— dije.

— Tú estas hermosa.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar, mi vestido se abrió un poco por el viento. Era de color rojo, con un lindo escote en V, era ajustado en mi cintura, hasta la cadera donde se ampliaba hasta mi rodilla.

Edward me acerco a él, pasó sus manos de mi cintura a mi espalda, yo puse mis brazos en su cuello y nuestros labios se juntaron. Era un beso tranquilo, pausado.

En eso escuché el flash de una cámara y cuando nos separamos, mi madre tenía la cámara entre sus manos y nos apuntaba.

— ¡Mamá! — reclamé.

— Vamos hija, hazme feliz, solo unas fotos.

— Pero mamá….

— Por favor.

— Ok.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura, yo puse mi brazo en su cintura y miramos a mi madre. Ella nos tomo varias fotos.

— Quiero alguna de esas fotos — me dijo Edward al oído.

Yo lo miré y sentí como mi madre nos sacaba una foto.

Al final nos despedimos, nos subimos al auto y partimos hacia el gimnasio del instituto. Cuando llegamos ya había muchas personas en el lugar.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la gente bailaba en el centro, otras conversaba animada en las mesas o estaban sacando algo de comer en las mesas a los costados. Aparte de que todo estaba lleno de globos y listones.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? — me preguntó Edward.

— Claro.

Fuimos hasta la pista y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Al poco rato nuestros amigos llegaron a nuestro lado. Alice se veía muy lindo con un vestido de color morado, mientras que Rose tenía puesto un vestido de color azul largo. Jasper y Emmett estaban igual de sexys que Edward en su traje.

Bailé con Jasper, quien me hizo moverme mucho, también baile con Emmett, quien solo me hacía reír por sus ocurrencias y las cosas que decía de las parejas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Bailó con mis amigas cuando los chicos fueron por refrescos para nosotras.

— Es nuestro ultimo baile — dijo Alice — no lo puedo creer.

— Yo tampoco— dijimos con Rose.

Nos abrazos de un forma emotiva, para luego seguir bailando. Los chicos llegaron y todos hicimos un salud.

Volví a los brazos de Edward, para un vals romántico. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello.

— No puedo creer que todo este a punto de terminar — dije.

— Yo tampoco, la próxima semana la graduación y adiós.

— Este último tiempo ha sido el mejor.

— Siempre a tu lado será lo mejor— me abrazó Edward.

Nos dejamos guiar por la música, hasta que la noche se acabó. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y nos fuimos al hotel que Edward había reservado para esa noche. Esa noche nos amamos y disfrutamos del otro.

.

.

.

Tiraba del traje amarillo que tenía que ocupar para la graduación, no me gustaba, sentía que no me veía bien, pero era lo ultimo que tenia que hacer por el instituto así que debía aguantarlo.

— Amor están todos afuera — dijo Edward llegando a mi lado— nuestros padres están juntos.

— Que bueno, no los quería separados.

— ¿Estas lista? — me abrazó.

— Si, ya es hora.

Edward dejó un beso en mi cabello, me ayudó a colocarme el birrete, yo lo ayudé a él y nos colocamos en la fila para salir. Cuando fuimos nombrados todos salimos y ocupamos nuestros lugares. Estaba por apellido, así que me toco muy lejos de Edward y me aburrí casi toda la ceremonia porque no tenía a ninguno de mis amigos cerca de mí. Al final fuimos llamados uno por uno para recibir nuestros diplomas. Vi a mis amigos subir, como también a mi novio, yo fui una de las últimas y cuando recibí mi diploma todo terminó. Estaba graduada.

Me gane junto a mis compañeros en el escenario, Edward apareció a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta, tomó mi mano y el director nos felicitó. Todos lanzamos los birretes al aire.

Nos fuimos hacia donde estaba nuestra familia, mi madre me abrazó cuando llegué a su lado mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas.

— Felicidades hija— me abrazó— no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

— Gracias mamá.

— Felicidades hija— me abrazó mi padre.

— Gracias papá.

Edward estaba a mi lado, junto a su padre. Él también me felicitó, como lo hizo mi madre y Charlie con Edward.

— Chicos pensamos en ir a cenar todos juntos ¿Qué les parece? — nos pregunto mi madre.

— Me gusta la idea— sonreí.

Todos nos fuimos al estacionamiento. Nuestros padres se fueron juntos, mientras Edward y yo nos íbamos en su volvo, ya que él había pasado por mí.

Fuimos a un restaurante del pueblo, el cual por supuesto estaba lleno de gente, nos dieron una mesa que ya habían reservado. Pedimos la comida y esperamos.

Todo el tiempo nuestros padres hablaron de lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotros, sobre todo por haber tenido buenas calificaciones.

— Estamos muy felices por ustedes, por que entraron a una buena universidad y lo mejor es que no estarán solos — dijo mi madre, después de que la comida había llegado.

— Gracias — sonreí.

— Por eso les tenemos una sorpresa— dijo el padre de Edward.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto mi novio.

Nuestros padres sacaron algo de sus bolsillos y nos entregaron algo a cada uno. Miré mi mano y era una llave con un listón morado. Edward tenia lo mismo pero con un listón rojos.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunté.

— Es la llave de su nuevo departamento— nos dijo mi madre — estuvimos conversamos y creímos que lo mejor seria que vivieran juntos, ya que así todos estaríamos tranquilos.

Con Edward nos miramos sorprendidos, pero después abrazamos a nuestros padres agradeciéndoles.

— Viviremos juntos amor— me dijo Edward.

— Si, no sabes que feliz soy— le di un beso.

Seguimos disfrutando de la comida, diciendo lo que teníamos pensado hacer y cuando podríamos ir a conocer nuestro nuevo departamento.

— Esta a solo unas calles de la universidad, por lo que podrán ir caminando como en auto— nos dijo Charlie.

— Que bien, me gusta caminar— sonreí.

Cuando estábamos en el postre mire a Edward, el entendió mi mirada, tomó mi mano bajo la mesa y se aclaró la garganta para que lo miraran.

— Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles— dijo Edward mirando seriamente.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? — le pregunto su padre.

— Con Bella hemos estado conversando estos últimos días y llegamos a un acuerdo.

— ¿Cuál acuerdo? — nos pregunto Charlie.

— Queremos casarnos y por eso tenemos pensado casarnos el día en que cumpla dieciocho— dijo Edward.

Nuestros padres nos miraron sorprendidos por nuestras palabras, y yo solo miraba a Edward, quien estaba decidido en sus palabras. Apreté su mano y volví mi mirada hacia nuestros padres.

— Espero que nos apoyen, porque de verdad deseamos que estén de acuerdo con nuestra decisión— dije.

Nuestros padres se miraron entre ellos, para luego volvernos a mirar y sonreírnos. Eso me sorprendió.

— Claro que estamos de acuerdo, hija— dijo mi madre— es obvio que piensan en ese matrimonio y sabemos que serán felices cuando se casen, estábamos esperando la fecha — sonrió.

— Entonces ¿No se oponen? — preguntó Edward.

— Claro que no— le dijo su padre— los apoyamos.

— Aparte vivirán juntos, así no rompen las reglas— nos dijo Charlie y todos nos echamos a reír.

No podía creer que nuestros padres aceptaran tan rápido, estaba muy feliz por eso.

— Nos casaremos amor— dijo Edward a mi oído— y no puedo estar más ansioso por ese día.

— Yo tampoco.

Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y nos besamos. Solo faltaba un mes para nuestra boda y debíamos organizarla.

**Apareci...! Lamento Tanto Haberme Demorado En Enviar el Capitulo... Se Que Las Escusas Son Malas... Pero Las Tengo xD Primero Termine El Capitulo y Lo Envie Tarde a Mi Beta... Estoy En las Ultimas de Clases y Tenia Un Trabajo de Loco Para Un Ramo y Como Que Solo Pensaba Eso... Pero Ya Estoy de Regreso... La Proxima Semana Doy Mis Examanes Finales y Bienvenidas Vacaciones..! Asi Que Habra Capitulo y Tengo Que Decirle Que Quedan Solo dos Capitulos... u.u y Termina La Historia... Estoy Trabajando en Algo Nuevo... Pero Tendre El Summary y La Portada La Proxima Semana... Lo Publicare En El Grupo de Face... Si Se Quiren Unir Agreguen Mi Face Danii Belliner Cullen y En Mi Muro Esta :D Siempre Lo Subo...! :D Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo Como ven Las Cosas Van Rapido :D y Bueno Queda Poco... Gracias Por Sus Review, Alertas y Favortios :D Soy Felices Con Ellos...! **

**Bueno Me Despido, Gracias Por Leer :D  
>Saludos<br>Danii^^**


	29. Gran Día

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/) Que Haria Sin Tu Super Ayuda En Mis Faltas...? xD **

.

**29. Gran día.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía negar.

Había tenido cerca de un mes para organizar la boda junto con Alice, quien casi me mata cuando le dije el tiempo que tenía y lo que quería para ese día. Mi amiga se lució con todas las cosas que le había pedido para la boda, todo lo consiguió, aunque no era nada tan complicado.

Rose se encargó del vestido, ya que ella había tenido un viaje con Emmett a Los Ángeles por lo de la universidad, aprovecho para traerme un lindo vestido, que esperaba le gustara a Edward.

Mi madre había estado preocupada de tener las cosas necesarias para el momento, todo lo que se ocuparía en la boda, como por ejemplo las sillas, para los invitados, la mesa donde se ganaría el juez, las otras mesas y sillas que se ocuparían para el momento de la comida. Ella era la que conocía gente que le podría pasar esas cosas.

Estaba sentada sobre una manta en el patio trasero, viendo como mi madre pensaba en como colocar las cosas, ya que la boda se haría en la parte trasera de nuestra casa, que era el lugar más grande.

— Solo espero que no llueva— dijo mi madre cuando se acercó.

— No lloverá, veras como será un lindo día.

— Será el mejor día de todos — me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado— ¿estás nerviosa?

— Mucho, pero estoy segura.

— Eso está bien.

Me apoyé en las piernas de mi madre, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

— Estás haciendo lo correcto hija, así que debes estar tranquila.

— Lo sé.

— Ya estás tan grande, nunca pensé que vería casarte— dijo sincera.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — la miré.

— Tengo varios años ya hija, pensé que te casarías como a los treinta y yo no estaría contigo.

— Mamá tú estarás conmigo mucho tiempo— la abracé— no digas tonteras.

— Soy sincera, pero quédate tranquila, que te cuidaré por mucho tiempo.

Me quedé abrazada a ella, disfrutando de este momento.

— ¿A qué hora vendrán las chicas? — preguntó mi madre cuando entramos.

— No lo sé, solo dijeron que me colocara algo cómodo.

— ¿Sabes dónde iras?

— Ni idea, no me quisieron contar.

— Bueno, el punto es que sea sorpresa y lo pases bien.

— Eso espero, aunque no me gusta la idea.

— Todas las novias merecen una despedida de soltera.

— Pero no soy como todas las novias.

Mi madre solo rio, mientras se iba hacia la cocina, yo me senté en el sillón y pensé en lo que estaba por pasar.

Alice y Rose habían organizado una despedida de soltera, aunque no sabía si habían invitado a alguien más, estaba súper nerviosa de lo que podrían hacer.

El timbre sonó lo cual me sorprendió, ya que las chicas no llegarían hasta la noche y eran las cinco. Abrí la puerta y sin darme cuenta Edward entró a mi casa cerrando la puerta.

— Edward ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté cuando lo vi agitado.

— Los chicos vienen detrás de mí, quieren llevarme a no sé dónde— dijo tomando aire.

— Pero Edward la idea era que salieras con ellos y yo con las chicas.

— Pero no quiero, me quiero quedar contigo.

— Edward — lo regañé.

— Amor déjame quedarme aquí o mejor aún, vámonos pasemos nuestro último día de solteros juntos y mañana nos casamos — me abrazó.

Me quedé abrazada a Edward, mientras el besaba mi cabeza. No quería alejarme de él, y su idea no era mala, podíamos irnos ahora y pasar estas horas juntos. Pero también sabía que nuestros amigos nos matarían si hacíamos eso.

— ¿Te parece si llamas a Emmett y Jasper, y les dices que vengan por ti en la noche que es cuando vienen por mí?

— Sí — dijo aun escondido en mi pelo.

— Llama— dije.

Él se separó de mí, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Emmett, habló unos minutos con él, y luego me miro.

— Dijo que vendría por mí a las ocho.

— Eso está bien.

Le avisé a mi madre que estaría con Edward en mi habitación, así que subimos y nos recostamos en mi cama. Edward me abrazó mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Estás lista para mañana?

— Estoy ansiosa, quiero que sea mañana — dije sincera.

— Yo también— besó mi frente.

— Hemos pasado por mucho— murmuré— creo que es hora de que estemos tranquilos.

— Pienso igual amor.

— Solo quiero estar contigo.

Nos abrazamos hasta que pensé que me iba a fundir con él.

Sabía que lo que pasaría dentro de unas horas era lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida. Edward era una de las personas más importantes para mí y quería unir mi vida con la de él, por eso deseaba que ya fuera mañana y que estuviéramos juntos para siempre.

Conversamos algunas cosas más con Edward. Los dos estábamos ansiosos, así que esperábamos que todo saliera bien.

— Lamento no poder darte una luna de miel, pero prometo que lo haré cuando tenga la primera oportunidad.

— Tranquilo, no necesito de una luna de miel para saber cuánto me amas, solo quiero estar casada contigo.

— Por eso te amo, porque estamos conectados.

Edward junto sus labios con los míos y nos besamos por largos minutos, hasta que vi la hora y supe que era el momento de cambiarme para salir con las chicas.

— ¿Dónde irán? — preguntó Edward cuando buscaba dentro de mi armario.

— No lo sé, las chicas me dijeron que me pusiera algo cómodo.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde iras? — pregunté cuando me quitaba mi camiseta y me colocaba una blusa.

— Emmett dijo algo de un pub, pero es complicado si aún tengo diecisiete. Recién mañana cumplo mis dieciocho.

— En eso tienes razón.

Me terminé de cambiar, busqué mis converse, una chaqueta y con Edward bajamos. Mi madre estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, así que nos sentamos con ella.

— ¿Estás nervioso Edward? — le preguntó mi madre.

— No, solo ansioso.

— Veo que ustedes son tal para cual — se rio mi madre.

Nosotros nos miramos con Edward y sonreímos. En ese momento sonó el timbre y cuando fui a abrir la puerta, encontré a mis cuatro amigos en ella.

— Hola Bella— saludó Alice— espero que estés lista, es hora de irnos.

— Si estoy lista.

— ¿Edward está listo o volverá a escapar? — preguntó Emmett.

— Está listo.

Fui por Edward, nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos de la casa. Emmett y Jasper esperaban en el lado derecho, mientras que las chicas me esperaban en el lado izquierdo.

— Es hora de que se despidan— dijo Alice— y que sea rápido.

Me gire hacia Edward y lo miré. Él me rogaba con la mirada que saliéramos corriendo de aquí, pero no podía, debía irme con las chicas porque quería pasar tiempo con ellas y porque si no me matarían.

— Mañana nos veremos amor y después no nos separaremos.

— Pero quiero estar contigo.

— Serán solo unas horas.

— Lo sé solo… te amo— me abrazó.

Nos besamos delante de nuestros amigos, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar del beso, Edward fue alejado de mi por Jasper y Emmett, mientras que Rose tiraba de mi brazo.

— Vamos Bella, no alargues el momento— me dijo.

— Aun no quiero irme— dijo Edward.

— Vamos hombre, mañana tendrás a tu chica para siempre— le dijo Emmett.

Los dos fuimos alejados del otro y metidos en los autos. Nos miramos hasta que nuestros autos tomaron el camino contrario.

— Ustedes un día de estos me darán un coma diabético— dijo Rose.

— No los molestes— defendió Alice— se aman.

— Puede ser, pero igual se pasaron— se rio Rosalie.

Mi amiga condujo por un rato hasta que llegamos a un Bar cerca de la entrada de PorAngeles. Nos bajamos y entramos en el lugar, nos fuimos hasta una mesa donde un camarero pidió nuestras órdenes y nos dejó sola.

— Amiga no quisimos hacer nada muy grande, así que tomaremos un poco y bailaremos ¿Te parece? — me preguntó Alice.

— Si está bien— sonreí.

Los tragos llegaron, era un líquido rosado que al probarlo estaba muy bueno. Conversamos de distintas cosas, nos reímos y lo pasamos bien. Luego Alice nos llevó a la pista de baile y nos movimos al ritmo de la música por un tiempo.

Lo estaba pasando muy bien con mis amigas y no necesitaba más en mi último día de soltera. Ellas eran importantes para mí y quería disfrutar el momento con mis amigas.

No sé a qué hora nos fuimos, pero nos regresamos muy contentas a mi casa, donde nos tiramos las tres a mi cama y dormimos hasta que mi madre nos despertó.

— Ya chicas, llego el gran día, arriba que debemos preparar a Bella.

Mis amigas se movieron a mi lado, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue mi vestido de novia colgando en frente de mí, era el momento.

Lo primero que hice fue comer algo y tomarme unos analgésicos, tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza por lo que tomamos anoche. Luego me fui al baño donde me di una ducha larga que relajo mi cuerpo, no quería estar nerviosa, solo debía estar feliz.

Volví a mi habitación, me coloqué mi ropa interior y una bata, para que Rose arreglara mi cabello.

Lo secó, lo onduló y con un pequeño broche azul tomo un costado de mi cabello dejando el resto suelto.

— Eso es lo azul— dijo Rose cuando terminó.

— Gracias amiga quedo muy bien.

— Es hora del maquillaje— entró Alice, Rose ve a colocarte tu vestido.

— Ya voy.

Rose salió y Alice comenzó a maquillarme.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó Alice.

— Un poco, pero ahora solo quiero ir ver a Edward.

— Ya lo verás, no te pongas ansiosa.

Alice me maquilló de una manera sencilla, lo cual me agrado. Luego me ayudó a meterme en mi vestido, arreglo lo que necesitaba y me pasó los zapatos.

— Son míos, así que eso sería lo prestado.

— Y el vestido lo nuevo— dije.

— Te falta lo viejo— meditó Alice— pero ahora mírate.

Me gire hacia el espejo y me sorprendí al verme.

El vestido era strapless con forma de corazón, se ceñía muy bien a mi cuerpo mostrando mis curvas, cayendo hasta el suelo, era sencillo. Mi cabello estaba lleno de rizos y mi tomado de un lado dejando libre mi hombro izquierdo. Me coloqué unos pendientes de perla, la pulsera que me regaló Edward, como también el collar y mi anillo.

— Estas hermosa— entró mi madre en la habitación.

— Gracias mamá.

— Tengo algo para ti— dijo sacando una cajita.

— ¿Qué es?

Ella la abrió y una linda pulsera plateada apareció.

— Era de mi madre y ha pasado de generación en generación, y quiero que hoy sea tuyo.

— ¡Oh mamá es hermoso!— la abracé— gracias.

Mi madre me la colocó junto a la otra pulsera y me sonrió.

— Ahora ya tienes lo viejo— sonrió Alice— me iré a colocar mi vestido y ya debe ser la hora.

— Está bien — dije.

Alice salió, mi madre me miró y luego unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

— Estás hermosa hija y no pensé verte así tan pronto.

— Mamá— la abracé.

— Afuera está todo listo, la poca gente que invitaron ya llego y Edward también, está nervioso esperando por ti.

— Entonces que Alice se terminé de colocar su vestido y bajamos, no quiero hacerlo esperar.

— Hija tranquila, si ya te casaras.

Conversamos unos minutos con mi madre, hasta que Alice entró y dijo que era el momento. Tomé mi ramo y bajé las escaleras, mi padre me estaba esperando y me sonrió cuando me vio.

— Hija estas hermosa— me abrazó.

— Gracias.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Sí.

— Bella saldremos, cuando la música comience tú y Charlie deben salir, debes estar tranquila— me dijo Alice.

— Estoy tranquila.

Alice y mi madre salieron de la casa, yo me afirmé del brazo de mi padre, esperamos que sonara la música, y cuando lo hizo caminamos hacia la salida.

Apreté el brazo de mi padre cuando vi a toda la gente de pie, entramos en el pasillo improvisado y fue cuando lo vi. Edward estaba en su traje negro muy guapo y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo solo sonreí y apuré un poco mi paso.

**Edward POV.**

Bella venia hacia mí, y se veía como un ángel. Se ve hermosa de blanco, su cabello enmarcaba su sonrojado rostro.

Charlie la trajo hasta mi lado, me la entregó y yo tomé firmemente la mano de Bella, deje un suave beso en su mejilla, para luego mirar al juez. Él le dijo a la gente que tomara asiento y la ceremonia comenzó.

Tenía la mano de Bella entre la mía, podía sentir que tiritaba de vez en cuando, pero yo estaba igual. Estaba feliz pero a la vez nervioso, este era nuestro momento.

— Edward Masen ¿Aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe? — preguntó el juez.

— Si, acepto— dije mirando a Bella.

— Isabella Swan ¿Aceptas como esposo a Edward Masen, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe? — volvió a preguntar.

— Si, acepto— dijo Bella y pude ver lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Nos colocamos mutuamente los anillos, el juez dijo algunas cosas más, de las cuales solo escuché unas pocas, porque todo el tiempo miraba a Bella, que se veía hermosa y radiante.

— Por el poder que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer— dijo el juez de repente— puede besar a la novia.

Con Bella nos giramos y nos miramos mutuamente, ella me sonrió emocionada. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junté nuestros labios. Primero era un beso lento, un beso que cerraba nuestro compromiso, pero después nos olvidamos de todos y nos besamos de una manera intensa, hasta que la gente comenzó a aplaudir y nos separamos.

— Te amo, te amo y soy la persona más feliz de esta vida— dije.

— También te amo.

Dejé un último beso en los labios de Bella, y fuimos rodeados por la familia, quienes nos abrazaron y felicitaron, aunque en ningún momento solté la mano de Bella.

Cuando pasamos a comer, estábamos en la mesa central con nuestros padres a nuestro lado. Toda le gente nos sonreía feliz, pero yo solo quería estar solo con Bella, necesitaba de ella como nunca pensé que necesitaría de alguien.

— Atención, atención— se puso Emmett de pie— quiero hacer un brindis por los novios— nos miró— sabemos cuánto han pasado para llegar aquí y estamos felices de que ustedes lo estén, esperamos que su matrimonio sea siempre bueno como hasta ahora y esperamos próximos sobrinos.

— ¡Emmett! — le gritaron Alice y Rose.

— ¿Qué? Yo quiero sobrinos.

Todos nos echamos a reír, aunque Bella me miro un poco asustada, pero me acerqué a ella, besé su mejilla y se susurré:

— Sabes que Emmett lo dice solo para molestar, aún tenemos tiempo para darle su primero sobrino.

Ella asintió y me volvió a dar un beso.

— Es hora del baile— dijo Alice.

La música comenzó a sonar, estiré mi mano hacia Bella con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza?

— Claro.

Ella tomó mi mano, caminó hacia el centro de la pista y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Bella tenía sus brazos en mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro. Mis manos la sujetaban de la cintura firmemente.

— Aun no lo puedo creer— dijo Bella.

— Yo tampoco, aun creo que es un sueño.

— Estoy tan feliz.

— No tanto como lo estoy yo.

Bella me miro y junte nuestros labios, disfrutado de ese momento.

La tarde noche paso muy rápido, y antes de que nos diéramos cuento la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo. Los chicos bailaban y cantaban felices, nuestros padres también se movían al ritmo de la música. Los invitados no quedaban fuera del momento, también lo pasaban muy bien.

Nosotros con Bella nos movíamos lentamente, no importaba el ritmo de la música, ya que teníamos nuestro propio ritmo.

— Te tengo una sorpresa— dije.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Bella ilusionada.

— Debes esperar hasta que sea el momento.

— No me puedes decir eso— se quejó.

— No seas impaciente amor.

Ella solo bufó, pero siguió bailando.

Llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo, todas las chicas se ganaron detrás de Bella y ella contó hasta tres y lanzó el ramo. Alice fue la afortunada en recibirlo y todos molestamos a Jasper. Él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que ese momento tendría que llegar, lo cual nos sorprendió.

Después fue el momento de la liga, así que Bella apoyo su esbelta pierna en una silla y yo con mis dientes saqué la liga, aunque en el proceso mordí un poco su piel. Luego conté hasta tres y lancé la liga, para que Emmett la atrapara y se pusiera a celebrar, mientras le decía a Rose que pronto seria él el que lanzaría la liga, se ganó un golpe en el brazo por parte de su novia.

La fiesta siguió pero al ver la hora supe que era el momento de irnos, quería mostrarle la sorpresa a Bella.

Le dije a Alice que preparara lo que le había pedido, ella asintió y desapareció al interior de la casa. Yo fui donde nuestros padres y les dije que me iría con Bella. Ellos no tuvieron problemas, así que le avisé a Bella, que me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — pregunto Bella.

— A mi sorpresa— dije.

Nos despedimos de la gente, fuimos hasta el auto, Alice y despidió de nosotros y me dijo que ya todo estaba en el maletero. Bella se subió en el asiento del copiloto, yo me senté detrás del volante y partí.

Bella todo el camino me pregunto a dónde íbamos, pero no le dije, quería que fuera sorpresa y que la disfrutara.

Entré por un camino de tierra, Bella me miró interrogativa, yo solo le sonreí y conduje.

Cuando nos estacionamos delante de la cabaña, Bella me miro sonriente.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó.

— Es mi sorpresa, vamos.

Nos bajamos del auto, entrelace mi mano con la de Bella, entramos en la cabaña, prendí la luz y ella se sorprendió al ver el lugar. El living tenía unos sillones cómodos, llenos de almohadas, una gran chimenea que ya estaba encendida. Tenía una cocina equipada con comida, tres habitaciones y dos baños.

— Está muy linda, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — me preguntó Bella.

— Sígueme— le dije.

La llevé por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal, abrí la puerta y dejé a vista de ella una habitación llena de pétalos de rosas.

— Esto… esto es hermoso.

— Sé que no puedo darte una luna de miel, pero puedo darte un fin de semana.

— Gracias amor.

Bella me abrazó por el cuello y junto nuestros labios. Nos besamos lentamente por mucho tiempo, hasta que mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, que solo era cubierto por ese vestido.

Nos separamos unos segundos para ver el fuego en nuestros ojos y volvernos a besar. Atraje a Bella a mi cuerpo, mis manos se movían por su espalda, mientras que mis labios comenzaron a besar su cuello y su hombro que estaba descubierto, llegando hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Ella soltaba leves suspiros, que hacía que mi piel se estremecería. Sus dedos se movían por mi cabello, hacia mi cuello donde comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, para luego sacarla junto con mi chaqueta y dejar mi torso desnudo.

Nos volvimos a besar. Llevé mis manos a su espalda y comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido. Cuando lo bajé todo, me separé de ella y el vestido cayó a nuestros pies, dejando a Bella solo con ropa interior y sus tacos.

No me resistí y la traje a mi cuerpo, la besé y la tomé para caminar con ella hacia la cama. La recosté sobre la cama y me posicioné encima de ella, mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, mientras que sus brazos y piernas me atraían a su cuerpo.

Mis manos soltaron su brasier para lanzarlo lejos, bajé mis labios de su cuello hacia sus pechos, los cuales besé y cuando llegué a sus pezones, mordí y succiones, haciendo que Bella gimiera por mis caricias.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y luego con la ayuda de sus pies, que ya no tenían los zapatos me sacó el pantalón dejándome solo en bóxer. Yo seguí bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su braguitas, las cuales bajé para dejarla completamente desnuda ante mí.

Mis labios subieron por sus muslos hasta su centro, donde dejé un beso para luego comenzar a jugar con su clítoris. Bella gemía y decía mi nombre, mientras mis movimientos aumentaban. Dos de mis dedos entraron en ella y eso la hizo gemir alto, mi boca succionaba su clítoris.

— Por Dios, Edward— gimió Bella.

Mis caricias aumentaron y Bella llegó a su orgasmo, aferrándose de las sabanas mientras se cuerpo se arqueaba.

— ¿Estás bien bebé? — pregunté.

— Eso fue intenso— dijo recuperando su respiración.

La volví a besar, mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Era suaves caricias que nos hacían estremecer.

— Quítate esa prenda— dijo Bella en mi oído.

Yo le hice caso y me quité mi bóxer para quedar desnudo frente a ella. Sus ojos me recorrieron completamente y eso me hizo sentirme aún más ansioso. Me acerqué a ella y sus manos se fueron directo a mi miembro y comenzaron a acariciarlo.

— Amor no aguanto— dije— quiero estar dentro de ti.

— Entonces tómame— me dijo.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, mientras ella las abría para mí. La besé y lentamente comencé a entrar en ella. Mis movimientos comenzaron lentos, disfrutando de tener a Bella bajo mi cuerpo y alrededor de mi miembro**. **Sus dedos se enterraron en mi espalda y podía sentir sus uñas cuando mis movimientos comenzaron a aumentar. Mis caderas se movían más rápido y busqué una nueva dirección haciendo que los dos gimiéramos por lo bien que se sentía.

Mis labios no dejaban su piel y recorrían su cuello y labios. Haciendo el momento más intenso.

— Edward, Edward— gimió Bella.

— Amor — murmuré.

— Te amo— dijo Bella sobre mis labios— te amo.

— Te amo.

Mis movimientos aumentaron, Bella también movió sus caderas y de un momento a otro, el orgasmo llegó a Bella, sus paredes me apretaron y el orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome tocar el cielo.

Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella jadeante, me hice hacia el lado y atraje a Bella a mi cuerpo, dejando dulces beso en su hombro.

— Gracias — dijo Bella— gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Te amo— dejo un beso en mi pecho.

— También te amo, y estoy feliz de que sea mi esposa, señora Masen.

Ella me atrajo a sus labios y me besó.

Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor muchas veces, disfrutamos cada uno de los momentos.

.

.

.

Nuestros días en la cabaña pasaron en un parpadeo.

Pasamos tardes abrazados frente de la chimenea mientras conversábamos de una y mil cosas a la vez. Planeando, organizando y disfrutando.

Teníamos muchos sueños y metas por cumplir, pero lo principal era tener nuestro título universitario para poder cumplir lo demás. Los dos estábamos emocionados por comenzar con nuestras clases y nuestra vida de casados, ya que solo cuando nos fuéramos a vivir a nuestro nuevo departamento comenzaría.

Nos amamos todas las veces que fueron posibles en esa pequeña cabaña, el jacuzzi y los sillones no se salvaron de nuestros momentos de pasión, como por supuesto la cama.

Habían sido unos maravillosos días de recién casados, pero tuvimos que volver a la realidad y a dar señales de vida a nuestras familias. No podíamos quedarnos para siempre en la cabaña.

— Extrañare este lugar — dijo Bella cuando salimos— fueron unos días mágicos— miro con ilusión la cabaña.

— Podemos volver de nuevo Bella, pero ahora debemos regresar a nuestras casa, y terminar el verano.

— Quiero quedarme aquí— me abrazó Bella.

— Yo también, pero no podemos, es hora de regresar.

Ella asintió, bese su cabeza y nos subimos al auto.

En el camino de regreso a casa conversamos sobre donde estaríamos este tiempo y por qué ya habíamos vividos juntos en su casa, decidimos irnos a allá.

— Mi madre estará feliz, le gusta tener gente en la casa— dijo Bella feliz.

— Lo sé amor, pero primero pasaremos donde mi padre por algo de ropa y para avisarle.

— Ok.

Al llegar a mi casa, entramos rápido en ella, estaba todo en silencio. Bella me dijo que iría al baño así que comencé a buscar a mi padre, y cuando lo encontré estaba en su estudio sentado en su sillón, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Papá? — lo llamé.

Él me miró y pude ver que algo había pasado.

— ¿Qué paso papá? — llegué a su lado.

— Es Renée— dijo.

— ¿Apareció? ¿Te llamó? — pregunté rápido.

— No… pero llegó el divorcio— me indicó el escritorio y ahí estaba.

Tomé el papel y pude ver que ya estaba firmado por ella y que tenía un carta adjuntada.

— ¿Qué dice? — le pregunté.

— Nos desea lo mejor y nos vuelve a pedir perdón.

— Entiendo, pero… ¿estás bien? — lo miré.

— Sí, solo… no esperaba que llegaran esos papeles.

— Lo siento papá.

— Tranquilo hijo, estoy bien… pero dime ¿Cómo estuvieron sus días de luna de miel?

— Excelente papá, fueron unos días maravillosos.

— Qué bueno hijo me alegro.

— Papá vine por algunas cosas, para irme a casa de Bella, pero no quiero dejarte solo y mejor nos quedamos aquí.

— Tranquilo hijo, estaré bien solo y además salgo de viaje mañana, debo solucionar algunos problemas, ve donde Bella, yo estaré bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro hijo.

— Ok.

Cuando Bella apareció conversó con mi padre, quien le contó sobre el divorcio. Bella igual se sorprendió, pero no comento mucho. Yo aproveché para ir por algunas cosas y cuando tuve todo listo nos despedimos de mi padre y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Bella.

Todo el camino se fue pensativo, pero nunca me dijo por que, luego al llegar a su casa no le pude seguir preguntando y lo deje pasar en la noche hablaría con ella.

Marie estaba muy feliz por tener su hija de regreso, conversaron por mucho tiempo, como también nos mostró las fotos de la boda que ya había sacado. Con Bella nos gustó una donde estábamos mirándonos con mucho amor, decidimos enmarcar esa foto para colocarla en nuestra casa.

La cena paso sin novedad y cuando aún era temprano decidimos irnos a dormir. Estaba esperando a Bella en la cama, cuando ella entro traía su pijama, apago la luz y se metió en la cama a mi lado. No dijo nada lo cual me extraño, así que la abrace por la cintura mientras me colocaba a su espalda.

— Amor ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté— desde la tarde que estas callada.

— Es que… lo papeles de divorcio me dieron miedo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte muy extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa si a nosotros nos sucede eso? No quiero.

— Amor— murmuré con cariño— eso no nos pasara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque nos amamos, nunca nos hemos mentido y eso es muy fuerte.

— Pero tus padres se amaban.

— Sí, pero habían mentiras y nosotros siempre nos decimos todos— giré a Bella para que me mirara— amor nosotros estaremos bien y si tenemos algún problema lo solucionaremos, pero no nos separaremos, eso tendría que ser un gran extremo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo— besé sus labios— ahora descasa.

— Te amo Edward.

— También te amo.

Bella cayó rendida en un sueño y sabía que cumpliría con mis palabras, nunca tendríamos un final como el de mis padres, aunque tuviera que luchar contra viento y marea, nuestro amor seguiría vivo.

**Aqui Esta El Ultimo Capitulo..! El Siguiente Ya Es El Epilogo y Se Termina... u.u Es Triste Eso Por Que Amo Todas Mis Historias y Me Cuesta Llegar Al Final... Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo... Ya Estan Casado y El Epilogo Trae Una Sorpresa... :D Tambien Tengo Que Decirles Que Estoy Trabajando en Algo Nuevo Pero Lo subire Dentro de Unas Semanas Por Que Quiero Avanzar Primero Para No Tener Problemas Con Las Clases... Aunque En el Grupo de Face Subire El Summary y La Portada Asi Que Pidan Entrar Al Grupo... lo Deje En Mi Perfil de Face Por Si Quieren y Si No me Tienen En Face es Danii Belliner Cullen :D Bueno Gracias Por Alertas, Favoritos y Review :D Saben Que Los Amo Todos Todos..! Me Despido y Agreguenme a Face y Al Grupo :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D  
>Danii^^<strong>


	30. Epilogo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/) Gracias Por Ayudar a Corregir Mis Faltas :D **

.

**30. Epilogo.**

**Bella POV.**

Me estiré en la cama mientras el despertador decía que era el momento de levantarnos, hoy teníamos un día muy agitado y debíamos tener el mayor tiempo posible.

Apagué el estridente sonido y me volví a recostar en la cama. Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo para encontrar a mi amado marido aun dormido con su cabello despeinado y no pude evitar sonreír. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, su cabello seguiría siendo igual de desordenado que el primer día que lo había visto.

Miré el techo y recordé nuestros últimos años juntos. Aun vivíamos en el departamento que nuestros padres nos habían regalado. Había sido nuestro hogar por este tiempo, en los cuales vivimos muchas cosas. Nuestros momentos más románticos, aniversarios y nuestras primeras peleas. No puedo decir que de estas últimas todas se solucionaron rápido, por algunas lloré por mucho tiempo y hubo días en que no vi a Edward por ellas.

Recuerdo que nuestra primera gran pelea había sido por una compañera de Edward, la cual no paraba de mandarle mensajes de textos, correos, acorralarlo en la facultad o visitarlo en la casa, eso provocó nuestra discusión.

El día en que discutimos más fuerte, llegué tarde al departamento y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta la chica salió de ella con su cabello despeinado y abrochándose la blusa, ella solo me sonrió al pasar por mi lado y cuando entré en nuestra casa, encontré a Edward en el sillón, con su camisa desabrochada y su cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Lo primero que hice fue llorar, Edward me escuchó y de inmediato comenzó a decirme que no era lo que creía, pero yo no podía pensar con claridad y terminé gritándole que era un mentiroso, que seguro siempre la veía, que yo había sido una estúpida y como no lo escuchaba el terminó gritándome cosas horrible y nos enojamos aún más fuerte, hasta que él tomó su chaqueta y se fue. Lloré toda la noche y los días siguientes no quise saber de él. Pero después él no pudo aguantar el estar lejos y me vino a decir lo que en un principio no quise escuchar.

Él nunca me engañó, solo que ella había ido donde él, entró a nuestro departamento sin permiso de Edward y comenzó a sacarle la ropa, cuando el intento detenerla, ella aprovechó de romperle los botones de su camisa, pero él la hecho y fue cuando la vi. Podía ver en sus ojos que él no me mentía y por supuesto le creí. Le pedí disculpas por desconfiar y él me entendía, después de eso nunca más paso la noche fuera de casa y tampoco volvimos a pelear de esa manera. Teníamos las simples discusiones por cosas pequeñas.

Al principio cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, nos costó habituarnos, pero nuestra rutina fue fácil de congeniar. Edward hacía el desayuno por las mañana ya que era el primero en despertar, casi siempre. Yo estaba encargada de hacer la cena, porque mi horario terminaba antes que el de Edward, y todos los días almorzábamos juntos, que era el momento en el día en que nos podíamos ver, aunque eso cambiaba algunas veces.

Tener a Alice y Jasper junto a nosotros era genial, teníamos con quienes salir los fines de semana, o tener alguna cena en nuestros departamentos. Aparte tener a Amanda cerca era lindo, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Ahora ya era una gran niña, que iba de un lado a otro y tenía la misma energía que su madre.

Los fines de semanas largos los pasábamos en Forks y era cuando veíamos a Emmett y Rosalie, con ellos siempre estábamos con contacto vía telefónica, ya que Rose no quería perderse de nada de lo que nos pasara. Emmett y Rose se casaron después de su segundo año en la universidad, ese verano en Forks, fue una fiesta muy linda e íntima, se podía ver que estaban enamorados.

Los únicos que faltaban para casarse eran Alice y Jasper. Aun todos esperábamos cuando Jasper le pidiera matrimonio a Alice. Era un tema común cuando nos juntábamos todos y los molestábamos.

Nuestros padres también nos habían venido a visitar varias veces, en especial el mes en que estuve en el hospital por tener apendicitis, recuerdo que Edward estaba muy asustado que llamó a todo el mundo. Mis padres llegaron en horas al hospital y Rose con Em al día siguiente. No había sido nada grave pero por supuesto estaban todos preocupados.

Nuestros padres eran los más felices por nuestras calificaciones en la universidad, con Edward íbamos muy bien y eso era porque nos apoyábamos en todo, en especial cuando el otro tenía un examen o un trabajo. Siempre estábamos ahí para acompañarnos.

Y hoy todos estaban aquí en Seattle para acompañar a Edward en su día importante, yo estaba ansiosa por verlo en el escenario, ya que sería el importante del día.

— Buenos días— sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi vientre mientras besaba mi mejilla.

— Buenos días amor— me giré y lo besé en los labios.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — me miró preocupado.

— Bien amor, ya te dije que estoy bien.

— Pero estamos cerca de la fecha amor y sé que a veces estás incómoda.

— Eso solo pasa algunas veces, estoy bien— puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo volví a besar.

Edward me miró sonriendo, luego sacó la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo y se colocó a la altura de mi vientre.

— ¿Cómo está mi princesa? — murmuró sobre mi vientre— ¿Dejaste dormir a mamá?

La bebé se movió mostrando que había escuchado a su padre. Edward sonrió al sentirla y besó donde la bebé había golpeado.

— No sabes cuánto deseo tenerte con nosotros— volvió a hablar Edward a mi vientre— ven pronto.

— Esperemos a terminar lo de hoy y luego le dices que nazca— le dije a Edward.

— Estoy ansioso por tener a mi hija conmigo, llevo casi nueve meses esperándola— volvió Edward a mi lado.

— También estoy ansiosa por verla, pero quiero que nazca a la fecha.

— Entonces, princesa espera a la fecha— Edward tocó mi vientre.

— Te amo— le dije.

— También te amo.

Edward me besó, al principio lento, luego fue aumentando y cuando estábamos con falta de aire Edward se separó.

— Me iré a bañar.

Edward me dejo un casto beso y se levantó. Yo me volví a envolver en mis sabanas y toqué mi vientre.

Cuando me había enterado de mi embarazo había estado muy feliz, pero dos segundos después estaba preocupada por lo que Edward pensaría. Yo ya me había graduado, ya que mi carrera era más corta que la de Edward, pero el aún estaba estudiando y no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Pero cuanto se lo conté, él estaba mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba y desde ese día solo quería que la bebé naciera.

Nuestros amigos y padres también estaban muy felices con la noticia, ya todos estaban esperando a que me quedara embarazada, aunque todo fue solo un descuido y un error en mis pastillas. Pero no me importaba, estaba feliz con mi bebé.

— ¿Cómo llegarás a la universidad? — me preguntó Edward.

— Alice me pasara a buscar y Jasper ira por nuestros padres.

— Ok, entonces nos vemos en unas horas.

Edward me besó, tomó sus llaves y se fue. Yo fui a mi habitación y busqué el vestido blanco que había comprado para hoy. Me lo coloqué, busque mis sandalias bajas, ya que no me podía usar tacos, me puse algo de maquillaje y estaba lista.

Me miré en el espejo y me gustó como me veía. A veces tenía problemas con mi ropa, ya que no todo se me veía como esperaba con mi vientre, pero el vestido me quedaba perfecto y con la cinta amarrada debajo de mis pechos se veía muy lindo.

Esperé a Alice, mientras veía una película, pero cuando llegó de inmediato me llevó hacia su auto.

— Hola Amanda— la saludé cuando me subí.

— Tía Bella— estiró sus bracitos hacia mí.

— Amor, espera a que nos bajemos y la tía Bella te tomara en brazos— le dijo Alice.

— _Bem_— dijo y siguió jugando con su oso.

Alice condujo hasta la universidad y en la entrada nos encontramos con mis padres, y el padre de Edward, quien vino con Lucy, su pareja, y el hijo de ella Seth.

— Hola Bella— me saludo Seth feliz.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien y puedo ver que estás muy linda.

— Gracias.

Me llevaba muy bien con Seth, aun cuando el solo tuviera trece años.

Saludé a toda la familia, hubo observaciones sobre mi barriga y sobre lo linda que me veía, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esos comentarios.

Fuimos al auditorio donde sería la graduación. Edward hoy se convertía oficialmente en como doctor y todos queríamos estar con él, por eso habían venido todos, bueno faltaban Rose y Emmett, pero prometían venir a la celebración del fin de semana.

Nos sentamos en una fila donde había suficientes asientos para todos. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y Amanda a mi otro lado. El lugar se comenzó a llenar, había muchas familias igual que nosotros, pero ninguna tan grande. Cuando el lugar se llenó y fue la hora, entraron los estudiantes y pude ver a Edward caminando con su toga y su birrete. Amaba como se veía.

Comenzaron a hablar y a llamar a los estudiantes al escenario, eran muchos así que tuvimos que esperar bastante tiempo para que por fin llamaran a Edward.

— Ahora pedimos que suba al escenario a nuestro graduado con honores el señor Edward Masen.

Edward se puso de pie y todos sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir como también la gente que estaba ahí. Edward recibió una condecoración especial por ser el graduado con honores, agradeció a sus profesores y tomo su diploma del jefe de su carrera, luego se ganó delante del podio.

— Gracias profesores— dijo Edward al comenzar, luego miró a sus compañeros y les sonrió— hasta que terminamos ¿no? — todos se echaron a reír— estos años han sido largos, hemos tenido muchos desafíos pero hemos logrado salir adelante, con la ayuda de nuestros profesores y obviamente con nuestra ayuda. Es un honor para mí haber sido el mejor de la clase, sé que puede sonar altanero, pero nunca me esperé algo así, por eso quiero agradecer a mi esposa Bella por estar siempre conmigo— él me buscó entre la multitud y nuestros ojos se encontraron, justo en ese momento sentí un dolor en el vientre— ella me ha apoyado y ha sido quien me animaba a no rendirme, también a mi padre le agradezco por su apoyo incondicional a todas mis decisiones, gracias papá…

No pude seguir escuchando cuando un dolor muy fuerte me atravesó el vientre y se colocó duro, lo cual me asusto e hizo que me inclinara hacia delante.

— Tía Bella,_ eta bem_— dijo Amanda a mi lado.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó mi madre.

— Amiga ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Alice.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — murmuré por el dolor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó mi madre.

— Creo… creo que llegó el momento— dije entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? — gritó mi madre asustada.

— ¡Aaaahhh! — grité cuando el dolor fue muy fuerte.

— Bella dará a luz— dijo Alice.

— ¿Bella? — escuché por los parlantes y supe que Edward ya se había enterado.

— Debemos llevarla al hospital— dijo mi madre.

— Amiga respira profundo y por la boca, debes estar tranquila— me dijo Alice.

— ¿_Qué pasa tía Bella_? — escuché a Amanda.

— ¡Aaaahhh! — volví a gritar.

— Bella amor— llegó Edward a mi lado sacándose su birrete.

— Debes… debes terminar tu discurso— dije.

— Edward debemos llevarla al hospital— escuché a mi padre.

— Amor te tienes que graduar— miré a Edward lo más tranquila que pude.

— Eso no importa ahora, debo llevarte al hospital y aparte tengo mi diploma— Edward me lo mostró con una sonrisa.

No discutí con él, porque el dolor era mucho, así que me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó del lugar, pude escuchar a muchos de sus compañeros decirle cosas cuando íbamos pasando, pero no puse atención, solo estaba preocupada de respirar.

Edward me metió al auto, mi madre se subió conmigo, quien me afirmaba la mano, él se subió y partió hacia el hospital.

— Marie puede llamar al doctor y decirle que vamos en camino, y luego llama a Alice para que vaya por el bolso de la bebé y de Bella.

— Claro.

Mi madre llamo al doctor y le dijo que íbamos de camino, luego llamó a Alice, quien obviamente acepto pasar al departamento por nuestras cosas.

— Amor ¿Cómo te sientes? — me preguntó Edward.

— Bien— dije y justo tuve otra contracción que me hizo gritar.

— Debemos llegar rápido— dijo Edward.

Al llegar al hospital, ya había una silla de rueda esperándome, me colocaron en ella y el enfermero me llevo hacia el interior. Edward tuvo que quedarse a llenar unos papeles mientras yo era instalada en la habitación.

Cuando Edward entró yo ya me encontraba recostada en mi cama, con una bata blanca puesta y mis contracciones acompañándome.

— ¿Cómo te sientes amor? — pregunto Edward.

— Bien, solo quiero que nazca pronto el bebé.

— Esperemos que sea rápido.

Edward y mi madre estuvieron conmigo. Luego llegaron Alice, Jasper, Amanda, mi padre, el padre de Edward, Lucy y Seth. Todos comenzaron a darme ánimos, hasta que llegó la enfermera y dijo que solo se podían quedar nuestros padres y mi esposo. Todos salieron deseándome suerte.

La enfermera me revisó y dijo que aún no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para colocarme la epidural, así que tuve que esperar por un par de horas antes de que eso pasara, y puedo decir que mis reclamos aumentaron cuando nuestra princesita no dejaba de golpear mi vientre.

— Amor dile que se detenga— le dije Edward.

Podía ver la cara de preocupación de él, cuando yo sentía las contracciones. Edward trataba de relajarme como podía, pero no estaba funcionando, porque todo el rato estuve tensa y con dolor.

— Amor debes relajarte— me dijo— no es bueno que este tensa.

— Claro puedes decir eso, pero no eres tú el que siente estos dolores.

Edward me miro más preocupado y un poco triste por mis palabras. Así que me arrepentí de haberlas dicho.

— Lamento decir esas cosas, pero duele— le dije.

— Tranquila, te entiendo— me dio un casto beso.

La enfermera volvió a entrar para revisarme. Dijo que era hora de la epidural y llamo al anestesista. Este llegó y me colocó la inyección, me dolió, pero al pasar los minutos el dolor fue minimizando y pude relajarme. Aproveché para dormir un poco, pero de un momento a otro el dolor volvió y sabía que era el momento.

Mi doctor entró acompañado de una enfermera, me revisó y dijo que era momento de pujar. Edward y la enfermera se colocaron a mis costados para ayudarme con mis piernas. Yo sujeté una mano de Edward, él me besó por última vez y el doctor dijo que era momento de pujar.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero estaba cansada y el doctor me decía que solo una vez más y todo terminaría. Yo solo quería dormir.

— Vamos amor tu puedes— me dijo Edward.

Volví a pujar y de repente escuche el llanto de un bebé, y supe que era mi hija. Ella estaba con nosotros.

— Te presento a tu hija— dijo el doctor y la colocó sobre mi pecho.

Ella era pequeñita, estaba cubierta de algo, pero no me importo cuando bese su cabecita, Edward también lo hizo y luego me sonrió para besarme.

— Es hermosa — dijo Edward.

— Es nuestra hija— le dije.

Se llevaron a la bebé para hacerle su revisión, el doctor termino conmigo, para luego retirarse diciendo que vendría dentro de unas horas. Yo cerré los ojos casada por el momento.

— Gracias por este regalo amor, gracias— beso Edward mi frente.

Yo le sonreí, cuando mi madre apareció con la bebé en sus brazos envuelta en una mantita de color rosa.

Me acomodé en la cama y ella me la entregó. Era hermosa, estaba moradita aún, pero era hermosa, tenía una pequeña capa de pelitos en su cabeza y podía ver que sería de color de Edward.

— Es hermosa hija— dijo mi padre.

— Felicidades chicos— nos dijo el padre de Edward— iré a avisarle al resto.

El salió y me concentré en mi bebé, la miré atentamente hasta que Edward se acercó a mi lado y beso la frente de ella.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

Yo le sonreí porque ya sabía que nombre erigiría para ella.

— Elizabeth Marie Masen, como nuestras madres.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron, y pude escuchar a mi madre sollozar. Edward me besó y luego besó a Elizabeth.

— Las amo, las amo y son lo más importante para mí.

Edward me volvió a besar y sabía que este era mi momento perfecto, junto a mi esposo y a mi hija. No podía ser más feliz y estar agradecida de mi vida.

No importaba cuantas veces el destino quiso estar en nuestra contra, siempre pudimos contra él y ahora tenía a mi familia.

**Fin.**

**Que Les Parecio El Final...? Les Gusto...? Hasta Aqui Llego Mi Historia :D Gracias a La Gente Que Me Acompaño En Este Proceso... Que Siempre Comento y Bueno Tambien a La Gente Que Esta En Silencio Muchas Gracias..! Tengo Una Nueva Historia Que Esta En Proceso... Pero Quiero Tener Los Capitulos Necesario Para Poder Comenzar a Publicarlos... Se Llamara "Mi Pequeño Secreto" Subire El Summary Dentro de Unos Dias a Mi Grupo En face... Si No Estas Unida Puedes Buscarlo En Mi Muro de Face Danii Belliner Cullen o En El Perfil Esta El Link :D Bueno Sin Mas Que Decir Me Despido... De Verdad Gracias Por Leer.. Espero Que Me Acompañen En Mi nueva Locura Que Comenzare a Subir Cuando Regrese de Mis vacaciones Lo Mas Seguro :D **

**Saludos  
>Danii^^<strong>


End file.
